Against the rules
by Miss. Styx
Summary: Who knew a monster could learn to love? Here we see a perfect example, Widowmaker falls head over heels for her "rival" Tracer. Will love fix this broken woman? Or is she just unfixable? What are the consequences of this blooming love? Widowmaker/Tracer Sombra/D.va Mercy/Pharah
1. Translations

Translations

 **French**

Hello - Bonjour

Goodbye - Au revoir

Yes - Oui

No - Non

Thank you - Merci

Please - S'il the plaît

Okay - Ça va

Fuck - Putain

Shit - Merde

Oh my god - Nom de dieu

Beautiful - Beau

Love - Amour

Sweetheart - Chérie

I'm sorry - Je suis désolé

(Cat call) - Miaou (meow)

Kiss me - Embrasse-moi

Fool - Imbécile

 **Spanish**

Hello - Hola

Goodbye - Adiós

Yes - Sí

No - No

Thank you - Gracias

Please - Por favour

Okay - Bueno

I'm sorry - Lo siento

Cutie - Chica

My small - Mi pequeño

Love you - Te amo

My gamer - Mi jugador

Kiss me - Bésame

 **Korean**

Yes - Ye

No - Ani

Please - Budi

Mine - Gwangsai

Cocoa - Kokoa

Purple - Ja

Hacker - Haekeo

 **German**

Hello - Hallo

Yes - Ja

No - Nein

Thank you - Danke

Please - Bitte

Sparrow - Spatz

Protector - Schutz

 **Polish**

Hello - Czesc

Yes - Tak

No - Nie

Please - Prosze


	2. C01 - Her again

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 01: Her again.

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

I have a certain set of… rules.

Things to do, things not to do.

But somehow…

Someway…

My first rule was broken.

Not on purpose or out of spite.

It just happened.

I don't know how or when this happened.

But it felt so good.

Almost enough to say begone with all the other rules.

But was it for the good?

Or to further injure my broken, slow heart.

/.\

Crunch.

I heard his face give way to my gloved hand as it collided with his face. Causing the man to instantly lose consciousness and drop to the floor, flat on his back.

It's semi amusing how neatly he fell, flat on his back like he wasn't assaulted forcefully that would cause him to shift to the side. He was just there, no resistance from his part to make a limb flail in the wrong direction.

I step past him, to the edge of the rooftop, looking out at the night of London. The thought of the man leaving my mind as fast as he came in. He wasn't relevant, not my mission.

Striding off to my left I prepare myself for the obvious encounter I will face to reach the perch I'll take to complete said mission. The sound of muffled steps cause me to walk faster. Dashing into the dark to not be seen by the guard.

A variety of methods to disable this man came to mind. I instantly scratch any idea of using my rifle to shoot at him, seen as though my rifle will be obnoxious and tell everyone of my presence.

I walk around the small building on top of the roof where a stairwell is, looking at the scene with a different perspective. Glancing at the chimney where my grappling hook will hold me while I take the shot, a plan comes to mind.

I carry on as normal, as if the man wasn't there. I launch my grappling hook at the chimney, successfully getting his attention away from the side of the rooftop where he would have seen me approaching if I planned on attacking him from the side.

With his attention towards the grapple and away from me I use the pull of the grapple to launch myself at him, his face turning in shock, noticing what caught on the wall.

I harshly connect my elbow to his jaw, getting the thrill of the fight run through my veins as I watch him crumble to the ground. His body starting to move to stand, still dazed from the attack, shocks me but it was no problem to smash the butt of my rifle on his head hard.

The large weapon doing most of the work of crushing his skull as he completely loses consciousness and topples to the ground. His body in more of a mess than my last victim but thoughts of him soon pass as I hone in on my target for tonight.

I set to work on the plan that took a week for me to formulate. Having such time to plan and work on a kill is luxury, usually they give me a couple of days at best of times but my last mission a week ago was close by so they suggested I stayed here for that time. Giving me the time to get the best kill of the month. Something I always aspire to win.

I wouldn't usually pay any attention to such petty games but it does bring a joy to killing that I haven't quite had in awhile. A challenge. Something to keep me interested.

Coiling some length of my grapple to my metal clad calf, I step off the edge of the building. The familiar tug of the strong but thin wire pulls my legs above my head in one swift move, allowing me to hang upside down.

My visor slides down and into place over my eyes as I level the sight of the sniper to my eye, aiming through a window at a machine I like to call Omnic Gandhi. A small whisper of a smile pulls my lips up at the funny nickname I came up with while I was watching my brief.

I have nothing against the machine. But orders are orders.

Several other sights come into view as my spider like eyes on my visor offer more vision. My finger smooths over the trigger, my breath slows to a constant. I have a lock on him.

A moment before my finger pushes down I hear a flurry of bullets hit the brick behind me. What went wrong? Where did I mistake something?

My visor pushes out of the way as I snap my head around to get a look at the attacker. My heart almost stops, the blood rushes to my chest as I see tight orange pants.

It's her. She's back again.

Before any bullets could land I quickly kick out from the wall letting my grapple reel out slightly as I fire off a few rounds at the speeding Brit. Trying not to directly hit her.

Something inside of me wants her alive and the beating of my heart tells me to spare her.

As I come rushing back to the widow, I kick my legs out, smashing through the involuntary block. When I touch the ground I release my grapple and beckon it back.

As it comes back to my wrist the quirky Brit lands outside the window with pistols in both hands as she says "trying to crash another party, Love?" Her accent causing a drop in my stomach and my heart rate to pick up a little.

Before I could think to far into what I am feeling, the brunette comes hurtling through the window in my general direction. I launch my leg up as my grapple glides up to the high ceiling. My metal boot crunches into her and forces her to the side at the start of the stairs.

I pull myself up the grapple, moving past sets of stairs seeing the familiar blue trail. If I let her go this fast she'll get up there before me. I spray my gun in front of her as she powers up the stairs, causing her to slow down to be more cautious.

I smile as my plan works and I have some control over the energetic time traveler. I reach the top in no time, swinging myself at the steel door which I suspect is the exit.

The fresh air that meets my lungs proves my theory is right as I have a couple of seconds before the brunette catches up. I jog in front to get some space before I see the familiar blue light.

I start to spray my gun in a way that would make my accuracy look horrifying if it was recorded but it gave the girl some time to duck into cover.

I hear her shouts but I can't make out exactly what she's saying from being so close to my gun while it is unloading a bunch of bullets. I slowly make my way to the edge as I empty the clip. I know she'll swing around when I've stopped shooting, thinking she'll get a chance of catching me while I'm reloading.

I'm empty. I turn and launch myself off the building, sending my grapple off like my spider web as I change clips in my gun, reloading the bullets.

The tug of my grapple brings me swinging back up into the air as I look at the now aware soldiers, I suspect all of the noise brought their attention but that doesn't matter. I can deal with simple men holding a pathetic excuse for a gun.

Un, deux. I land on the first man, causing him to crumble under my feet as I roll towards the next, swinging my feet across the floor as i trip the man to the ground, the brute force causing him to be out cold.

I start at a sprint as I dodge bullets and try to get to the closest shooter. I tap a couple of shots as I run to the next group, jumping from roof to roof.

I kick up high and manage to get a bit of air. Seeing me my next target and decide to follow the same tactic as earlier. His face was almost comical as my body launched at him. My feet land on his shoulders as I knock him to the ground.

Un. I see two more men in front and lift my rifle and aim directly at them, not seeing the point in keeping them safe from my wrath, not like I would Tracer.

Deux. One is down. The other is slumped against the wall trying to get back up. I sprint at him and kick him hard around the face. His head snapping to the side with a painful crunch that never fails to make my insides jump with joy.

Trois.

My visor clicks in place, the red screen highlighting outlines of people. A flash of gold shows where my target is. He's walking through the crowd. Not much time till he gets away.

The red screen pushes out of my sight as I glance back to check on the whereabouts of the orange clad Brit. She's getting close.

I set off again, allowing the energetic girl follow. I jump across the roofs like they're nothing but a broken path that I am determined to stay on.

I run down a pitched roof, hopping over a small gap and discreetly throwing my gas bomb to the chimney. And continue to run like it never happened.

In the matter of seconds I could hear the release and the hacking of the small woman.

I turn to see her drop to the ground and get dragged by her momentum. My stomach drops to see her like this. In pain. But I know it'll keep her out of my way for the next part of my mission.

But I couldn't just leave. My heart and body telling me to speak to her, to check if she's okay. I know I'm being watched to record my kill so I try to make it look as impersonal as possible.

I plant my foot on her shoulder, lowering my gun barrel to her head. Her coughs rattle through my foot as it takes charge of her body, rendering her useless.

"Such a sweet, foolish girl." I say to her. Making sure she knows her mistake for following me but also making sure that her presence isn't just unwanted. I wish the circumstances were different so I wouldn't have to speak to her like this.

Putain, these emotions are getting the better of me. What am I thinking? I can't be anything but this girls rival.

Before I could continue my internal rant, a bright blue light emits from her chest piece, moving around her body to clearly outline it as she gets pulled from under me, causing me to go a little unbalanced.

Her body looks like it is going back in time as it moves backwards from her previous actions to before the gas. Her body comically looking like it was being rewinded.

A sharp blue trail comes from above the gas cloud as she has move above it using her ability. A feeling of relief comes over me as I know that the gases affect is no longer taken upon her but a harder emotion comes back.

Fear. What if she gets hurt because of her actions. What if the gas being in her lungs would have made her not get hurt by my next actions?

I couldn't think too long as she cockily remarks from my earlier statement "what's that?" Her voice causing a rush in my stomach that causes me to hesitate before my next move.

Bad idea. She takes a shot at me that would have landed if I didn't bend out of the way, the stray bullet landing on a pipe and causing steam to erupt around me.

My vision is instantly limited causing me to look around wildly my rifle turning into its sniper mode as time is running out. I need to deal with my mission.

I hear a wiz of air and spin around to see something arc towards me like a boomerang. Not taking any chances I shoot at it. My quick reflexes coming in handy as it explodes causing Tracer to fall off the edge of the building.

I launch myself off after her and take aim, my scope locking onto its target and unfortunately, that was right at the Brits chest.

I bite my lip in anticipation as my finger grazes the trigger. I hope she could do whatever she did earlier to get out of this mess.

My finger tightens on the trigger, sending a high speed bullet as my grapple lands somewhere to help my fall so it doesn't hurt so much. Before my grapple tightens I see Tracer disappear into a whisp of blue light my heart stopping as I wonder what happened.

I land on a roof as I know my bullet has hit it's ultimate target. Omnic Gandhi. But a moment later the brunette lands a couple of meters away from me. My heart kicking me in my chest as I see she's okay.

She rubs her gadget and mutters a small "whoa." As she didn't expect what happened to happen. Her eyes move back up to meet mine. Her eyes coming back to focus of whats happening.

I pull my rifle onto my shoulder and quirk my brow at her. "Looks like the party is over." I say watching her face turn in realisation.

The flying jacket clad girl runs to the edge to the building, heartbreak written all over her face that makes my chest churn. Making me wonder why I do this if it hurts Tracer. But before I could answer I hear Tracers distraught British voice.

"No, no, no. No, no, no, no." Her head snapping to me a new determination in her eyes as the machine in her chest hums louder.

In the next moment she threw herself at me using her ability, due to the shock I let my rifle slip out of my hand and we tumble across a couple of roofs. My grapple going out instinctively to ensure my safety.

When we come to a stop, Tracer was straddling me, her eyes full of hate, confusion and so many emotions. My head was hanging over the edge of the ledge as she looks down at me before it becomes too much for her.

"Why?!" She yells, her face contouring in emotional struggle. Pain very evident in her eyes her face showing that her world looks crushed.

"Why would you do this?" She asks, her voice thick with emotion, breaking slightly due to the slight wetness in her eyes.

My chest tightens in pain. I never wanted to hurt her like this. I start to laugh. I know talon is watching this. They would want me to not become a sap in the middle of a mission.

I dont want to hurt her. But it's my job.

The woosh of air catches our attention behind Tracer, causing her to sit up and look back slightly. A talon airship. Here to pick me up. My cover was blown I can't stay here for a little longer like I would usually.

Not wanting talon to get her but also not wanting to leave I grab her collar and pull her back down to me. Her face in complete shock as she looks at me as my cold fingers brush against her warm neck.

I didn't know what to say. How to speak to her after wrecking her life and all I could whisper was. "Au revoir, chérie." Before pulling us both over the edge.

I need to disable her. Make sure she doesn't follow so she doesn't get hurt.

I swing and plant my legs to her stomach as she crashes against the brick wall. And I let her go, my grapple pulling me up the wall till I was on top and my grapple coming back to me.

I look down to see her laying on the floor. Helpless. The urge to go help her was unbearable but I had to make sure she was safe. At least I know she's alive.

I move towards the ship, it's cargo opening open to allow me to enter. As I walk, I pick up my gun and step into the ship.

I look at the edge. Praying, begging that she won't come up.

And she doesn't.

/.\

Rule number 1: don't let emotions in during a mission.

Was is a good thing I felt so much?

Or is it just to injure my broken heart even more?


	3. C02 - Chérie

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 02: Chérie

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

Emotion.

It's an odd feeling.

Yet… so… anchoring.

As the door of the cargo ship fully closes, I thought that all these strange emotions would go away. Now that I'm not so close to the infectious Brit.

But that would be too easy, wouldn't it?

My heart still beats at an abnormal pace, odd sensations roll through my body and my mind cannot focus on anything but that brunette.

A feeling that I haven't felt for a long time comes harder than any other, well, I can't remember feeling it before, but the pain is so similar.

Guilt.

My mind seems to name it without any challenge, making me wonder why I would feel guilty now and not for any other of my missions. Why now?

 _Tracer._

My heart flutters at the thought of her name. My tongue begs to be able to roll it off my lips but I wouldn't let myself. I would look pretty crazy looking at a cargo door while saying her name.

Mind you, I look crazy just staring at a cargo door. I look to the ground and shut my eyes tight. We need to banish these emotions before he finds out.

I sigh, pushing them all out along with my breath before lifting my chin and turning around. I stride towards the sitting area of the ship. Knowing he'll be there so I can tell him how the mission went.

I don't know why he could just look at the footage but he seems to like it from my point of view.

I step into a small room that is lined with chairs and overhead box holders. This room leads directly to the cockpit and I look at the two pilots that are currently discussing the best way back to base.

At least they're not talking about Tracer following us.

 _Stop._

One of the chairs is already occupied, a bulky man that covers his being with black clothes and a strange mask that is supposed to match with the grim reaper. It looks more like a Halloween costume.

I take a seat one seat away from him. Making sure there is distance. I've never liked being close to people. Physically and emotionally.

Tracer would be an exception to that.

 ** _Stop._**

"How'd it go?" I heard his gruff voice from under the mask. His head tilting to me slightly to let me be aware that he's talking to me.

"You should know you've watched it." I grumble back to him. Not wanting to repeat the events knowing that those strange emotions will come back.

"I did. That Tracer girl was a little unexpected." He replied, not giving way to my snappy comment earlier. He, however, puts a tone in his voice when he says her name. It's almost like he's joking her.

Anger flares up in my chest at his unnecessary tone but quickly hide it. He can't know that I feel like this because he'll find out about all the other emotions too.

After not getting a reply from me, he continues his afterkill talk. "Second time she's come into your mission since your last wipe. Do you remember her?" He asks, trying to make up more of a conversation.

I don't give him the satisfaction of having a full conversation and just nod while playing with the gun in my hands. Clicking safety on and off, pulling the clip in and out.

"Is she starting to get on your nerves, little spider?" Reaper says in reply to my quietness, obviously reading into it wrong and thinking that I don't like the girl when it's completely opposite.

However, this could benefit me. If he thinks I hate her, he would never suspect the feelings that roll through me every time I think of her. He may even let me remember her.

I growl softly, giving him a hateful glare.

"Oh ho oh, she is. If she's got you this riled up I don't know what will happen the next time you see her." He chuckles to himself, almost poking fun at me and my faked anger.

"I won't remember her the next time I see her. My wipe is scheduled when we get back to base." I reply to him, almost letting the sadness show. I don't want to forget about her.

"Oh fuck no. You're not forgetting about her. I want to see the next time you two meet. I'll call it off." He says, causing me to snap my head to him with a questioning but hopeful look.

"I'll talk to the big boss about it but right now, I want you to remember this bitch for your next meeting. Oh I can't wait." I almost giggles to himself sitting back in his chair as he thinks about how it could turn out.

I sit back to think about how I'd keep her safe from Talon. Because I don't want her to get hurt. Nor do I want her to be punished for being too close.

This whole situation is bad.

It's against my rules.

/.\

Once we touch down, I step off the ship to meet with a group of scientists that work on me to make sure I'm the perfect weapon.

Reaper is close behind. Needing to speak with the scientists with what needs doing.

I stop a couple of steps away from the group as Reaper steps in front and starts telling them what to do.

But a couple of things catch my attention.

"-make it so she doesn't need to take medication and don't do a memory wipe-"

Why would he not want me to take medication? I've always took medication. How will they do it? Pain is inevitable. I catch one of the younger scientists staring at my body like it's off a meat rack.

I bite my tongue. I hate this part. They all do it. I'm just a sex object to them. But I try not to let it bother me. Try.

An image of me snapping a scientists neck because they commented on my beauty came to mind. No one ever spoke about it since.

My body, it's not beautiful. It's the skin of a monster with the heart of a wild creature. Nothing about my appearance is beautiful. Nothing about me is beautiful.

Soon enough Reaper stops talking and bids me fairwell before leaving me in the hands of the scientists.

Great. Just what I want.

/.\

I clench my teeth tight. After a while, the pain becomes bearable. Straps hold my naked body down to the cold surface of the worktable. A blade cuts deep into the inside of my upper arm, no care for how gentle it is but how it gets the job done.

A scientist roughly jams something into my arm, I feel it tap my bone as they push it in as deep as it'll go before they carelessly stitch up the gorge they created.

Another scar. At least this one is concealed by the suit I'm forced to wear.

They spray a quick heal onto my arm and the muscle tissue instantly regrows over the new implant.

They pull the stitches out without any care before healing the torn skin.

It's almost like they're trying to make me hurt. Trying to make me feel pain.

But I'm numb to it all now.

/.\

I lay in the hard bed of my quarters. Being the best assassin of Talon has its perks. I used to stay in the general quarters where everyone else stayed.

But since they saw my worth, I guess they tried to make it nicer for me. My room is a simple 3x3 meter box. With a single bed, a sideways pole to hang clothes and a desk with a simple metal chair.

I guess this is home. I don't really have anywhere else and no one who cares about me.

I guess Reaper cares about me at a stretch but it's not the same.

I've almost forgotten my true name it's been so long since it's been used. But I guess it's not a bad thing. It shows no one is close to me. And I like it that way.

Well, that's what I tell myself.

My mind wonders back to the orange clad British before too long. Our last interactions becoming fairly interesting to analyze.

 _Her thighs straddling my waist. They clench slightly but not enough for watchers to notice. Her unforgiving eyes looking down at me with such confusion, like she thought I'd be different than what I am. Did she want me to be good? To not be a killer? Her lips so plump and soft that I want to connect my own to hers._

I smile, thinking about her. A warmth flows through my chest at how close we were. I've never had a desire for anyone like I do for her. Is it because she's supposed to be on the opposite team to me? Or is it something more?


	4. C03 - The want for a Widow's kiss

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 03: The want for a widow's kiss

/.\

Tracer's POV

My lungs won't accept the air my body is trying so hard to suck in. My body is pressed against the cold of the concrete roof as my heart almost breaks bones with how hard it is beating.

I can't…

I can't get lost again…

These thoughts only made my breathing become even more struggled as my head demands for release. I don't want to get lost in time again.

People will never find me. I'll be lost for the rest of time, popping in and out of timelines. My hope flickering out as my partials do.

I can't get lost again.

I pull my knees under me first, pressing my forehead to the concrete. I need to move. I need to check the damage on the anchor. One hand on the floor and the other to my throbbing head as I push my head up with my arm.

Glancing down, I look at the white device strapped to my chest. The blue light flickering in and out as it gets to comprehend the damage it has taken. Small jolts of electricity comes from the blue core to its white outer casing as it has obviously been damaged.

My harness is slowly losing its battle and if I don't move soon I'll get trapped in time forever. I can't get stuck in time again, who knows how long I'll be trapped for if someone does find me.

And how would Widowmaker feel if I got lost? I would like to see her again. I don't want to be stuck away from her. Why do I want to see her again? She did this.

It couldn't be on purpose, surely. She wouldn't intentionally hurt me. She wouldn't spare my life for so long just to let me suffer like this. Does she care?

Maybe she didn't know. Maybe the blue skinned woman didn't know the consequences of damaging my equipment. Maybe she just wanted me to stay down long enough for her to escape?

All of these questions aren't doing me any good. They are just confusing me further.

I reach down with the hand I'm not using to support me to hit my emergency comms button. The line not dialling once before the familiar grunt of Winston could be heard.

"Tracer? What's wrong?" His caring side showing through instantly as he is one of my closest friends.

"My harness… it's heavily damaged… I don't know how long it'll last and I can't make it to a safe house." Fatigue heavy in my tone as I speak down the mic to him.

I hear rapid tapping on a keyboard before he replies. "Don't worry. Help is on the way. You'll be okay Lena." He used my first name rather than my code name. His soft voice reassuring me that everything will be okay.

I nod besides the fact that he couldn't see me before the line dies out. I helplessly flop to the floor, trying not to damage the harness further before curling up on my side.

I saw the look in Widowmaker's eyes as I screamed at her. She looked truly sorry. Only achieving to confuse me further. Is she playing me? Or is there a person under the veil of the monster?

/.\

My thighs straddled her waist and my butt hit her stomach with all of my weight which surprised me that she looked completely unfazed by it.

She is made up of pure muscle as I almost glared down at her. Her jaw and cheekbones perfect for her sharp eyes and perfect nose.

Her eyes were looking up at me, pure longing in them as her soft lips contorted into a slight smile. Her pitch black hair (in this lighting) pulled back into a ponytail that could only look drop dead sexy on her. The length of the hair surprising at the very least.

Her lips, fuck, her lips. They looked firm but soft, kissable at the very least. Their blue hue only working to entice me to plant my own lips to hers.

Her neck and shoulders making her look all the more hot as I wish to lick down the ridge of it, along her collarbone and down the deep V of her suit.

Her breasts the perfect size to fondle as they move up and down slowly in turn with her breathing.

Every part of my being wants to ravish the woman I'm currently sat on.

Her hand shoots to the collar of my jacket, pulling my upper body down towards her. Her cool, long fingers grazing where my neck meets my collar as she grips my flying jacket.

"Chérie" she purrs in her thick french accent as she lifts her head closer to my own. Not missing a beat I lower my own head to let our lips meet.

Just as I felt her cool breath on my slightly parted mouth the vision goes dark. And I'm all alone.

/.\

I groan as my eyes open to a bright white room. I would much prefer to keep on dreaming about what I was than look into this insanely clean room.

The room must've been 3x3 and it held the bed I laid on, a bedside table and a doorless closet where a clean set of clothes hang. On the bedside table, I notice the blue pulse of my anchor.

It was just the main anchor and not the harness. Winston must be fixing that right now. I pull my legs close to my body and snuggle into the thin sheets of the hospital bed.

Winston will come when the harness is finished. But until then, I can think of the blue beauty in my dreams.

Before my imagination can go too far the door opens. Damn that was fast of Winston. I sit up to greet the big guy but it wasn't a huge ape that walked through the door.

A tall blond woman with her hair tied back and a doctor's coat walked in, her black heels clicking loudly.

"Mercy. I wasn't expecting you." I said as I leaned on the headboard of the white hospital bed.

"Apologies for not being your expectation. Winston is still fixing your harness from last night. You took quite a hit and he was worried for your safety so he called me to assist." She said, completely formal and professional during her explanation.

She stepped up to the bed and pulled out a medical file and looked over it, jogging her memory of what happened.

"Well, I feel great so I apologize for dragging you from Switzerland to deal with nothing." I replied, placing my hands behind my head to emphasise my great condition.

Mercy laughs a little before patting my, flatter than usual, brown hair. "You feel 'great' now because I fixed your wounds young one. I swear your youth will get you in trouble one day."

I furrow my brow and look down at my body. I wasn't hurt, was I?

"It must have been the rush from battle that has caused you not to feel any of them. You had several broken ribs and your vital checker on your harness shows you had a panic attack." She said simply, pulling a chair next to the bed and taking a seat.

"Oh. Thanks then. I guess I'd feel like shit if you didn't help me out." I replied, suddenly grateful for Mercy coming all the way from Switzerland.

"It's my job Tracer. So, do you want to talk about why you had a panic attack? Or should I keep guessing?" Mercy said almost humourous.

"Well, knowing that my harness broke, I think the educated guess would be that I was scared of disappearing again. I'm not too fond of those times of my life." I said sarcastically, not fully intending on using the tone but my anger flared at her stupidity. It literally says that on my file which she read a moment ago.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks, unfazed by my reaction. And looking at me with that professional look. It drove me crazy when doctors do this. It's so patronising.

"What is there to talk about? I got scared, so what?" I snap at her. To be fair, I don't want to revisit that time in my life. I just want to move on.

"I'll take that as a No then. Is there anything else you want while I'm here?" She asks. Still unchanged from the moment she sat down.

Did I want anything else?

Widowmaker's face comes to mind and I wonder if Mercy knows anything about her. I look at the doctor and see her completely glued to me. If she was looking so diligently then she must have seen my face when I thought about Widowmaker.

I might as well ask, she'll just bug me about it if I don't.

"Do you know anything about Widowmaker?" I ask, playing with the hem of the bed sheets. For a moment I didn't hear anything, making me wonder if she doesn't but before I could call it off she starts to speak.

"Yes… she used to be a person before Talon changed her into the monster she is." Mercy almost growls, showing her passion for the situation. Before I could speak she carried on.

"She was married to a well known soldier of Overwatch. Gérard Lacroix. Her own name was Amélie Lacroix. It was common news that Talon wanted to kill Gérard, they tried so many times that they needed a new tactic. They kidnapped Amélie and brainwashed her, reprogramming her like a machine to kill Gérard. When she got home. She acted normal, like nothing ever happened.

But in the middle of the night, as Gérard was sleeping. She grabbed a knife and slit his throat. Talon was happy and they took her back and created the perfect killing machine out of her. God knows what they do to her but she's not Amélie anymore. She's not even a person." As Mercy finishes, I sit there in shock. How could anyone do that to an innocent woman that was minding their own business.

Does Talon have no honour? But to be honest, I don't completely agree with Mercy. I know that there is still a person inside that shell of a woman. I saw it.

She may not be Amélie any more, but she's still a person. I don't protest verbally though. It seems as though Mercy has made up her mind about Widowmaker and it won't change anytime soon.

"Alright. You need to rest. Your harness should be fixed soon." Mercy says, standing up and tucking me in as I lay down. I'm not complaining to that idea.

Mercy moves towards the door as I curl up in the bed. She looks back for a moment, about to say something but she seems to go against it as she just nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Widowmaker may be the bad guy, but a part of me wants to help her, I know she's not as heartless as Mercy makes her out to be. I looked right into her eyes last night and saw a person. It may have been a broken person.

But I'm sure I can fix it.

/.\

The next time I wake, I don't regret it. My body is starting to hurt from being in the same place for too long and the clattering of tools brings my attention to Winston playing around with a new looking harness and the anchor.

I sit up eagerly and the big ape jumps slightly at my sudden movements. He laughs slightly as he carries on.

"Only you can be this energetic after waking up Lena." He says in his deep caring voice. His golden eyes looking at me like he would his own child making my chest flutter with all of the affection I get from him.

I jump off of the bed and stretch out all of my limbs and crack anything that hasn't been used for too long. I yawn slightly and move towards the doorless closet with my extra clothes inside.

"Do you want to stay to test the new harness or will you figure it out as you go?" Winston asks as he works tinkering with the device.

"Come on Winston, you already know that answer." I say like it's obvious and start to remove my clothes, knowing that the big ape won't turn around while I'm doing this and that he is way too interested in the harness at this point.

"I put some more armour on your harness and protection inside to prevent all of the electronic components from frying again." He says as he continues to work and I start pulling on the identical outfit as before, orange trousers and a white t-shirt. I don't have many jackets so I usually stick to the same one until it definitely needs washing.

"Thanks big guy. You know I appreciate everything you do for me." I reply pulling on my shoes that help during blinking and stuff like that. The heavy duty metal shoes help a lot and prevent the need to buy new shoes every time I blink.

I move next to him and look at the finished product. It's overall a lot less bulky, but it looks the same as before. I look at my arm protectors/ gun holsters to see that they are the same but with a new outer protection to match my harness.

"Can I leave right away then? I have some stuff to do." I ask as I grab my brown jacket that looks like it has been washed while I was unconscious.

"If you're confident enough." He quickly says back as I pull on my jacket and zip it up. His huge body lifted itself up as I finish pulling my jacket on. He holds out the harness to me and I take it in my hands.

"Whoa… that's so much lighter than what it was before." I say as I start pulling it on as Winston grabs my arm protectors.

"New alloy I've been working on. It should protect you better than the old one. It's also got a faster recharge time and I'll give you a battery boost for it that'll recharge it instantly if you need it." He says like a little boy in a sweet shop.

"Awe, thanks Love." I say as I pull on the arm protectors which are also a lot more lighter. He also hands me a belt that wraps around my waist and another strap that wraps around my upper thigh with a hand sized bag on it that must hold the new battery.

"You just need to put it in the slot on the front of your harness and it should do the rest." He says as he shows me where a small hatch is just under my blue anchor orb.

I pull on the belt and look in the mirror at my new equipment.

"Would you look at that. I look right hot now don't I love?" I say, admiring how the improved gear makes me look. I hear him snort in laughter as he makes his way towards the door.

"If you need anything Lena, feel free to contact me." He says as he starts to leave.

"No problem big guy. You're my number one contact." I reply as I watch his large body leave the room and walk down the corridor towards his lab.

I pick up my phone from the bedside table and search for Amélie Lacroix in the Overwatch system.

I will help the woman with blue skin.

Even though it's against the rules.


	5. C04 - Time off

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 04: Time off

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

Four men surround me as I walk down the hallway. This particular hallway is off limits and mostly abandoned, only holding a couple of lights and a black carpet floor.

I grit my teeth as the men stand close as they push me around like a misbehaved dog. Every time I asked where we were going they just kept quiet and shoved me down another corridor.

Looking at their ranking on their shoulders they're not so important so unless they're from strict orders from someone high above they wouldn't usually do this. And if they was sent by someone, they're smart, they used men and women that are of higher rank than me. So there's no chance I'll struggle.

Who would seriously want my presence so bad that they need 4 punks who won't tell me anything? They could have just asked for me to go into a certain room and I would have done it. I don't recall being difficult before to orders.

We end up at the front of a black door that says "Director" my heart starts to thrash in my chest as I think of all the reasons that the director would want to see me and would need 4 guard dogs to lead me.

One event constantly pops into my head. Tracer. What if they've found out? What if they don't like it and decide to make me target her? Or worse, bring her in to turn her into a monster like me.

Before I could panic too much one of the guards, a smaller woman comes round my right and opens the door for me, slightly brushing my body as she tries to not touch me.

I step inside of the room once the door was opened and it instantly slammed shut behind me. My step not carrying any hesitation as I walk up to the dark wood desk.

Behind the desk sat a startling woman. Her facial features sharp and bony like she hasn't eaten properly for all of her life. Her eyes a dark blue that almost looks black. Her dark gray hair was shaven at the sides like a mullet but it is a little longer on the top and back, this part being pulled into a tight braid with some strands flying away from the rest.

She wore a black suit with a red tie and handkerchief which was in her breast pocket. Her fingers long and skinny as they held a pen as she was writing on a sheet of paper.

I'm almost confident this woman has never been in a fight with the lack of muscle on her and how delicate her fingers are clasping the pen.

"Please, take a seat." I heard a thick polish accent come from the director and decide to follow her instructions. I sit on the edge of a cushioned seat facing her as she continues to write.

She puts her pen down as she finished the current document. Shutting the file and changing her direction of interest towards me. Her dark eyes scanning me like a machine a scientist would use. I kept my professional facade on and looked right back into those intimidating eyes. Not allowing her access to my thoughts.

"Widowmaker?" She asks as she glances to her computer screen before turning her gaze back to me.

"Oui, that's me." I say, sitting back in the chair before flicking one leg over the other in more of a force of habit than wanting to flaunt my legs. Although they did catch the woman's eyes for a moment before she looked back at me.

"Congratulations, on winning the kill of the month again. You seem to kill with grace even without planning." She says her fingers lacing together on the desk as she watches me.

"Merci, but it is ideal for me to plan. It would make me an imbécile if I went in without an idea of what I was facing." I say without a hit of tone suggesting my 'thank you' was not meaningful.

She seems to think for a moment, looking at her screen for a couple of seconds before she says something else. "If you haven't noticed, you have been placed in the British head quarters for the foreseeable future. So that means that you're under my control and I can do what I like."

I laugh a little humourlessly before leaning forward slightly and looking square in her eyes. "Do you think that scares me?" I ask, my tone suggesting that I dare her to answer.

"Nie, I just want you to be aware that I have the power to do certain things that would be beneficial to you. Like stop the mindsweeps." She says, leaning back in her chair as she watches my shocked face.

Putain, she's got me. I need to hold my emotions closer, she can't see past my walls.

"Don't worry, Reaper came to speak to me about it. Rivalry is something that will give you motivation, I want you to be very motivated. I'll give you all of the files we have on Tracer." she says with a smile, her face not looking so intimidating now.

I couldn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded at her, leaning back into my chair again.

"You work hard. Your level of skill exceeds even the best soldiers I've met and that's saying something." She starts as she stands up,moving around the desk so she's at its front and leans on it as she's in front of me.

She sighs heavily before picking up a random item off the desk which is a paper weight that looks like a clear rock with a red pointed tooth inside.

"I want you to take some time off. A week. No Talon operatives will watch you. You'll be free for a week." She says looking directly at my shocked face again, her lip only curling in a slight smile at my reaction.

I've never been free before, well, from what I remember. What would I do? A whole week? I don't even get to plan kills in that time. Only one question seemed right to ask though.

"Why?" I asked, looking up at the standing woman, seeing that she is much more intimidating while stood. And she looks a lot more skinnier, I swear this woman needs some meat in her diet.

"Let's just say I have my own reasons. You're an important part to my plans Widowmaker, but replaceable, don't push your luck." She stands again while moving back around to the back of her desk.

"You're dismissed, I want you back a week from now, no later, no earlier. And if you get too carried away with getting to keep your memory and too obnoxious I could easily put a bullet in your head. But I suspect that won't be an issue." She says as she puts the paperweight down, it making a ominous sound as it clicks to the hard wood.

I nod and stand up, moving towards the door. I pull it open to see no guards and start to move out. But before I close the door, I say one last thing.

"Au revoir."

/.\

Pulling on black skinny jeans, I rifle through my casual clothes. I have to be careful while out in public, blue skin isn't really a usual unless your dying from hypothermia.

I pull out a purple t-shirt and pull it over my head before grabbing a black hoodie and tossing it on my bed to put on later. I keep my shooting gloves on and my arm armour just in case I need it and I keep my visor and gun.

However, I decide to leave my phone here. I know for a fact that they can track that through several experiments during missions. I pack some more casual clothes in my gym bag as well as my gun and visor. They'll be useful later but not now.

I pull the bag over my shoulder and across my body before picking up my hoodie and moving to the door.

I look back at the room, wondering if I've forgotten anything. I'm wearing my usual boots but they won't bring any unwanted attention. People would just think I need these shoes or that they're my actual legs. Because they're plenty of people without legs.

I stroke my hair back and sigh. One whole week of freedom. What will I do? Well, I already have a rough idea from reading Tracer's file. Or should I say Lena Oxton.

Every fiber of me wants to say that name but I don't want to look like a nut case saying the name of my "rival" after I've just got into the good books of the Director.

Sighing heavily I leave the room, not going back there until a week is up.

/.\

I step off the Talon ship that took me to east England. Where Tracer's file said she lived. I won't stalk her tonight, I'll go get a room at a local hotel or go to a free saferoom where I would usually stay the night if I was on a mission.

I slip off my bag and pull the hoodie on before zipping it up and pulling the bag back over my head and on my shoulder. I was already getting strange looks from people as I stepped out of the alley so I stepped back inside.

What would be the least attracting way to travel to a saferoom, having no intention of going inside a public hotel. I look up to see the high walls of the buildings lead to mostly flat roofs.

I smile slightly as I use my grapple to draw me up to the top of the building and onto the roof, feeling the familiar tug of the strong cable.

I swing to the roof top and look across the roofs, all different shapes and sizes and heights. My heart flutters like a child at looking at the new obstacle course.

It's almost like London, except this is a lot less busy and more rural than the capital of the country. Less pipes and more signature chimneys. I'm starting to love England more and more as I see more of its beauty.

I pull out my visor from my bag and pull it on my head, activating it and searching for the closest, unused saferoom. Just as the screen lights up with the destination of the safe room a flash of blue rushes across the red screen. Only meaning one thing.

Tracer.

I deactivate my visor and before my mind could protest I began pursuit of the blinking Brit. I didn't have to travel so far before I could see her in the distance, using her ability which her file calls blinking to jump across rooftops.

It's usually the same one she jumps over, the one with the largest gap as she seems like she is practicing using her harness.

I just watch as she jumps and disappears in a trail of blue before coming to the other side. She isn't physically disappearing but she is moving much faster than she was when I last saw her in London.

Making me wonder if she has had the harness improved. Now that I look closer, her harness does look different. I activate my visor to get a closer look.

The harness over all looks more compact and lighter as she moves with a little more grave and speed. She has a new belt that also straps to her thigh that holds a small pocket which must hold something new or she just wears it while she's training.

The light in her harness dulls slightly as she comes to a stop on the rooftop closest to me and she turns in my direction to obviously pick something up for her eyes to lock onto me for a long moment.

I check where the safe room is quickly as she stands in shock. Now I know the general direction I deactivate my visor to see her in a sprint towards me, her harness running out of fuel as she doesn't use her blinking ability to get to me faster.

I freeze for a moment. Do I want her to catch me? My heart is telling me yes but my brain is telling me no. I lose vital time in the disission as she gets closer before I take off in the direction of the safe room.

I jump over roof gaps with ease and sprint with all of my might. I'm a coward, I know. But I'm not ready to face the Brit yet. I need to do something that every great assassin needs to do.

Plan.

I use my grapple to cover a larger rooftop gap as I try to get distance, looking back I see that she's hot on my heels and makes the jump over the large gap effortlessly, like she's used to jumping across these roofs.

I panic. How could I lose this girl? I see a much taller building than the rest in my way and know that I'll slow down by going around.

So I'll go through.

I go faster, my lungs burning with the air it desperately needs. There's an open window. Perfect.

I kick off the edge of this roof and fly hands first into the window, going into a swift roll as I come through the other side. There's a scream from a woman as I roll into the room and I give her a quick "merci" as I run through the door in front of me.

I enter what looks like a living room with a window and a fire escape in front of me. I run to it and jam the thing open before throwing myself out and using my grapple to get to the streets bellow.

Yanking my hood up, I blend into the crowd as I slowly move in the direction of the saferoom. I see Tracer on the rooftop looking around frantically at my sudden disappearance.

It's actually amusing what little change can make a person seem completely different. I see Tracer yell and kick a rock on the roof, obviously annoyed that she lost me.

I'll plan on seeing you again Chérie. I promise.

But next time, it won't be a wild roof run.


	6. C05 - Plans

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 05: Plans

/.\

Tracer's POV

I kick the door closed in frustration.

"So fucking close!" I yell to myself and to the other occupant of this apartment. I was so close to catching her but she got away. How did she even manage to disappear so quickly anyway?

I pull my harness off and put it on its charging dock as I walk into the small kitchen area. I grab a tin of food from the bottom cupboard next to my sink and start cranking it open with the manual tin opener.

I would have bought the electronic one but most electronic devices fry when close to my harness and I'd much prefer to use my own muscles rather than something else doing something so simple for me.

I finally finish opening the can and the stench from it was enough to make me cringe but from years of smelling it, I've gotten used to it. I pick up the plastic bowl from the floor and empty the tin inside it.

I hear fast padding of feet as a large German Shepard dashes into the kitchen after hearing the food can. I use a fork to get the rest out of the bottom and to mush it out of its can shape.

"I'm surprised you didn't come earlier love." I said as I put the food down on the floor for my puppy dog. He's only a year old but he's grown so much.

His head dashes for the food even before the bowl hits the ground and he sloppily eats the canned dog food. I pick up his bowl of water and empty it into the sink before filling it back up with fresh water.

"Everything been looking good while I've been out Eric?" I ask patting his firm side as I bring his full water bowl back to the ground. The dog doesn't flinch as I touch him, all of his focus on his bowl of food.

I roll my eyes and walk into the next area of my apartment which is my living room that holds a sofa, coffee table and a laptop. I don't see the use in TVs just something else to waste money on while I'm not here.

I feel a rumble in my stomach and look back at the kitchen. What could I eat? All of that running must've taken it out of me. I walk back into the kitchen and open up the fridge to see almost nothing inside but old fruit and leftover pizza from when my dog carer came over to look after Eric while I was getting fixed up.

I pull the cardboard box out and lift the lid to see regular cheese pizza. I contemplate putting it in the microwave to heat it up but my protesting stomach says otherwise so I take the box into the living room without heating it up.

I sit on the couch and prop the box on the coffee table as I grab a slice. I wake up my laptop and take a bite out of my pizza as I log into the computer. Too many valuable files on this bad boy to leave it unlocked.

I stick the slice into my mouth and hold it there as I pull off my arm protectors tossing them onto the coffee table before grabbing the slice with my hand, taking a large bite before dropping the half eaten slice on the cardboard as I stand up to take my belt off. I chew on the cold dough tomato sauce and cheese as I fumble with the black belt, tossing it with the arm protectors.

I sit back on the sofa as the laptop lights up with my favourite airplaine as the background and some notifications in the corner. I chose to ignore them and go onto the already open window of Widowmaker's file.

I've slowly been working my way through this bad boy and it's shocking to say the least. From what I've read I'm not surprised that this woman has turned off all links to herself and to her human side.

I swallow the chuck of food as I carry on reading the bounty of everything that Overwatch has on Amélie Lacroix.

I munch on the pizza as I read a good portion of the file. I spend hours at a time reading this file and I'm surprised it hasn't come to an end yet with how fast I can read.

I soon finish the pizza and lay down on the couch with my laptop on my chest as I continue to read, fighting the urge to go to sleep after a very taxing day.

But soon enough, even I can't fight the inevitable.

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

It was deep in the night. Well after most people was asleep and the streets only held older teenagers looking for trouble. I only took my visor for this mission, dashing along rooftops to find my ultimate goal.

I could see her balcony, I just had to jump down from this roof with enough forward thrust to land on it. But that would make a lot of noise, I need to be stealthy.

I lower myself over the edge of the rooftop and attached my grapple to the roof I'm holding on just in case this goes horribly wrong. I kick off the wall and land on the balcony rail with a soft ding from my partially metal shoes hitting the metal of the railing.

I bring my grapple back once I'm confident and slide off the railing to the base of the balcony. It took hours of planning this. I will not let a little balcony and a jump get in my way.

I stepped to the glass door leading into the apartment of Tracer, more commonly known as Lena Oxton around these parts when she covers up her harness.

The door surprisingly clicked open with little to no fuss, suggesting that she either forgot to lock it or she uses this door too much to lock it or she doesn't worry about people coming in.

The apartment was silent apart from soft breathing, suggesting that the woman was in fact, asleep. I step inside and leave the door open, just incase she wakes and I need to make a run for it.

Walking around the sofa I see her. She was laid on her side, a laptop in her grasp as it almost is falling off the edge of the sofa. I quickly step forward and pick up the laptop before it falls and breaks or wakes the brunette.

I place the turned off laptop onto the coffee table and look at the younger woman. Her goggles were pushed up into her messy, short, brown hair as she sleeps like a baby. Her face softer than I've ever seen it before, all of her worries seemed to disappeared and all that matters is the peace shes in.

I kneel slowly in front of the woman and activates my visor, making sure to get a picture of this woman that has caught my attention since I met her. My visor clicks back up once I'm happy with the images I get.

Looking down at her body I notice a vital problem. Her harness isn't strapped to her chest. I almost panic at the sight but the fact that I could still see her suggests that she isn't getting lost in time from the accident when she ridden the slipstream.

She must not need it on her all of the time but she needs it close to her. A quick look around the room confirms this as I see her harness on a holder and the glow from the blue orb seems to be stronger than earlier, suggesting that it was getting charged.

I don't fight my heart anymore, my hand slowly comes up to the wild hair of the brunette and my fingers slide through her short, soft hair. The softness surprises me with how it gets positions which makes it look like it would be thick with gel.

But apparently not. Tracer's warm scalp contrasts with my cold fingers making an odd sensation run up my arm. If I could have this every day of my life I would be content. Hell, I'd be happy. As long as Tracer was here.

The reason for me being here comes back into perspective as I remove my fingers from the dark hairs only to get a small groan of protest from the girl.

I smile at this, knowing my touch affects her so much. I turn slightly to see the coffee table, looking for something to write on and with. I see Tracer's weapons and belt, but nothing to write with.

I see a small writing pad and pen. I go to pick it up when I hear an ominous growl from in front of me. I look up slowly to see a huge dog, standing in its own bed and baring it's teeth at me.

Merde, I didn't know she had a dog. A big one at that.

I put my hands up in a peaceful sign as I stand up, ready to flee any second now. The dog slowly stalks up to me, it's huge body telling me it is some kind of German Shepard, probably a pedigree breed.

As soon as it gets close enough to pounce, it's big jaw opens and a thundering bark emits out of its mouth causing me to jump back a couple of inches.

"Fuckin' hell, Eric. Shurrup and leave the friggin thing alone. It's only nextdoors cat." I heard slurr from the couch, a thick British accent being expressed in her tired state.

The dog, Eric, still seemed ready to pick a fight any moment, only slightly disheartened by his master's order. Before the dog could bark again and fully awaken Tracer, I came up with a quick plan.

Picking up a dog treat off the coffee table I show it him. His ears perking up and tail swishing as he knew what it was. I lower it down to him and he snatches it out of my hand and starts munching it, not moving from Tracer's side.

I quickly pick up the notepad and pen and scrawl a note down on the sheet, saying things that need to be said only, not letting any emotion through as I finish up with my callsign.

But to be a little cheeky, I pull out my blue lipstick and apply some to my lips before pressing my lips to the sheet of paper, making sure it looked perfect.

I placed the notepad on the table and put the pen on top. Making sure when she wakes up she'll see it.

I quickly wipe off all of the lipstick from my lips and lower myself down to Tracer, this is all I'll allow to happen for tonight.

Placing my lips gently to a freckled cheek I try to show my affections to the sleeping girl but also trying to a build my confidence for tomorrow.

I stand and start making my way to the open doors to the balcony as the dog finishes his treat and jumps on top of Tracer, laying down and getting comfortable.

Tracer seems to be used to this as she only grunts slightly before no other noise was made.

Tonight was honestly the best night my memory would allow me to remember and I'm glad I won't ever have to forget again.

"Bonne nuit, Chérie." I whisper softly into the dark room which holds the woman of my dreams, hopefully all of this sneaking won't be for nothing.

/.\

Tracer's POV

Rough tongue scraping to my face woke me up in the morning, along with the weight of this beast on top of me. I groan and push at him softly to no anvil.

I slowly open my eyes to see the energetic pooch laying on top of me his bright eyes exited for breakfast. I push at him again and he still doesn't move.

"You know, you're going to have to move for me to get you some food you overgrown beast." I grumble at him. He quickly jumps up and throws himself off the couch.

Without any other choice, I sit up and rub my eyes. I look on the ground expecting my laptop to be there but it wasn't. It was on the table. I'm sure I didn't put it down before sleep. I never do.

My notepad with blue writing on it and a blue pen was sat in front of my laptop. And I'm almost positive I didn't write that.

I pick up the notepad and see a writing style that could only be classed as sexy. Whoever wrote this must be posh or have the most sexy background.

I start to read, Eric nudging me every moment so I get up to grab him some food. But his nudging is easy to block out.

 _Bonjour Chérie,_

 _I know you want this as much as I do. Meet me at the public house "Green horn" at 3pm. Don't be late._

 _From Widowmaker._

 _P.s. your dog is terrifying._

I sit in shock for a moment. The kiss on the bottom of the sheet doing wonders for my body. Widowmaker was here last night? She wants to meet me? What do I want just as much as her? _Come on Lena, you know what you want from her._

I blush bright red and put the notepad down, Eric's nudging starting to get irritating now. I stand and walk into the kitchen only to stop halfway there in front of a mirror.

Is that blue lipstick on my cheek?!


	7. C06 - First steps

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 06: first steps

/.\

Tracer's POV

Tapping out a quick message to Emily, I ask her to come around later at around tea time (dinner for Americans) to feed Eric and make sure he's okay.

 _What do I expect out of meeting with Widowmaker? Not being able to come back in 2-3 hours? What would happen for me not to be able to do that?_

A sudden collection of images come to mind that make me want to take a cold shower. Friggin hell, I need to get my head out of the gutter.

But to be honest? I wouldn't know what to expect from that woman. Always so mysterious and she makes me question her every move. Or that maybe my obsession for the blue skinned Goddess.

I unfold the sheet of paper that was in my hands and read the scrawl left behind from last night. What do we both want? How can she be so sure?

Pff, I know what I want-

For fucks sake Lena Oxton! Get your head out of that abnormally large gutter!

But the question still lingers, what could she possibly want that I do too? I want a lot of things from her, answers, a conversation without guns, to know what we both want.

I sigh loudly, some things you just have to wait for I guess, even I can't change the speed of the time to get us there faster. I fold the sheet of paper back up and put it in a cabinet draw for later inspection. I pull on my RAF flying jacket and zips it up to my usual place.

Dropping my feet into my shoes, I lug my harness off its charging dock and over my head, placing and pulling straps until it is snug against my body.

Smiling as I glide my finger across the smooth white metal, I bloody love the feeling of putting this bad boy on, it makes me feel more secure than ever.

Being safe in this time, I subconsciously pick up my arm protectors which also carry my double pistols. Before I could place them on, I stare at them for a moment.

Do I want to be the one to put the whole conversation on edge because I brought the guns? What if this shows that I can't trust her? Well, I wouldn't trust her with my life at the moment but today's conversation could change everything.

I drop the protection onto the table, this time, it's not a battle with guns. And if she does pull her gun out on me, at least I have my chronal accelerator to get away. But I don't think she will do that. Not after letting me live so many times.

I grab my belt with my batteries inside and pull it on, strapping it securely onto my thigh and waist. What could Widowmaker possibly want?

I know I'm just torturing myself with all of these questions but what else am I supposed to do? Maybe she's taken an interest in me. She always calls me "Chérie" which translates to "sweetheart" in French. She gave me a kiss on the cheek last night. And after so many changes, she's never killed me. I don't doubt her ability one bit but is it a coincidence that I've lived so long after interfering so many times?

But last night, I felt things. Only small things that didn't bother me but after reading the note makes perfect sense. The cool feeling on my scalp that felt like the best drug in the world. And the coolness to my cheek where I later found blue lipstick there.

For god's sake I'm literally just hurting myself right now, I'll just have to find out in ten minutes when we meet up.

/.\

Stepping into the pub, I take a large breath in. The stench of beer and several forms of alcohol stain this building and I wouldn't want it any other way.

Looking in the far corner, I see her, sat in a booth. She was wearing a black hoodie with the hood down and was looking down at the glass of what I think looks like water. She wasn't wearing her visor or anything else threatening for that matter. Her long black hair pulled back into its usual ponytail and her hands still wore the gloves she usually has on.

I make my way to the bar slowly. Not taking my eye off her.

"Lena, how can I help you?" The bartender asked, his strong stature intimidating anyone not to start a fight. How did Widowmaker know my usual pub?

"Scotch, on the rocks." I say firm but surely, still not taking my eyes off of Widowmaker. She looks down at her watch before looking around the room. Her eyes soon lock onto me, a little shocked I walked in without her noticing.

"You know her? She's been here for a while now. A bit of an odd character but she isn't showing any harm." The large bartender starts as he fills the glass with a little ice before moving to fill it with a couple of shots of Scotch.

"Yeah I know her." I bluntly say before taking my drink from him and passing him a couple of coins before giving him a firm nod and moving towards her, sipping the strong liquid once on my way.

I place my glass on the table across from her and slide into the booth she's sat in, making sure I'm opposite the French assassin.

She sits forward slightly so she can look at me better before she says. "Bonjour Chérie." It rolling off her tongue in that thick french accent.

"Hello love." I reply, trying to keep my emotions in check. The last thing we need is me having a little girl fit because of how sexy the woman in front of me is.

I saw her bottom lip clamp under her teeth as she looks at me for a moment, then to the bar, then back to me. Obviously thinking about something.

"Did you order that drink at the bar to make me wait?" She asks, her eyes locking onto mine like a predator looking at pray. I decided to go with a cocky remark rather than tell her straight.

"Maybe. Do you not like waiting love?" I ask leaning closer to try and show that she doesn't intimidate me even though I'm currently shaking my socks off.

I see her inhale for a long moment, then exhale. Making it seem like she's in deep thought before her cold, soft fingers softly clasp my chin so I can look directly at her. "Non."

Before I could protest the cool hold was off my lower jaw and she had taken a seat back, almost appearing like she was slouching but looking oh so sexy while she was.

"So, why are you taking time out of your day to talk to me rather than kill someone?" I ask leaning back in my chair too. Her eyes snap to mine for a moment before they get distracted by the window.

"I have some time off." She says. Not looking at me but outside.

"Really? I didn't think they did that." I reply, generally shocked that Talon was so generous.

"Me neither. But my new director seems rather… nice." She mutters, almost like she's talking to herself. But a glance in my direction shows otherwise.

"You still haven't answered my question." I state as I grab my glass of scotch, taking a small sip of the burning drink.

"You're a smart one aren't you? Well, it looks like I can't avoid it forever." She finishes the last part of her statement with a slight sigh. Making me wonder what she was trying to avoid before she starts to speak again.

"I am starting to accumulate feelings for you. I don't know why, or when but all I know is this, I want this, I want you, and for some strange reason… I think you want it too." Her voice pausing every couple of moments to think up of the words that were necessary.

My heart leaps in my chest, smacking my throat then my abdomen, then it moves back to my chest. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would actually have the chance with this woman. Sure I've had plenty of dreams of us being together… I'll just stop.

My face turns beet red at the reminder of certain smutty dreams that I've had of me and Widowmaker. Always waking up with little to none satisfaction and having to go solo to end the throb of my-

"Chérie? Are you okay?" Widowmaker asks, her eyes showing only concern as she looks at my bright red face.

"Y-yeah love. I just… I just feel the same way that's all." I say the part truth to my sudden redness. Her concern quickly disappears as a small smile makes her lips look so enticing.

Her eyebrows suddenly furrow as she slouches against the seat and looking down at the table as she picks up her glass of water, taking a small slip of it. If it wasn't for the look that makes it seem like she's seen the end of the world that image would have been beyond mouthwatering.

"What is it love?" It's now my turn to be concerned as her face only represents the doom of the world.

"Chérie… I'll never be free from Talons grasp, I'm their little puppet if you will, how can these feelings be presumed if I can never be around? And if Talon does find these feelings we hold for each other, they'll probably hurt us both immensely." She says, not taking her golden eyes off of the table.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I slid around the booth, taking a seat next to the blue skinned beauty. I slide my unprotected arm around her own, feeling the coolness of her skin even through the black hoodie.

"It's okay love, we'll make it work somehow." I say, looking up at the taller woman as I try to be optimistic.

She looks down at me, her golden eyes looking right into my brown ones.

"Are you sure you want this? You could get in trouble." She says softly, so only I could here, her cool breath touching my face slightly.

"Overwatch is over love. There's no one to tell me what to do." I mutter up to her, the hard truth coming out that Overwatch isn't the same as what it was, and never will be.

Her head leans down to my ear, so only I could hear for sure what she was about to say. "I'm going to tell you what to do. And you'll listen to me." A slight growl in her voice showing her slightly possessive side.

The whisper that tickled my ear caused a punch to my gut in the most pleasant way. I bite my lip hard as I try to hide how much that turned me on.

I turn to look at her eyes, firm and unmoving as they look directly at me. I feel cold hands move to my waist as I nudge my nose into hers slightly, feeling her cool skin against my own.

I could see the want in her eyes as she looked at me like a bloodthirsty animal.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else? A little more private?" She says like it wasn't a question, but a demand. I instantly nod and turn away from her, grabbing my drink and finishing it in one swift gulp.

/.\

We step out of the public house, the streets bustling with people. Widowmaker grabs her hood and slings it over her head and I frown at her before she lets go of my hand that we put together as we was exiting the pub. She stuffs her hands in her pocket and I stand in front of her.

"What are you doing love?" I ask, gripping her wrists slightly to get her attention.

"Blue skin isn't a popular trend unless you have hypothermia. And I'm a wanted criminal." She states, only allowing me to see her perfect skin and eyes.

I look at the ground in deep thought. Only if we could get away from people. I look up and get an idea.

Before thinking too far into my plan I grab Widowmaker and blink to the rooftops. When we get there she instantly heaves and puts her hands on her knees.

"Oh shit love, I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you about it." I said, the genuine side of my comment coming through as I rub the taller girl's back as she tries to catch her breath.

"Just… please warn me next time." Widowmaker gasps out, her breathing slowly improving. I bite my lip in worry, I really shouldn't have done that without giving her any warning.

Soon enough she pulls herself together and stands up straight again, pulling her hood down so I could see her beautiful face.

I try to push my luck and start to slowly unzip her jacket, soon seeing that she has a navy blue skin tight T-shirt on. After the zipper is all of the way down I part the jacket and loop my arms around her neck.

"I like taking the roofs from now on love." I say as her arms circle my waist to hold me close to her cold body.

"That's do-able Chérie." She murmurs as she slowly sways us to the sound of the crowds and traffic.

/.\

"Heyup Eric!" I exclaim as the large German Shepard bounds up to me and the blue skinned woman. We came in through the balcony after a long stroll on the rooftops. It was quite romantic.

I ruffle his big ears as I walk us into the living room area. Widowmaker following closely. Eric soon notices her and barks, but not in anger in happiness.

"It was you! You caused Eric to bark last night didn't you?" I almost yell as I turn on the French woman.

"It was unintentional." She murmurs, a darker blue hue coming to her cheeks.

"As well as the kiss on my cheek?" I ask cheekily. And I know for a fact, I got her on that one.

"H-how- w-what? I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Her fumbling at the beginning of her sentence proves my point as right and I giggle cuddling up to her cool front.

"It's fine love. I don't mind you sneaking into my apartment." I whisper softly as I pull away moving to the other side of the room to remove my harness. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be there in a moment." I speak loud enough to hear me.

Unbuckling the thing came much more harder as I feel cool fingers fumble with the clasps as a certain person's cool breath tickled my neck.

"I'd much prefer to help you Chérie." She whispers against my heating up body as she slowly but professionally undoes all of the necessary buckles.

Soon, the harness loosely hangs on my body, nothing holding it securely any more as all of the buckles are undone. I feel her cool fingers trail in places where they've never been before as she slowly lifts the heavy equipment over my head before placing it on charge even though I haven't used it much today.

I turn around to face her as she turns back to look at me after the harness was placed securely on the charging dock. Her hands move to my face as she directs me closer to her.

"I think you've made me wait long enough for this Tracer." She murmurs as I get pulled in close, only inches of air to separate us. Her lips are slightly parted and ready for my own as I desperately want to do that with her.

She crashes her lips to my own, not waiting to make it romantic, all we need is our passion and for our brains to work so we can kiss.

I react against her lips, pressing my own harder against hers. Her soft lips, greedy for my own as she pulls us closer together. Our bodies touching very slightly. My hands move to her waist. Making sure to pull us as close as the clothes would allow us.

I want this. I want her.

Her tongue pokes my lips softly in a polite way to ask for entry. I grant it her without a doubt as her tongue dives into my now parted lips.

We fight, something we're both pretty good at, for dominance. I knew from the beginning it was a losing fight. Every part of my being telling me that she was my dominant. And I didn't resist it.

We walked while kissing, trying to coordinate ourselves as we move towards the best thing to make out on. The couch.

As I started to feel the material on my lower leg, I tried to sit down but that wasn't going to happen while my tongue was being ravished by the assassin.

I suddenly lose the feeling of her hands on my face until I feel them again on the back of my knees. Widowmaker pulls away for a moment before pulling my legs out from under me and causing me to flop on the couch, back first.

I didn't have time to catch my breath when a set of blue lips crashed back onto my own. But I wasn't complaining. My fingers find their way into the blue woman's hair as I pull her closer for a tighter lip lock.

This was too good to be true.

/.\

Our jackets were thrown aside. Our bodies were pressed tight against each other as we layed face to face on the couch.

Widowmaker's fingers were clamping down on my hair causing all sorts of pleasure to roll through me. My fingers slid up the back of the woman, pulling the top with it, showing the room her tight back that was compact with muscle.

My leg hooked around her waist, pulling her closer to me in all ways. I want more. Fucking hell, I want more.

Our tongues were dancing with each other. Her's graceful and precise, mine quick and submissive. It made ecstasy roll through us both as we would moan every now and again if the other touched a sweet spot.

There was a scared scream and we both sit up to see a small ginger woman at the door covering her eyes.

Fuck, how could I forget about her?!

I quickly jump up off the couch. "Shit, sorry Em, I completely forgot. What time is it?" A quick check of my watch shows that it is about half past five in the afternoon.

I mutter a string of curses as I go into the kitchen, Eric following, knowing exactly what time it is. After quickly dumping a can of dog food in his bowl and refilling his water, I give him a pat on the side as I walk back into what looks like a conference between Donald Trump and Obama talking about where people are born.

Widowmaker was sat up on the couch giving Emily the largest death glare she could muster. And if looks could kill, they would have both died in half a second. Emily was trying her hardest to give one back to Widowmaker but failing miserably next to the assassins cold nature. No pun intended.

"Sorry love, I completely forgot. You can still get paid though, for making the effort to come." I say, distracting the redhead from my… my… what are we? I'll have to check later.

I grab a note and some coins off the cabinet and pass it her before she smiles and moves to leave, not without giving Widowmaker a hard glare though.

As soon as the door closed I sigh heavily, Jesus that was intense.

I start to walk back to Widow and see her looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"What?" I ask, obviously stumped at what has gotten her in such a mood.

"Who was that?" She asks. Her voice breaking slightly from overwhelming emotions. Does she think..?

"Don't be silly. She's only my dog carer." I roll my eyes as I take a seat next to her, taking her hand in my own. "I would never want anyone but you." I mutter as I kiss the back of her hand

"Merci, Chérie." She purrs before taking my waist in her hands and pulling me on top of her like I was nothing but a feather. My thighs straddle her own and I sit on her lap, content with how were sat.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." I mutter before giving her lips a quick peck with my own as I wrap my arms around her neck.

"I was not jealous." Widowmaker grumbles, before adding. "Just protective."

"You was definitely jealous."


	8. C07 - Tracer's past

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 07: Tracer's past

AN: I don't usually do these but oh well. reviews are greatly appreciated, motivates me to more for you guys. I'm happy to answer any questions unless they include revealing the rest of the story because then I would have to kill you... just kidding!... or was I???????? Illuminati confirmed.

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

"Why did you call him Eric?" I ask, as Eric sits between the two of us on the couch, accepting strokes from both me and Tracer.

"I called him Eric Brown Wright Oxton. Eric Brown was the most famous British pilot, known for riding the most planes and being an excellent author. The Wright brothers are the ones usually credited for the first successful airplane and Oxton is my last name." she finishes with a scratch on Eric's jaw which caused him in turn to lean towards her.

"I guess you're pretty passionate about planes then. Why didn't you become a pilot?" I asked, purposefully stroking Eric in a place where me and Tracer will touch hands.

"I-uh… I was a pilot." She mumbles as she looks up at Eric's face, him towering over us both because we're sat down.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, getting completely intrigued in Tracers story.

"There was an accident. It's why I have to be around my anchor. It's a long story." She says sitting back into the seat of the sofa. Obviously sensing this as a time to move, Eric shot up and dashed into the kitchen. The loud slobbering of water suggests that the hunk of dog was thirsty.

I slide closer to Tracer, wrapping my arm around her shoulders so she can rest on me. "I have the rest of the week to listen." I mutter softly, kissing her jaw as gentle as I can.

I hear and feel her sigh heavily before she grips my hand in her own and starts to retell her tail.

"I was the youngest ever pilot for the RAF. You could say it was a skill I had but I always wanted to be a pilot. And no matter what came up to stop me I kicked it down and carried on. My friends called me stubborn but I called it determination.

As soon as I got my licence I was the happiest pilot in the world, I dreamed of being a hero and saving people. All I wanted was to be like my mum, one of the best women pilots in all of history.

A offer came up, it was from Overwatch. They wanted me to test pilot one of their newest planes the slipstream. It was revolutionary, it could change time itself it goes so fast.

Of course my ambitious ass wanted to do it, I was barely an adult and told that I could work for Overwatch and test a life changing aircraft. I guess it was life changing, but for all the wrong reasons.

On the first test run, things started to go wrong. Some malfunction in the equipment I think but all I saw was a red light that shouldn't be lighting up.

My memory is hazy but all I felt was my body being ripped in every direction. I couldn't control it. I would be in different parts of time at the same time.

They told me I spent months in there. But it felt like a lifetime. Winston helped pull me out, creating my anchor and Mercy helped me get through the trauma.

My anchor messes up electrical stuff. Only certain things work around it. And they have to be made by Winston to work around it. I'll never fly a plane again. I've come to terms with that.

Winston knew how much flying meant to me, that's why he made the harness so I could control my own time and sometimes others, that's what happens when I blink or recall. It's different to flying but it kept me in the fight, so I'm content."

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. Tracer has been through so much hardship and she's still a positive strong woman that doesn't back down.

"What happens if it breaks?" I ask as a whisper, already getting an idea of what would happen.

"I'd get lost again. They'd have to rebuild the anchor if they even notice I'm gone. My particles only stay in place when around an anchor. If I go out of proximity, I'll get dragged back to it. If there's not one, I'll stay stuck in time." I look down to see a couple of unshed tears.

"Hey, Chérie, it's okay." I whisper as I pull her face up to my own in a small but loving kiss. I linger my lips over hers for a moment after the kiss is over, savouring their softness.

"Winston is running out of recourses to fix it. If it comes close to breaking again… I-I-" she starts but ends up letting out a body wracking sob instead of more words.

Wrapping my arms firmly around her, I hold her hot body to my own. "Hush Chérie… we'll figure it out. I promise you. I won't let you get hurt." I whisper into her ear as I cuddle her tight, making sure she knows that she's safe in my arms.

I feel her head weakly nod inside of my embrace and I press my lips to her hot forehead. I won't let anything hurt her. Never.

/.\

Tracer ended up with her head in my lap as she's laid down, my fingers running through the soft locks on her head. Her brown eyes were just looking up at me and I was looking down at her.

I would happily live like this if it meant Tracer would be here with me every moment of the rest of our lives. One of my hands traces down her face, a finger gliding down her nose and along her lips.

I lean down to initiate a kiss before I hear a loud grumble coming from a certain energetic girl. I raise my eyebrow at her as her face goes bright red before she sits up and picks up her phone.

"What do you want to order in love?" She asks trying to hide the red hue on her face.

"Non. I will cook for you. That merde is bad for you." I say as I lean over and capture her cheek with my lips.

"You can't cook for me." She says back as she turns her head to look at me.

"And why not Chérie?" I ask, raising my eyebrow in question. She places her phone on the table making me think I'm victorious for a moment.

"I have no fresh food in." She replies as she leans back on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you telling me you live off of that unhealthy stuff?" I slide closer to her, looping my arm around her shoulders as she shrugs.

"I'm hardly in the apartment long enough to keep food in. I always have to go on a mission or do some other job to keep this place slightly functional for me and Eric."

"Then you need to go to the shop. You will not live off that crap while I'm here." I growl softly, trying to sound a little more convincing. I feel the smaller girl shiver slightly at my French purr and know I've won this battle.

I grab a pen and paper and jot down ingredients to one of my favorite recipes, I feel Tracer's body stand from the sofa as she retrieves her jacket and shoes.

I stand up as she lugs on her harness, strapping herself into this time zone. Once she finishes, she goes to take the sheet of paper and I pull it away before pulling her to me with my free hand.

I kiss both of her cheeks in a gesture that is used to say Au revoir and kiss her lips afterwards. When I pull away I grab my bank card out of my pocket and pass it her along with the sheet of paper.

Before she could protest I place my finger to her eager lips. "It's Talons money. Go crazy beau." I mutter before kissing her lips one last time.

She smiles before blinking off and out of the door. I roll my eyes but smile anyway. Show off.

/.\

Holding two bowls of pasta with a creamy sauce, I walk into the living room area of Tracer's apartment. It was easy to see the unusually still frame of the young brunette.

She was sat upright on the couch, her elbows resting on her knees and in her hands was a book. Her eyes traced the parchment like it would give her the answer to everything her entire being engrossed in the novel.

It must've been a good book to have the attention of the young pilot. As I step closer and place the bowls on the table, I soon see the importance of the used book.

"I didn't know Eric Brown wrote books." I say, taking a seat next to the Brit as she finishes her page, her eyes and chest being the only things moving.

She slots her bookmark into the fairly thick book and drops it onto the coffee table next to the bowl before picking that up and placing it in her lap.

I thought she wasn't going to answer me when she didn't reply for so long but suddenly said.

"Yeah, he wrote books about his experiences in different planes. It makes me feel like I'm actually there, y'know?" She says, probably not expecting an answer to the question as the picks up some strands of pasta in her fork.

"I understand Chèrie." I give her a firm kiss to her temple then leans forward to retrieve my own bowl.

"Fucking hell Widow. This is amazing." I hear Tracer moan at my side causing my lip to curl up in a smirk as I sit back and take my own fork full to my mouth.

"It's something I was taught when I was younger. I've added my own touch over the years but it's basically the same." I explain as Tracer moves close to me, snuggling up to my side.

The movement made me happy as I slid my hand around the younger girl as we ate, welcoming the silence as no words could emphasise how we felt in this very moment.

/.\

Tracer fell asleep quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

Her smaller body leans against me with all of her weight but it didn't bother me because she's as light as a feather, in her hands was the half eaten pasta I made for us and her head was snuggled against my shoulder.

Only this woman could fall asleep this quickly. I took the bowl out of her relaxed hands and put it on the table along with my own, trying not to shift the sleeping beauty too much to wake her.

Satisfied that she is completely asleep and everything is out of the way, I pick up the light Brit, carrying her effortlessly in a bridle position as I look around the apartment. There was only one room I haven't been in and I assume it is her bedroom.

I walk towards the room, trying to not sway or bump around too much so she doesn't wake up.

Luckily, the door was open a crack, so I wouldn't need to open it with my hands which would have definitely woken up my world.

I used my hip to push the door open completely, revealing what must be Tracer's room.

It has a double bed against the far wall in the middle of the room, most of one wall was covered in a bookshelf which held plenty of novels to keep a fandom happy, there was also a desk with a couple of papers scattered on it with a rolling chair in front of it. There was another door which wasn't open which I suspect is a bathroom.

I walk to the closest side of the bed to the door and lay Tracer on the bed, pulling the sheets from under her before placing her down.

I slowly pull her belt and shoes, making sure not to touch the soles of her feet or anywhere sensitive that would wake the cute Brit.

Pulling the cover over the silent woman, I slowly retreat back into the main part of the apartment, trying not to make a noise.

I clear up the mess I made during the cooking and some stuff that was out of order before I arrived, making sure it was perfect as the girl currently asleep in the other room.

After cleaning up the apartment, I go back into the bedroom and slide my shoes off before getting in bed next to the brunette, encapsulating her in my secure arms.

I know it sounds stupid, but I think this woman is changing who I am. I would have never got into the same bed as anyone before I met her. I would have only cooked for myself too, unless I was poisoning them.

Maybe she could be good for my damaged heart.

Maybe she's the beauty to my beast.


	9. C08 - Cold shower

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 08: Cold Shower

AN: Some-BODY! once told me the world was gonna roll me... Ugh such a good song. as always, reviews are great, I read them all. I'll try to send a thank you but that depends if I have time.

/.\

I feel the hum of my body as it slowly brings me back to the conscious world. I didn't want to open my eyes, my dream was too good. I wanted it back.

 _Widow left a trail of kisses down my neck, causing me to shiver in pleasure. My hands play with the collar of her top as her cool fingers duck into the hem of my shirt, but not going any further. Her teasing fingers stroked along my bare hips and back, causing goosebumps to explode along my skin in the best way. Her head lifts away from my neck to look into my eyes. Fuck, those golden eyes are such a turn on when she looks at me like that. Her face stern but softer that it would usually be if she was on a mission. Her pink tongue flicked out to moisten those slightly plump lips as she moves closer to my face, about to capture my lips in her own. I was so ready for those cool muscles to touch my own but the dream screeched to a stop, only showing black as I start to wake up._

If only I could go back to sleep and carry on that wonder of a dream. But unfortunately, I had to wake up. But the coolness in my face made me believe I was much more fortunate than I thought.

I slowly opened my eyes, only allowing some light in to stop me from flinching back and closing them again. I tilted my head back to see that my face was happily nestled in the crook of the blue woman's neck, her body close to my own. Taking a quick look around, I notice that we're in fact not in the living room anymore.

We're in the room that I rarely use for sleep, always accidentally sleeping on the couch rather than my own bed. I smile knowing that I didn't come here last night and Widowmaker must have carried me so I would be comfortable.

Jesus this woman gets more and more cute by the second. I can't believe she was so kind to bring me to bed. But I smugly smile too, because she wouldn't do this for anyone else, this was for me and me only. She's adorable.

I try to readjust myself to no anvil, Widow had me in a death grip. But it didn't bother me that much, even more sleep for me and I'm closer to this beauty.

I softly peck the taller woman's cheek and nuzzle back into her neck, making sure my nose can only smell the amazing scent of the Talon Assassin.

/.\

After a couple of hours of sleep, my body starts to urge me to move, not agreeing with staying in one place for too long.

An obvious advantage to staying here was Widowmaker but even her beautiful face wouldn't persuade my body not you want to move eventually. Speaking of the blue woman's face, I glance up to see her still peaceful face as she is asleep.

I would love to know how she could stay this still and sleep for this long. I'll just have to train her to move during sleep so my back won't complain too much.

I can't take it anymore. I have to move. If I don't I will combust from many things including boredom, back pain and the need to move.

I test her grip. tugging at her hands softly to try not to wake the older woman. Fuck, how does she hold on this tight while sleeping? It's hot, but mildly irritating when I have to move.

twisting and turning my body softly, I shuffle downwards as soft as I can. Hopefully this doesn't wake the goddess.

Eventually, I duck my head under her arms and roll away in the most unsexy manner, I turn quickly to see if she woke from all of the commotion and luckily she just turns to her back for a more comfortable position as she sleeps.

Sighing silently, I pump my fist in victory. Now that I was free from her hold I wonder what I should do now. I stand up and move silently through the carpeted room and remember that I need a shower.

I go to a door, not the one that leads to the rest of the apartment but the other one. Pushing it open I walk into a small meter long hallway, it's walls partly lined with hung up clothes. At the end of the hallway, it changes into a green tiled bathroom, equipped with a shower, toilet and sink.

I start running the water in the shower as I fumble out of the clothes I wore yesterday, tossing them into the washing basket that would get sorted later, well, that's what I tell myself.

Before hopping in the shower, I grab my toothbrush and top it with some toothpaste before tucking it in my mouth and hopping in the shower. Mercy calls this strange but I call it efficient.

As I scrub my teeth with one hand, I lather my hair and body with the other. I have learnt to close my mouth while doing this instead of having a "citrus" flavour in my mouth. I don't even know why they give them flavours, they never taste like the thing they say they are.

I rinse my hair as I take my hand out and drop the toothbrush back in the cup that holds it. I sigh as I let the water run over me, enjoying the simple things in life.

Well obviously, I can't do that.

A large thud can be heard from the bedroom and my heart skips beats. What's happened? I twist the old fashioned knob to turn off the water and launch myself out of the shower.

Picking up my towel as I go, I pull it around my body and jog through the hallway and into the bedroom where I see Widowmaker.

She was sat at the edge of the bed, her upper body bent down as she pulls on her boots. Where is she going? Why is she leaving me?

"Where are you going love?" I ask, my voice more timid then it should be. Her head looks up at me, her eyes flickering over my body for a moment before she sits up and looks at my face.

"I have to go check the safe room and figure out where to put my stuff. Don't worry ma Chérie, I'll come back." She reassures me, her smile making my chest warm up as I pull the towel closer to me.

"You can bring your stuff here if you want." I kick the floor slightly and look down, my teeth clamping my lips nervously. I just want her to be safe and not be hurt by Talon again.

I feel a pressure on my hips and look up a little to see Widowmaker has her hands on them and is tugging me towards her. I slowly move towards her and goes to sit next to her thinking my lack of clothes would be inappropriate to sit on her lap but Widow has other ideas.

I get pulled more roughly onto her lap and clench my towel to my chest tighter feeling it slip slightly. I feel Widowmaker's cool breath on my shoulder as she whispers "Okay Chérie." before planting her lips softly to the sensitive flesh of my neck

I bite my lip hard trying not to moan, only making my breath become more ragged and my head fill with the want for more. I feel Widowmaker's fingers trail along my covered body, never roaming too far. I she's such a lady.

Suddenly, I get pushed down onto the bed with Widowmaker over the top of me, her legs straddling my thighs and her hands at either side of my head.

Forgetting about the towel, I grab her head and pull her down, connecting her lips to my own. My fingers slide up to her hair as I tuck my fingers into her tight ebony ponytail. I could feel her kisses getting tougher after I've done this and know I've found her weakness.

Her tounge starts poking my lips, begging for entry. I consider rejecting it to make her more dominant but I want this as much as she does so my lips part to allow her entry.

I lick her tounge with my own, twirling it around the soft muscle, I hear her groan and know I've found another soft spot. But before I know it her tongue is fighting back, licking my own in ways that make me moan out and want to pull her body to me.

Before I know it, her mouth was off mine and was slowly making its way to my neck, pecking kisses along my cheek and jaw. She soon reaches my neck and takes a good mouthful in where my neck meets my head.

I couldn't help but moan out, her lips clamping tightly on my skin as she sucks it with all of her might, locking her teeth down slowly and sometimes giving the soft skin a little lick.

Is she..? Is she giving me a love bite?!

I couldn't stop her, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I moan out more as she bites down a little harder. My body bucks up, wanting to be felt by the woman that has caused me so much pleasure from just one area.

Her mouth finally pops off my neck before she tilts my head to the opposite side of it so she can examine her handy work. She leans down and licks the probably angry area before leaning up to my ear and whispering.

"Mine."

I couldn't reply right now, my throat having a ball of pleasure in it. So I just nod at her. I was her's. And she's mine. No one will take her away from me.

She spares me one last kiss, applying all the care she felt for me in it, in turn, making it softer than all of the others. When she lifts up her head I couldn't help myself, I wanted more.

I lift my head to meet her lips but before my lips touched hers, they touched something else, I open my eyes to see it's her index finger.

"Later ma Chérie. Or we won't be able to leave this bedroom." She purrs, adding a sly wink at the end that made my heart skip beats and a rush of blood to flow to my lower stomach.

She slowly got up and walked out of the room, probably leaving through the balcony. Well, while she's gone, I think I should take a cold shower.

/.\

I was sat on the couch, very much enjoying the book I was reading. It was Eric Brown in one of the first planes he flew. He portrays his feelings perfectly for me to be so engrossed in the novel not to hear Widowmaker come in through the balcony.

But the feeling of partially wet lips on my neck dragged me back into reality. I quickly slot my bookmark in the page I was at so I wouldn't forget where I was because I have a feeling I would forget fast around the blue woman.

I placed the book on the coffee table and turn my head to see my Widowmaker with her visor on her head, deactivated. I smirk slightly and place my lips on hers. I missed her while she was gone, her smooth lips made me sigh happily.

"Ah. Ma Chérie. What have you done to me?" I hear her whisper, my pet name making me shiver in delight.

"Give me another kiss and I might find out for you love." I say cockily, giving her a quick wink. Her face pulls up into a smile as she laughs for a moment she stands straight and drops her stuff behind the couch coming around it.

She drops on the sofa heavily and I stroke her shoulder slightly, moving a little closer. She looks at me for a moment before her visor shuts. I frown slightly before it opens back up and she smiles slightly.

"Why did you do that? Do you have x-ray vision or something?" I say, thinking about everything she could have seen and blushing hard.

"Yeah but I didn't use it… Yet…" she says with a suggestive tone making me launch forward and grab her visor. Luckily it just slides off her head. I feel her grab my waist as she tussles me down. My hands holding the visor tightly as I giggle.

I put the visor on the coffee table and grab her hands holding them to me so she wouldn't grab for it. Her head moves down to my ear slowly.

"Hmm, so you won't let me enjoy myself? Well, there are better ways to see under those clothes." She whispers causing my body to shiver in want.

Soon the tables are turned as she grabs my own hands and thrusts them above my head in an attempt to tame me. Her lips meet my own in a passionate lip lock. I didn't protest. I begged for more.

My legs swing around her waist and hook themselves at her lower back, pulling her cool body close to my scorching one. She sits up a little and releases my hands but her pointed look made it clear that they wouldn't move. I'd never disobey her orders.

Her long fingers grip her zipper and slowly pulls it down, revealing a purple top that hugs her figure just right, her breasts pressed against the material but not tearing it. Her strong upper body shown in the pretty much skintight top. It made my mouth dry, I licked my lips.

She slowly slides the hoodie off her arms and tosses it on her visor, her strong arms from handling a sniper contorting like chiseled marble. Every inch of this blue goddess was the definition of perfect.

I see her eyes lock onto my neck just where the lovebite is. Her fingers softly move my jaw to the other side as she sighs happily. Her head lowering slightly as she grazes her lips across the red skin softly before whispering "mine." Into my neck

She sits up a little before letting her fingers roam my waist where my RAF top meets my blue skintight trousers. I bite my lip as I watch her fingers do their work.

They slip under the hem painfully slow, they stroke my hot skin slowly, making slow circles as her fingers become more daring. Her fingers trace to my hips slowly, holding my pelvis softly before she continues.

Her fingers slowly glide up my stomach, her cool skin reacting with my own in ways I didn't think was possible, I groan softly without intention and quickly cover my mouth with my arm.

My shirt gets pulled up fast only going up to below my breasts before her hands clamp on my arms, lifting them back over my head.

"Did I say you could do that Chérie? I want to hear you." At those words my face flushes bright red and I nod softly causing her to reward me with a quick peck on the lips.

"Good girl." She murmurs before moving her hands back to my stomach. Her cold fingers caressing every bump and curve of my lower torso. I let out little grunts every time she touches somewhere that is a little too sensitive. I swear she's doing it on purpose now.

Her fingers slowly move to the hem of my sports bra before she slips her hands over my covered mounds, causing me to moan softly at the feeling of her cool hands on my covered breasts. My nipples start to harden at the cold as well as the building heat in my lower regions.

I could tell Widowmaker was really holding herself back here. Her eyes was begging for everything to come off but she must be a little shy so I give her a little encouragement.

"Widowmaker…" I moan out as her cool fingers twirl around my hardened nubs. Unexpectedly, she grabs my under arms and pushes me down hard giving me a partial glare. I shiver thinking I'll be told off but this woman is full of surprises.

"Amélie. Call me Amélie." She growls, her lips pulling up to bare her teeth as she leans down to grab my bottom lip in her white teeth.

"If you call me Lena." I manage through her desperate bites and my body wanting more.

"Deal Lena." She purrs. Her name rolling off of her tounge making my whole being heat up. I want her.

"What are you waiting for then, Amélie?" I say cockily, knowing that me saying her own name would have some impact on her.

Her fingers move from my arms as she grips the hem of my sports bra before yanking it so it stays above my breasts, showing my pale mounds and pink nipples.

I moan out at the feeling of her colder mouth on my breast, sucking the sensitive skin. Her tongue reaching out to caress my pink nub. My stomach rolled with pleasure as I couldn't help but move my hands down to hold her hair so she doesn't move away and deprive me of having this pleasure.

Luckily she didn't comment on it as she continued to kiss and lick my heaving chest.

But all good things come to an end.

A knock could be heard from the door. "Tracer? You in?" I heard the muffled Swiss doctor say.

I turned to look back at the blue assassin her face looking like a deer in headlights which probably is mirrored in my face.

We're fucked.

Well I was about to be if she didn't walk in.


	10. C09 - Have Mercy

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 09: Have Mercy

/.\

"G-Give me a second!" Lena stammers before taking her fingers out of my hair and sitting up. I pull her sports bra down, getting a sneaky touch as I do, and pull her top down too. Making sure it looks natural.

I get up with Lena and she pulls me towards her bedroom. Her fingers causing me to want to push her against the wall and-

"Come on Lena! I haven't got all day!" I hear Mercy's voice again, her yell causing us both to flinch. Lena puts me in her room but before she shuts the door, I capture her lips one last time. It was a hurried kiss but it was good.

She shuts the door once we part and I hear her run for the door, she did leave Mercy there for a long time. I also hear all the locks I put on the door last night that Tracer probably doesn't use.

"H-Hey. Sorry I had to do something. Come in." Lena says to Mercy. God I wish I could see this. Where's my visor?

Fuck…

No, no, no, no, no, no, no…

It's on the coffee table.

And all of my other stuff is in there too…

Fucking hell.

What if she sees it? Lena would be in so much shit. All of the stuff in there says Widowmaker written all over it. If she sees it, we'll both be mortally screwed.

I open the door a crack making sure not to make a noise as I do. I see Lena and the blond woman in the kitchen. The blond is checking through the fridge and the Brit look terrified.

"Goddamn it Tracer, you need more food in your fridge. Wait, is that..? Is that cream? You don't like fresh cream." She stands up from looking in the fridge and looks straight at Lena.

Her eyes avert anywhere but Mercy's pointed gaze causing her to look directly at me. Her face turns from terrified to scared shitless. The change in expression made Mercy look behind her and in the living room. I duck out of the crack in the door so she doesn't see me.

"Lena Oxton. You better tell me what you're hiding. You never look this scared to see me and you're acting weird." I hear Mercy's voice, a lot more stern than what it was moments ago.

She's getting suspicious. We're fucked. So, so fucked.

The brunette stays quiet, for once, which shows her resilience against what Mercy is asking.

"Fine I'll find out for myself." I hear those words that make my heart jump up into my throat. What if she finds me? What if she disapproves?

"Who's that stuff behind the couch?" I hear her ask. Fuck she's one step closer. "And on the coffee table?" Fucking hell, all she needs to do is look under the hoodie to see what it is.

"I-I don't see why it matters who's it is." I hear Lena stutter, she's struggling out there. Her voice this vulnerable just makes me want to hurt Mercy.

"What have you done Lena!" Her voice growling and yelling. Has she found my gun? My visor? Oh fucking hell I need to see to know!

"A-Angela. Just stop please." I hear Lena whimper, causing me to act on pure instinct. Which I'm proud it wasn't killing someone but it might as well have been.

I pull open the door to see my gun and visor on the coffee table fully shown. Lena was looking at the ground like a told off puppy and Mercy was glaring daggers at her.

Lena looks up at me and pure shock comes over her face before panic. Mercy obviously notices this and spins around to face me.

"Even better! She's in your apartment! Why the fuck is she here?!" Mercy yells at the smaller girl causing me to get angry, no one speaks to my Lena that way.

"Don't shout at her." I say firmly, making sure she knows that there will be consequences for doing it.

"I'm a doctor, I tell people to stay away from things that can hurt them and you can definitely hurt Lena." She snaps at me, the venom in her voice just as thick as her German accent.

"You two… please-" Lena starts but I cut her off, this Swiss needs to be put right.

"I wouldn't hurt Lena." I growl, her even insinuating that brings a big ball of rage to my chest. Lena slowly moves between us both making sure we don't bite each other.

"You're just saying that now. You're an emotionless killer. You don't care about anyone." She throws verbal daggers at me. Well I can't say anything against that apart from the fact that I do feel things but I don't want her to know that.

"Mercy, enough." I hear Lena say to her, voice firm and daring. But the blond didn't get that message.

"It's true though, she's killed thousands, even her own husband." That last comment was below the belt but it's not like I can say I didn't do it because I did.

Lena must've seen my face change because she glares deathly at Mercy before moving towards me. Her face softening as she looks towards me.

"It's alright Amélie. Just ignore her." I hear Lena's reassuring voice, much more confident than earlier.

"Ignore me? I say the truth! She's a monster, a cold-blooded monster at that." She sneers at me. But speaking to Lena, completely ignoring me.

I've had enough. I grab my grapple and slide it up my arm. Next I grab my visor and pull it on before shoving my hoodie on and gripping my gun. Just as I lift it off the table I feel Lena's warm hands embrace my arm.

"Amélie. Please..?" I hear her almost broken voice as she looks up at me, scared and worried. She must know what I'm about to do and disapproves. Of course she does, it's Lena Oxton.

"How dare you call yourself Amélie. You killed that woman- no person- the day you slit your husband's throat!" Mercy yells, flaring my anger. She just had to remind me how I killed my husband.

/.\

 _I held the knife tight. It didn't stop the trembling limbs as I naturally held it like I knew it for years, like I was trained like a dog. **Kill him.** It whispered, my mind clouding from all of the anti-emotion pills they forced down my throat._ _No. I'm not a monster. I'm his wife. I can't do this. I'm still Amélie._ ** _Do it. Kill him. He deserves it._** _Memories flash of strikes from my husband directed at me when his anger gets the best of him or I don't make him happy. But does he really deserve death? Have I ever loved this man? Why am I doing this!?_ ** _You're better without him. I'll be your new friend. You can do this. He deserves this. Kill him._** _His throat bobs as he swallows naturally, it makes me want to push the hard steel against his artery and watch his blood pour out onto the white sheets and-_ _No! Stop! He's your husband! You can't! Or can I? Fuck!_ _The urges are getting greater, my digits tighten around the handle of the sharp utensil. My eyes rake his neck in the best place to slit to make the most blood pour._ _"Amélie!" I hear him shout. Who's shouting? Who's he shouting at? I look up to see a hand about to strike me and grab it with my free one before skewering his neck with the sharp blade._ _His gags and coughs was music to my ears, the life slowly deflated out of his struggling chest as it took blood instead of oxygen. The sheets became red very fast, the speed of the spread exiting me._ _I looked up into his dying eyes and see only hate as he tries to kill with the last of his energy. He slowly becomes limp on the bed, a crazed smile appearing on my face, showing my pearly white teeth._ _It wasn't long until Amélie was back. I looked at his face, his last moments obviously contorting his face in pain. My heart wrenched in my chest, but in other ways I could be somewhat relieved, no more bruises to hide from colleagues, no more unnecessary pain from an arranged marriage._ _But I killed my husband!_ ** _He deserved it. You know that._** _Shut up! Shut up!_ _I'm a killer. I'm a monster. Amélie is gone. Happiness is no longer an option._ ** _Get back to Talon._** _And this time…_ _I didn't resist._

/.\

I didn't know I did it until Lena pushes my gun out of the way and a bullet only just misses the blonds torso. Fucking hell. I shake my head, the spider can't come back. I won't let it.

I see Lena's face and see absolute distraught. She's heartbroken. The seriousness of the situation suddenly coming back. I shot her friend. Her face looks like London, just a million times worse.

I don't deserve this woman. I have no right coming into her life like this. I need to leave. I don't have the right to call her 'Lena'.

"You see? She's just tried to kill me! And you still want this, this thing here?!" Mercy growled. She's right. She'll always be right. I'm a monster, I'm a killer. I'm not Amélie.

Tracer must have seen my distressed face as she places her hand on my upper arm softly. "Amélie…" she whispers.

I can't do this to her. I flinch away and scowl at her. My heart racing in my chest and my spider crawling at my mind wanting to tell me things, it's getting too close.

"No. You heard her. She's right. I killed Amélie the night Gerard fell to my hand. I'm the bad guy. I almost killed Mercy. I'm a monster. And you need to stay away." I didn't didn't trust any more words to leave my mouth but the ones that did was firm and emotionless.

Her face dropped. She didn't believe me. She was about to protest. Her hand is getting closer to me. Gerard's hand coming down on me in a strike came to mind as she does this causing me to flinch back again. I felt my eyes prick in the universal sign of crying and shut my visor instantly. She can't see my weakness.

Her eyes was full of pain. I did that. It's my fault.

 **Kill her. Do it.**

"No… stop it…" I growl lowly at the spider. How did it get out? I grip my head. I'm not hurting Tracer.

Tracer… it feels cold to call hear that now…

I need to leave.

I see Tracer try to get close to me again and I dodge past her hand and launch myself at the open balcony. I sprint at full speed before kicking off the metal railing and landing on the rooftop across.

I ran.

And ran.

And ran.

Little did I know, Tracer heard everything that I said to the spider and saw the tears running down my face.


	11. C10 - Change of heart

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 10: Change of heart

/.\

Tracer's POV

"I told you not to go near her, she's dangerous." Mercy growls, crossing her arms as I slowly move to the couch. I didn't have the energy to deal with this.

A blue top was on the floor from when Mercy pulled out Amélie's gun. You could tell by its shape that it was nearly folded before being put into the bag. I didn't know she was such a neat freak. Well she did clean my entire house while I was sleeping.

I pick up the misshapen top and feel the soft fabric on my fingertips. I wish she was here. So I could feel the top over her cool skin. I don't care what Mercy says, she's not dangerous.

She's sweet, caring. Everything you want in a girlfriend. She is flawed deeply but I know that those flaws only make her more of an interesting person. Yes a person, not a thing.

But why?

Why did she shoot Mercy? What got her so worked up to force her to pull the trigger? She wasn't in any physical danger. But the blank look on her face, the pain in her eyes. Something's up with her.

Why did she move away from me? Why did she reject my care for her? She looked terrified when I went to caress her shaking body. I wanted to help her.

Why did she whisper those things to herself? What was wrong with her? Why did she cry? Why did she become... cold?

I completely understand that what Mercy said was unacceptable and I won't allow it again but how was it such a catalyst to what happened? If- no when- she comes back, we'll sit down and have a long talk about things. I need to understand this.

I need to understand her.

"Are you even listening to me? You could've got hurt!" I hear Angela shout and I couldn't take it anymore.

I stand up abruptly dropping the top on the couch as I look up at the Swiss doctor. I furrowed my brows and squared myself up.

"She would not hurt me. I would trust her with my life without a doubt." I said lifting my chin up with confidence.

"How can you trust her so much after what she's done?" Mercy asks crossing her arms.

"Because she's a good person. Talon made her the way she is." I defend as she furrows her brow at me. She's getting suspicious of something.

"How far would you go to say she is a good person?" Mercy asks raising a brow.

"I would give her a chance to shoot me because I know she won't do it. I would trust her with everything I own even Eric, even my chronal accelerator." I say, trying to stand taller so I'm not so short next to the taller woman. Her face contorts into shock.

"You…? You love her don't you? What the fuck have you got yourself into Lena?" Mercy sighs sitting on the couch heavily slouching in defeat.

I couldn't reply. What did I get myself into? I could have just left it. But I didn't. Now I'm head over heels for her. And she's run off and I am just as confused as I was when I first saw her.

"You could have chosen any woman in the world and you fall for a Talon Assassin? Does she even care about you?" Mercy asks, looking up at me. I groan softly and sit next to her, picking up the shirt and rubbing it for comfort.

"I hope she cares about me." I say quietly as I look down at the blue material. Her actions today do suggest that she does indeed care but I'm not sure.

"Just… Be careful. I've buried too many friends. I can't lose you too. I just don't want you to turn out like Gérard." Mercy says, being delicate now her anger has burned away.

"She's different now. She told me that she feels things now and the way she acts around me is more… relaxed than what it was before on a mission. And when she had the chance, she didn't kill me." I explain, as I continue to stroke the soft material.

Before Angela could reply, her phone pings and the blond picks it up reading it. A light blush and a smile adorning her cheeks.

"Heyup, who's making you so happy?" I say with a cheeky smile. Achieving an even more red tinge to her cheeks. "Come on, who's the lucky geezer?" I say getting up on my knees to try to see the name.

She quickly pulls the phone out of my sight.

"W-why does it matter?" She stammers as she locks her phone putting it in her pocket.

"You know my secret lover! Why don't you tell me yours. I won't stop until you tell me." I threatened sitting back on my hind legs.

"Fine! It's Fareeha!" She yells covering her face in embarrassment.

"Aweeee you adorable little shit!" I squeel. Jumping up and down slightly. "Go see her! Go!" I yell pulling Mercy up from the couch as I jump up.

"What? Why?" She asks her face still red.

"If I know you Mercy, you haven't said yes yet because of work so get your sorry ass over to her and go have fun! Trust me when I tell you that life is too short. Go live." I urge her to the door.

"Fine, fine. You've got me. I'll go to her." She says rolling her eyes.

"Can you also think better of my new girlfriend? She's not as bad as you think when you sit down and talk to her." I pleaded as I opened the door, waving to a neighbour that was just arriving at their own apartment.

"I'll think about it. Widowmaker has caused me a fair amount of pain but I also trust your judgement. I love you Spatz." She says, giving me a small kiss on the forehead before leaving in a bit of a hurry obviously wanting to see Pharah.

I shut the door after she's gone and the silence hits me like a brick.

Amélie isn't here. And I'm all alone again.

/.\

AN: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But I couldn't avoid what needed to be said in this Chapter. Next chapter will be earlier and longer I promise you guys.

don't forget to review and give me motivation because that's how the world goes round my beautiful babies.

I'm also going to write a chapter on translations and put it on the front of the Fanfiction so if you don't know it you can check it. So look out for that.


	12. C11 - Making it right

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 11: Making it right.

AN: as promised, a longer chapter of what Widowmaker does to calm down and think rationally.

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

I am a monster.

There's no doubt now.

The spider I've managed to suppress has crawled out of the hole it was once in. It's free.

How did I almost kill Mercy? I thought I was trying to change…

I guess you can't change the nature of a beast.

I kick a small rock off a rooftop. All I want is to go back to Tracer. Apologize. Hell, I'll get on my hands and knees and beg for her.

And Widowmaker doesn't beg. I don't even ask, I just take. This woman has done so much for me. I'll never be able to repay her.

I look behind me, in the direction of Tracer's apartment, I could go back right now- no. I can't, I'll only hurt her. I stride forward ignoring my heart's desire to run back to the woman that makes me happy. That makes me feel alive.

I sit down on the edge of a building and sigh. How the hell do I get my mind off of the speedster? I would usually have missions to do to keep my mind off things but I still have a couple of days at least till I can work for Talon again.

And deep down, my blood lust is running high. I want to kill, I want to feel blood run down my fingers as I end a person's life.

What would Tracer think about me doing this to any person on the street? She would hate it. She would never forgive me.

But what if I could kill a bad person? Someone who deserves worse than death? Would she hate me for that?

 **Who cares? Just kill.**

"Shut it…" I growl lowly. But the spider did have a point. I did just want to kill. I'm sure Tracer wouldn't mind me killing a bad person.

I hope she wouldn't mind.

/.\

I clamped my grapple to the edge of a unused building. Looking down I see an ally. But not just any ally.

I always hear about this specific place, if a Mercenary wanted some extra money, they would come here to see what kind of job they can get. Apparently they give some good money.

And mostly for a good cause. Some people have stolen from the rich to give to the orphanage, some have killed a child pedophile. I hope they have someone bad to kill. Because that person is mine.

I jump off the side of the building and let the grapple tug on my arm once I'm close to the bottom to pull my fall to a minimum and let go from the rooftop. From the looks I'm getting, I'm guessing what I did was cool.

A man, who looks like he's in charge walks up to me and gives me a look over. He has black shoulder length hair and a deep brown colour for his eyes. His skin was a dark hue and ne looks over me, his eyes looking at my equipment for longer than anywhere else.

"What are you looking for ma'am?" He asks politely but with a rough gravelly tone.

"I want to kill someone. The worst criminal you want dead. I'll do it." I say, squaring my jaw as I look up at the taller man. I don't show weakness.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" He asks, his lip quirking upwards in the corner. "Every man we sent died within seconds of presuit."

"I'm sure I can." I purr, pulling a slave up to show one of my signature tattoos if the blue skin and golden eyes wasn't enough.

"I thought you was familiar. The man you want is called Callem Jon. Known as "CJ" to his friends and crew. He has murdered thousands of people, the majority of them was people he raped, adults and children. He's also known for kidnapping. His gang are strong so please be careful." The taller man brefs me, making sure I know everything that this guy has done.

I'm sure Tracer wouldn't mind me killing this guy. He's done some pretty bad things.

"Deal. Where is he usually?" I ask. I would usually find this myself but I want this done as quickly as possible.

"On the street near his house, all of his gang is around him though so you might want to wait-"

"Non, I'll take him out in front of his gang, thank you for your concern though." I cut him off before using my grapple to go back to the rooftops.

I need to get this done as quickly as possible.

/.\

I lay on the roof of a building, using my sniper rifle to spy on the man, he has bleach blonde hair that is obviously a £1 job because of how horrifying it looks, almost black eyes and a pale skin tone. He was wearing a white vest that does nothing for his slight potbelly and the unnecessary amount of hair, he's also wearing black trousers that are baggy everywhere and hang halfway down his legs.

The ridiculous amounts of jewelry tells me that he is my target. The rest of the people around him range in races from Asian to African to even European. He's really looking for a huge gang isn't he?

A car pulls up in front of the man on the pavement and the whole hoard howls and hoots like hooligans as the driver gets out going to the back of the car.

From the boot the man pulls a teenager, probably 19 years old. Her ragged clothes suggest that she's homeless and no one would realise her gone. Of course they go for people like this.

Anger boils in the pit of my stomach, taking advantage of girls that can't defend themselves? That made me angry. But the men and women around the man shouting like it was a cock fight only added fuel to the fire.

It's time I paid them a visit.

/.\

Two loud bangs signaled my location as I walked out to the men and women. Most was startled by my confident approach but some smirked in opportunity.

"Hey boss! We got ourselves a treat. She has an ass that could kill!" I hear a man shout from behind me. I spin on my heel and look right at him. People moving aside to allow me better sight of him.

"Excuse me?" I say sickly sweet, my French accent making his eyes bulge out of his head. His mouth opened and shut like a fish out of water.

He has dark ebony skin, his hair short and black with a horrible bleach strip running down the left side of his head.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" I ask as I walk up to the black man. My hips swaying purposefully to capture him further into my web.

"N-no but I wouldn't mind getting to know you in my bed." I stutters at first gaining his confidence as I saunter over to him, he thinks he's going to get a shot at me? Idiot.

"You see. I have a small problem with that. I'm here to talk with your boss. So if you would kindly guide me to him that would be great." I say, shouldering my sniper as my hip pops out in an almost sexy gesture.

He nods before holding his hand out in the direction of the boss signalling to walk, he doesn't even blink an eye at the sniper, he must be used to it with him being in a gang. I spin back towards the boss and stride up to him, the black man following closely behind.

I could see the teen look terrified as she was held by her wrist by the poor excuse of a man that is this gang's boss.

"So, Mr. Jon. You have quite the reputation. Don't you?" I start, standing tall. I was taller than him.

"I guess you could call it that beautiful." He says, adding a wink on the end. "You two ladies could come inside with me and we can have some fun if you want."

The teen whimpered softly, obviously not wanting any of this, but this man has given me another chance to kill him and not get this innocent girl hurt.

"Of course. I'd love that." I purr, stepping up to him seductively. His mouth gapes as he looks at me, not expecting me to say yes.

"Okay."

/.\

He stepped into the bathroom to get ready as me and the teen are left in his bedroom alone, he told us to start getting ready so I did.

I checked my gun twice, making sure the bullet in this thing will kill that filthy bastard. Every time my gun clicks the teen beside me flinches.

I turn to look at her. She was biting her lip nervously as her hands fumble with her hoodie sleeves.

"Don't worry young one. I'll deal with this and you can leave without a scratch. You just need to do as I say and follow my lead. Got it?" I ask as I sit a little closer and wrap my arm around her.

"I-I didn't know Widowmaker was so nice." I hear her whisper. Causing me to smile, at least one person recognized me.

"I'm not usually this nice. But once you meet the right person you change. Just don't start telling people Widowmaker is getting soft." The last comment made the girl laugh slightly before her face falls again.

"Have you met the special someone?" I ask as I stroke her hair. She needs to be relaxed for this to work out. I see her nod slightly before sighing.

"She goes to university. Her parents don't want her around me because I'm homeless. We met when she gave me some food on a cold night and she always comes to speak to me. I just wish I was better for her." She mumbles the last part like she didn't want me to hear it.

So she does have someone who loves her. I'll make sure she gets out of here alive.

"You'll see her again. I promise." I reassure her wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

I hear the toilet flush and soft padding of feet as Callum Jon comes to the door. I pull the smaller teen close to me and press my lips to her own as he opens the door.

"Oo ladies. You know how to make me happy." I hear his annoying voice. I grumble against the woman's lips as I pull away a little looking at him for a moment. He's stark naked with one hell of a boner.

Jesus this is gross.

I groan and stand up, pushing him on the bed and grabbing my gun holding it up and aiming for him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing?!" His voice is annoying me more and more.

 **Kill this sick bastard. Do it.**

And I happily complied. Clean through his head. I heard a small scream from the younger girl and look at her terrified face.

I also heard a bunch of running men outside from when they heard the gunshot. Even more to kill.

 **Kill them all.**

I didn't see any problems with this idea. I hear the first man step to the door of the bedroom and kick the door as hard as I can knocking it off its hinges into the man and throwing the two back into the opposite wall.

I activated my visor and saw several men coming in from the right, I rolled out onto the hallway and used my guns rapid fire option. The large sniper bullets at least knocking the men down. The ones that didn't die got an extra bullet in them.

Some more was coming up the stairs, I quickly unloaded my clip and attached another.

 **Let me take over for a little. I'll deal with this scum.**

 _Non, you'll get out of hand._ I whisper back to the spider as I shoot the first man in the head, causing him to fall down the steps and knocking down several others in his path.

 **Just for a little while? I promise to be good.**

I groaned softly. _Fine._

I slowly felt my body slip from my grasp as the spider took control of my actions.

My gun sprays into the crowd crawling up the stairs as my body launches forward to get a better shot. I stand atop of the steps as I kick a guy that is getting too close and shoot a woman holding a pistol in my direction.

I'll give my spider this, he is efficient, observant and an excellent shot.

Soon enough the stairs was cleared. Darker red outlines are rushing into the building through the front door and the spider throws my strong body down the stairs as I launch my barrage of shots at the men, even in my assault rifle mode, the spider seemed to get perfect headshots every time.

 _Let's get one thing clear. I own you. I'm the boss, not you. You hear me?_ I grumble at the crazy spider that has destroyed majority of the gang that CJ was apart of. I could use this as a weapon.

 **Yes boss. You always have been, I just help you out when you need it.**

I internally smirked. But one thing clawed at the back of my mind.

 _What are you?_ I ask, as he finishes of the hoard of men.

 **I'm apart of your programming. However I have been changed recently by the head of the English base. But this can wait until later. There's only a few left, you can finish them off.**

 _Merci._ I say to him as I feel my body come back in control of itself, my spider has always been able to take over and but it being so nice was something new.

My question only achieved for more questions to be answered but as the spider said. They can wait.

I see a man cautiously walk to the floor with five behind him, one at the front and one at the back has guns, the others hold baseball bats and golf clubs.

Easy.

As his footsteps into the doorway I launch my grapple at it. Pulling him towards me by his foot horror movie style. The others whimper away from the door as they hear the man scream like a little girl. He dropped his gun on the way and when he lands by my feet I put one sniper round in his head.

I hear footsteps on the stairs and inactivate my visor to see the teenage girl. I smile slightly at her letting her know that it was almost done when her face turns to pure panic as she looks behind me.

A loud bang and a sharp pain in my side signaled to my brain something was wrong. My side throbs in agony at I turn to see a white girl holding a pistol on the floor, her hair was choppy black and her eyes was electric blue. Pure determination shined in her eyes.

Without a second thought I raised my gun and shot her clean in the head. Her body flying backwards from the closeness of the shot. The other three people was stood at the door in pure shock.

I lifted my gun and shot it in rapid fire mode, not wavering once. The bodies fell and dropped to the ground in a sickening thud. I lowered my gun to my side.

"Hey, y-your shot…" I heard a whimper behind me before my head clouds with the effects of the bullet before I drop to the ground like all of the other men from this area.

 **I can't believe you got hurt from the last five people.**

 _It wasn't my fault, I got distracted._

 **I'll make sure to finish the job next time.**

 _Hah, sure, like you have a say in it._

 **I don't but you love the way I work.**

 _Very good point._

/.\

My head hurt.

My body hurt.

Hopefully that girl got out safe, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she dies because I was too incompetent to stand on two feet.

"It's crazy how she can live with such a slow heart rate. It's probably why she's so cold and why she bleeds out slower so she doesn't die from other injuries that would kill normal people." I heard a feminine voice, she sounded fascinated by my body but so much unlike any other scientist I've met.

"Stop going crazy scientist on her Serah. She probably doesn't like it that much considering that she is probably a science experiment." I heard the familiar voice of the young woman from before.

I smirked slightly, "it's okay ladies, I'm used to it, but she is nicer than any of my other doctors." At my response I feel them both jump and I chuckle slightly. I've still got it.

"S-sorry ma'am. I patched up your gunshot wound because Claire figured you couldn't go to a hospital because of your criminal side." And she was correct. I couldn't go to hospitals.

I opened my eyes slightly and started lifting myself up, ignoring the throb in my side. There was a small long haired brunette girl - Serah from what I gathered and a taller blond girl which is Claire from earlier.

"Please lay back down. You need to rest." I heard Serah say as she held my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and waved her off.

"I need to do something." I groan as I push her hands off me and pick up my visor, slipping it on my head.

I opened my bank to see a new bunch of money inside, more than enough to give university style education to a small village. I didn't need all of this.

"Claire, do you have a bank account?" I ask as I turn half of my screen to my vision and the other half to the bank.

"Yeah why?" She asks as she frowns.

"Nothing." I say before running her details through the Talon system to find her bank account. I dropped in enough for her to buy a house and to go to university.

"Get a place to stay and a good university degree with the money I've given you. And get with Serah. The sexual tension in here is killing me." I say to the shocked blond my eyebrow arching slightly as I stand up.

"I can't accept that kind of money." She says back before looking at Serah awkward from my last comment.

"You already have, don't worry about it… Now, I have to leave." I say picking up my hoodie and slipping it on.

"You might hurt yourself further by leaving!" The smaller brunette girl yelped as she goes to my side to check if there's any blood.

"I heal quicker than most, it's fine. You two lovebirds are together and I have to go and find my love. I'll try to stay in touch." I finish as I open the window and grab my gun.

"Thank you." I hear Claire say desperately, I look back to see their hands clutched together. They deserve to be with each other.

"Don't thank me, I'm just an assassin. You deserve everything you've got Claire. And if her parents keep disagreeing, then do what I would do, keep trying... My Moto is one shot one kill but if I miss... I'll take another shot." And with that I slipped out of the window using my grapple to get up to the rooftops.

/.\

I guess I have to listen to my own advice.

I'll go speak with Tracer.

"Hola Widowmaker." I hear the Hispanic accent and know who that cheeky attitude is from.

"Sombra." I say in greeting.

"Let's go win your girl back."

And for once, I agreed with Sombra.

/.\

AN2: as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. this was one of my first fighting scenes that I have made up purely by myself so judge it. Next chapter there will be some Widowtracer fluf so don't you worry.


	13. C12 - French baguettes

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 12: French Baguettes

AN: I am so glad you guys like what's going on, it really motivates me to give you more content. there will be a pharmacy part in the future and when you review, tell me if you use the Fanfiction app on your device because if you do I can message you and we can have lengthy conversations on how widow will deal with tracers throbbing desires.

/.\

Tracer's POV

I woke to the erratic knocks on my front door. Who could possibly want me at this time? I checked the time to see it's actually 12pm. Shit I slept in quite a bit.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" I yelled as I got up still holding the top in my hands. What if Amélie is behind that door? I hurried to it and unlocked the large steel lock, I pulled it open to only be disappointed.

"Jeez Lena, I know you didn't expect me but don't be so disappointed." Hana Song was stood outside of my door with a pair of gray and pink cotton gym pants on and her usual gaming suit underneath it with a bag over her shoulder.

"Sorry. I guess I was just expecting someone else." I say as I open the door wider for her to come in.

"Where's Lucio? You usually hang with him most of the time." I ask as I shut the door behind her as she puts her bag next to the couch and takes a seat on it.

"With his new boyfriend probably, hasn't shut up about him and he never spends time with me anymore." She crosses her arms and pouts like a child.

I take a seat next to her and laugh, someone is getting jealous from the lack of attention.

"Do you want to play games and eat junk food all day?" She asks changing the subject.

"Is there any other way to spend a day with you?" I ask sarcastically, placing a hand on my heart to emphasise my love for the days we spend together.

"No but you need to take a shower first. You look like you need one." She says poking at my bed head. I roll my eyes and get up picking up all of widows bags and takes them into my bedroom.

"Make sure to wear junk food eating clothes!" I hear her yell as she starts to set up the gaming station. I love our days together.

/.\

After a thorough wash, I get out of the shower and look down at my naked body. The urge to pleasure myself driving me crazy. Amélie kind of left me in a bad moment the last time we had time alone.

But Hana was here. I didn't want to traumatise her too early. I grab a towel and use the soft material to dry off my sensitive skin. When I got to between my legs my hips bucked against the material, wanting some form of relief from this torture.

No. I'll wait. I tell myself as I pull on a sports bra and some boyshorts. What will I wait for? I'm extremely sexually tense. I could just do a quickie and get over it.

No. I don't want to do it. I want Amélie to do it. She started this, so she's going to finish it.

I pull on one of her blue tops that hug my breasts slightly but is baggy everywhere else due to her height. And a pair of her back gym pants, it being a little too long. And when I say a little, I mean a lot.

Damn she has long legs. My long legs.

Before my body starts demanding for my fingers to pleasure me I walk out of the bathroom and into my bedroom grabbing a pillow before running into the living room and jumping on the couch.

"It's about time slow coach!" She yells and I pick up my controller and start playing a game that I'm familiar with but Hana is not, seen as though she is a gaming champion.

/.\

During our first break I decide to order pizza, luckily Hana brought the doritos and mountain dew and any other junk we may need with her in the bag she came with so I didn't need to go to the shop.

After I got off the phone with the guy I heard a gasp before Hana yelled "What is that?!" Before she turned my head to the side so she could examine my neck.

I wonder what she could have found when I remember the love bite Amélie gave me, I try to pull away but Hana being stronger than she looks holds me in place.

"Who did you get in bed last night?" She asked as she finally let me go before continuing. "Because that looks like she wants to stay around. It's the toughest one I've ever seen on you."

I quickly cover my neck and my face turns beet red in seconds.

"It wasn't last night it was yesterday morning." I whisper like people could hear us. "But nothing happened."

"How could nothing happen? Did you not like how rough she was?" Hana asks making me turn even redder.

"No I like how rough she was." Why did I say that!? Fuck, cover it up! "M-Mercy came over and stopped us." I quickly said, stuttering slightly.

"Where is she now then? Don't say Mercy scared her off, she wouldn't do that so someone you like unless…" her cogs were turning in her head as she was trying to figure out the whole situation.

"Mercy doesn't like her. When Mercy left I tried to convince her she wasn't all bad." I finished it for her, so she doesn't make come crazy idea because up.

"Why wouldn't Angela like her?" Hana asked but before I could answer I heard the balcony door open and two sets of footsteps walk in.

We both look at each other and duck behind a counter so the intruders don't see us. I see Hana reach for the closest weapon she could which was a small baguette.

I frown and look at her like I was saying 'what the fuck is that supposed to do?!' she shrugged and slowly got to her feet. She pointed to herself and to the direction of the intruders and to me and my weapons and chronal accelerator.

Right, she'll distract them and I'll go get my weapons.

I saw her fingers slowly count down.

Three.

Two.

"She can't have left, her harness is here." I hear a familiar French purr and freeze, she's here. And here for me.

"One!" I hear Hana shout before throwing herself out of the side of the counter, I couldn't stop her in time from launching the baguette at the blue French lady, I peak over the kitchen side just in time to see it comically hit her face and bounce to the floor as she has the look of 'really?' on her face.

I couldn't help it. I start laughing.

I sink back to the ground almost crying as I remember the face that Amélie made.

Everyone just stared at me as I was sat on the floor in fits of laughter.

"I feel like I'm missing something." A unfamiliar Hispanic accent was heard from behind Amélie but I couldn't care less. I can't believe she's here.

"I think we all are." Hana says moving next to the two woman.

"Y-your… f-face…" I manage out as I lay on the floor small tears coming to the corners of my eyes as my laugh has reduced to a chuckle.

"Ma chérie… it wasn't that funny." I heard Amélie sigh.

"It kinda was." The Hispanic commented.

"Okay! This gay idiot is getting us nowhere. What are you doing here and how do you know Lena." Hana said loudly getting the attention of everyone but me. Still smiling at Amélie's face.

"I'd like to comment that we're all gay here." The Hispanic commented again, I guess Amélie brought her to point out the obvious, wait, what?

I sit up abruptly and look at Hana in disbelief.

"Your gay and you never told me?!" I yell at her, her face turning bright red.

"That's irrelevant at this moment, I'm that 'gay idiot''s girlfriend. Did you throw a baguette at me because I'm French?" The blue woman says making my heart leap as her hands are on her hips and her foot taps the ground impatiently.

"No I didn't- wait… you're her mystery girl?!" Hana shouted as she stares at Amélie.

Before anyone could say anything else I shot up and threw myself at the blue woman, knocking us backwards and onto the couch. She's here, actually here. And she called me her girlfriend.

I hear her wince and hop right off her, she should have took that without me hurting her surely.

But the small blotch of red on her shirt told me exactly why she couldn't take it.

"Fucking hell Amélie. I'm sorry love." I say quickly as I pull up her shirt to see a mostly red bandage. "Can you pass me a first aid kit?" I say to no particular person as I pull it off of her blue skin that was tinted red from the amount of blood.

"I told you not to call me that Tracer." I hear her whisper to me so the others can't hear.

"And I told you to call me Lena. I'll call you the name that belongs to you and that is Amélie." I whisper back sturn as Hana brings me the first aid kit, opening it before putting it on the coffee table in my reach.

"I'll need to move her to my bedroom." I say to the other two in the room and I see Hana smirk.

"Now now Lena, you can't have sex with an injured woman." I heard her remark making Sombra put her hand to her mouth to stop me from hearing her giggle.

I give her a small bird as I go to the boot clad feet of the blue woman, Sombra helps me by picking her upper body up, being the tallest out of all of the movable.

"You imbéciles. I'm not immobilised!" Amélie growled at us but we didn't stop as we walked her into the bedroom with Hana moving close behind with the first aid box.

We put her on the bed and I take the first aid box off of Hana.

"You two. Leave. I can't concentrate with you hovering over me." I say sharply to them and they hurry out, shutting the door behind them.

I slowly lift the spoiled blue shirt over her head and toss it aside so I can get a better look at the injury. A bullet to the side. I go to poke around for the bullet.

"It's out ma chérie. I just moved too soon after being patched up that's all. No organs was hit." She says more relaxed then strained. She's been through this pain before.

"How, by the Queen's tits, did you get shot?" I growl as I grab the disinfectant about to apply a little.

"Killed a bad guy and his gang for a shit ton of money and gave some to a homeless lass that wanted to be with a girl." She says simply. I poured more than necessary on the wound so she felt a harsher sting.

Her body lurched forward in pain as she growls.

"Why did you kill? You know I don't like you killing people Amélie." I say to her, my tone firm and dangerous as I look down at her my brows furrowed in anger.

"Because I needed to. It's- I have been programmed to want to kill. I get urges and I just needed to suppress them." She whispered slightly so the others couldn't hear what we was saying.

"So you killed an innocent man?" I asked back in the same hushed tone as I start mopping up some blood. But what surprised me was the humourless laugh that came from her.

"He was many things Tracer, but innocent wasn't one of them." She says frowning in slight anger. "He kidnapped children and adults, raped them, then killed them. No one could kill him because of his gang that was around him. Trust me Tracer, I did a lot of people a favor today."

I didn't know what to say. I completely disagree with her killing but this man was horrible. And he did deserve death for what he has done.

I bite my lip as I grab some filler foam and insert some into the wound and let it froth up and fill out the wound so it will heal quicker.

"He kidnapped a homeless girl when I got there and was about to rape her. I got involved and killed him and the rest of his gang that wanted to kill me and I spoke to the girl. She was in love with another girl that goes to medical school from my guess but her parents don't want them to be together because of her being homeless and uneducated so I gave her enough money for a university degree and a house. Hopefully I made her happy."

I was shocked to say the least. She is more selfless than I thought. Can I really be angry at her? I carried on with the wound, wrapping it up and making sure there's enough pressure on it.

"Tracer. Please forgive me for killing." She begged, her eyes looking up at me as I get the covers from under her. Her bottom lip sticks out slightly.

"If you call me Lena then I will. But if you carry on using my formal battle name I'll start treating you like Tracer should." I say as I slowly cover Amélie up, being careful not to touch her side.

"I don't have the right to call you your proper name. I hurt you continuously." She laughs bitterly, "hell, I don't have the right to be here or be your girlfriend."

"We need to talk about yesterday but that doesn't mean I want you to stop being in my life." I slip in bed next to her and rest my head on her strong shoulder. "I don't want anything else but you. And besides, you made me really sexually frustrated and you need to deal with that when you can move better."

"Who says I can't deal with it now?" She whispers as she starts to shift slightly.

"Me. Now stop or I'll get out of the bed." I threaten poking my finger into her stomach.

I hear a slight groan as she moves back to hold me.

"Good girl." I whisper to her.

"Lena you're such a prick."


	14. C13 - Good morning

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 13: Good Morning

/.\

Widowmaker POV

My side hurt. A slow throb. Nothing sharp or painful. Just a small irritation. I want to go back to sleep. My tired brain begs for relief from the long day yesterday.

I felt a small weight shift slightly on my chest. Has she woken up already? It can't be that late. I tighten my lids, fighting away any chance of waking up for it only to wake me up further.

I feel a small slender finger slowly trace the tattoo etched on my forearm. She's awake. Her fingers glide along each line and letter. Like she was trying to understand it.

"It means 'Nightmare'." I whisper, causing her finger to stop dead in its tracks before continuing.

"Why do you have it?" I heard Lena's small voice, trying to conceal what she was saying from the people in the other room, if they was still here.

"It's better than a bunch of scars. The scientists wanted me to look flawless and deadly, scars make you look beaten and broken. It's an alright way to cover them up." I whisper back as my free hand wiggles around to hold Lena closer to me.

"Is that the same case with the widow on your back?" She mumbles as her leg softly twists around my waist.

"Oui. Most of the other scars are covered by my suit or gear." Her fingers stopped moving along the ink infested skin. I slowly move my fingers down her arm to her own hand and interlace our digits.

I hear her sigh softly before her head burrows back into my shoulder.

"You know, ma Chérie, this would be a lot more comfortable without these clothes on." I quietly say into her hair, taking a long sniff of her short brown tresses.

"Is this how you smooth talk me into getting naked love?" her cocky attitude shows as her head twists to look at me.

I feel my cheeks start to flush and warm up a little.

"N-non. I was suggesting nightwear." I stutter slightly, my fingers fumbling with her own. I soon hear the melody of her quiet giggle as her lips tap my cheek in a loving kiss.

"Calm down love, I knew what you meant." She whispers against my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

"Why are you wearing my clothes anyway?" I ask, my eyebrow arching in question as her own face brightens up like a stop light.

"They're… comfortable? Alright, I missed you and you left them here." She burrows her head into my shoulder as she slowly tells the truth.

"It's okay Chérie, it's actually quite hot to see you in my stuff." I silently say the last part in her ear, her body shifting slightly in my arms.

She doesn't reply. I hold her close to me and enjoy the silence as I look up at the white ceiling. Her slow breathing against my arm that is held around her upper body and her hot breaths on the cool skin of my shoulder.

"We need to talk about two days ago love." I hear her small voice as she tilts her head to the side so I could hear the words. I didn't want to have this conversation when we was in such a good place but I guess I can't help that.

"Why did you go to shoot Mercy?" She asks, sliding her hand out of my own to place it on my bare stomach. Her thumb rubbing up and down reassuringly.

"I… I don't know… can you just believe me when I tell you what happened?" I ask, looking down a little at the deep brown eyes of the Brit.

"That's why I'm here love." She whispers before placing a soft kiss on my shoulder. I take a deep long breath and look around the room for a moment before looking into Lena's warm eyes.

"What she said… about Gérard… it hit a little close to home… I had this… this… flashback of what happened the night I killed him. The next thing I know you pushed the gun out of the way. I can't even remember thinking about shooting her."

I look away from her big eyes, she's too forgiving. Too nice. I didn't deserve her but somehow I'm here. Strange isn't it?

I feel soft, petite fingers touch my jaw and directing my face back towards her direction. I couldn't look into her eyes.

"Amélie… look at me." I heard Lena demand in a nice way. Her voice ever so compelling.

I lock my eyes onto the pale, freckled face of Lena Oxton, her eyes not judging or filled with hate or sadness. Just the overwhelming look of understanding.

"It's okay. I spoke to her and she said she'll try to see you in a better light. I just need you to talk to me about these things love." Her fingers ghost around my jaw and cheek. I nod slightly as I lean my head into her smooth warm fingers.

Her eyes suddenly turn down and try to find something other than me to look at.

"What is it, Chérie?" I ask, frowning slightly at the change in mood. She needs to be happy. That's my mission, making Lena happy.

"How long do you have left here?" She whispers so low I barely caught it. I knew how long I had left, I've been counting down the days. I didn't want my time with Lena to end.

"Two days." I mumble, my hands tangling into the shirt on the Brit. She's upset. I can see it. She can't even look at me right now.

For some strange reason I believe that her being hurt right now is because of me. Even though it's completely irrational and not in my power I feel great guilt for her being upset.

I felt her slowly move away from me. I didn't want to let her go. I want her to stay close. But I didn't stop her from moving away. Why? I don't know. She sits on the edge of the bed facing out towards the rest of the room, her clothes slightly twisted and creased but alright overall.

"I uh… I'm going to jump in the shower." I heard her say, her voice trembling at first before she regained her composure with a firm cough.

I nod softly. Not trusting my voice to be as confident as the brunette in front of me. Why am I not stopping her? Why am I letting her leave?

I need to stop her.

But I didn't.

She got up and stepped into the hallway where her bathroom is, the door firmly closing behind her with a click and the clunk says she locked the door too.

/.\

I slowly pull on a black short sleeve skin tight polo shirt, trying to be careful not to pull at my wound too much. It hurts a lot more now that I'm moving.

I fold my collar into place and button up all three buttons. I stand up wincing from doing it too quickly before looking in the mirror. I slide my fingers along my cold skin. I couldn't feel the coldness of it, but I knew it was cold.

When they first did this slowing of the heart rate and cooling they didn't think too far into it. I used to shiver all of the time because my body could tell I was colder than usual. My brain fought against these changes but they soon put an implant in to change that too.

I reach up to the back of my head, feeling a small bump where they took my skull away so they can place implants in. Luckily they could stimulate hair growth so I didn't have to worry about being seen with half a head of hair. Although that may have been quite funny.

After they changed me completely, I didn't care what they did. It was almost a natural thing. My body didn't resist and they knew my mind wouldn't. Not after everything they've done to it.

The first ever change they did was when they put the spider in. From then, it slowly took over, with help from torture and training from Talon of course. They hit me, took advantage of me. They changed me from the inside and the outside.

But questions still lingered about the spider from yesterday. Unanswered questions.

 **The captain at the British base rewritten my code ma'am.**

The spider's voice seemed nicer now, almost reassuring. Before it was harsh and shrill, bending me to its will.

 _Why did she change your code?_

 **You're going to have to ask her that yourself, she never told me.**

Oh great, another meeting with her. It's not like I don't like her it's just I have too many secrets that she cannot know about. What if she's put a system in to read my thoughts?

 **She hasn't. I also cannot give any information to anyone about what you think. Especially when you think about Lena, even adults wouldn't be able to see that and not be scarred for life.**

I chuckled to myself. I'll admit that some thoughts are a little inappropriate.

 _What is different now than before then?_

 **You've already noticed my voice is different. I also have a better adapt feeling mechanism so I won't be so merciless and I don't tell you to kill everything.**

That's strange. Why would she do that? Doesn't she want me to be no feeling and a cold blooded killer?

 **You'll have to ask about her motive ma'am. But for now, Lena has come out of the bathroom.**

Before I could react on the information the spider has given me I feel a smaller body on my back and small arms sliding around my waist. I can feel her head pressed against my shoulder blade and from looking in the mirror I can see her wet, brown mop of hair.

"I don't want you to go." She whispers into my shoulder weakly her voice thick from emotions. Was she crying?

I gently lift my hand to caress her two entwined ones that are gripping me like I'm her lifeline. I smile sadly. I didn't want to go either but if I don't I'll get killed. Then I won't be able to see Lena again.

I turn slowly in her arms, careful not to catch my wound on her arms. I hold her face with both of my hands, my thumbs stroking her cheeks slowly as I look into her bloodshot, tear filled brown eyes.

"I can't stay Chérie… I wish I could. I really do." I press my nose to hers and shut my eyes, trying to calm her down a little. I know she's upset. What can I do?

 **Find a way to communicate while you're at Talon.**

Why didn't I think of that? This way I won't have to leave her completely until I manage to get some more time off which I highly doubt will happen but with the new boss I can't make any definite plans.

"I need to go out and do something. I swear I'll be back in no time and I may even get you a gift." I press into her nose a little more, not wanting to be a partical apart never mind down the street.

"Will your side be okay?" Her fingers gently caress my side where the patch of bandages are. Ah Lena, always the caring one.

"I'll pick up something for it. Talon has this spray that heals me up quick, I'll try to find some on the black market or something." I open my eyes and move my head back to get a good look at her.

Her cute little face making me smile as I try to count the splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her eyes a soft brown making me want to tell her everything on my mind. Her lips, god her lips. Plump and red almost begging to be met with my own.

I moisten my lips slightly before lowering my face back to hers and tilting my head to the side so our noses don't collide. Her soft lips touch my own in a small kiss at first, but I soon came back for more.

I thrust my face forward slightly as I roughly catch her lips in my own in a passionate embrace. My hands grip her own two as I start making our way to the bed. My tongue laps at her lip once, giving her the idea as she opens up her mouth.

I push my tongue inside, wanting to be as physically close to her as possible. I tussle with Lena's own wet muscle. It was a winning fight and the woman below me knew that.

I reach down to grab the backs of her legs but detach myself half way down as a yelp escapes my mouth and a pain flares in my knew instantly what was wrong and lifted my top to check the bandage.

"Right love. You just go and get that spray so we don't have this problem again because I'm not sure my body can take any more of this stopping thing." Lena commands softly as she pulls my top back down.

"Je suis désolé, Ma Chérie…" I whisper looking down slightly from guilt.

"I don't speak French but I know that look. Don't worry about it love. Just… hurry?" She asks lifting my chin with her small hand giving me a hopeful look.

I nod and smile at her. I kiss between her brows gently before grabbing a jacket and pulling it on before stroking her face slowly, I can't get enough of her. She's like my own personal drug.

She pushes me away slightly before mouthing 'go'. I smirk slightly, she must really need some relief down there. And I'll make sure she'll get it.

I go to the door not removing my eyes from her towel clad body, making sure she sees me looking so she knows that I want this. I open it and slip out, giving her one last wink before I close the door.

I hear a small gasp and turn to see a very red underneath a shocked jacketless Sombra. I smirk and see Sombra go bright red before getting off the top of the small Korean girl.

"I need to get a couple of things from the black market. Are you coming Sombra?" I ask the Hispanic girl, crossing my arms as I watch her try to not make eye contact.

"Y-yeah sure. Need to pick up some stuff anyway…" she stumbles over words only making my expression more amused.

I walk towards the door past the coffee table where the black jacket was thrown. I smirk as I pick it up.

"You must've been desperate for it to fly this far away from you." I say in my cool collected voice, loving how the Korean and Hispanic squirmed and turned brighter than a stop light.

I decided to let them off easy by just throwing it on the darker skinned woman's lap and continuing my casual walk to the front door. I do love teasing Sombra. And for once, I hold the information when it comes to this… scenario.

Two can play the game of blackmail my friend.


	15. C14 - Pharmacy and phone store

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 14: Pharmacy and phone store

/.\

Mercy's POV

I groan softly. There was an unusual mass on my bed that my body was still adjusting to. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was quite relaxing actually.

I smile softly as my front is brushing the slow breathing warrior, one great thing about her weight difference was that she always made the mattress move to her curves so much it sucked me into that hole with her.

Let me just say that I'm not complaining.

I could tell she was awake, her breathing not as deep and relaxed as the time I watched her sleep. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself so I didn't do so.

I shifted closer to the taller Egyptian, my skilled hands snaking around her waist as my face meets her shoulder. She was definitely awake with the small hiccup in her breathing just now.

Smirking slightly at her determination to not give any hint that she was awake, I take a long sniff of the shirt she was wearing. A deep blue t-shirt that hugged against her tough muscles and made her just irresistible.

Her scent was amazing. Like spices and musk, beautiful like her.

I pull my head away slightly to look at the taller woman, seeing her completely fake calm face as I see a slight twinge in her brow. Her tattoo crinkling slightly as her eyelids twitch from being forced closed in an attempt to look asleep.

Her slightly hooked nose was cute and her slightly full lips are a dream to watch never mind kiss. Her dark hair with some decoration in it made me want to run my fingers through it slowly to feel every strand of those silky tresses.

My phone made a small ding in an attempt to catch my attention. With its mission succeeded I twist my face away from the beauty reluctantly to search for the device.

I saw it on the bedside table and started to reach for it before a caramel hand pressed against my arm to stop it from reaching towards my inevitable work.

"No. It's your day off." I heard the small groggy voice of Fareeha as she protests against my movement.

"Says the one that was pretending to sleep?" I ask a little sarcastically as I didn't pull away from her hand, only reaching out with my other hand to touch the calloused digits of my protector.

"Just… stay with me… please?" Fareeha whispers as she slides close to me, turning me into her small spoon. "You're never around. I miss you." She carries on into my ear.

I roll my eyes and push myself back into her more. I guess I could spend some more time with her.

/.\

The din echoing from my phone caught my attention again, for the tenth time.

"I'm going to have to get that before the entirety of Overwatch come to find me." I mumble against her light brown lips, pulling away slightly in an attempt to reach for my phone.

"It's your day off." Fareeha whines like a child, pressing her face into my now exposed neck as she tightens her grip on my waist.

"I know babe but I'm still on for emergencies and considering it's the tenth time I need to get it." I coo softly as I slide my fingers into her hair, gripping it slightly close to her scalp.

I feel a large exhale of breath on my neck and I hear a quiet "fine." before the warrior pulls away from my body and let's me out of her embrace. I give her an apologetic look as I reach and grab my vibrating phone.

Clicking the answer button I press the phone to my ear.

"Yes?"

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

"So. What will I need to communicate without Talon knowing?" I ask as we walk down darkened streets. We was in the older part of London. The rougher part.

"It depends on what you want to do, message, call, video call, hack…" the dark tan woman says as she walks beside me, her fingers aimlessly scrolling through the internet using her gloves.

"Can I get all of them properties?" I ask her while we walk past a large steel warehouse structure.

"Sure. You can get even more too if you really want to." She closes down her screen as she sees someone come onto the street we are on before crossing the road.

Dark clothes, not showing anything. Definitely criminal. They probably have just come out of the black market with anything they need.

"Do you want to get one too? To talk to that special someone?" I raise my eyebrow in question as I see her face tint red. I see her try to process the words that I've just asked her.

"I-I may consider it." She stutters, her eyes not making contact with my own once. I smirk in victory, I have the hacker at my mercy.

We finally reach the end of the long street. I knew where the black market was from several missions that required me to go there often and I'm positive with Sombra's lifestyle she would have visited here plenty of times.

"Who do we visit for this kind of technology?" I ask the smaller woman, not as small as Lena though. I've never been here for technology before, it's usually medical supplies or repair kits for my gear.

"I know a guy." Was the only response she gave me before walking into an ally, it was fairly deserted, perfect for a hidden market. The walls on each side of the ally had blocked out windows, lots of them.

But I wasn't deceived by this, I know if you knock a particular knock on any of those boarded up windows it would open and you can deal with whatever business you have.

It's quite clever and keeps the cops out of the loop. I follow the dark skinned woman as she makes her way down the alley, counting down the windows.

She stops about halfway down the alley at a window with larger gaps between the windows beside it than any other window on this stretch of concrete. Structurally, this must be the largest room out of all of them besides the drug window which is the first one you come up to when you walk in, most people want drugs.

I glance down the alley to check if anyone is around, as I do so I hear a rapping of knuckles against wood in a particular pattern. I look back before I see the small shutter creek open.

Behind the wooden plate was a short looking black man (but by the way his body was proportioned he must have been just sat down), his hair in tight dreadlocks and a pair of black framed glasses covering his brown looking eyes. His brow twitched upwards in question as Sombra leans on the windowsill.

"I need something special. I thought you would be the right guy to ask." Sombra says relatively quiet but not so much so it would be classed as a whisper.

"What is this something special?" The man asks, leaning back, confirming the fact that he was sat down. His eyes seem to light up however, contrasting with his bored posture.

"Two devices that can message a phone secretly without anyone detecting it? Maybe some cool features included?" Sombra leans over to tell him making sure no one hears but us three.

"You'd be surprised how many people want something like that... Alright, give me a couple of minutes to collect my stuff and come back to grab them. I'll add all the features I can for my favourite customer." He replies before reaching for his shutter.

Getting the idea, the Hispanic girl stands back up so the man can close his shutter, leaving us both out here alone again.

"Alright blue, what else do you need?" She asks, turning to look at me as her hands slide into her pockets.

"Medical spray for my side." I say as I look around trying to figure out where to look.

"The drug place might have some. Why do you need it anyway? You don't have to go on a mission till you get back to Talon." Sombra finishes as she starts to walk back down the alley towards the first shutter.

"Let's just say you might need to make out with Hana elsewhere." I say smirking slightly as I follow. I watch the Spanish girl for a long moment until I see her face light up from realisation.

"Oh you're such a lass! Have you two done the deed before?" She asks clasping one of her hands on my shoulder firmly sending a twinge of pain into my side and stomach.

"Not yet. She needs it though." I blush slightly remembering how she said that she would wait for me to deal with it.

"Good look with you amigo." She ends it there, although she has more to say but we arrived at the drug shutter. I knock on the shutter in a certain formation just as Sombra did only minutes ago.

The shutter creaks open from constant use as a girl with pitch black hair and bright blue eyes smirks at me with familiarity, her black bordered glasses making her cheekbones stand out perfectly.

"Need something beautiful?" She asks in her natural flirty manner, she's my normal supplier for my medical ingredients.

"You have any of that Talon spray? The one that heals the wound instantly?" I lean on the windowsill using my relaxed tone around her to make her feel like I'm alright to talk to.

"Only for my favourite customers." She whispers as she leans down to give me a sly wink before kneeling down under the windowsill to get my order.

"I'm sure she says that to everyone." Sombra comments, leaning against the wall with her ankles crossed along with her arms.

"Non, she means it. If Talon finds out about her having it they would probably kill her." I tell her as I stroke the grain on the wooden ledge.

"Why is she giving it to a Talon Assassin then?" She asks, uncrossing her feet as she stands up. Her shoulders tensing slightly.

"Because I know she won't tell anyone. Do you need help applying it love?" The drug dealer asks holding the small canister in her hand.

"It's alright, I've got it." The Hispanic hisses at the dark haired woman as she takes it from her hand, I roll my eyes at her behaviour and pass the woman some cash to pay for the medical supply.

The takes the notes before closing the shutter again. Sombra guides me towards a bench outside of the black market as we was right at the end of it and sits me down on it.

I pull up my top slowly. Revealing my blue skin with a white bandage on it to keep my wound in check. I watch the dark fingers get to work in removing the sticky part as she tears away the rest of the bandage.

"What was your problem back there anyway?" I ask as she looks at the hole in my side and sighs.

"You're with a girl that you finally deserve, I'm not letting that… that drug mule ruin it for you." I hear Sombra almost growl out, I couldn't see her face due to her looking down and away from me but I knew her eyebrows were knitted together.

"I wouldn't do that to Lena… and Alex is generally quite flirty with everyone, she's got a girlfriend too." I comment as Sombra slowly eases the foam out of the wound.

After that, she didn't say any more as she shook the canister vigorously as she let my side get some fresh air. After she estimated the can was shook enough she lowered the nozzle of it to my side before pressing down and letting the mist capture the red patch of lost flesh.

A slight spark of stinging causes my muscles to flex a little involuntarily before I started to feel my cells building much faster than they would usually, my skin and flesh knitting together to rapidly repair my broken body.

After at least five minutes I feel like it is safe to move as I slowly lower my shirt and twist my side slightly to test how healed it it. A small twinge suggests that there's still a little more healing to be done but it should be finished before I get back to Lena.

I stand up and nod at the smaller woman, letting her know that I'm fine. She shakes the can a little more to see how much was left before handing it to me, the weight suggesting that there is plenty left.

"We should go check on the computer genius, it's been ten minutes." Sombra says as I place the can inside my hoodie in a pocket. I nod my head in agreement, holding my hand out for her to lead the way.

I walk beside the Spanish girl as we go back down the alley to the computer guy's place. No words were spoken and I didn't mind that. I'd prefer it to be silent.

 _What is the head of this base called? I've never really seen anything that has her name on it._

 **Commander Kowal.**

I'll have to remember that for our next encounter. I abruptly stop as I see the darker girl turn towards the shutter we was at a little over ten minutes ago.

Sombra raises her hand to connect it with the wood but never got chance to as the man from earlier opened the protection and put the two devices on the windowsill.

"They have all the features that I can put on there, I'll save you the time and let you experiment with it yourselves." The black nerd said, as Sombra fished into her pocket for a wad of cash before dropping it next to the phones with a thick thunk.

I pick up the phones as he takes the money, his head nodding to me in thanks and a sparkle of recognition is in his eyes. A lot of people know who I am by now, I just deal with it.

Before any more words could be exchanged the man firmly closes the hatch to make it seem unused again. I glance to Sombra and pass her one of the devices.

"We should check them out when we get off the streets, we don't want anyone knowing about them." Sombra suggested, I agreed as I slipped it with the can of spray inside of my hoodie.

When I looked back at Sombra the phone had disappeared from her hand and she started to walk back to the entrance. I swiftly followed her.

I can't wait to get back to Lena.


	16. C15 - Homecoming

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 15: Homecoming

/.\

Tracer's POV

"When Sombra comes back can you tell her where I am?" Hana asks, packing up the stuff that she brought with her. Her visit was cut short due to her work, she needed to live stream soon and she can only do that in her own apartment.

"Will do love." I reply, as I step towards the door, getting ready to open it for her. She pulls the bag up onto her shoulders as she moves towards me. Her arms held out for a hug to cast me farewell.

I loop my arms around her waist and pull her snug against my body, this small teen is truly my bestest friend and I wouldn't trade her for the world. Just don't tell Lucio that.

"I'll miss you. Don't forget to visit soon." I mumble into her shoulder as her arms clamp around my neck holding me tight. I didn't want to let go but I had to.

After a moment we part and Hana gives me a small smile as she turns towards the door, I step in front of her and pull the door open, allowing her to step out of the apartment.

"See you later love, I'll make sure to tell your girl where you are." I wink at her as she turns red. Her middle finger protrudes from the rest of her digits making me laugh slightly.

She smiles a little understanding that it is just a joke before she starts to walk to the stairs giving me a backwards wave as she disappears down the exit of this floor.

Before I could close the door I see a familiar mop of red hair on the steps that Hana just walked down.

"Heya Emily. Thanks for coming on such early notice and for accepting what I asked you to do. It means a lot." I tell the smaller dog carer as she makes it to my door, smiling at me warmly.

"It's no problem Lena. I'm happy to help you." She says as her fingers link together in a seemingly normal act but was actually a nervous impulse for the ginger.

I whistle loud, catching the attention of Eric as he bounds up to the door where I am before sitting beside me from force of habit from the times I take him for walks so I could put his leash on him.

I take the said leash from the side of the door and connect it to his collar, Eric's tail wagging in anticipation.

I hand the handle to the smaller woman and she takes it with no hesitation our fingers touching slightly in the exchange.

"Do you mind me asking why you can't have him in the apartment?" Emily asks, Eric lifts his head to nuzzle my hand and I stroke his head affectionately.

"I have a couple of things to do and it would be more efficient if he was just at your house instead of you having to come here all of the time." I say, giving her a small smile in my gratitude for what she's doing for me.

This seems to be enough for her as she nods before bidding me goodbye and leaving with my dog in tow.

I sigh and close the door, making my way to the couch before flopping on it. My back colliding with the cushion pleasantly.

Why can't Amélie hurry up?

/.\

I'm sure my face was crimson at this moment in time.

My curiosity won over from just a small thought and I now found myself surfing the internet in ways to seduce Amélie in French. I'm sure if Hana or Lucio saw what I was doing they would laugh at me for eternity. But I just want to impress the woman I care very deeply for! What better way than to learn how to say unsayable things to her?

A question still lingers though… would Amélie like it? Would it have the desired effect that I want from the blue skinned woman?

As I roll the thought over and over in my head, I almost didn't notice the two sets of footfalls into my apartment.

"Where's Hana?" I heard the familiar but new Hispanic girl ask, her tone almost worried or disappointed at her absence. I quickly shut the laptop lid before my French woman could look at the screen and turn to look at the pair, my chest throbbing in panic and the familiar rush of adrenaline.

"She - um, she went home." I answered, noticing how me slamming the laptop shut could have looked suspicious. Hell, it did look suspicious. And my stammering only added to the devastation of the situation.

Luckily, the Spanish girl didn't care much for my unusual actions, her eyes looking into the distance, probably thinking about the Korean.

"She actually wanted you to go see her when you got back, I'll get the address…" I say, starting to reach out for a notepad and pen to jot down the road and number that my friend lived at.

"No need. I know where that chika lives... I'll get out of you two's hair." her last comment directed more to Amélie her lips lifting at one corner forming a smirk that only Amélie must have understood.

Amélie's brows furrow as she looks at Sombra, her golden eyes shining in challenge. But before anyone could say anything, the dark skinned woman retreated towards the door.

"Be good Widowmaker. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Sombra gleefully responded before stepping back out of the balcony and disappearing over the ledge. Not giving anyone a chance to speak back to her comments.

I turn my head to look at my Amélie and my heart skips a beat, she's just so perfect. Her slender but strong figure makes my salivary glands work on overdrive, her flawless skin begging to be licked and kissed, those golden eyes still looking out of the balcony where her friend just vanished.

I just can't believe a woman this beautiful exists.

Amélie's silence and unmoving suddenly stops when her body visibly relaxes as she rolls her eyes while turning to look at me. Her lips expressing only a ghost of a smile.

I fully turn my body so I'm sat on my knees and my arms are on the back of the couch so I don't hurt my now aching neck further from craning it to look at her. I let a small smile tug at my mouth, granted it was a little nervous but I still show how I feel about her in such a simple gesture.

How do I feel about her? Now that very complex question can be left for another day. However my brain didn't stop rolling words through my head. Surely knowing how I feel about someone can't be so hard. I am the owner of my body and I should know how I'm feeling so why is it so hard to understand?

My mind zones back into the physical word suddenly as I see movement. My Amélie was shifting to remove her jacket, her body not faulting one movement due to her injury, making the view so much more tantalising.

I decide to use the words from the site I just read from. There's no better time to do so. Her physically right body begging for my attention.

"V-venez i-ici." I said aloud, my heavy British accent stopping the words from flowing normally and I'm more than positive it wasn't pronounced right either. I decided to use the words "come here" the site suggested mysterious but also suggestive, my lack of creativity leaning me towards the two basic words.

I hear a beautiful ring of laughter, almost distracting me from being embarrassed from the words I just said. Almost.

Amélie's laughter stopped almost as sudden as it started, her bright smile still lingering as she slowly walks towards me at her own leisure.

"Your pronunciation could use some work but, bien sûr, ma chérie." Her French words flowing off her tongue flawlessly, embracing my ears in such a way my whole body shudders in pleasure.

"Will you tell me what that means?" I ask, Amélie getting closer to me by the second. Her smile turning into a kind, caring lip curl.

"It means: of course, my sweetheart or darling, it depends on the perspective." Her slightly informational tone tells, her steps stopping as she comes in closer to me.

She lifts her hand from her side as she presses it to my neck, her thumb caressing my jaw slowly as those golden eyes look into my own. I gently lean against it, loving the feel of her cool skin on my own.

"Vous êtes très séduisant lorsque vous parlez Français." She says, her eyes becoming more concentrated on my face afterwards.

"And what does that mean?" I ask again, her French purr making me want more by the second.

"You sound very alluring when you speak French." She replies, her other hand lifting to hold the other side of my neck, her thumb playing with the other side of my jaw affectionately.

I feel a sudden rush to my lower stomach. There's no way that she's flirting with me in french, is there? A wave of embarrassment comes over me as I look down and feel the tinge of red dust across my cheeks.

"Oh Chérie… you're just too adorable…" Amélie muses, her fingers grazing my neck in small circles while her thumbs stroe my flaming cheeks. Desperate to change the subject I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"How's the side?" referencing to the bullet hole in her side, I move my own hand to caress where it is, or where it should be.

"It's okay, I got some medical equipment and it should be all healed up, but I think we should wait until later for that." she says, putting emphasis on the last word to suggest what we planned to do when she was fully healed, so much for moving away from embarrassing subjects.

I nod in understanding before moving my face away from her hands. Causing her face to contort in confusion. I get up from the couch and stretch my legs and arms over my head, my back releasing some reliving knots.

I turn to look back at Amélie to see her eyes looking up and down my body possessively before her head snapped back up to my face, remembering what she's looking at. Her eyes catch mine and they panic slightly, noticing that I saw her looking at me in such a way.

"I think you need to convince yourself not me to wait…" I say a little sarcastically, then ask her genuinely "Are you hungry love?" stepping around the couch so i'm next to her. Her impressive height making me look up but I didn't mind. I'll just buy a stepping stool.

"Wait… you have food? In your apartment?" Amélie asks, her smile giving the indication that she was messing with me which made her earn a weak slap to the arm. She laughs slightly, moving in close for her hands to sneak around my waist.

"Yes I do and no, you will not get the privilege of holding me from that comment." moving out of her grasp, I head towards the kitchen, turning to stick my tongue out at her as I go.

"Now you're just being unreasonable." the blue woman deadpanned, her arms crossing over her chest as she leaned against the back of the couch. I pop open the fridge and look at its sparse contents. I need to buy some new food but there should be enough for the two of us for tonight.

I pull out some chicken and set it on the counter directly next to the fridge so I can keep looking for something else to put with the white meat, well it's looking kind of pink at the moment.

"Make sure it light. I don't want to be full when i'm dealing with a certain issue you've been having for a couple of days." the french beauty purred into my ear, her hands clamping down on my hips causing me to jump slightly, how the fuck did she move so quietly?

A desire inside me flares up, I want her, I want her now. Her vibrant accent causing such vigorous reactions in my anatomy that I can't help but spin round, grab her face with both of my hands and clamp our lips together in a tight embrace of heavy love, a love that can only be achieved with a throb between your legs and when you're stood next to the sex goddess that I like very much.

Her reaction was instant, moulding her lips to press against my own, our bodies become one as we fumble our way back towards any stable surface that could hold us, my back hits the cold contents of the fridge, knocking over a herb plant that I thought Amélie would like.

Our lips stumble over each other from the awkward moment, our foreheads pressed together in a silent declaration of care and devotion while we gather our bearings. My chest heaved for oxygen, or was it begging to be clung to the tall woman again? I wouldn't know. All I know is that this woman means the world to me and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Go sit down, I'll cook. You distract me too much to watch anyway." she whispers against my nose, the breeze from her mouth ghosting my lips in a silent promise to return the two jigsaw pieces together later.

I nod distantly, still captured by her spell. I see her pull away slightly, trying to break the connection enough so we don't end up in a passion filled tussle again. Her lips crack up in a small smile at the affect the kiss had on me. I push myself away from the refrigerator, and manage to get back into the blue woman's orbit.

"Go. Sit." She says lowly, her voice full of unquestioning command but a tender side that I know only I will ever see. Nod again, still unable to form coherent words as I slowly step past her. I look at her the entire time I spent leaving the kitchen.

And she didn't look away either.


	17. C16 - Lemon I

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 16: Lemon I

/.\

Tracer's POV

Placing my bowl on the coffee table, I sit back into the couch rubbing my stomach, I've never been fed so good.

"You're going to make me fat." I deadpanned as I feel a small swell where it is usually taught and flat. If I do get fat I won't be impressed. But I do have a high metabolism so it will disappear.

"Oh? What if that was my plan?" she asks with a slight slur to her voice making it sound so sensual that my lower stomach was throbbing.

"I doubt you'll find me attractive if I'm fat." I roll my eyes, my arms stiffly crossing over my torso. This woman was insufferable.

I see her brows crinkle in a frown as she turns to look at me, her fingers finding a way to clasp onto my crossed arms so she has all of my attention.

"It wouldn't bother me. I'll still feel the same for you." she says seriously, making sure to look into my eyes.

Why? Why did she have to be perfect?

I couldn't help the tug my lips forced, making me smile a little. She really was the sweetest.

Before I could say anything else her hands slide off of my arms as she reaches for our dishes, picking them both up before standing flawlessly without any problems.

"I'll get it love." I protest as I stand up on my feet and follow her as she takes long strides into the kitchen, I'm sure she's rubbing in the fact that she's taller.

She looks back and gives me a steady stare, a warning but a nice one. She didn't want me to help. Well she can't get everything she wants.

I carry on walking, causing Amélie's brows to raise in surprise, I guess she's used to me obeying her.

Before I could reach her she already pooped the dishes into the sink as she spins on her heel to face me.

Her hands clamp down on my hips as she presses me against the countertop, not letting me move but not hurting me either.

"I'm cleaning." her voice comes out steady and calculated, her golden eyes inspecting for any defiance in my face or body.

"I'm cleaning this time." I stubbornly whine out as I stomp my foot a little to emphasise the child tantrum I'm about to throw if she doesn't let me continue.

A small smirk forms on Amélie's face as she looks down at me, her eyes estimating every move that I could take and coming up with a counter for it.

"Non… you're going to go into your bedroom and get ready." she whispers out, her lips coming in contact with my cheek in a sweet kiss.

"But…" I start, ready to get this woman out of the kitchen with any means necessary.

But before I could continue this protest against her unfair words I feel a pair of cold, soft lips on my own. By pure instinct, my lips contour to hers, my fingers finding their way to her shoulders, those lean, solid shoulders.

Too soon did Amélie pull away, taking my brains function to work too. Her hands slide up and down my hips in a comforting gesture.

"Go Chérie… I'll be through soon." she says tenderly, showing how much I actually mean to her, causing a bright tinge to my own face.

Without another word against her, I slowly slide my hands off her shoulders and step out of her embrace, walking towards my room.

I look back halfway there and notice her eyes trained on me, like they've always looked at me. I smile softly and carry on to the room to get ready.

But ready for what? She didn't specify, did she? What does she want me to do?

As my brain folds over itself in what the blue woman ment I shut the door behind me, not closing it completely but also making sure no one can look in.

What am I going to do?

/.\

I stand in my wardrobe looking over the clothes that I could wear. One thing was certain though, we would be taking the relationship to the next level.

But look at the choices, or maybe no choices.

The thought of staying in my underwear lingered but that would make me look desperate.

Well I am desperate, I'm stood in a wardrobe, in my underwear, not knowing what Amélie would want me to wear, while she's cleaning the mess from dinner.

How long have I been stood here? Oh I don't care about that right now. I need to choose what to wear!

I flinch at the sudden cool hands on my bare hips, there's a comforting cool behind me and all I could think of is how I look.

"S-sorry… I didn't know what to choose and you t-took less time than I expected." I stuttered out as I blue hands encircling my waist, grazing the tight skin on my stomach.

"This is perfect for me." her whisper crept into my ear, a slight breeze touching my neck from Amélie's mouth. I shiver slightly, my body pressing closer to the taller frame.

I move my own hands to Amélie's, pulling them as close as possible to me, enjoying the feel of my womans touch.

"I can't remember doing anything with a woman… but what I am doing feels natural and… and right. If I go too far please tell me Chérie, all I know is that I want to be with you in every way possible." Amélie mutters to me, opening up to me in ways that she has never before.

I nod, about to reply before I feel her hands withdraw from my waist.

"Don't look." I hear her say quietly with some demand in her voice but also weakness.

I swallow hard as I train my eyes on the clothes in front of me. I soon hear something light hit the ground before Amélie's hands were back on my waist.

I had to force myself not to turn to face her, too obedient to the woman that means the world to me.

I hear her take a deep breath before she steps closer to me, my breathing hitches as I feel her bare cold stomach against my back.

From what I could feel it was morphed like marble and felt just as strong. Her arms wrap around my waist tightly, holding me to her, I feel full mounds on my shoulder blades and only dissatisfied that there is a bra blocking that contact.

"I- um… my body isn't… isn't the most pleasant… Can you not… judge me with it?" Amélie whispers weakly into my ear, her voice breaking once or twice during her request.

How could her body not be pleasant? It feels amazing. I just nod to her question, not being able to find the words to query what she's asked me.

Slowly, her arms slide from around my waist, allowing me to turn in her arms to look at her body.

What I saw… didn't make me think she was imperfect or disgusting, it made me angry. Angry at anyone who ever laid a finger on my Amélie.

Her torso was adorned with scars, they were everywhere that wouldn't have been seen when she has her suit on. There was long nasty ones but also small deep gashes that hasn't been allowed to be healed properly.

"Talon." I growl as I glare at one that is on her shoulder, it obviously served no purpose than just to hurt my world.

"Yes." I hear a voice I didn't recognise. I've never seen Amélie so… broken. Her eyes were trained on the floor, her shoulders slumped as she almost looked ashamed.

I hold her arm softly in place as I get up on my tiptoes to give that scar a soft kiss, I hate what they've done to her. But she's still the woman that means everything to me.

Her eyes flick to my own, brows furrowing slightly in confusion at my caring actions.

"This doesn't change the way I feel or how I think about you. You're still my Amélie." I whisper to her, my other hand reaching up to caress her face slowly.

Our faces inch together slowly, I tilt my head to the right a little to prevent the colliding of noses as we get closer.

I feel her cool lips grace my own in a soft but tender kiss, her hand reaching to my jaw to keep us connected for longer.

Our lips mushed together like putty, mending together like we were meant to be. I would be happy staying like this for the rest of my life.

Unfortunately we had to pull away for air. Amélie's forehead pressed to my own while we caught our breaths, neither of us wanting a moment apart from each other.

My Amélie recovered first. Realising that I still needed time her hands slid down my frame, gliding along my hips and down my butt, her fingers clenching at the muscles softly before she continued to my thighs.

She uses her legs to pick me up flawlessly, her hands holding my thighs as a support.

I giggle softly as I grab her face, which is lower than mine now, and place loving kisses on those soft, blue lips.

God if life was always like this I would happily take it. I feel my body moving and see Amélie is leaving the wardrobe and towards the bed.

I shift my lips to her jaw as I suck and kiss along it, being rewarded with some small groans.

I suddenly feel my back hitting the mattress, Amélie's hand on my back so I don't drop.

That hand served another purpose soon as I felt my bra slack around my breasts and her hand where the clasp used to be.

My mouth opens in shock at her, I didn't even feel her do that. And she's so eager, it's slightly arousing.

"I'm an assassin. It's my job to be unseen, or in this case, unfelt." Amélie leans down to my ear to whisper this. Her fingers slowly sliding the bra off.

"I don't know about you but I want to feel everything." I murmur to her as her lips kiss along my jaw, moving up to my ear.

"Oh you will feel everything from now on." she whispers into my ear before I gasp out at the feeling of her teeth grazing on my earlobe.

I feel her lips become tense in a smirk as she starts to suck my ear. I reach to her back and hold her close to me. How did she find a sensitive spot so quickly?

She suddenly let's go, giving the spot a soft lick before she moves back down to my lips, peppering my lips in kisses.

I slide my hands up her back, gripping her slender but strong shoulders like she was my lifeline.

I feel her hands slip down my body, her fingers finding their latch on my breasts.

A small moan escapes my mouth as her digits massage the soft flesh of my chest appendages. Her thumbs shifting to my areola as they tease the pink nubs slowly enticing a whimper out of me as they harden.

Her mouth slowly trails down my neck and upper chest as her hands still continue to work their magic on my breasts. My hands grip her shoulders as a buildup goes into my lower stomach.

My brain turns to mush the second her pink tongue flicks out to press against my right nipple. An uncontrollable moan escapes, causing Amélie's to look up and smirk as she kisses each of my nubs.

I shift my hands slowly up to her neck as she cautiously entraps my nipple in her blue lips, using her tongue to massage it while it is in there.

I flick my legs around her waist as I groan softly, her mouth changing over to give my other nipple the same treatment.

Suddenly her mouth applies pressure as she starts to suck, causing a grumble to escape me as I raise my hips for some friction to my building arousal.

I feel a stray hand glide down my stomach softly as Amélie continues to suck harder by the second. I lift my hips to meet her hand but it stops short of the desired place. Too short.

I gasp out as my nipple gets popped out of her mouth. It cooling due to the saliva all over it.

She comes back up to give me a soft, meaningful kiss. Her nose nuzzling into my face.

I slide my hands down her body slowly realising that she is too dressed. I grip the buckle of her belt and slowly undo it, pulling it out of the metal.

I then unbutton them slowly then ease the zipper down. Her black underwear was soon revealed.

I feel the material slip away as she stands up. Her hands grabbing the hem of her skinny jeans as she pushes down her legs, she sits on the edge of the bed to push them off her calves and ankles.

"How can you make that look sexy? Usually taking skinny jeans off is not aesthetically pleasing but you make it look so hot." I ramble slightly while watching her full, muscular thighs come back onto the bed.

"I used to be a ballet dancer and I have my suit. You learn to take skintight outfits off easily after that." she says as she comes back between my legs to kiss my stomach softly.

"You used to be a ballet dancer?" I ask as I reach down to hold her head softly while she nuzzles my stomach.

"I'll show you a picture some time." was all she replied before her hands slide to my hips where the hem of my underwear is causing my hips to jerks slightly in want.

She smirks again, licking just above the hem to tease my throbbing core more.

I pull her hair a little bit to try to get her to stop teasing and she actually did. She hooked her thumbs in my orange underwear and slid them down my thighs.

She tossed them aside and started to go down.

God I need her. I need her so much. But she doesn't go where I need her. Her lips caress my inner thighs, licking up some of the wetness that she caused.

Her hand reaches up and rubs my stomach as she alternates between my thighs, giving them both kisses and licks.

She looks up after a moment of doing this and smiled softly, her fingers brushing my stomach affectionately.

"Are you ready babe?" she asks from between my legs, blowing some cool air onto my most private area.

I nod quickly, expecting her to dive her head between my legs but she sat up grabbing a pillow.

"lift your hips beau." she whispers as her spare hand guides my hips. I frown softly but do as she says. She places the pillow under my hips and at the bottom of my back slightly. Her hands move to my hips as she squeezes them and gives my abdomen soft kisses.

"Do you like penetration? And where do you want my tongue?" she asks as she lowers herself on her stomach and pulling my legs onto her shoulders.

"little bit. Not too much. And can you focus it on my clit, maybe circles if you feel like it." I reply. This talk surprisingly turning me on more. Her asking me this stuff is making me think that I've been sleeping with the wrong women all of my life.

She hums in understanding before coming closer to my vulva. I suddenly feel a slick tongue flick out to embrace my core, licking up and down my lips and gently grazing my clit. I hum in pleasure, where has she been all of my life?

I feel her hands slide up my thighs slowly, her tongue dipping into my entrance slightly.

Her thumbs slowly rub my entrance as her wet muscle starts focusing on my clit, causing a small moan to come out of my chest.

Her tounge slowly licks my clit as her two digits slowly slide inside me partially, stroking my insides slowly.

I pant heavily and groan every now and again as she carries on this rhythm for a small while.

Just when I thought she'd go faster she flattens her tongue against my nub and rubbing it slowly, causing small moans to escape more vigorously.

Am I going to have to tell her like everyone else that's gone down on me? Would she agree with my request?

She continues with her pace, only driving me further to tell her my problem.

"Amélie… Can you go faster..? Please..?" I ask nervously, what if she stops because of this? What if she doesn't want sex anymore?

"Alright Chérie." she murmurs against my vagina before her mouth muscle flicks out with newfound speed and firmness.

I hiss hard as I grip her hair, pulling her closer to my area. God this feels amazing. I'm going to be cumming in no time at all.

When I thought it couldn't get any better, Amélie sends in a metaphorical curve ball. Her mouth clamps down on my clit as she sucks and flicks at the same time, her fingers thrusting inside me shallowly but full of vigour and speed.

"By the Queen… fuck! Yes Amélie!" I almost scream out as I thrust my hips in her face fast, wanting more friction.

And Amélie only got faster with her moves. Causing the build to be faster than I've ever had.

"I… I love you Amélie!" I moan loud as my climax came hard and deeper than I've ever experienced, pleasure rolled through me like waves.

Then my world turned dark.


	18. C17 - After Shock

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 17: After shock

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

What…?

What the hell happened?

She can't have said that…

She can't…

She can't love me…

/.\

I feel her shift slightly. She always shifts when she's about to wake up. Should I stay asleep or just wake up? Would it be awkward if I woke up?

 **For god's sake, wake up.**

I hear the spider sigh. I must me driving him mad with my erratic thinking.

 **Yeah, you are. So wake up and talk to her about it.**

I guess he's right. I open my eyes and blink hard a couple of times to try to chase my tiredness away.

I glance down at Lena's head that was comfortably nestled on my bare chest. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I could see her slowly waking up; her breathing becoming shallower and her body shifting.

She was trying to fight it now, her eyes clenching like it would stop the inevitable. She's so adorable. I should make my presence aware.

I place my hand on her shoulder, rubbing in slow circles to ease her awake.

I hear her hum slightly as she buries her face into my own shoulder, her leg flicking over my own.

"Morning." I hear her groggy morning voice whisper against my skin. She places a half hearted kiss on my chest, being too lazy to sit up and place it on my lips.

"Morning beau." I whisper to her, leaning down a little to place a kiss on her head. I see her smile contently as she presses closer to me for a moment.

"Oh shit!" She suddenly explodes, throwing herself up and looking at me in disbelief.

Oh good, she's bringing it up rather it being me doing it later. This will make my day a whole lot better.

"I passed out and didn't do you." she almost yelled more angry at herself than the person she's basically shouting at.

Wait what? That isn't my problem. I don't care if she passes out or not, it was actually quite flattering that she did so.

"I'm so so sorry. I didn't expect for it to happen, I can usually stay awake for longer." she rushed out, trying to amend something that was perfectly fine.

I grab her hands and pull her down for a kiss. Lifting my head slightly to make it a little deeper.

When I pull away I stroke her cheek with my thumb. Kissing her nose, brow and forehead, all in that order.

"It's okay. It must have been the pillow. It makes women have a harder orgasum." I whisper to her as I pull her back down to cuddle with me.

"So that's what that does. You made me curious." she comments as she nuzzles into my neck slightly, breathing in deeply.

This… this moment. Is just perfect. Nothing shorter than divine. It has made me… happy… I haven't been like that for a long time… a very long time.

/.\

I flip a white fluffy pancake with pinpoint accuracy and precision.

"y' know, being an assassin has given you some good perks." Lena's voice rings from behind me, I look back and see her preparing fruit as she watches me.

"Like?" I wiggle the pan, making sure the pancake gets fully cooked.

"Being amazing in bed." she says as she stands behind me looping one arm around my waist as the other grabs a piece of pancake from the small stack I already made. "And making brilliant pancakes."

"Quiet you." I say as I deliver a swift smack to her rear that are clad with blue underwear. I rest my hand there for a while to admire the feel of it before Lena pulls away.

"hands on pan only. Or I'll have to deal with what didn't get dealt with last night." she gives me a sly wink as she moves back to the fruit. God she's so sexy.

/.\

We take a seat on her couch with our plates. She leans on my shoulder as one of my arms loop around her waist. I swear having sex makes people more affectionate.

After trying a few bites and craving something a little more… lewd.

"You know what will make this breakfast better? Your cum smothered all over it." I whisper in her ear, making sure my French purr stands out more.

I can tell by the quiver in her breath and how her fork unexpectedly clatters to her plate that she wants this.

I place my own plate on the table and take hers away and put it beside it. I am going to eat her up.

I kiss her neck roughly as my hand clenches on her breast and massages it. I hear her let out a soft moan which only fueled my need even more.

I slide my hand down my top she was wearing slowly, teasing by going slower as I come closer to her vulva.

I kiss her ear softly before gripping it with my teeth as I glide over her panties slowly. Feeling the heat between her legs and the slight dampness.

"Amélie…" I hear her softly groan as her legs spread wider. I love it when she gets needy.

I slowly lower each side of her panties so they're at her knees and I slowly rub her vaginal lips, dipping into her entrance every now and again to feel how soaked she is.

I go for my plate next, picking up a piece of the fluffy pancake before lowering it to her vagina. I see her bite her lip softly as she feels the warm soft food on her most sensitive area.

I scoop it into her entrance, making sure to pick up plenty of cum before I bring it to my mouth and eat it. God why did not one invent this before? It tastes so good.

"My breakfast tastes amazing with you all over it." I whisper to her as my fingers move back between her legs, rubbing her clit slowly.

"Amélie… I need…" she manages to get out, trying to form her words around the moans that was escaping her.

"Tell me what you need beau." I say as I open up her vagina slowly and close it back up using my fingers.

"I need something in… in there…" she stutters out. And I understand completely, the odd throb that sometimes surfaces that makes you want something inside.

"Okay Chérie. I'll find something." I whisper to her giving her a hard kiss on the lips but before I get up Lena grips my arm softly.

"under my bed." she groans out.

I smirk and nod, getting up to retrieve the requested item.

/.\

What I found was better than expected. Under her bed is a stash of sex toys and pornography. The latter didn't surprise me but what I found within the sex toys did.

I walk back into the living room with something new in front of my legs. Lena seemed to close her eyes while she was waiting, one hand between her legs in an attempt to ease herself as her lip clamps between her teeth.

I make it to her without making a sound. As I look closer she was slowly thrusting her fingers inside of her, them getting sloppier as she continues the rhythm.

I spank her thigh softly to make her aware I'm here and so she can get ready for me. She's so out of it she doesn't even jump, she slowly shifts to the arm of the sofa so her entrance is just the right hight for me as I get in front of her.

I kiss her softly as I pull her leg around me for a better entrance. I'll be honest, I'm not new to strap on penis'.

I slowly push it inside of her, holding onto her hips softly as I let her get used to its shape.

Lena's fingers grope down my body slowly before they reach between my legs as she goes underneath the strap to slowly press her fingers to my clit.

It was like electricity going through me. I've never been pleasured so much by a single hand touching this much.

I gently thrust into her, feeling the wave of pleasure as her fingers rub into my clit a little more and her soft groan making me want more.

I start to thrust ecstatically, my head lurching back as I feel Lena's hand, that she used on herself, grinding onto my most sensitive spot.

I couldn't get enough, I thrust my hips forward and up earning some hefty moans out of the both of us.

We was getting close. I could feel it. Her voice was crying out my name and I was hers. I want her. I want her for the rest of my life, however short it will be. She was mine.

We topple back onto the couch as my orgasum hits first, tuning my legs to jelly, followed by her own. I pant hard as I just lay on her, trying to regain some sort of coherence to my thoughts.

"That was…" Lena starts, losing her words in another deep breath that her body demanded.

"amazing." I mutter, finding a nestling place between her breasts.

/.\

We soon moved back into the bedroom, the strap was put away and we was laid together, just enjoying each other's presence.

But then a subject came up that ruined the tranquility of today.

"when are you leaving?" Lena asks softly, her fingers easing through my ebony locks.

I look at the digital clock on the bedside table and sigh.

"soon." I whisper gently. My hand stopping it's trail it was making along the hot skin.

She swallow hard. Not daring to look at me for a moment. Like it would hurt her.

"Lena…-"

"You should go take a shower." she cuts me off. Still not looking at me. I watch her for a small moment before nodding slightly and getting up.

I go to the bathroom and look back at her before I step inside. She looks so lost. So… hurt.

I bite my tongue softly to stop me from saying anything and to dim the pain in my chest.

/.\

"You can keep some stuff here just incase you're on a mission and you need to lay low." Lena states, she's now dressed and helping me pack some of the stuff I need.

I pull my visor on my head and place my gun in my bag. She's hiding how sad she is about me leaving. I pull my grapple onto my arm and calibrate it.

"We need to talk about last night." I start. Pulling my jacket off the floor and over my arms.

"What about last night?" She asks, still not looking at me.

"You said you love me…" I say, sighing inwardly in relief for finally saying it.

"Oh fuck… I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Not like I don't love you but-" before she could carry on her ramble my visor beeps for an incoming call.

I answer it.

"Commander Kowal." I say emotionless. Locking my jaw to try and keep it that way.

"Tell me, how is Lena Oxton? Come to my office immediately." I hear her snarl before the line cuts off.

"Amélie… What's wrong?" she must have seen the pure panic on my face from the call.

I can't.

I've put us both in danger…

I feel Lena's hand on my arm and swat it off. It's not Lena. It's Tracer. Her face morphs into one of hurt and worry.

"I have to… I can't… we can't…" I stutter out before I morph my face into an emotionless wall.

"The next time you see me. You might need to put a bullet in my head."

/.\

I ran.

I couldn't look at the hurt on her face any longer. I couldn't hurt her any more.

Why did I think that I could have a normal life? A normal relationship.

I should have learnt. I hurt everyone who I care about or who cares about me.

After all, my name is Widowmaker.


	19. C18 - Commander Kowal

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 18: Commander Kowal

AN: if you want a lemon for each pairing then tell me so I can start them.

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

I pull out my phone that I got with Sombra as I run towards where the ship will be waiting.

If this is my last moment of being me then I want to make sure Tracer is okay. I need to.

I quickly tap out a message, making sure it was obvious what I wanted and the price she'd pay if it wasn't done. I read over it.

"Sombra. Look after Tracer. Make sure she won't get hurt from anyone, even from me. Or I'll make sure everyone knows about the relationship you have with Hana and the nickname you have for her." satisfied with its content I press the send button.

I could hear the loud engines of the ship as I get closer. The phone vibrates and I look down at the message.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. Commander Kowal found out." I quickly type back, sending it before turning the device off and tossing it aside, knowing full well that Talon with search me for anything that I shouldn't have.

The aircraft was just starting to touch down when I heard it. Something so familiar but so hard to listen to.

"Amélie!" a strangled cry from where I came from yelled out. I can't look back. If I do I won't be able to leave.

The door starts to open and I start to make my way to the opening. Trying to beat Tracer's erratic footsteps.

One metal boot clicks with the door before I get tackled from the side, knocking me away from the ship and off the edge with the extra weight.

I use my grapple to cling to the wall as I look at Tracer dead in the eye. She barely had time to get ready before she chased after me.

Her hair was a state, her jacket was obviously rushed on by the twists and kinks in it and her accelerator had some loose buckles that needed attending.

I could smell us on her. She didn't have time to wash before I had to leave. Why did she have to make this so hard.

"Please… please don't change. Don't let them change you." she sobs against me, her face tucking itself against my neck.

"Don't you get it? I can't stop them... Pick up the phone I dropped on the roof, I'll get in contact if they don't scrub my brain. But that is a very slim chance." I coddle her in my one free arm. My resolve slowly tearing down.

I could hear footsteps above and knew they would come check soon. I pull Tracer's face up to mine and share one last bitter kiss. I didn't want it to end like this but I couldn't change the facts.

I move us to the closest window opening and kick in the glass to the abandoned building, I help ease Tracer inside and she stops me from escaping by holding my hoodie openings before pressing her head to my jaw.

I kiss her head before I hear someone get closer to the edge, she seemed to hear it too as she let's me go with one last lingering look before I use my grapple to get to the top.

"You alright Widowmaker?" a soldier asks as he passes me my bag with my gun and some clothes.

"Oui. Let's get back to base. I have some errands to run." I say almost bored. Jesus it's scary how quick I can move from loving to emotionless.

But I guess I have to in this line of work.

/.\

The four soldiers that walked me down last time stood outside of the corridor that leads to the commander's office.

They notice me and stand beside the door, the woman moving to open the door for me.

After its opened wide I step through, expecting them to follow but the slam of the heavy door that made me look back to double check shows that no one is following me.

What is she trying to get at here? If she really wanted to intimidate me she could have had me dragged to her office, that would have made me more likely to piss myself.

The silent corridor didn't give me answers but I knew that the door at the end of the corridor would, even if it was only for a moment.

I walk down the corridor faster than I would if anyone was with me. I might as well get this over with.

Would she shoot me? Would she sweep my mind? She wouldn't shoot me, she needs me. Doesn't she? A sweep would be more effective. And cheep.

But what would they do to Tracer? I would let them kill me if they would leave her alone. But that wouldn't be fair on her.

This is so complicated! Why did I have to get us both into this shit? Why couldn't I just take my time and kill some bastards that needed it and not go chasing after the one that holds my heart in her hands.

I sigh heavily as I come up to the wooden door. Now it is time to face my actions.

I push the handle down and walk in to see Commander Kowal pacing in front of her desk nervously. She was wearing a black pant suit, her blazer tossed on the back of her leather seat showing her dark red blouse that is tucked into her pants.

She turns to look at me and makes a signal with her and and I shut the door from her command as she leans against the desk looking at the ground like it kicked her dog.

"What were you thinking?" she almost growls as I stand stiller than any prey that is in complete shock. At my lack of answer she continues.

"If anyone important would have saw you they would have had your head and mine. And don't get me started on Tracer, they would wipe your mind and send you to her like a hunting dog after a injured rabbit. Your lucky only I caught you." she bursts out, standing from her desk as her skinny fingers flex in expression.

"And what will you do to me Commander?" I ask without wanting to, these emotions are taking over too much. I fight the urge to cover my mouth as I meet her gaze.

"Do you love her?" she asks throwing me off guard a little with the pure emotion in her tone. She seems to see this and carries on.

"I have someone very dear to me... Her name is Ana… I never knew I loved her till… till she lost her eye and I thought… I thought I'd lose her."

It hit me then, I remember shooting someone in the eye with that name, she used to be Overwatch. Everyone thinks she's dead. She isn't dead? Why doesn't Kowal want me dead for hurting her?

"Calm yourself. You was ordered to do it. She's fine now… What I'm saying is… I won't do anything to the both of you. Me and my Ana are planning something. And once she finds out you're on board she the plan will only go smoother."

"Why?" I ask simply, too much going through my head to comprehend anything.

"Because Talon, Overwatch. They're not what they used to be. We're dragging them down and building something new. Something better. Where we won't have to hide love or be afraid of each other." she says, her words full of passion and hope.

"How? They can shut all of this down in seconds if they find out." hope is a dangerous thing, we need to look at it from a deeper perspective.

"Don't worry about that. I've got it all sorted out. Just don't make it too obvious. You're dismissed." she finishes, giving me a honest smile. Showing her wrinkles from a long life and I knew she was dangerous. Even if she didn't look it.

I step towards the door, giving her a nod in respect but her words stop me from going further.

"I don't want you speaking about anything that was said in here until we are ready. You understand? And, think about how you feel for Lena… love is strange. But as soon as you put a label on it, it becomes so much easier."

And with those parting words, I nod and slip out the door, not wanting to intrude any more.

/.\

Commander Kowal's POV

I sigh heavily. I'm getting too old for this shit. I need to call her.

I open my draw to reveal a black mobile phone. I pick it up and unlock it through several locks and procedures that have became as natural as breathing now.

I flick through my contacts to meet an image of me with a woman, her hair silver and pulled into a french braid with her finge flowing down and her right eye covered with a patch. Under her good eye was a tattoo from her culture which I always grazed with my lips every morning.

I click the green phone and press the mobile to my ear, my stomach flipping in eager to hear her heavy accented voice that always soothed me.

"Who could be calling me at this time?" I hear her remark playfully, knowing it was me.

"Hey beautiful." I mumble into the phone earning a slight chuckle in response.

"I'm haven't been that for a while but I appreciate the gesture." she replies, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Oh hush now you grumpy cat. I didn't call you during work to hear utter bullshit come out of your mouth." I reply, noticing I'm being a little snappier than usual.

"Okay, okay. What happened?" she continues like it never happened. Her voice revealing that she has a smirk written on her face.

"I had to tell Widowmaker about some of our plan. She's in love with Tracer from overwatch and she almost got caught jamming her tongue down her throat." I say, letting all of the stress come out as I lean back onto my chair.

"big day huh? I'm guessing she's on board then?" Ana replies softly as she relaxes too.

"Yeah. I just hope it doesn't kick us in the face." I growl softly as I pull out a ring box from my draw. Thinking about all the years I've known Ana.

"It won't Ewa. Now tell me something good or I'm hanging up on you." she playfully threatens as I hear her breath faster in a slight laugh.

"define "good" or should we skip to the part where we have phone sex because I'm always too tired when I come home?"

"I think we should skip to the phone sex."

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

I lay on my bed, gazing up at the ceiling, questions buzzing around my head, all from one source. Lena.

God her name is beautiful. I've never really appreciated it before but now… it's breathtaking.

Think about how I feel… well I have no point of reference to compare it to. I never loved Gérard. He was just someone my mother wanted me to marry because I couldn't be seen with a woman because of my high status.

I do feel things for her. I do. Why is this so complicated? What is love?

 **Love is putting someone's needs before yours. It's selfless and honest and if you can still be together after that then you're in love. And just for a hint, you've both put each others needs before yourselves so get your head in that visor and message her.**

The spider tells me, his voice strong and demanding but in an encouraging way.

 _You're surprisingly useful._

I just hear a slight scoff before he goes quiet again. I activate my visor and message the phone that Lena now has, hoping that she isn't too worked up.

And that she will still want me.


	20. C19 - Lena’s break

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 19: Lena's break

AN: this chapter is shorter. I apologise.

I have also made a change to Commander Kowal's appearance. she now has dark gray hair that is like a mullet but is longer on the top and back so its in a tight braid all of the time.

as always, reviews are very much appreciated. they encourage me and give me a good giggle sometimes.

/.\

Tracer's POV

I pick up the phone. It was surprisingly in good condition considering it was on the floor.

I unlock the screen and flick through the phone. There's nothing on there to lead me to her or let me get in contact.

I can't stay here. I have to move.

I dash off back to my apartment, calling the only person I thought was able to understand.

/.\

Mercy's POV

"Fareeha! Stop…" I whine as I try to get up while her strong arms hold me to the mattress.

"No. You don't have to get up yet." she grumbles as she shifts so she's on top of me. I push at her head to try to get some leverage. But that won't help when she's a fighter and I'm a healer.

My phone starts to ring and she huffs as she let's me go. I walk into the bathroom as I hear her answer my phone.

"Angela! It's Lena. We need to get to her." I see Fareeha run into the bathroom holding the phone. I take it off her and press it to my ear to hear her soft cries.

"We'll be over as fast as we can, Spatz."

/.\

Tracer's POV

I curl up on my couch. I want her back. I want her to be okay. Why couldn't she just be free? Fuck Talon and all they stand for the sick bastards.

Sombra was stood in the kitchen talking quietly with Hana. I couldn't hear then with the way I was laid and how quietly they was talking but I knew it was about me.

I hear some footsteps on the balcony that make my heart skip beats as Sombra walks into the area I'm in to check who's here.

It must be Mercy, I called her just before the Hispanic and Korean turned up. I saw Sombra's hand grab onto the hilt of her gun, ready to withdraw it in a moments notice.

"Sombra, it's fine. It's just Mercy." I say weakly, lifting my head to see the entrance of said friend and her new girlfriend.

It all happened so quickly. Mercy pulled out her gun and aimed it at Sombra, Fareeha going alert and ready to take her on in hand in hand combat.

"Lena, are you alright?" Angela asks, her eyes never leaving the darker skinned woman.

"Chill out Médico. Widowmaker asked me to protect Lena until further notice." Sombra pulls her hand away from her gun and holds up both of her gloved hands in a sign for peace.

Mercy looks at me and I nod in confirmation. She still looks unsure but lowers her gun. Coming over to me, she sits at the edge of the couch.

Her hand smooths down my hair as she let's me lay back down. Her fingers calming me.

"What happened Spatz?" she whispered to me, her fingers brushing tears that I long forgot about.

"They t-took her away from me… if she doesn't message me then they've changed her… What… how am I..?" I break down sobbing again, giving up on my words.

"Hey. Hey. It'll be okay. I promise... I'll look into her technology and what they use on her. If they do change her I may have a chance of bringing her back." At her words my throat tightens with happiness and a weight has been taken off my chest.

Angela lowers herself down to press a gentle kiss to my head before looking up to Fareeha.

"Can you come with me to get her files?" she asks the taller warrior, earning a solid nod in her agreement.

Before she could get up I grip her wrist, making sure I get her attention. She needs to know this.

"She's really trying to be good Angela. She's changed." I whisper loud enough for the room to hear. My voice catching from emotion.

"I know. She chose you to love." I stay still shocked as she gets up and walks out of the balcony with Fareeha hot on her heels.

Why does everyone else know that we're in love before we do? I'm not saying we're in love because there's a possibility that we don't. I'm not saying that our feelings aren't there but-

Jesus this is complicated. I don't have the energy for this.

I sit up and clutch Amélie's phone, not having put it down since I found it.

"I'm going to bed." I say to the remaining couple that are now in a soft embrace.

They can take the couch. I stand up and slowly move to the door leading to my bedroom. Holding the phone as close to me as possible like it would bring her back to me.

"Have a nice nap Rastro." I hear Sombra say in the silence and smile softly. I could get used to her being around.

I give her a nod and step into the room, shutting the door firmly behind me in the process.

I move to my bed and sit down. Today was a long and nightmarish day. I'd rather it would just get better this moment but Amélie even said that would be a slim chance.

I sigh as I remove my jacket and shoes, lying on top of my cover, ready to get up in a moments notice.

I inhale into the sheets and smell her. God I would do anything for her to be here and safe.

I hope she's okay.

/.\

Sombra's POV

I sit down on the couch heavily. Today has been tough. Especially on that energetic Brit.

Somehow because of all of this, it's made her dull and sad and it's making me sad and I'm not even that close to her.

I look up at my pacing Hana. It must my hard on her, seeing her best friend like this.

"Chika… Can you help me out of my jacket?" I ask softly, hopefully it will distract her from everything that has happened today.

She pauses mid step to look at me for a moment, like she was trying to figure out what I said. Her eyes soon click back to reality as she nods slightly, moving to me.

She takes a seat next to me as I undo my jacket, revealing the cables on my back that connect to a unit down my spine.

At first, I hated letting people see my back, it was a part of me that I was ashamed about. But since I started doing what felt right my self esteem has only grown.

She gently traced her hand down the unit, making me shiver in delight, I swear she does this to just tease me.

Her fingers latch onto a cable as she eases it out. I gasp softly at the removal of something that was literally a part of me.

Her lips touch my jaw softly as she rubs the area where she just pulled the cable out of. Her forehead resting on my head as she does so.

"Gracias pequeño." I sigh in delight as I rest my elbows on my knees to give her better access to my back.

I moan out as she jams her finger into a socket, her spare hand pulling my head to look at her as she gives me a pointed glare.

"I know what that means kokoa." she almost growls at me. Her fingers twitching in my socket in a threat.

I bite my lip hard. Would she really do this on her friend's couch? I should test the line.

"I think it's hot that you're small." I husk to her. Moving closer to capture her lips with my own.

As our lips touch she starts to rub the socket of my unit, causing me to moan into her mouth as I press closer to her. How far will she actually go?

I reach behind her and slowly pull open her suit, sliding it down her shoulders to show that she isn't wearing any sort of bra, she claims that her suit is specially made so she doesn't need bras and bras make seams in her suit that she doesn't want.

I pull her suit down to show her tight perky breasts and I lick my lips.

Tonight was going to be a brilliant night.


	21. C20 - Have Mercy 20

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 20: Have Mercy 2.0

/.\

Tracer's POV

"What the fuck?!"

I shoot up at the sudden call out. I look outside to see it pitch black outside as I hear lots of fumbling in the other room.

I jump up and swing the door open to see Hana sliding in her last arm of her suit and Sombra pulling on her white vest. Mercy was stood there boring holes into them with her eyes, her arms crossed and her foot tapping to signify that she was pissed. Royally pissed.

"Is anyone else going to tell me that they're sleeping with a Talon agent?!" Mercy cries out and glares at the two women.

"I'm not technically Talon-" Sombra quickly shut up after she got given the entire wrath of Angela's stare.

"We already have an issue because of this situation, all we need is for you to make it worse. And I don't need to see a 19 year old fingering a computer." Angela hisses at them.

"Ouch." Sombra whispers slightly as she sits back onto the couch.

"Ange… leave them be. If it causes a problem we can sort it out." I say loud enough for her to hear. Leaning against the door frame.

She looks at me for a moment and let's her anger melt away before giving a small nod.

"I'm not sitting on that couch though." she places her hands on her hips. Fareeha coming up behind her.

"You can sit on my lap blondie." she gently whispers and Angela nods almost instantly.

"I'll go on look out." Sombra says shortly, dismissing Hana's hand that wanted to make sure she was okay.

She pulls on her jacket and gloves connecting them together. Hana gets up and goes to her back to only be held back.

"I've got it." she mumbles as she reaches inside her jacket to sort something out. Hana looks a little hurt but hides it by the time Sombra looks at her.

The Hispanic gives Hana a small nod before heading to the balcony while plugging in the wires at the back of her head to her jacket.

She soon disappears outside and up to the roof.

Fareeha moves to a corner of a room with a view of all the exits before sitting down. Angela was about to follow until Hana stops her.

"Why did you say that? She's sensitive about her equipment." she turns to look at Mercy while she says this, making sure she gets everything out of it.

"I'll apologise later. It was a little bit too much." Angela says, nodding in understanding but her authority over us is still present.

Angela was always more of a mother figure for everyone at Overwatch, making sure that we was all alright and happy.

Hana seems happy with what was said and takes a seat on the couch again, looking out at nothing as she probably thinks of the Hispanic on the roof.

Angela moves to Fareeha and takes a seat on her lap, opening up some medical files on her tablet-like-device for Amélie.

I stretch slightly and move back into my room, I see a light on the phone that wasn't there before and my stomach does flips.

Is it Amélie?

I couldn't move. What if it was telling me she was gone? That she wasn't in her body anymore.

I don't know if I can do it.

"You okay Lena?" I hear the over observant but quiet warrior that is under the Doctor.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move.

What if she isn't okay? What if they hurt her again?

I soon feel Hana standing behind me and looking into the room. Her eyes must have seen the phone.

"Who has the number to that phone?" she asks, maybe thinking the same as me.

"Sombra, Amélie…" I whisper. I doubt Sombra would have messaged me. It could only be one person.

"She wouldn't have remembered the number if she was brainwashed so she might be okay." Angela tries to reassure me. But one word struck me off.

"'Might'" I repeat quietly. Not finding the guts to walk to the phone like it would explode and kill everyone in South England.

"We'll give you some privacy. If she is in danger, you need to talk to us." Angela whispers as Hana places her hand on my shoulder in reassurance as she starts to retreat out of the room.

I hear the door click closed as I still stare at that blue light in the top corner of the device.

I can do it. I have to do it... for Amélie.

Without commanding my body, I started to move towards the bed, sitting next to the device.

I have to do this. Even if it hurts me.

Picking up the phone, I unlock it to be greeted with a message string from Amélie.

 _Amélie -_

 _Lena, I'm okay. The commander was okay with it as long as we keep it a secret. We're okay if the other commanders from different bases don't see anything._

 _7:00pm_

 _Amélie -_

 _Are you really asleep right now?_

 _7:31pm_

 _Amélie -_

 _You're hopeless. I try to make sure you know I'm okay and you're asleep._

 _7:35pm_

 _Amélie -_

 _Lena… I miss you._

 _7:45pm_

 _Amélie -_

 _Message me when you wake up beau._

 _8:00pm_

I giggle slightly. She's so needy. I should message her back.

 _Lena -_

 _I'm awake Amélie. I miss you too._

 _10:03pm_

 _Amélie -_

 _Ma Chérie. You need to control your sleeping patterns._

 _10:03pm_

I smile at how quickly she replied. Curling up on the bed I hold the phone in both hands as I type.

 _Lena -_

 _Sorry love. Did I wake you?_

 _10:04pm_

 _Amélie -_

 _Yes. But I don't need much sleep. How are you?_

 _10:04pm_

 _Lena -_ _I'm better now that I know you're safe._

 _10:05pm_

 _Amélie -_ _I need to hear your voice, Chérie._

 _10:05pm_

 _Lena -_ _Can you call? I'm free if you are._

 _10:05pm_

Without giving me any warning a green screen pops up with Amélie's number on it. I quickly press the green phone and press it to my ear.

"Bonjour beau." I hear a soft greeting. Like she was acquaintanced with the love of her life.

"Heya love." I reply, unknowingly using the same tone that she was just using.

"I need you with me. I miss you so much." she growls out. Her neediness making her aggressive.

"I miss you too love but unless you can to destroy every commander of Talon with your bare hands I doubt you can see me." I say remorsefully. All I want is to be with her too.

"I would do it all for you... I've been thinking about our last conversation… before the call…" she slowly manages out, her body becoming tense from the way her voice is portraying things.

I have a think about what we could have spoken about. Shit. It was the 'love' thing. Oh damn does she really want this conversation on the phone?

"I love you Lena. I've thought about it. A lot. And all I can do is feel how I do for you."

I feel tears prick at my eyes as I listen to her words that was full of honesty and truth.

"someone told me love is putting someone else's needs before your own and I think that we have both done that enough times to be classed as two people in love. I'd give my life for you Lena… and by how you act I think you'd do the same."

"Oh Amélie… I love you." I whisper into the phone, my voice becoming thick from the tears that trailed down my face.

"Then we need to talk about all that pornography under your bed." Amélie said in mock seriousness causing me to laugh.

"Don't you have porn?" I ask her as I roll onto my back while looking at the ceiling which we both looked at only the night before.

"Only a whole terabyte. I'll have to replace it with pornography of you." she says the last bit a little smutty, hinting at something else.

"Only if I can have that much pornography of you." I reply in the same voice causing a small laugh out of the blue woman.

"Of course, Ma chérie."

/.\

D.va's POV

I open the door softly. Looking out at the roof. She's been up here for a couple of hours now.

I see a figure laid against an air conditioning box with a purple glow in front of them and know instantly it's Sombra on the Internet.

I feel the cold nip at me and move over to her quietly.

"What is it?" she asks almost harshly, her feelings obviously being left to fester in her mind.

"Amélie is okay." I mumble, feeling like the one at fault for what's happened as I look to the ground and kick it softly.

"What did she say?" was all she asked. Her attention slightly perked from the mention of her friend.

"The Commander was okay as long as it gets kept a secret." I force myself to stay nice. Biting my tongue when she just goes back to her purple hologram.

"Thanks." she replies quickly before losing interest in me altogether.

I frown softly. My chest tightening painfully. It's like she's lost all feelings for me.

I pull out the device she gave me to stay in contact with her. There's literally no reason for me to keep this anymore if she's not going to care.

I see my mech suit not too far away from where I stand. Should I just leave?

No. Lena still needs me. I need to stay for her.

I can play a game in there though. I can't say no to that.

I start to walk past Sombra, as I do I drop the phone onto her lap, making her eyes leave the hologram for a moment.

Not giving her any time to reply I just carry on walking to my suit. Thinking of the mountain dew that I have stashed inside.

"Hana… where are you going?" Sombra asks, her voice a little panicked as I move towards a potential exit.

"You probably won't care." I snap back at her bitterly, not intending to be so hurtful but at the same time not scolding myself for doing so.

"Don't be like that, Chica." I hear her say as she stands up and starts coming towards me.

I pull myself into my suit and close the door behind me, laying on my stomach, facing the window.

Sombra quickly comes to the front panel and knocks on it. I roll my eyes and turn on the screen in bedded into the panel and it turns into a game menu.

I reach into the storage hatch and picks up a 500ml bottle of mountain dew. I open it and take a big swig before capping it back and putting it at the side of me.

"Hana I swear to god… look at me." I hear Sombra's voice over the intercom that she obviously hacked.

I ignore her as I push in my headphones. She wasn't going to treat me like shit and get what she wants.

I pick up my controller but before I could start the game the screen gets shut off showing a panel with a desperate Sombra on the other side.

She signals for the headphones to be out but I roll onto my back and look up at the sky.

After a couple of moments of listening to Halestorm, the song shuts off. I huff angrily as I pull the headphones out.

"Baby… I'm sorry." I hear her plead as she stands at the panel. She could easily hack this and get inside but she isn't. Maybe she's trying to be nice.

I pick up my mountain dew and take a sip, careful not to spill or choke on the liquid from where I'm laid.

"Hana please… I was just hurt at what she said… please just come out." she continues to plead as she hits the screen softly.

"She's going to say sorry." I say loud enough for her to hear.

"I don't care about that. I want you Hana. I want you here with me. Please." her voice getting weaker as she gets to to the end.

I sigh heavily. Why did she always have this affect on me? I push the button and the panel opens letting me slide out of the warm mech suit.

I move close to her and wrap my arms around her waist as I nuzzle my head under hers. Her arms quickly hold me tightly as she places a kiss to my head.

"I'm sorry pequeño." she mumbles against my head.

"it's okay Kokoa."


	22. C21 - Insight to Ewa

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 21: Insight to Ewa

/.\

Ewa Kowal's POV

It was dark apart from the light from the living room as I pulled up at my house. Only one person could be in that room at this time.

I shut off the engine and step out of the black car. Quickly forgetting about work as I make my way to the door and open it to be greeted with the smell of Ana's cooking.

I smile and sigh happily. I can't wait till Talon is over so I can ask this woman a very important question.

I kick the door closed as I walk into the kitchen, seeing her preparing two plates of food. I hang up my coat and step up to her, capturing her waist in my arms.

"If it isn't my precious scarab." I whisper softly, nuzzling my face in her neck avoiding the gray plait of hair.

"Oh hush now." I hear her chide as she bumps her hips back to playfully shove me.

"I missed you." I whine into her neck, pulling her close to me, preferring her to the food that she is preparing.

"If you eat your tea you can have extra attention tonight." she bribes, not pulling her hands away from the food.

I groan softly, but I want her now. I let go of her waist and go into the living room, stomping my feet like a five year old.

"Stop throwing a tantrum or you'll be sleeping alone tonight." she threatens. Whenever she uses that particular threat I don't know if she ever means it because I always do as I'm told after.

I slide my blazer off and toss it on the couch as I sit down in the corner of it. Pulling my shirt out of my pants as I unbutton the top couple of buttons on the shirt.

I look at the TV and see a fighting tutorial on. Normal people would have put a cooking channel on but not my Scarab. She's something else.

I hear her walk into the room and turn to look at her. She was holding both plates as she placed them on the coffee table with our knives and forks already on the plates.

"Thank you baby." I say as I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome." she whispers back as she pulls my face in for a kiss on the lips. We hold it for a moment. Letting the stress of the day melt away on each others lips.

When we pull away I can't help the stupid smile that comes to my face. I got so lucky with getting this woman in my life.

"Now eat before it gets cold." she chided softly. Before going for the food, I follow soon after.

/.\

After we ate, we ended up laid on the couch. Me being on the bottom and my Ana laying on top.

My fingers brush across her face. Making sure to touch every single spot. Her beauty is just incomparable to anything. She's my world. My Ana.

I lower my lips to her forehead and touch it slowly. I would give all of the time in the world for her.

A thought that has been pestering me for a while arises again. Making me want to ask and understand but I'm afraid of her reaction. What if she shuts off again?

"What is it Ewa?" I avert my eyes to her own, realising that I was lost in thought. I was about to decline her question but I knew there would be no point, she'd continue until she knows what's wrong.

"When are you going to see your daughter?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper. She looks taken aback for a second before her lone eye squints in a slight glare and she sits up, getting off me completely.

"I don't see how that's your business." she snaps. It was her natural reaction to anything that's a little close to home for her. But I thought I was closer to her then that.

My chest tightens painfully as I sit up, making sure there is plenty of distance between us.

"Fine." I say quietly, trying to hide how much it hurts me. I look to the ground almost on instinct as I feel her gaze train on me.

I feel an apology starting on her lips but I halt her by raising my hand.

"It's fine. If it's non of my business then I now understand where we stand." I mutter almost bitterly. I really shouldn't blame her for being the way she is but I can't help the bitter cud that is leaving my mouth.

"Ewa… please-" her voice cuts off as a clear, known phone rings out.

My work phone.

I sigh heavily as I get up, moving to my coat as I rub my neck.

I pat the coat impatiently, trying to find where I put the phone. I soon come in contact with a solid, vibrating object and pull it out of its sheath.

I growl slightly at the name of my nighttime manager as I click the button to answer and turn to face the living room.

"What?" I snap aggressively. At the sudden anger Ana flinched and kept her eyes trained to the floor.

"M-ma'am. We have a problem with some of the soldiers." he almost whimpers.

"What kind of problem?" I emphasise the 'kind' to show how pissed off he's made me from calling during my time off work.

"They're demanding to see you. They're causing quite a havoc about it too." he says a little bit more confidentially.

I growl softly. They're like children I swear.

"I'll be in as soon as I can." I sneer at him before hanging up, not giving him a chance to reply.

I quickly toss my phone in my pocket. Why can't work just be put on hold when I'm not there?

I walk to the couch where my blazer was discarded, tucking in my blouse on the walk there.

"Ewa…" Ana starts, standing up to talk to me properly.

"They have a problem with some of the boys." I say, trying to avoid the inevitable conversation that will arise.

I pick up the blazer and stuff my arms inside, quickly shoving it onto my shoulders and straightening my collar.

Ana steps close to me. Buttoning up a few buttons that I pulled loose when I came home.

"I'm sorry Ewa. I shouldn't have been like that. You have every right to ask about Fareeha." she whispers. Her hand softly pats the buttons after they've been put back into place.

Her eyes avert back to the ground. I couldn't keep her like this. She's going to eat away at herself.

I grab her hips and pull her close. Placing a kiss to her forehead that was being shown more than anything right now.

"You should speak to her. She still doesn't know you're alive… and you need it. You need her." I say. Being the one who understands Ana the most.

"I'll try." she whispers, pain very evident in her voice.

I place a firm kiss to her head, holding her close to me.

"I love you Scarab." I whisper back. Lifting her head to look at me.

"I love you too my big bear." she continues to whisper, like the mood would change completely if she changed it.

I hold her jaw and guide our lips together in a long, passion filled kiss.

When we disconnect, I move my lips to her neck, becoming intoxicated in her smell and taste as I slip my hands to her surprisingly firm ass.

"W-work." I hear her struggle out as she is quickly overwhelmed by my affections.

I growl softly as I pull away, stroking her cheek for a moment before heading out to the door, grabbing my coat on the way.

"You can go to bed. I don't know how long I'll be." I call out. Expecting exactly what will come out of her mouth next.

"I'll wait in bed."

My beautiful Ana. She'll never change.

/.\

Mercy's POV

I flick through the pages of the document. I couldn't believe my eyes at that these people have done to Amélie's body.

She has implants everywhere controlling every function her body could possibly do. The extent of these was almost impossible.

"Fareeha… there's just so many." I whisper to my metal clad partner who is acting as a chair for me at the moment.

"What do you expect? They wanted a perfect assassin out of a flimsy woman. They had to do something to change that." she replied bluntly. Her tone professional as always when not in the comfort of her own home.

I carry on reading. The stuff they did to her… I can't even describe it.

One line caught my eye though.

 _Without proper attention. Subject's implants will start to shut down in the matter of months. Safety procedure just in case subject goes rouge._

"Fareeha. I… they don't even care about her enough to let her escape that life… I-" I was at a loss for words. They can't do that can they?

And only one thought bugged me the most.

"What if I can't save her? With the sheer amount of rendering they've done to her she'll never be able to go back to normal. I'll have to remake everything that she has so she can be sustained but I don't have nearly enough money to get all of this together…" I worry, my eyes never leaving the screen

"Angela. You are the world's best doctor. You will figure out a way." Fareeha said into my ear, her tone confident but almost vicious as she tries to convert my pessimistic opinion.

"I hope I do. For Amélie and Lena."

/.\

Ewa Kowal's POV

I shut the door behind me.

Finally. I'm home.

I was only there for 10 minutes but it honestly felt like a year. I hang my coat back up and make my way upstairs, noticing that there is no lights on downstairs.

I see our bedroom light is on behind a closed door. I walk up to it and stop part way there. I hear something from my room.

I press my ear to the door to hear sighs and struggled breathing. I smile cheekily. She's masturbating.

I open the door slowly, wanting to make sure she has time to hide under the covers if she didn't want me to see.

I pull off my jacket as I come into the room, kicking the door closed behind me as I look over at Ana.

Her sighs and breathing has only got faster since I came in. She was under the covers as she flicked her bean.

I could see the outline of her hand between her legs making a rhythmic movement as she tries to release all of her sexual tension.

"We both know solo doesn't work well with you." I deadpan as I unbutton my shirt, completely used to Ana and confident with my body.

I used to refuse to show people my body with it being scarred all over from fights but with Ana, all of my insecurities fall away.

"T-then… come help." she says between breaths and now moans.

I remove my shirt and make it over to her.

Oh I'll help alright.

/.\

I moan out as I feel my release, gripping onto Ana's silver fringe as she causes this to happen.

I drop my back from its arch as I breathe heavily, slowly untangling my fingers from her silver tresses and smoothing them over.

She slowly moves up to lay on top of me as I coil my arms tight around her. I'll never have enough of this.

"That has made me feel… so much better." I say, still trying to catch my breath.

I hear her giggle as she nuzzles her face into my chest.

We take a couple of moments to just relax and take in the pure bliss we just had.

After a long time I start to feel Ana shift. Her mind must be restless if she hasn't fell asleep already.

"What is it Scarab?" I ask, planting my lips to her head and smelling her perfect scent.

"We need to meet with them. We need to tell them the plan. I can see my daughter and we'll all be on the same page." she whispers into the darkness.

I understand completely and kiss her nose.

"I'll arrange a day off." I mumble to her. Nuzzling my face into her hair.

"I love you big bear." she whispers again. Snuggling up to me like she was preparing for sleep.

"I love you too scarab."


	23. C22 - Getting together

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 22: Getting together.

/.\

Ewa Kowal's POV

I let the water splashdown me. Relaxing in its warm embrace but also the feel of Ana's body on my own.

"I'll put Widowmaker on a mission to tell them all to meet somewhere. I've booked out from after lunch today and the rest of tomorrow. We need to do the meeting in that time frame." I tell her. Pushing my face in her wet hair.

"Send me a message when you need me. I'll stay in the area." she replied keeping her facade completely neutral. She must be worried about Fareeha.

"It'll be okay Scarab. I promise."

"We can only hope. Do you want me to play with your penis a little before you go?" she finishes with a cheeky smile as she presses against me a little more.

I look down at my erecting member and know she already knows the answer.

"Yes."

/.\

I walk towards the Talon base tapping away at my phone. I really hate the business side of what I do.

"Commander Kowal! You called?" a perky young woman ran up to me, stepping in speed of me. She's one of my personal assistants.

"Send Widowmaker to my office. I need to talk to her privately." I say to her, softening up for the woman. From her file I understand she was forced into the job and I'll make sure she'll be safe when everything goes tits up.

"Of course ma'am." She says, starting off at a jog to get to Widowmaker's quarters, knowing it's the most secluded and far away.

I carry on walking towards my office, locking my phone and slipping it into my pocket.

/.\

The door opens suddenly as Widowmaker is guided in by my assistant but was soon left alone when she turns and shuts the door behind her as she goes to do other work.

"Widowmaker." I greet, clasping my hands together on the desk.

"Commander." she replies with the same formality, taking a seat like she has come here plenty of times before.

I turn back to my screen and finish typing out an email before I start with Widowmaker. Unfortunately the assistant is too good at her job.

I press the send button and turn back to face the blue skinned woman, her brow arches in question and to test if I'll say anything.

I stand up slowly and walk around the desk. I lean against its dark frame and look at the assassin on a more familiar basis.

"I have a mission for you. It's about the plan." I say. Her eyes get hopeful for a moment before she hides it with her emotionless face.

"Yes. I want you to go back to Tracer. I need to to get everyone together that can be involved. Only the closest though. I'll come over when you send me a message to say that you have got them all in a secure location." I say formally, not willing to show a weakness just in case she uses it to her advantage.

Her face morphs into a small smile as she has that far away look on her face that I've experienced plenty of times when thinking of my love.

"Okay Commander." She says, not able to wipe the grin off her face.

"You've figured it out?" I ask, us both knowing I'm talking about her love life.

"Oui." she says, smiling at the ground like an embarrassed teenager.

"It gets better, little spider. Trust me." I say. Smiling too at the amazing times I've had with Ana.

"Merci." Widowmaker says softly as she stands herself. Ready to leave.

"I'll see you later." I stand upright and move back around my desk to continue my work.

"Au revoir." She says before the door shuts softly behind her.

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

I grab my bags that I've just repacked from my last trip out.

Lena…

I get to see my Lena again.

I feel a flutter in my stomach at the thought. I need to see her again.

I pull it on my back and quickly leave the room, straightening out my hoodie.

Moving to the airship that's taking me, I try to look emotionless but the thought of her makes me giddy.

I jump into the airship and buckle myself in giving a swift nod to the pilot.

I can't wait.

/.\

I stand in the middle of an old warehouse. It's interior looking abandoned with dripping pipes and paint peeling off. This place is perfect for the meeting.

I activate my visor and look around for any electronic trace. Nothing.

This place really is neglected. Some old crates litter the floor and contain packing hay and some old chemicals.

I should tell Lena the coordinates then start getting this place ready.

Lena…

/.\

I shifted the large crates to make a tight circle in the middle. Just in case anyone happened to slip inside and overhear our conversation, we would be able to see them. They also double as seats.

I activate my visor at the sound of footsteps not too far away from the warehouse, I see 5 figures walking towards me and know exactly who the front one who is dashing into the building.

I quickly send the coordinates to commander Kowal before I deactivate my visor, seeing the mop of brown hair coming at me fast.

A sudden blue flash causes me to be knocked back onto the floor as I feel Lena's slim frame on top of me with her hard bulky coronal accelerator pressing into me uncomfortably but nothing I couldn't handle.

I feel her nose press into my neck as she tries to get as close to me as possible, her nose taking in large amounts of air just to get my scent.

I bury my face into her own locks to smell her scent. God I missed this.

I slip my arms around her as I squeeze her close. I never want to be parted from this beautiful woman ever again. My beautiful woman.

I hear a throat clear behind me and I see Sombra smirking at me as I have a moment with Lena.

Kowal will be here soon. We need to get up even though I don't want to.

I slowly slide my hands to Lena's hips as I ease us into a sitting position.

"Come on Beau. We have work." I whisper to her. Making sure to get close to her ear.

"But… But…" Lena tries to convince me to stay in this position with her but no reason is coming up to help her case to stay here.

"If we do this then we'll never have to hide again." I whisper again, trying not to give too much away.

She pulls back and her brows furrow at me. Wanting to know more.

"later Chérie. We just have to wait for someone." I say to her and the group. Making sure they know what's going on.

I manage to stand up with Lena still close. Not wanting to be away from me for a moment and I understand completely. I didn't want to be away either.

"Who-" Pharah starts to say, before she was cut off at the sight of a black figure coming through the ceiling.

It lands squarely on its feet in a crouch to brace the fall. It was clothed in a black, leather long coat that drapes on the floor, it has a hood connected to prevent people from seeing who it is. It wore black gauntlets.

As the figure stands the curves of a woman become evident as we see she's wearing a vest of some sort with knives all over it, all of different variety, the same was apparent with her cargo pants that lead to heavy duty upper calf length boots. We see now the coat reaches just below the knee and has knives of all sorts on the insides.

The gauntlets come up to the hood as it gets tossed back, showing the long mullet of commander Kowal and her solid dark blue eyes.

"Commander." I say, more out of respect than a greeting. I must say, now she's in her battle outfit I think she's fine with her dietary needs.

/.\

Ewa Kowal's POV

"Amélie." I reply with the same amount of respect, noting how close she was to Lena. God I hope this plan works out for them.

I look at everyone stood in the warehouse. Most seem shocked at my sudden arrival but one.

I look straight into the so similar but different eyes of Fareeha. She looked like she recognised me. I've only met her when she was younger but had to leave for a job. But I knew Ana kept photos of me.

I avert my gaze to make it less suspicious as I turn to the rest of the group.

"I am Commander Ewa Kowal of the Talon base in England. I requested for this meeting because… well, we'll have to wait for our last guest." I finished with a small smile playing at my lips.

All of the people who didn't know me looked shocked, I see the small Korean move closer to the Hispanic Talon operative and Lena frowning softly.

I could hear swift pads of feet above and know she was getting close. I stepped to the side as she also jumps from the same hole as me. Her hood up and her sniper posed on her back.

She stands up and I notice her eyes go straight to Fareeha.

There was a long pause before anyone said anything. Most people absolutely shocked to see Ana alive once again.

However, it was the least likely person who spoke next.

"Y-you're alive?" I heard the blond stutter out first. Tears very evident in her eyes. If I'm not mistaken, they was close when Ana was still overwatch.

Before Ana could speak I could see Fareeha slowly getting angrier as her feelings are festering inside of her. I slowly step closer to Ana just incase something bad happens.

"How…" Fareeha starts, trying to understand her feelings and coordinate what she wanted to say.

"How could you just leave?!" she suddenly yells. Her body prickling with anger. I see Mercy move closer to her to try to calm the warrior.

"I thought you was dead!" she exclaims, taking a step forward as words aren't setting her anger.

I growl rips out of me as I get into a protective stance in front of Ana. She wasn't going to hurt my Scarab.

"And now you have a guard dog to stop you from getting in fights. Where is your honour? Cooperating with the enemy? Not standing up for yourself? Are you even my mother anymore?" her voice was thick with emotion, trying to vent her anger for her mother.

A silence comes over the group. I stand up straight, believing the threat is over.

Turning around to face Ana, I try to understand what she's thinking. Her eyes are trained on Fareeha and refused to meet my own.

Sighing heavily, I figure that I have to start my speech why we're here. I turn to face the rest of the group.

"We're here to discuss the fall of Talon." this caught most people's attention. The Hispanic smiling giddily at the prospect of drama. The rest just being confused why a commander of said cooperation would want it to fall, well apart from Amélie.

"I'm sick of the way Talon treats people and how it plunders what it wants without question. They deserve to pay for what they've done and to stop their plan to destroy people's lives."

"Why did you join Talon then? It's all they ever do so why did you join them?" Fareeha asked with more venom than necessary.

"At first. It was for Overwatch. I was the mole for them. After they fell it was just for money. And now it's for them to fall." I list all of my reasons, making sure it's clear why I was only using the cooperation.

"So you're just as selfish as you look. Did you buy a nice car with all the money you got 'Commander'." she emphasises my position, almost mocking me.

"No. I bought your mother's debt and paid for the eye operation." I say, not ashamed what I spent Talon's money on.

At that comment, Fareeha looked taken aback. Her eyes observing me closely for any lie evident.

"Once Ana was shot, she wasn't the same person. Her life crumbled in her hands and she didn't know what to do. So I was there to help her get herself back together. She couldn't come back because she didn't want you to see her like she was and soon enough it was too long since she did 'die' that she couldn't come to see you." I explain, making sure she had all the facts before assuming things.

After that she stayed quiet and just listened to the conversation.

I looked back at Ana to see her looking at the ground, possibly ashamed of her actions in the past.

"How can we trust you?" I turn back at the sound of the Swiss accent.

How can they trust me? I am a commander of Talon after all. What would stop me from telling my higher up about all of this and get them all captured or possibly killed.

"Because we love each other. And we want the best outcome and that doesn't involve Talon. She won't betray your trust while I'm involved." Ana unexpectedly answered.

Looks like we are just going to tell them we're in a relationship. Well, the cat's out of the bag now.

I look to check Fareeha's reaction only to be surprised at Mercy being more annoyed than her.

"What is everyone's thing with falling for the bad guy?" she growls more to herself than to anyone.

I look around and notice that her and Fareeha was the only couple that didn't consist of a Overwatch agent and a Talon agent. I smile slightly and step back to stand next to Ana.

"No one can resist a bad ass." Sombra says for the first time causing everyone in the room to burst out into laughter.

This team will do well.


	24. C23 - The plan

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 23: The plan

/.\

Ewa Kowal's POV

"So, what's the plan?" The Hispanic asks, her arms crossed over her chest due to habit.

"There's a meeting the day after tomorrow consisting of all the commanders and the ultimate head of Talon. It's like an overview of what's happened and what actions need to be taken. But also who needs to be cut from the commanding position if they haven't done enough."

"Wow. That's rough." I hear D.Va comment quietly, still hanging close to the slightly taller Sombra.

"That's Talon for you. Brutal but effective." Widowmaker replies, her hands holding onto Tracer like they should never be apart.

I nod at her. She was completely right. I do personally admire Talon for their effectiveness but the way they do it isn't right.

"So, we're going to strike then?" Fareeha asks, changing her position to lean on one of the creates.

"Tak." I say in my own language. I move to an unoccupied create and pull it into the middle of our circle, it being high enough to work as a desk.

Pulling out a roll of paper from my belt at the back, I flatten out the slice of paper, showing the blueprint's of the building and the map showing where it is.

The building shown was an old, unused bunker that was made just in case there was another war. New ones have been made since which has lead to this one being forgotten about completely.

"It'll be held in the main chamber of this out of use bomb bunker." I point to the largest room in this building.

"How many is attending?" Fareeha asks, everyone huddling around the sheet to get a better look.

"Seven including me. We have Australasia, Asia, Africa, Europe, England and the big boss of us all." I clarify as I look around. The small Korean's face twists in confusion. I was about to ask her what her question is, thinking she's too shy, but I was wrong when she did ask her question.

"Why isn't England and Europe apart of the same division?" she quirks her head up at me.

"England isn't apart of the European union anymore and there's a channel between us so it's more efficient if there's two." I clarify, her face changing into a shy understanding as she moves close to Sombra.

"Are we flushing them out?" Fareeha asks, it's surprising how much effort she's putting in right now but it must be her mother shining through as she loves battle and strategy.

"Yes. I was thinking you and Mercy taking it on head first through the front doors. Sombra and Widowmaker as my guards and Tracer and D.Va catching them at the back where they'll flood out."

"Why would you need guards?" Tracer asks, probably thinking I'll be joining in on the fight.

"I have to keep my cover and I'm required to take a guard or two just incase something like this happens. We'll cripple them when they least expect it and you'll be there to finish them up."

"We're killing them?" Mercy asks, curious on what this entire thing will lead to.

"If we have to. But our main target is the big boss. We need to capture him and make him pay for what he's done and also so Talon will end for good."

Everyone seems content with the plan.

"What about Ana?" Fareeha asks, making the one in question flinch at her actual name being used by her daughter.

"She'll be backup just in case something goes wrong. She can send them to sleep and boost us. She's good at being far away support."

She nods in understanding as my gloved hand seeks for my Ana's. As soon as I grab it softly she pulls away, putting her hands in her pocket.

Not letting it get to me in front of all of these people, I move my own hand away, hooking my thumb on a loop on my cargo pants.

"I suggest spending tonight and tomorrow night with the one you love. You never know how it will turn out. Tomorrow we'll get our supplies together. This will be where we meet."

Everyone seems content apart from one. I see Fareeha's eyes trained on the gap between me and Ana. She must have seen what went off. An observant one she is. Clever too.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I want you bright and bushy tailed, I don't need no slacking workers. Yes I mean you too Sombra." most laugh at the fake offended face that she makes. I smile softly. The plan will work out well.

I look at the group one last time before pulling my hood up and hopping off a crate to go back up the hole I came down from. Trying to hide the hurt I feel from Ana's rejection.

/.\

Ana Amari's POV

Everyone slowly filtered out in their pairs apart from my daughter and her own partner.

"Fareeha. I-" I start to only get cut off by my now angry daughter.

"No. Why didn't you at least send me a letter saying you was okay? I thought you was dead for years. I mourned for you." she says, trying not to let her emotions thicken up her voice but I knew her better than anyone beside the fact we've spent years apart.

"I'm sorry Fareeha. But I changed in a way that wasn't pretty. I didn't want to show my daughter what happened to me. I wasn't even me for a long time." I try to comfort, try to get her to understand my actions even though we both know they were wrong ones.

"But you let Ewa in? How long have you had feelings for her?" she questions, her shoulders squaring up to make her look larger out of natural instinct.

"That's beyond the point Fareeha. But if you must know, I've always had feelings for her. When I wasn't myself she found me and looked after me. If it was you I would have let you do the exact same thing." I could feel my throat thicken with my past memories bubbling to the surface.

"I was a child… you left me when I needed you." Fareeha says weakly, slowly letting down the walls she put up from the hurt my 'death' caused her.

I step closer to her, pulling my gloves off as I walk and slipping them into my pockets.

My baby Scarab looks apprehensive at first but let's me approach. I place my bare hands on her cheeks that now tower over me. I stroke her with my thumbs in slow circles.

"I'm here now. And I'll try my hardest to be here for you. You've grown up to be a strong, beautiful woman and I wouldn't have you any other way." I say to her, noting tears in both of our eyes.

"I missed you mum…" I hear her whisper softly as she holds my hands to her face.

"I missed you too baby Scarab." I whisper back, bringing her head down to place a soft kiss on it like I used to do for her when she was a child.

I'm glad that we're almost back to how we used to be, I can still feel insecurities from my young one but I know we'll get through it somehow.

/.\

sorry if this is too short or it took too long to be updated. my last exam is on the 16th and I've been super stressed and exhausted recenty so I apologise.

reviews are appreciated and I've started messaging some of you back. I'll try to do that more often.

alright. love you guys. until next time.


	25. C24 - Sombra and Hana

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 24: Sombra and Hana

/.\

Sombra's POV

I gently shut the door to Hana's apartment as I follow her inside. Kowal's words still in the back of my mind, turning over itself to try to find a way out of the possibility that one of us may not make it home after the mission.

I look over at Hana. Her figure moving towards the couch as she starts to pick up the odd sweet wrapper and bottle.

I've never really had a serious girlfriend in the past. They was all information or just for sex. But Hana is something different. I've never let anyone before her touch my equipment. She's special. I would consider her my first serious relationship. A relationship where it's not about getting paid at the end of the day or if she can get me off.

She disposes of the rubbish in the bin, brushing her hands from the slight residue they left on them.

I start to walk to the sofa, sitting in one corner as I watch her go into the kitchen for something.

When I've thought about living before Hana, an image of me being a worldwide hacker came to mind, like that defined me on all levels. But now… I can see myself living with Hana. We'd make promises that I wouldn't hack her game every time someone said a racist or sexist comment and she wouldn't rub my unit while I was working. We would be snuggled up at night and would tell eachother everything that happened in our day just to hear each others voice.

I feel the uncomfortable pull of my jacket and know I need to take it off.

"Hana. Can you help me with my jacket?" I call out to the kitchen as I remove my gloves and the head wires. Hearing some shuffling in the kitchen before I hear her reply.

"Yeah, I'll be through in a second babe." that name caused shivers down my spine. She knows exactly how to play me.

With it being my first serious relationship, I've told Hana everything. My fetishes, what I hate. Even when my period is. And in turn, I got the exact same information back.

I sit myself at the edge of the sofa as Hana walks into the living room, her hands holding a bag of crisps, a large bottle of Dr pepper and two glasses.

She places them on the table, completely forgetting about them, as she turns to me getting ready for what she's about to do.

Her warm hands slide down my back under the jacket, slipping closer and closer to my unit.

Her hands touch the cool metal and I bite my lip at the knowledge of the upcoming feeling. Her hands slide down several sockets, her fingers tracing their outlines as she comes closer to my main and most sensitive one.

Her small fingers grip the cable and slowly ease it out. I groan softly as I feel a part of me leave, Hana rubs the outer rim slowly to help me recover from the loss. It wasn't a sad loss, it felt good to remove it.

I shrug out of the jacket as Hana reluctantly removes her finger from my socket, her hand tracing back up to my head where it strokes my cheek slowly.

I lean back on the couch and hold her hips, pulling her to me to try to signal that I want her on my lap.

Like a good girl she followed my order, straddling my lap with practiced ease. I glide my fingers over her hips and slowly guides them to her tight ass.

She leans her head down as her hands move to my face to line us up. We slowly meet in the middle, our lips connecting with familiar ease and giving our feelings through just this connection and the tightening of my fingers on her ass.

Our lips slowly part, coming back together in small but desperate kisses, only to emphasise the passion we have for eachother.

Her hands slowly move from my face, coming down to my chest where it clenches onto the hem of my white vest.

"I was thinking about what Kowal said." I start, finding her hip bone as I start to trace it slowly, wondering how I'm going to continue this conversation.

Her mouth lowers to my chest, kissing the exposed skin just below my throat.

"She said a lot of things." she whispers as her nose presses into my throat softly, her tongue flicks out to press against my chest.

"I don't want to lose you." I say softly, trying not to break the moment. Her lips stop for a moment as she thinks about the words.

"I've got my mech suit. I'll be okay. You just need to promise me you'll be okay." she says as she pulls away, her eyes showing vulnerability at me possibly getting hurt.

"I'll be careful Chica. They can't hurt me if I hurt them first." I use reassuring words pulling her hips further into my lap, not wanting a moment too far away from her.

She nods softly, but I can see that there's still some worry for me and my current position. I lower her to me again and capture her lips in my own for a short sweet kiss. Trying to make sure she knows I'm going to be okay.

"So what have we got planned for tonight?" I ask as we pull away, my hands rubbing up to her ribs.

"Games and movies?" she suggests, her shoulder shrugging in slight unsurety.

"That sounds perfect." I say as I raise my hands and softly clap them to her thighs, the one in question giggling softly at my love for her thighs.

She quickly pecks my cheek as she climbs off my lap, going up to the TV to set it up, purposefully stretching out her legs for me to admire.

/.\

Just before the movie, Hana disappears into her room, telling me to stay put while she does something.

I was aimlessly drawing new ideas for my gear when Hana comes back out, herself coming over as quickly as she left.

I look at her as she sits down, my mouth dropping in awe.

She was wearing a black sports bra that shows the shape of her small breasts and flush, creamy skin that smoothes down to pink and blue pajama slacks that have small imprints of some game characters she likes.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Hana says as she picks up the remote and presses play for the movie.

Placing the remote back down, she slips under my unresponsive arm and snuggles in close to my body, her hand dropping onto my toned stomach.

My mind quickly catches up and my free hand goes to grip those small taught breasts. When I was about five inches away my hand gets occupied by something else.

Hana's hand reaches up and intertwines our fingers together, stopping me from getting my treasure.

"Be a good girl." Hana softly chides, her hand lowering to rest which pulls my own with it.

"But…" I glance back down to her breasts and up to her, giving a puppy like expression.

She seems to ponder the decision for a while, seemingly teasing me. She pecks my cheek softly and gives me her answer.

"Maybe later."

/.\

I survived! And back to writing as you can see. I appreciate the reviews and encourage you to do more. I really am touched by someones opinion on my work, good or bad.

guys... in a shop in England called Tescos, they have white skittles to celebrate LGBTQ. Imma run to that shop to buy them bastards. so if I don't update its probably because I'm high on my gayness. :D


	26. C25 - Lena and Amélie

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 25: Lena and Amélie

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

I pull her in hard, our bodies colliding clumsily but we continued, not caring for the slight pain we feel.

"I missed you so much Chérie." I whisper into her ear. My voice slightly strained from holding her so close.

"I missed you too love." she says back, using the same volume. Her fingers stray up my neck and into my hair, instantly making me relax.

We made it hastily to Lena's apartment after the meeting, us both making the decision of having as much time as possible with each other.

I pull back slightly and bring my hands to her face, making sure she's close but also looking at me.

I look into those uncovered hazel eyes, the devotion and love being shared between both of our eyes.

Her lips part softly to say something, but the words seem to get lost to the air as she just continues to look at me. Those perfect freckles dancing along her face like stars in the sky.

Her jagged and rough hair is still in its unruly position. I've tried myself to flatten the tresses to no avail.

My mind went blank at the one who has changed my life so much but in the best way. There's only one set of words that seemed to form on my lips without any thought but I didn't regret them nevertheless.

"I love you Lena Oxton." I say, my words just above a whisper. All my love and care put into five simple words that flow off my lips like silk. There's not another phrase that can come close enough for how I feel for this woman.

Her eyes shine with affection. Her lips opening with more purpose now than before, her mouth forming the words before her brain could catch up with how she felt.

"I love you too Amélie Lacroix." her voice similar to my own, trying to preserve the mood of the moment.

I bring our faces together, pressing our lips together in desperate need. The need just as important as food or water. The need that I can't live without. The need for our counterparts to be put together.

We only part for air, our lungs begging for mercy as we press our foreheads together. I laugh softly, not a mocking laugh or out of bitterness. A truly happy laugh. I couldn't imagine life any better than being here with my Lena.

I've never really thought about the future. Not because I'd rather not think of what my fate holds but because I wasn't programed to care. I didn't want to know what was future when I was in the present and killing the next stockholder of a drug ring.

But now I'm almost free of Talon's reins, all I can do is think of the future, it's not about the kill anymore. It's about Lena, and our future together. It's obvious that we will be together regardless, nothing can break us apart now. We're like Snails and garlic butter, they go perfectly together.

I pull Lena closer to me, making sure our bodies are flush. I refuse to be too far away from my Chérie now. She's mine. My pray, my love, my one, my only.

She'll always be my pray, I know no matter how much altering is done, I will always want to hunt. It's natural. Almost as impulsive as breathing. But the knowledge of Lena always being my hunt, that makes my life so much better. I will chase her across England to feel the pump of blood under my hand as I clamp down on her throat.

The urge to hurt her is almost as strong as the one to kiss her. I know that will never go away, so I won't fight it. I can't. Not when it's me.

I growl softly as I grip the back of her neck with one hand and pull her in so I can press the fronts of my teeth against her throat, keeping my jaw locked to prevent the urge of biting at her throat.

I want to hurt her. It's almost a necessity. Her heartbeat can be felt throbbing hard and fast under the slight touch of my lips. I want it so bad.

Like she could sense it, Lena urges my head forward with the hand that is tangled in my hair.

"Do it." she says with a slight gravel to her tone, like she didn't want to scare me off.

Taking her approval as the only thing to knock down my only resilience I open my mouth and pull a chunk of skin under the white pearls, gripping the flesh as my lips ease around the captured area.

Her throat vibrates pleasantly as she let's a rather rough sounding moan leak out of her mouth. Only encouraging me further, I continue with my marking of MY pray.

I pull all of the air out of the area by sucking, the pressure making the skin become taunt in my mouth as it is stretched in ways it shouldn't be. I clench my teeth harder onto her as I suppress the urge to do any real damage.

After a long couple of moments, I pop my lips and teeth off the area, looking at the flesh my mouth married with its own mark.

The odd looking shape was an angry red colour, showing the vessels I burst under her skin. A very clear, blue imprint was evident from where my teeth used to lie, showing how hard I actually gripped down.

I move back and smooth up the area with the flat of my tongue, tasting the slight metallic tinge to her skin.

I feel a slight tug at my hair and look up at my Lena to see her half hooded eyes and slightly parted lips as she pulls me towards the latter body part.

I follow her instruction and press my lips to her own, my hands going to her hips, moving us slowly towards the couch. She seems hesitant at first from her slow brain activity but soon moves along with my direction.

We soon find the couch and take a seat on it. Our lips only parting when they have to.

Our brief kiss ended up turning into a heated make out session, hair was pulled, lightly and aggressively, some clothing items was also lost in the fray, the both of us not really caring where it landed.

I soon find myself kissing down the valley of her breasts, moving down south slowly, tracing every inch of the trail with my tongue and lips.

My hands move lower and quickly start to part Lena from her bright orange leggings, trying to strip her bare before my mouth gets a wad of material in it.

I huff angrily as I sit up, removing clothes is harder when laying on that person. I try to pull the clothes down aggressively, to no avail. Well, it was too slow for my opinion.

I grip the hem and pull it away from each other, the sound of tearing material filling the room along with Lena's laboured breathing.

The underwear followed the leggings to the floor, the condition similar for both articles of clothing.

Her lower lips were drenched with her juice, a slight trail running down to her butt.

I dipped my head deep, licking from the base to the top of her vagina, scooping up a dollop of her juice on my tongue. I bring the goodness back into my mouth and tasting the sweet addicting secretion.

I get on my knees on the floor as I pull her hips to my face, her hands moving to get a handful of my hair. Before it could reach its destination, I move my head forward.

I lick her labia and around it, picking up the clear liquid that came from her insides. I give her entrance small, loving kisses, not poking my tongue out yet.

I could feel the familiar pinching in my brain, the addiction to hurt smacking me in the gut horribly. My teeth ache in the need to clamp down on something and the first thing my eyes lay on is Lena's pink lips.

I grip her upper thighs as my tongue flicks out to wet my lips in desire. All resistants disappearing I bend down and my teeth snap open to capture a pink lip into my mouth.

My teeth clamp down on the member, causing a wave to roll through Lena, her hips bucking in desire as her mouth hisses from the pain.

I grip it softly, my teeth closing down a little more, earning a cry of pleasure as her hips push back into my face.

I slowly pull away, not letting my teeth come loose on the sexual part. Lena whines softly in pain as her elbows dig into the sofa cushions, trying to resist from pulling away.

I pull it until the membrane is pulled as far as it would go, Lena's eyes are closed in concentration, maybe trying not to let the pain be shown.

I bite down hard before letting go of it completely, Lena groaning out in surprise, her labia must really hurt at this point.

To help relieve her a little, I move back and ease over the bitten area with my tongue in strong, reassuring strokes.

I look at the member to see it burning red with purple indents where my teeth was. I feel no guilt. She's mine, I can do what I want to her.

I give the inside of each thigh a gentle kiss, watching her face as I do. She was panting softly, her face morphed into one of desperate need.

I smile softly and go back to her core, licking up her slit slowly to gather up a nice amount of cum, she was ready.

I slowly ease my tongue over her clit, earning a buck of her hips and a sigh of satisfaction from me treating the probable throb.

I let my tongue move fast over her clit, knowing the speed she likes it at as my left hand comes up to stroke her entrance enticingly. My right hand holds onto her thigh, rubbing the soft skin slowly.

I slowly slide part of my finger inside of her, her walls pressing around said body part as her own liquids lubricate my digit.

I pull my lips around her hardened clit, pressing them tight around it as my finger starts to move in and out slowly, trying to find the right angle to move at.

"Amélie…" Lena starts. I know exactly what she wants and she'll just have to be patient.

My free hand raises off her thigh and claps hard onto it, I lift my head to see her face twist in pain.

"I know Chérie. But you're going to be patient or you'll get a good spanking and shown who is the master here." I say carefully, making each syllable clear to make sure she understands that I'm in charge.

Her eyes flash in challenge. Looking over my body like she was figuring out a way to test my boundaries.

"I don't want to be patient. I want it now." she says stubbornly. Her eyes filled with mischief and desire.

Does she want to get punished? Oh let's see if she's compatible with my version of punishment.

My brows furrow in challenge as I stand up, grabbing her arms to get her up. Her legs are shaking slightly and know this won't do.

I pick her up over my shoulder and take her into her bedroom. She's lighter than what she looks like.

When we get into her bedroom, I drop her on the bed. She's mine, she needs to know I'm her master.

I turn her so she's laid on her stomach so her ass is shown. I drop my hand onto it, smacking the juicy buttock with enough strength to leave an instant red mark. She let's out a yelp, only encouraging me.

I carry on slapping her ass and thighs until they're bright red from the treatment.

I decide to make her wait longer as I push my trousers off, bringing my belt with myself as I lay on the bed with my bare body.

Wrapping it around my hand, I slap the belt on her back, getting her attention on me.

"Come here and deal with me first." I demand, my tone firm as she looks over me, desire very evident.

She gets on her hands and knees and crawls between my legs, being a good obedient girl.

Her head lowers down to my vagina, it being blue like the rest of me. I feel a sopping wet tongue grace my lower region. I sigh out at the feeling, her hot tongue feels great against my cold vulva.

She starts directing her muscle to my clit as her fingers move to my entrance to slide into me. I frown in delight, loving how this feels.

My free hand moves to her hair, stroking and patting it to encourage her. She's being such a good girl.

I rest my head on the headboard as her two digits slide deep inside of me as her tongue flicks faster on my sensitive clit.

"Carry on. I'm almost there." I struggle out as my breathing gets a little harder. I rub her arm in encouragement, her arm being wrapped around my thigh.

Her mouth complies as I strokes my clit harder as her lips start to suck, her fingers going faster and at a constant rhythm.

I suddenly feel the wave hit me, I buck my hips once as my breathing become ragged. My stomach becomes more defined as I ride out my orgasum. Lena being very helpful when she slowly rubs me to help me ride it out.

I sigh out as my body relaxes back against the sheets. God that was good.

I stroke Lena's hair slowly, she's such a good good girl. She's my good girl.

"Alright. Get on your back, you've been good enough for me to finish." I say to her, getting up on my knees so I can get between her legs.

She flops onto her back, her breasts pressing flat against her as she still has some of my own cum on her lips.

I lean down and kiss her slowly, licking up my cum from her lips. After that I move down her body slowly, kissing her breasts and stomach on the way.

I get between her legs and slam my fingers inside of her as I lick her clit fast. I'll make her cum fast.

After about 5 minutes, Lena's legs are coiled around my head as her hips roughly buck into my face, her orgasum hitting her hard due to my excessive treatment.

She soon relaxes and legs get removed from around my neck. I get up on my knees and lay next to her, opening my arms as she snuggles herself up to me. If this was life then so be it.

I pull a blanket over us and hold her body close to me. She's mine.

Mine.


	27. C26 - Ewa and Ana

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 26: Ewa and Ana

AN: if anyone is confused this is after Ewa was rejected in the warehouse from Ana.

/.\

Ewa Kowal's POV

I step into the house, slamming the door behind me. Ana will be here soon. I'll stay out of her way.

I go upstairs, keeping on my boots which I know will leave a slight mud trail that will piss off Ana but I don't care at the minute.

I walk into one of the guest bedrooms, shutting the door behind me. I lean heavily against the door, the pain still heavy in my chest.

What if she doesn't want me anymore because she's got her life back? After all, I was just someone she fell on in a time of need.

Maybe her own feelings are just there because I helped her when she needed it. What if they go away now that she doesn't need me anymore.

All of this thinking is stressing me out. Rilling me up like a bull being taunted with a red cloth.

I kick off my boots and pull my gauntlets off angrily and toss them both anywhere in the room. This situation is so fucked.

I rag off my jacket and toss it on a chair before taking off the vest that holds all of my blades to show a strong polymer shit that stops most things from getting in to hurt me.

I see a wooden column in the corner of the room and slowly empty the blades on my clothes onto it, enjoying the stress relief and target practice.

I feel the weight of the blade, the feeling of it flying out of my fingers and burying into the solid wood. The soft thunk it makes when it hits it's mark.

After all of my blades have found their mark I sigh, feeling the relief from the exercise.

I unbuckle my belt, ready to strip for the night before I hear a light knock on the door.

She's back already?

I feel the pain stab me in the chest again like I was the wooden column. Should I answer?

But before I could move, Ana stops me.

"I-I've got you some sleepwear." she mutters softly, it being muffled slightly from the door being in the way.

I feel overwhelmed by the pain in my chest and the thoughts that drifted through my head only minutes ago.

What should I say? I don't think I can say anything without losing my temper.

"Ewa-" she starts but I cut her off as soon as she starts.

"I'm fine." I say sharply, my throat thick with the pain that is spreading like a slow burning fire.

I can't see her right now. I can't hear her. I am insignificant to her now. I need to deal with my feelings. I need to prepare myself for seeing her tomorrow.

"Please… please Ewa…" I hear her whisper, her voice dipping due to her own pain she was feeling.

I move to the door. Not knowing what I was feeling nor doing.

I press my forehead against the wood. She can have her old life back. A life where she was happy with her family. A life without me.

"I'll leave." I struggle out, I swallow hard to try and carry on. "After this plan has been completed. I'll leave. You can have your old life back." I say this one a little more strongly, my voice like a true commander. I could feel tears leaving their salty trail down my face. This was for the best.

I could hear Ana softly weeping in the corridor, her cries attempting to muffle itself so I couldn't hear them.

"I'm only a temporary happiness for you. You can go back to your family. You don't need me anymore." I croak out. Trying to stop the tears from altering my voice.

I remember the ring that I have in my work coat pocket, it hidden in a box and a layer of fabric. It's useless now. I don't understand what delusion I was under when I thought I could be happy with her. When I thought that we could be happy together.

"Ewa… please… please open the door." I heard her sob. Her own head must be against the door at this point because I wouldn't have been able to hear her weak voice otherwise.

It broke my heart to hear her like this. Begging me to do something that was so simple. Yet I couldn't. She can't be happy with me. I'll do anything to make her happy but that's not with me.

"Please. I need this." she cries. Her voice trembling.

My resolve quickly crumbles as I reach for the door handle. All it takes is to open it. To let her in. Will this make her happy?

Before thinking about it too much, I open the door a crack and walk back into the room, letting Ana open it the rest of the way.

I suddenly see her in my vision as she throws herself at me. Her head wear not there anymore, showing her rich silver braid.

She presses herself into me, burying her head into my chest to try to comfort herself.

"Please… Please don't leave… You can do anything to me just don't leave me…" Ana begs, her head raising to show me her red eyes.

I refuse to meet her eyes. I don't put my arms around her to comfort. I just stand there and let her use me. Like I've always done.

Her hands grab her own shirt as she pulls it over her head in desperation. Her taught, almost naked upper body presses to my clothed one. Pleading for contact.

I grab her shoulders and push her away, holding her at arm's length and looking at only her face.

"No. I'm not going to use you. You've got your family back. You don't need a reminder of what happened when you didn't have them. I'll leave. It's for the best." I say, trying to keep the tears out of my eyes and my voice level.

"No. No please. Please don't leave me. I can't…" Ana whimpers, her arms trying to reach for me, ending up gripping my arms.

Her eyes plead for me to change my mind, for me to let her in. Her eyes suddenly light up with an idea. Before I can fight against it she's pulled my trousers down along with my boxers, getting a hand full of my penis.

"Fuck me." Ana demands, her fingers digging into my soft member.

"Ana, please." I start but stop due to a moan escaping me from her sliding my foreskin off the tip of my penis and sliding it back to get my blood rushing there.

"I need this Ewa. Fuck me." she growls to me as she removes her hand to push her trousers down to her ankles showing her bare body.

Her hand returns to my penis as she strokes it. Pumping the shaft slowly to get me hard. I moan softly against my will as I grip onto the edge of the draws.

She comes close, dipping the member between her legs where it touches her soaked lips that are begging for attention.

My mind clouds up as I think about everything I want to do to her in this moment. God I want her so bad.

I get pushed suddenly and I find myself laid on my back, the bed being too far away as I am on the floor.

Ana kicks off her trousers as she squats over my waist, letting her knees hold her upright on the carpet.

I start to help her as I reach down and rub my penis a little more, trying to get it a little harder than what it is now.

"Don't worry about it Babe. I don't mind." Ana whispers as she goes to sit on the member.

"No. You don't have to do this. I know you liked it when I was younger and I could pleasure you better." I say as I go to sit up to get her off my lap.

Her hands plant on my shoulders to keep my down her eye burning with want and a little anger.

"You still pleasure me Ewa. Don't make this a bad experience by bitching about how you can't get your cock hard enough." She snaps. Her hips lowering to my own to try to sweep up my cock in her vaginal embrace.

She stops part way, my tip against her entrance, I see her thinking for a moment before she moves her hips again but in a different direction then expected.

I feel her tight asshole against my tip and know with my lack of hardness that I won't be able to get in there.

"Babe…" I warn softly, she seems to notice the problem quickly and sighs angrily as she sits on me, my penis snug down the valley of her legs.

We stay in silence for a while. Ana festering in how sexually tense she is and my only ability being a shitty oral job and I'm festering in embarrassment. I can't even get my partner off. I really am pathetic.

I slowly sit up, trying not to get too close to Ana. I slowly grip her waist as I help her get up off me to sit next to me.

I sigh softly. Hating how useless I am for the person I wanted to marry. What is even the point of me trying anymore.

Getting up, I grab my trousers and boxers, pulling the latter on first then the former. Ana watches me silently, probably thinking over the situation.

I sit on the edge of the bed tiredly. What am I useful for in a relationship? I can't even have sex.

I can feel Ana's eye watching me intently. Waiting for my next move. I guess the only thing to do is apologise.

"I'm sorry." I say loud enough for her to hear. This was humiliating. I shouldn't even be here anymore.

She seems to think about what has happened for a long moment, making me straighten out my top.

"Why don't you go to the doctor about it. You've been having this problem for a while now." she says cautiously, like she was walking on eggs.

"What? So I can just drag every bit of dignity I've got left through the dirt? It's not like it's going to help anything, I'm still leaving." I snap. My chest hurting at my own words. Pain flashes in Ana's eye as she just stares at me for a long moment.

She slowly gets up and moves out of the room, cradling herself in her arms softly, her body bare as she steps out of view.

After a small moment I hear muffled sobbing and someone getting into the bed I used to share with Ana.

God I'm a train wreck aren't I? Maybe it is best if I do leave.

I stand up and pull my vest on along with my jacket. My boots and gauntlets following shortly.

I could still hear her cry. She's trying to hide it. God I'm an idiot. My stomach twists in nausea.

I go to the wooden column and pull my knives out of it, putting them in their sheath and strapping it closed.

The window in Ana's room is big enough for me to leave through, I should apologise before I leave.

I slide out of the room, walking quietly towards the room Ana was occupying. The crying seems to calm down a little, she must have heard my boots.

"Ewa?" I hear her whimper weakly. Probably thinking that I'm going to leave her right now.

I step into the room, straightening myself out as I walk to the bed. She looks over what I was wearing and fear flashes across her eyes.

"No… No. You can't leave me now… not now…" She cries, her head turning into the pillow. What if she's getting her illness back? What if she's getting it from me?

"No. I was just going to go out for a walk." I say, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to her, my hands interlocking together to try to get some dignity together.

"Can we have sex before you do? I really need it right now." she says as she cuddles up to her pillow.

Sex makes her feel better, it makes her more down to earth and we used it a lot when she was ill and needed to come back to reality.

But will my defected penis still give her the pleasure she wants? Maybe it wasn't age that's caused this but something else. I guess that's why she wanted me to go to the doctors about it.

"Please? For me." she almost begs, her eye giving an almost perfect puppy dog expression.

I sigh heavily as I start to unbuckle my trousers. Ana's actions become excited as she throws the covers off of her and gets up on her knees to help me get as good as a hard on I can get.

I may be a hypocrite but I do it all for Ana. It's all it has ever been about. Making Ana happy.

Even if it hurts me in the process.

/.\

reviews are appreciated guys.


	28. C27 - Waking up

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 27: Waking up

/.\

Sombra's POV

I press my face further into the slim neck of my partner. Her back pressed against my front because she is my small spoon.

I open my eyes softly, adjusting to the light difference with it being early morning. I get graced with a skinny pale neck that looks so enticing.

Pulling my arms tighter, I hold our naked bodies together, loving the feel of her soft skin against my own. There's just something about feeling someone so intimately that makes the experience so much more perfect.

I know she's awake by the sigh of content escaping her, making her chest inflate and deflate in my arms.

Smiling, I press my lips into her neck, feeling how smooth it is and appreciating my girlfriends joint that holds her head.

"Babe… I'm ticklish." I hear her slowly let out, still waking up slowly. I already knew this aspect about her, I teased her for a while about it.

"I know." I mumble as my fingers move to her ribs slowly, threatening to do my worst.

She turns her face to look at me, her chocolate hair sliding out of the way like a silk curtain. Her eyes squint softly in slight challenge.

"You wouldn't…" she dares me, holding my gaze for a long while. Her body stays unmoving for a moment, my fingers not changing their position.

I give her one of my devilish smirks before her face morphs into one of shocks then abrupt giggles as I start to tickle her ribs, making sure not to press down too hard so I don't mark her.

"S-S-S-Sombra-a… S-Stop!" she manages to get out before laughing harder, her body twisting in my embrace to escape my punishment.

I climb on top of her and hold her hands above her head as she tries to catch her breath. I stopped at her request, but I know she'll want to get me back.

Soon her eyes train onto me in a small glare as she thinks of my betrayal. I smile at her cheekily half expecting her to hit me but she just leaves me surprised.

She starts to laugh, a real laugh. It didn't last long until her hands slip out of my own shocked ones to hold my face with a love filled look on her face.

"Oh Sombra…" she sighs happily before bringing our faces together in a sweet kiss. When we pull away I feel a smile tug on my own lips from the pure happiness we're feeling.

"I love you Chika." I whisper, enjoying one of the only chances we can say it to each other, not wishing for the rest of the group to see how serious we are about each other.

"I love you too Kokoa."

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

I feel her shift beside me impatiently. How long has she been awake? How long has she been waiting for me to wake up?

I tell my body to wake up and open my eyes, blinking a couple of times to get used to the brightness of the room.

"Morning Chérie." I whisper groggily from the inactivity of my voice. I feel her flinch under my embrace, not expecting me to be awake that moment.

"Jesus love you wake up fast." Lena says, holding her chest from the small fright I gave her.

"Sorry. Its my training. I can't be seen asleep by my enemy." I reply. Pulling her closer to me, I kiss her head in a more intimate apology.

"It's alright love. Just startled me a little." she says, pushing herself back into me to make us closer. Her hand reaches back as she rubs my upper arm affectionately.

I smile as I hold her. I don't deserve a woman like this. Scratch that, no one deserves this perfect woman. I'm just lucky to have her.

My hand moves to her chest, feeling the heartbeat that belongs to my Lena. It's fast compared to my own. But it's steady for her. Her own hand connects to mine and locks our fingers together.

"Getting a little handsy are we?" Lena asks jokingly, her thumb stroking the back of my hand in slow circles.

I smirk softly. I love her light nature, it's so refreshing at times. I place a lazy kiss to her neck before answering.

"Would there be a problem if I was?" I cock my eye in question, knowing that she can't see it but knows I'm doing it.

She rolls over closer to me so she's laying on her back, her soft brown eyes look up at my own golden ones. Her fingers are still holding my own on her chest.

All of our previous conversation seems to be lost as her brows furrow slightly and her eyes glaze over in thought. I let her think whatever it is through because it must be serious if she's frowning.

Her fingers absentmindedly play with my own as the cogs in her head churn and digest her thoughts.

I check the clock and notice how late it actually is. 7:00am. We're going to have to go to the meeting point soon.

"Don't get hurt." I hear Lena whisper. Her head leaving her overactive mind.

I look down to see actual fear in her eyes, her brows still furrowed from earlier and her fingers clenching my own tighter.

"Oh Chérie… You're the only thing that can hurt me now." I reply, slipping my hand from her own as I lift it to her face and trace her jaw with my finger, moving it up to her lips.

"I mean it. You're going to be right in front of them and you can get hurt." Lena argues, her brain obviously thinking of very real situations that can happen.

I press my lips to her forehead for a small moment, trying to make her believe that I will be fine. When I pull away her face still looks overly concerned.

"I'll kill them before they see me beau." I reassure, smiling softly to help convince her.

She watches me for a small moment before she nods and relaxes into the mattress.

Her hand moves up to feel my cold face. She starts on my cheek and smooths over my brow, forehead and nose.

I roll my eyes before moving as fast as I can to kiss her fingers. Lena giggles as she holds her hand in front of my mouth so I can kiss it over and over.

God, I love this woman.

/.\

Mercy's POV

I flinch awake. My back protesting from leaning over my desk all night. I check over the papers and equipment, seeing if my sleeping body has disrupted anything.

Once I know everything is accounted for, I rub my eyes tiredly. I stayed up late last night trying to figure out how to make Widowmaker's implants. It's a long process I'll tell you that.

I stretch out my back, my arms automatically extending above my head to help me do so and work some kinks out of my body. It's not the first time I've slept on a desk and it's surely not going to be the last.

I get a strong whiff of freshly made coffee and groan in delight. It's the cure of my life that substance. And I'm glad I have someone to make it for me this morning, I usually make it myself while Fareeha is out on her morning exercise trip.

I rub my face slowly. How long was I asleep for if she's back already? I glance up at the clock and push my messy fringes out of my face.

Jesus I need to get ready. I stretch out one more time, my legs reaching out too, I moan softly at the release. A good stretch is almost as good as sex.

"Good morning Angela." I hear from my side and relax my body smiling. I look up at my Egyptian goddess and automatically loop one arm around her gym gear clad waist.

"Morning." I whisper back, burying my face into her side softly.

"I would have moved you to the bed but you wake up when you're moved so I didn't bother." she says, placing the cup down on a coaster away from my work.

"Thank you." I reach out for her face, holding her head softly while stroking the slightly chubby cheeks.

She comes in close and presses a kiss on my head, kneeling at my side as she does.

I move my hands up, stroking her hair slowly, easing my way through her thick black tresses.

I see lines in her face that wasn't there before. Her frown seems more sturdy and there's a cold look deep in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask wondering if she'll push me away from her business. I don't think she will but she looks like she has a lot on her mind.

She sighs heavily and moves a little closer, resting her head on my shoulder like I was her support.

"I don't know babe… I'm just struggling with… Ana." she mutters, her voice pausing while deciding what to call her mother.

I almost hit myself over the head. I've been more focused on my work I forgot to check how she felt about her mother and what she wants to do.

To try and amend my mistake I try to talk to her about it.

"How do you feel about her?" I ask, lacing my fingers through her hair.

"I don't know. I care about her and I want to make sure she's okay but I'm just so angry that she left without telling me anything for so long." she rants out, growling sometimes to emphasise her anger.

I carry on stroking her hair trying to think about what to say. It was a difficult situation and I could see it from both sides and why Ana did what she did. Hell I'm angry, but I understand why she did it.

"I think you should spend some time with her. Talk to her. You've both grown while being away from each other and you need to understand before you move anywhere past this. You should lay everything out on the table today and don't you dare put that wall up, she may have hurt you but she still needs this as much as you do and no wall will help this situation."

She takes a moment to think over my words. I carry on stroking her hair, loving it's softness beside the fact that she's just worked out.

"will you come with me?" I hear her ask weakly, obviously not used to being so emotional towards someone.

"absolutely." I whisper to her, placing a firm kiss on her head.

I feel her smile against my shoulder as she moves a little closer.

"Come on. We can shower together seen as though I slept in." I say, yawning softly.

Fareeha's head shoots up to look at me in disbelief like a child on Christmas.

"Really?" she asks excitedly, her body bouncing slightly from the treat that she's getting.

"Yes, now come on. We have a long day." I say as I stand up, picking up my coffee as I gulp it down as fast as I can in attempt to get into the shower quicker.

I put the cup down once I've finished only to be picked up over Fareeha's shoulder. She practically drags me to the bathroom.

God this woman is amazing. I smile softly placing a small kiss to her head.

/.\

Ewa Kowal's POV

I look up at the changing sky. I've watched it all night since I got to the meeting point after leaving my house.

I left as soon as she fell asleep. I couldn't stay any longer than that. I watch the fading blinks of light in the sky as I think about her last night. She was so desperate for me to stay.

I want to stay. But sometimes we can't get what we want. She's going to have her family back and I'll leave. I've done my job. I've protected her and helped her through some tough times. But she doesn't need me anymore. So I won't stay.

She can have her new organisation with new people and the government backing her up. I never really liked being apart of something. I like being on my own or doing something for money. If that makes me an ugly person then so be it. But it's not like I don't use that money for good because I do. I helped Ana with it and I'm going to fund Mercy with it for Widowmaker.

I'll stay in the background. Watch from afar. Make sure that they're okay. Because no matter how much I try, I will always care about them.

I sigh heavily. This is why I couldn't get any sleep. My brain gets too active when I'm about to do something big.

I sit up, watching the clouds and trying to make shapes out of them. Am I strong enough to walk away from something I care about? Someone I love?

Love is so stupid. I stand up angrily and kick a pebble off the rooftop. Why did I have to fall for her? Why couldn't I just do what Jack told me? Just look after Ana.

Jack asked me to look after Ana after her husband died. She was left with a child and had a dangerous job. Grief can do a lot of things to a person. In some ways I understood her pain, I've never really had anyone there for me, most of my family died when I was young and the only ones left didn't give a toss about me.

So I started being her friend, listening to her problems and giving my opinions about it. It soon got serious between us. I still sometimes think that her grief made her do some of the stuff she did. One night I was over at her house for dinner and she made a move on me. My stupid brain didn't deny it and we started a sexual relationship.

We would still be friends but if she was especially stressed or angry we would have sex wherever we could.

I knew it was wrong. Jack told me to be there for her not make her my cock pocket. So I spoke to Jack. He understood surprisingly and asked what I wanted to do about it.

Later that month I got sent out to a Talon base to climb their ranks. When I left Ana was surprised, but it didn't bother her too much from what I saw.

A couple of months later I had a meeting with some of the heads of overwatch. We spoke about some Talon and their plans. After the meeting I got pulled aside by Jack.

He told me that Ana has a copy of my file and when he last visited her she had a picture of me. I was shocked, I thought she didn't care and just wanted me for the sex.

Just as I parted ways with Jack I get pulled into the storage room to meet with Ana's lips. After we had sex she asked how long I was staying here for. When I said the weekend she asked if I wanted to have dinner at her place again and I agreed.

Over time I started to feel things for Ana. It used to be like a crush for a girl in school but it slowly built into a love that my negativity couldn't quench.

When I saw her lying on the floor with her eye replaced with a bullet I couldn't just leave her or drop her off at Overwatch. That would have just been insensitive and my heart wouldn't let me.

I took her in and brought her back slowly. We loved each other. But maybe she only loved me because I was there when no one else was. Maybe if she has her family back that love won't be there anymore.

I need to stop thinking about this. I can't be this clouded when I need to complete a mission.

I hear a soft clap of boots against concrete behind me and instantly reach for one of my knives.

"What are you doing up here Commander?" I hear a distinct Hispanic accent and know it's the rascal Sombra.

"Waiting for the group." I reply, making my voice level and firm, turning on my heel to face her.

"They're coming in now. Where's Ana?" Sombra asks with genuine curiosity.

I flinch slightly at the name. Don't think about it. Keep your mind clear.

"She'll be here soon." I reply, successfully making my voice as it was before.

"So there is trouble in paradise. She's already downstairs by the way. I was just checking if you knew. What happened then?" She asks, taking a seat on an old air conditioning box that probably doesn't work anymore.

"I don't want to talk about it." I snap. This doesn't surprise me. Sombra knows everything and if not she'll find it out.

She sticks her hands up in mock surrender. She soon flickers out of existence. I hear her feet padding as she runs back to where she came from still under the blanket of invisibility.

I growl softly. Why can't I just deal with my own business without her being there.

After a moment of cooling down I smile softly. Maybe this is Sombra's way of being nice.

I roll my eyes and start to my way down to the rest of the group. I'll need to talk to them sooner or later.


	29. C28 - Be prepared part 1

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 28: Be prepared part 1

/.\

Fareeha's POV

When I see Ana I know something's wrong. Her body seems tense and her hands are constantly fidgeting with her sniper.

I look over to Angela and see that she has observed this too. Her frown making it clear to me that one question is lingering on both of our minds.

What's happened?

I break out of it first. She'll come to me if she needs the support. I'll give her time.

We walk up to Ana, my metal gear moving smoothly from the oil treatment I gave it recently which will probably be repeated again today.

"Hello." I greet softly, wanting to come across as welcoming rather than my usual rough exterior.

She flinched slightly as her eye lifts from the ground to look at me. She didn't even notice us walk in. She pauses for a moment before I see a forced smile on her face.

"Fareeha." she greets. Her hands pushing the sniper to the back of her. I frown softly.

Didn't she want to talk to me? What about yesterday? My anger almost flares before it gets cut off by a point made by Angela.

"Where's Ewa?" she asks, causing me to look around the room. Nope, no ominous black figure lurking around crates with enough knives to supply an army.

I see Ana flinch again. She quickly composes herself before averting her eye back to the ground.

"Uh… I don't know." She mutters, probably trying to work through her thoughts, I did the same when I was in a difficult situation.

Was she in a difficult situation with Ewa? It would make her odd behaviour understandable.

To try and sway the conversation away from an obvious painful situation, I start with a conversation that needs to be addressed.

"Ana... Can we talk?" I ask, still not sure of what I should call her. We need to talk about these feelings that I'm having around her. Angela reckons it will make me feel better.

She looks up, I see what looks like a flash of pain behind her eye but it disappeared as soon as it begun. She nods softly with an understanding look upon her face.

We decide to take a seat at the set of crates furthest from the middle of the room, so when people come they will stay out of the way and give us the feeling of privacy.

Ana takes one crate by herself and Angela and myself take another. From the position of the crates, we're sat right across from each other but not in an uncomfortable way, it a relaxed and friendly manner that doesn't feel like an interrogation.

Having Angela by my side makes me a lot more relaxed, I feel safer with her here, knowing that I won't have to be in the unusual terrain of emotions by myself. I've never been open with a lot of people, I find it hard to trust and I struggle pulling my walls down sometimes. But with Angela here, it's become a lot more easier.

I fold my hands together and look at them for a long moment. I need to be honest, I need to be open. If I'm not Ana won't be either. We have to knock down walls today and we can't do that if I refuse to participate.

I take a deep breath, trying to steady my mind as I try to think about what to say to the woman that didn't come back home to me.

"I'm angry. For you not coming back to me. I'm upset because I don't know what's wrong with me that caused you not to come back. But I'm also happy. I'm happy because I've got my mother back after fruitless years of begging that you was alive." I say to her, still not making eye contact. I could feel tears prick at my eyes and I know if I looked at her then my resolve would shatter.

It took a few moments to control my eyes, making the tears disappear back into a place which didn't bother me in this very moment.

"Oh darling… there's nothing wrong with you. If anything there's something wrong with me. Scratch that, there is something wrong with me. I should have never left such a perfect child such as you. I'm so sorry my baby Scarab. If I could take it back I would." she replies, her voice full of sympathy and regret for her past decisions.

"Don't pity me. I hate it." I mutter softly, not wanting the raw emotion to spill over from what shes just said to me.

I hear such a familiar chortle, her laugh like bells to my ears. A laugh that I've missed for so long.

"You haven't changed at all have you? It's remarkable how much you're like me besides the fact that we haven't been around each other for so long." she says, mirth lacing her voice making her merry.

I couldn't help the smile that leaked onto my own face. I guess I haven't changed one bit. And I know that I'm like Ana, everyone likes to tell me.

"If there is any change it would be that she's more reserved and doesn't let anyone in. But you was always the same on some levels." Angela adds to fill in the silence which made Ana laugh slightly.

"I've noticed them changes. I wouldn't say that they're bad things but they're not that brilliant either." Ana replies, speaking to us both.

After a moment of silence, where we just let it all sink in, I watch the ground. I try to count the fractures in the slab but was soon pulled away from my mental exercise.

"Can we have a relationship? I would like to amend my mistakes and be a better parent to you." Ana asks nervously, obviously feeling the need to explain her question more than required.

It wasn't a hard answer. I wanted a relationship too. I want to get to know her and understand her again. I want my mother back.

I look up from the heart ground and focus on her eye.

"Yes." I say loud enough for everyone in our spot to hear. Making sure to show true trust through my eyes even if it wasn't presented through my rigid body.

This moment was soon disrupted by the heavy thumps and machinery whirling. This was obviously D.va's suit coming to the hideout.

I expected to see Sombra with the unusually black carbon fiber suit but she wasn't when it made its way through a large doorway that must have been used for trucks.

D.va sets up on the edge of the room, close to us but not too close where it would be intruding privacy.

Hana Song's agile body slides out of the suit, her and giving a small wave in our direction before standing in front of her still stood mech suit.

My curiosity chews me up too much. I have to ask.

"Where's Sombra?" I ask. Noticing how she was relaxed and easy going this morning.

Her attention moves back to me where it focuses for a brief moment as she thinks about what I said, her head in the clouds previously.

"I don't know. She said she needed to sort something and left early this morning, she probably got caught up with something." she replied friendly, before moving back to her mech suit, losing all interest in the conversation.

I frown softly. Odd. Well, she was a Talon agent. You have to be odd to join them. I shrug it off and turn back to my small group.

Angela's hand reaches out and fingers her way into my own, holding them snug together like they were meant to be. I smile softly, what would I do for happiness without this woman.

I hear the quick padding of boots as a interested looking Sombra walks into the building, going towards Hana.

She picks her up in a tight embrace, causing the smaller girl to squeal softly in delight as she is reunited with someone she hasn't seen for one hour max.

I would usually roll my eyes at how pathetic this is but I get it now that I am in a relationship with Angela. I hate spending time away from her even if it is a small moment. I guess you can say we're still in the honeymoon stage but I don't care.

I hear a thud and quickly turn to see the slightly familiar shape of the knife master in the black garments that seem a little more tossed that usual.

Her eyes work their way over the room, straightening herself out as she does. Her eyes linger in our direction for a small moment before she turns to a crate in the middle of the room and takes a seat on top of it.

I frown softly at how she doesn't come over to Ana. I glance at said person and see her eyes trained on the floor in what seems like an avoidance of showing people the pain that lay thick in her eye.

I look over to Mercy, having a silent agreement. She was better at speaking then I am.

I stand up and make my way off to the side of our group a little bit. I slowly remove my armour, unclasping the secret attachments and placing it all down on the concrete slabs beneath my feet.

Under my suit I am wearing a set of shorts and vest that hug my figure so they don't catch in the machinery and so I don't overheat while I'm in my suit.

I go into one of the crates and pull out some tools and equipment I stashed in there for easy use for today.

I place it beside my gear and sit down in the middle of this look a like mess. But it was my system. Angela calls it a disaster zone when I fix up my gear but I call organised for my methods.

"Hey, what's up?" I hear Angela ask Ana, making sure no one else hears what's going on.

Ana sounds like she's thinking from the lack of response. I don't look up so she doesn't think I'm all that interested.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Ana replies softly, I hear her hands connecting with her sniper as the scrape against the crate tells me she brought it to her front to fiddle with or to work on it.

"What's going on between you and Ewa then?" Angela asks, continuing to look out for my mother.

There's another pause in thought. Maybe it's still a little raw for her. Have they fallen out?

"Don't worry about it. We'll sort it out." Ana adds before going quiet again.

So there is trouble between the two. What happened? Is it because Ewa doesn't like women with children? That's unlikely.

This doesn't make any sense. If they're in love then surely they wouldn't have problems so bad that they don't speak. Or does that happen?

This is annoying. This is why I never got into gossip when I started military school, too much shit.

I tighten bolts in my suit with extra vigour, making sure nothing will fall apart while shooting the shit out of them heartless bastards.

After tightening every bolt, I grab a small touch up kit. I have to look presentable when shooting, I can't be known as chippy scrap.

I check where bumps and scratches are in my suit, making a mental note of them all.

I soon feel someone sit beside me and look over to see Ana watching me diligently, probably trying to understand my process.

"Hey." I say softly as I carry on looking, turning my gaze back to the hunk of metal that is a pain in the ass to wear when you're exhausted.

"tighten, clean, oil, adjust?" Ana asks softly. I freeze what I'm doing. How does she know my method? I don't tell anyone.

"I always used to do that with my equipment, I only ever told one person about this and it was Winston, the same man who taught you the same method unconsciously." she elaborates, making sure I understood how she knew my system.

"I didn't leave you completely Fareeha, I made sure you would be brought up right if I ever did go missing. And if you ask me it's the best way to work equipment." she tries to comfort but the last comment was said a little smugly which made me giggle softly at how our reactions are similar when anyone questions it.

"Really?" I hear Angela almost exclaim, I look up to see Ewa stood with her handing her what seemed like a bank card.

"Yes, you need it to bring Widowmaker back once we leave, I already know the devices will malfunction so it's best if you get started early." Ewa replies, giving Mercy a tight nod before going to move back to the center of the room to carry on whatever she was doing.

Angela looks shocked for a moment before she opens up a tablet like device and starts tapping in some blueprint's and materials she could need.

I look back at Ana and see her watch Ewa walk back, her eye sad for the time she spent staring at the retreating form.

Her eye moves away the second Ewa goes to sit on the crate, her eye returns to my suit as she tries to focus on what I'm about to do.

I sigh and start to work my way through the injuries my armour has been through in its last battle.

What is going on between this pair? It must be serious if it's causing this much pain for both parties. I could tell Ewa was in pain, she wouldn't look at anyone and kept her wall up but I know that facade all too well.

Angela moves up to us, deciding to take a seat on my lap. I'm sure her spirit animal is is a cat because she just loves this attention but not attention as she doesn't even speak to me.

I roll my eyes and carry on, working around her slim frame.

I see Ana look slightly amused at my partially annoyed face and I stick my tongue out at her.

I was shocked at my actions, I've never been so childish before unless I was just with Angela.

However, this just made Ana more amused than before. I roll my eyes playfully.

Maybe having her around is a good thing.


	30. C29 - Be prepared part 2

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 29: Be prepared part 2

AN: Let's find out more about Sombra. reviews are appreciated and apologies for taking so long to update.

/.\

Sombra's POV

I watch Ewa for a moment. I know something is wrong. All evidence points to this and it's making my curiosity crawl, begging me to investigate.

But information is only given when you wait for the right opportunity, and right now, this was not the right opportunity.

But suggestions keep on twisting my will. Maybe she asked the question and Ana refused? No, that wasn't like Ana. From what I got from yesterday they love each other dearly.

Maybe the love got too intense for one of them, my bet would be Ana from her rocky mental stability in the past. But I still doubt it. Maybe it's something that I don't know about them that is the problem.

I'll have to dig deeper into Ewa. Maybe Ana too. But right now I have to prepare. Not just myself but also Hana because I know her concentration sways occasionally.

I shift my gaze to the smaller figure of Hana, who is currently hunched over a small device. I look over her shoulder and see the familiar GUI of a game that Hana likes.

This particular game want online so I could do this with less risk of getting my ass kicked into next week.

I open up my own gloved interface and hack into her device. I switch off the game and then locked the device using my own technology.

I hear an irritated huff come out of the suit clad girl. Her eyes coming up to meet my own over her shoulder. Her eyes were squinted softly in an attempt to glare but her face was too cute for it to have any affect on me.

"Concentrate Pequeño." I chide softly, like a mother would a child. The thought shocked me for a moment but I pushed it down and tried to concentrate on something else.

She huffs again as she gets up, going to her large mech suit to work on some of the fixing and possible changes she might have had to do to it.

Although I tried, the thought regurgitated back into my subconsciousness, it's deeper meaning affecting my ability to think properly.

As a child, I was sent to an orphanage after my parents died. They told me it was a gang attack. I wouldn't be surprised if it was to be fair. However, at this orphanage, I was the oldest, the maturest (believe it or not.) I soon took charge of the children, guiding them like I was their parent.

One day a small boy came to me and called me "Mami" it touched me so much. But I knew I was never their parent. I couldn't protect them from what happened next. Not like a real parent would.

Talon agents swarmed the orphanage. Shooting anything in their way for the fun of it. I tried saving many of them. But it was fruitless. I managed to get the small boy out, the only one I managed to get out.

I later saw him with a bullet wound to his thigh. I was so preoccupied with my grief, guilt and the rush to get him out that I didn't check sooner for potential wounds. I guess I thought it couldn't get any worse than mass murder of innocent, parentless children.

He died from infection. I couldn't save him even though I fought so hard to do so. He was gone. My only "child" left that I tried to protect was gone.

I guess that's why I'm the way I am now. Using humour and cockeyness to deflect people from the real pain I hide in my deepest darkest parts. I haven't even told Hana about this part of me. The ugliest part. The blackest, most scarred part of me.

"Sombra? You alright?" I hear Hana suddenly ask, I look up from the ground where my eyes stared for so long to see real concern on her face.

My first reaction was to laugh it off, maybe make a sexual joke. But the longer I thought about it the more it made sense to tell her. Tell her what's in the matt black oyster that is my past.

Hana got really concerned, not used to this melancholy state I seem to be locked in. Time seems to skip as one moment she was with her mech and the next she was by my side, gripping my shoulder with one of her small hands.

"What is it Kokoa?" Hana asks, her care making me cringe, the last person that I cared for died in my arms.

I could feel more about to bounce out of Hana's mouth so I quickly beat her to it, trying to come up with what to say on the spot, not sure how to bring up a conversation this serious.

"I- uh… it's my past…" I manage out awkwardly. It's so hard to say something so simple, maybe she'll freak out once she knows what's happened.

Hana's face seems to change into confusion then a splash of happiness before it changes back into support and concern.

Did she want to hear about my past? Why didn't she ask? Now that I think about it, Hana is very shy and doesn't like to be the messenger of bad news. I guess that's admirable in my love.

I look around the room and see a lot of people I didn't want knowing about this, I change my mind quickly.

"I'll… uh… I'll tell you later babe." I mutter to her, earning a frown at first but it soon morphed into an understanding smile.

She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, pressing her forehead into my temple for a small while afterwards to show her true affection and support towards me before going back to her mech suit.

I look back to the ground, I feel gut wrenching guilt from not telling her but I'm not ready for everyone to know yet. I'd much prefer to talk to her about it later when we're alone.

I push down all of my rotten feelings, I have to act normal from now on. No one can know. Conceal the truth. Don't feel anything related to the truth.

I hear an aggravating scrape that is just being repeated. I try to ignore it but the sound is annoying and making my ears hurt.

I twist my head on and see Ewa minding her own business while sharpening her knives. So that's where the noise is from.

Ewa isn't usually the one to draw attention to herself so she wouldn't do this if it wasn't completely necessary. Or if she didn't realise how much noise she was making.

Upon closer inspection I saw a pair of black in ear headphones in her ears, distracting her from the world around her. Something must be wrong with her if she's completely shutting off her hearing.

I really do have to inspect further.

I suddenly feel a large weight smack into my stomach, knocking the air out of me, I turn to see the source and find the bag of supplies that I put into Hana's mech so I can work on some more equipment.

I look up to see Hana stood in front me, her arms crossed and brow quirking in mock question.

"Next time, carry your own gear." I hear her huff at me, her chest pushing out slightly to express her dominance.

I smile shaking my head, she's really adorable. I open the bag and check through the stuff to see if anything is broken. Luckily I made them strong just in case they get impacted during battle.

I feel Hana taking a seat beside me, her hand dropping onto my knee in slight support, god I hope she isn't bringing that back up again.

"Why do you keep on looking at Ewa?" she unexpectedly asks, causing me to rethink the comment I was going to say if she brought up a conversation I didn't want to have right now.

"something's happening between Ewa and Ana. I'm trying to figure it out." I whisper to her. Carrying on going through my bag.

I feel her shift slightly as she looks at the two women in question, her nose and eyes probably scrunching in thought as she sees what's going on.

"Yeah. Something doesn't feel right." she whispers back, turning back so it doesn't seem too suspicious.

"I'll tell you more when I've got some clear insight." I say lowly, moving a little closer so she can hear what I'm saying.

Hana frowns looking at me, "What if they don't want you meddling in their business?"

"Oh don't be a spoil sport Hana." I huff leaning into her, burying my head into her neck.

She laughs lightly brushing her fingers through my hair gently. I relax into her touch taking a deep sniff of her intoxicating scent.

"Just don't get in trouble babe. I know you enjoy doing this stuff so I won't stop you." Hana whispers placing a kiss on my forehead.

I jump up and pull her face to my own in a happy exited kiss. She yelps at first but responds soon after. We pull away after a moment.

"Thank you baby." I say gratefully pulling her into a tight hug.

I feel her hand stroke by back tenderly, avoiding the sockets down the center of my back.

"Your welcome Kokoa." she whispers, holding me like I was the love of her life.

We pull away at the sound of someone stepping away from their group. I look to see Mercy on the phone, bouncing on the spot as she waits for someone to pick up.

Her eyes light up, suggesting that the person picked up. "Hey, Lena. Can you pick up some stuff for me?" she asks before listing off some places and her order number, having already paid for everything.

After that Mercy sent a small thank you before saying her goodbyes and hanging up the phone, slipping it into a pocket that is unseen from anyone on the outside.

I feel a pang of pain in my chest. If Mercy doesn't get this, Widowmaker will be dead from her body's withdrawal. I'd lose someone I called a friend when no one else was, even though we were complete bitches to each other.

Hana must have sensed my thoughts as she continues to rub my back reassuringly, her fingers pressing in slightly to ease my tense muscles.

"Don't worry, she's the world's best doctor, she'll save her." Hana says, her hand continuing it's repeating journey.

"I hope so." I whisper, trying to hide the raw emotion in my body but my voice still seemed to crack slightly.

What would I do if Widowmaker died? Who would I pester relentlessly or help out when they need it. Who could I call my friend? Yeah, the other people here are great but they're not Wi- no, her name is Amélie and I will respect that for the rest of her life. However long it is.

But I hope to some god, if any existed, that she has a long, happy life. A life where she's her own person.

A life with Lena.


	31. C30 - Be prepared part 3

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 30: Be prepared part 3

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

I sigh heavily in relief when the heavy bags stop resting their weight on me and onto the crate where Lena put her own bags that belonged to Mercy. I carried more than Lena, she wanted to carry more but I refused, claiming that I can carry more than her.

We soon found out that was the truth since she struggles more than me and she had less of a weight.

Said woman strolled up to me, her smirk very evident on her face. She must be planning something, or a plan worked.

"Well, Well, Well. Look who's Mrs muscle here." she says slightly flirty as her hands curl around one of my upper arms to feel my bicep softly.

I roll my eyes at her poor attempt to stroke my ego, of course I know I'm stronger than most.

"Well, you see. I have an implant for that. And... I didn't hear you complaining last night." I whisper the last bit to her, moving close to her ear so only she can hear it.

I feel a slap to my shoulder as Lena flees from being so close, her face a bright crimson. I smirk, looks like the tables have turned.

"You're the worst." she groans softly as she moves to a different area where no one occupied, I followed, my eyes attached to her butt in those skin tight orange leggings.

"again, you didn't say that last night." I say, earning another exaggerated groan as Lena covers her bright red face with her gloved hands.

I let out a controlled small laugh as I stride a little faster to get to the now stationary woman faster. I clamp my hands down on the hips of my partner.

"Don't be so sensitive Chérie." I muse softly, pulling her close to my body, feeling her soft curves against me.

I feel her sigh. Her body relaxing and pressing closer to my own.

"Sorry love. I've just been a little stressed lately. And it's not just this fight that's going to happen tomorrow." Lena releases what's on her mind.

I guide us towards a crate and sit on it, Lena taking a seat beside me. I pull the leg closest to Lena up onto the crate with my foot still dangling off with my leg still bent so I can face Lena.

I place a hand on her neck, stroking it softly to try and ease some stress.

"What else has been on your mind beau?" I ask, my voice soothing naturally so Lena feels comfortable.

"I don't know." Lena sighs out almost angrily. "for some reason I feel like something bad is going to happen. I don't know when or where but my mind is just constantly nagging at me."

My brows furrow in thought, my eyes shifting to the ground to help me concentrate. Why would she have such an ominous feeling? Maybe it's just nerves for tomorrow? But she said it wasn't just about the fight tomorrow.

Lena must be thinking about the same thing as the next thing she says brings me out of my own thinking and gives me some more idea what this is about.

"It… it feels like it may happen tomorrow…" she says uneasily. "-Oh for the Queen's sake I don't know!" Lena outbursts, obviously she's been thinking about this a lot and it's finally got on top of the usually energetic Brit.

I squeeze her neck, succeeding in relaxing her some, not entirely but some of the stress seemed to have left her.

Lena looks at me weakly, seemingly to have given up on thinking what this strange feeling could mean. My heart throbs painfully for the one I've come to love.

I pull her to me, my arm moving around her neck, the crook of my elbow behind her head as I hold her head to my shoulder, her own hands reach up and slide around my waist.

She sighs heavily into my neck. Her face hiding itself into that same nook.

It pains me to see Lena like this. Where she feels like she's useless. When she doesn't believe that she can do it.

I pull away slightly, my hand that was holding her neck close to me sliding up to coil into her short tresses as I make her look me in the eyes.

"I love you Lena. Tomorrow will turn out as expected and I won't have to hide those words from the world any longer. Everything will be fine because I will make it that way. If something goes wrong, I will make it right because those words mean so much to me that I can't possibly keep it to myself any more." I say firmly, making sure every word emits confidence that tomorrow will run as smoothly as a hot knife through margarine.

Lena looks shocked for a small moment. Her mouth hangs open as she just stares at me, her eyes hold unshed tears from how my words touched her and her fingers twitch at my sides before she throws herself back at me her face returning to my neck.

"I love you too." Lena chokes out as hot tears scorch trails on my neck. I pull my arms tighter around her, placing them on her back as I feel her sob through it.

I softly hush her, pulling the smaller body onto the leg that's on the crate, choosing her closeness over no slight pain in my leg from her weight.

"It's okay Chérie. I'm here." I whisper to my beloved, placing a firm but reassuring kiss to her head.

After a while, Lena's sobs turn into slight hiccups every couple of minutes and by this point I know she's calmed down a little.

I slowly move my hand up and down her back, it relaxing against my touch.

I feel her pull away slightly, her face coming into my view as she sits up but she doesn't dare move any further back.

Her eyes were red from crying, her freckled cheeks are puffed out adorably and her hair is in a bit more of a skew than it normally is. But still, she looks absolutely beautiful to me.

"Thank you." she manages out. Her eyes cast to her hands that returned to her front and that were fiddling with each other nervously.

I clasp my hand over her own two, my face moves forward to bury my nose in her hair as I gently kiss her forehead.

"This is what I'm here for baby. I'll always be here." I whisper to her. In reward I see Lena lift her head to look at me, her eyes looking like ones that puppies would have and her bottom lip protruding gently to add to the subconscious affect.

I smile and grip her chin with my free hand, pulling her face to my own to collide lips, holding it for a moment. We didn't go further than just lips as this kiss was just gentle and full of meaning.

When we pull away moments later. A small crack of a smile appears on Lena's face.

"You're the best girlfriend anyone could ask for." Lena whispers to me, causing me to smile bashfully. It means a lot to get her opinion on me. I'd hate it if I wasn't anything good for my Chérie.

"You're also a great girlfriend." I whisper back like an embarrassed teenager, my cheeks flare up too to emphasise this factor.

Lena coos as she grabs ahold of my cheek, squishing it between her fingers as she relishes in my embarrassment.

"Oh hush you." I say picking her up as I take my leg from under her and hanging it over the edge with my other leg as I sit her back down next to me.

She looks offended at this before saying. "Oi, I was comfortable on that."

I roll my eyes and nudge her shoulder with my own gently. She can be such an annoyance at times but it never fails to bring a smile to my face.

Lena turns to her own bag, grabbing out some tools and equipment and placing them on the crate next to us so she can use it as some sort of workbench.

She places her bag back down on the ground as she unbuckles her accelerator, removing it from her form like it was second nature.

As she places it down and starts to tinker, I look around and examine my surroundings.

I see Ewa by herself in the middle of the room, her headphones in while she sharpens her knives to perfection. I frown and look for her counterpart. She was sat with her daughter and Mercy looking alone as the two lovers spoke. Her one eye looking at Ewa with uttermost sadness in her heart.

My frown only gets deeper at this new information. What has happened between those two? I look towards the person who I'd knew would know and see her looking at me, knowing that I saw what she saw quite a while back.

She shrugs her shoulders at me suggesting that she doesn't know why yet but she's still figuring it out.

This is one odd circumstance, especially before tomorrow. Surely they should want to be united and not arguing for tomorrow. That's if they were arguing. Who am I kidding? Of course they must have argued if they're this adrift.

I shake my head, clearing the confusing voices out. I'll just have to keep a close eye on them.

I look to my side where Lena sat. She had her tongue poked out in concentration as she tries to do some sort of adjustment to her accelerator.

I smile and lean towards my love, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek and nuzzling myself close to her, holding my head on her shoulder softly.

Her fingers slow for a moment before they carry on at their normal pace. I feel her own head lean into mine in an affectionate embrace as she works on her anchor.

With Lena's fingers making quick work of the reason why she's here, it got me thinking. What was it like? How does it make you feel? Before I could bite my tongue out one particular question that was on my mind.

"What's it like? Being sent into time that is." I ask, my head lifting slightly to gauge her reaction.

Her fingers freeze in their current motion, her eyes become downcast as her brows furrow in thought and maybe some underlying pain that such torture brought to the usually energetic Brit.

Before I could take back my words I find myself cut off by my Lena's words.

"Uh… it's hard to describe… when it happened it felt like… like my body was being ripped into shreds. Like my very partials was… detached. This feeling stayed like this for what seemed like days…"

"when it finally stopped… it felt… odd… like I was floating and falling at the same time… the pain in my body felt like I was being dragged through miles of… needles…"

"It kind of stayed that way for a while. I didn't know how much time passed. It felt like years. I saw and felt things things that should have been impossible. Yet I couldn't feel anything. I saw a lot of the past like ancient Egyptians and ancient Greek. But I also saw some possible future things. They wasn't definite, what I learnt was that the future was never for sure because all it takes is one decision to change it all. But some times it was too late to change the future."

"I saw people die, I saw people who died previously live. I also saw a fast food restaurant that I loved changing their opening times. I experienced all of these things and I didn't know what to do but watch. I couldn't feel enough to pull away from the images time provided."

"I'm still trying to find out how it's even possible for this to happen to me. I don't know why my body acts like it does and why it drives me off into time when I don't have something to hold me to the present."

"Sorry if I haven't given you the information you wanted. I'm still trying to figure it out myself love." Lena finishes, shaking her head as her fingers return to moving as she continues to work on the very anchor that she was talking about previously.

"Don't be. When all of this is over I'll help you figure it all out. You don't have to be alone in this anymore." I say, moving closer to the most important woman in the world so I can hold her waist tighter without moving her.

I hear Lena laugh, a true happy laugh that lightens my heart and makes myself smile.

"You're such a kiss ass." she mutters as she leans closer to me.

"Only for you Chérie."


	32. C31 - One last night of happiness

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 31: One last night of happiness.

AN: hahahahahaah! you're all going to hate me xD.

/.\

Mercy's POV

I sigh heavily as I remove my gear. It may be light compared to what it used to be years ago but it still was such a relief to take it off.

I hear soft padding of feet from the bathroom and turn my head to see Fareeha stood in the doorway with a light blue toothbrush dangling out of her mouth as she picks up her phone to check something.

She was dressed in a black vest and gray shorts, showing her taut brown thighs and muscular arms.

I smile softly, if this is what my future looked like then I am not afraid for age anymore. If I could have this beautiful, strong dunce in my life then I would happily take any future that the world offered me.

Her eyes jump up, noticing my eyes on her. Her brows twitch slightly, going to frown in question but moving back as in going against such a negative way to ask.

I shake my head gently, dismissing her concern as I pick up a pair of black shorts, slipping them on swiftly. I then proceeded to pull on a white vest and pat it down, removing the creases from the fabric that wasn't ironed before use. (to my displeasure)

I hear a clear spit and the faucet running for a small while before no more noise could be heard beside slight ruffling of fabric against skin.

I move towards the bed, pulling my hair free of its ponytail as I prepare the bed to get inside of it, tugging the top of the quilt down so entry would be swift and proper.

I soon see a small, black device getting thrown onto the opposite side of the bed before I feel strong arms encircle my waist.

I smile softly, leaning back into the warm embrace of my lover. Oh I can never get enough of this. My hands come up to hold her own arms that sit snugly against my abdomen.

"Stay in bed late in the morning?" I ask, trying to avoid Fareeha from leaving me too early. Ewa was right, we don't know what will happen tomorrow. And considering me and my own lover will be on the front lines it would be a higher risk for us.

I just want to spend more time with her. We don't know if it will be our last alone time together. Sensing how I felt, Fareeha nods against my neck softly as she leans down to place a small kiss against my neck.

We slowly shift towards the bed, Fareeha deciding she was getting in through my side. I plant my knee on the mattress as Fareeha let's me go.

My chest tightens as I watch what happens next, Fareeha decides to roll across the bed to her own side, however, her body is much longer than expected and she ends up going further than what she thought she would.

There's a large crash as she topples over the edge, her body colliding with the floor in what seems to be a painful encounter. I launch myself onto my stomach so I can check on her, my doctor side jumping up to rescue.

I see a sight I didn't expect at all. Fareeha was laid on the floor laughing, her eyes secreting tears from the stupidness of her decision.

"You're an ass." I deadpan, my heart slowing from its marathon for my love's sake.

This only made Fareeha laugh harder. Her hand clutching at her stomach to ease it's tightening from the tough laughing.

I sigh getting up, taking a seat on my side of the bed, putting my feet under the covers. I cross my arms in fake pettiness.

After calming down, Fareeha's head pops back up, her face pulling into a puppy dog expression.

"Don't be like that babe." she groans out, her head turning to lean against the mattress.

I huff and turn my head away from her, looking at the muted TV that we usually watch before we go to sleep.

"Babeee." she moans out, climbing onto the bed and crawling to me, her body dropping on me so her head lands on my lap in a last attempt to get attention.

I roll my eyes, she can be so dramatic when we're on our own. I drop my hand onto her head, dragging my fingers through her black locks.

She really let's down her walls when we're by ourselves, she releases this childlike side to her which is honestly the most adorable thing in the world.

She tilts her head to the side so she can look up at me, a huge smile plastered onto her face as she leans into my hand eagerly.

I roll my eyes softly. "Get in bed you child."

She salutes me softly before jumping up and crawling under the sheets and laying on her back.

I don't feel like watching TV tonight so I pick up the remote and turn it off. Deciding that I want to dedicate all of my time to my lover.

I grab the hem of the sheets and pull them up over the two of us, I move close to Fareeha and lay my head on her upper chest, my hand snaking to her waist and my leg coiling itself one of her own.

In response, Fareeha coiled her own leg around mine and slid her arms around me so we stayed snug together.

We stayed silent for a moment. Soaking in the fact that this could very much be our last night of happiness. Our last night together.

"I'll protect you. My armour is stronger than yours." I hear a small whisper above me. The strong arms around me finding a way to pull me closer.

"And I'll protect you too." I whisper back, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

I would always keep her safe.

And she would always keep me safe

/.\

Hana's POV

I turn my head to the side, accepting the kiss from my Sombra. I was laid on my back on our bed, Sombra was on her side next to me, while hanging over me so she can kiss and love.

I hold her cheeks as I pull her to me again, capturing her lips on my own in a soft, passionate tussle of our oral muscles.

Her hand was on my hip, keeping our bodies close. We didn't want to let go of eachother, too afraid we'll regret not being close enough on our last night of true happiness before the fight tomorrow. Hopefully there will be many other happy nights after. Hopefully.

I'm not usually a pessimistic type of person but the thought of Sombra being next to the very person we're after gives me an unsettling feeling. If he finds out before the plan can be executed then I'm afraid that may be the fate for my own love.

Sombra could tell my change in mood from the lack of attention to the kiss, losing all happiness and letting my lips automatically kiss with no emotion involved but the sour negative turmoil in my head.

She softly pulls away, my hands protest as they try to pull her back to me.

"No babe… What's up?" Sombra says, managing to stop my hands from dragging her back into a effort filled kiss.

I sigh heavily and sweep a couple of stray hairs back behind her pierced ear. "Sorry... Just distracted…" I mumble, looking up at my Hispanic girlfriend.

I see her eyes softening slightly, understanding where my mind wondered to.

"Don't worry Chika. Everything will be fine." She says, her lips moving down to press a firm reassuring kiss to my forehead.

I smile weakly, she really knows how to make me feel better. But that doesn't quell the ominous feeling of what could go wrong.

Before I could think too deeply into it, Sombra leans on her elbow, her face looking conflicted as she thinks about a possible bad experience or thought.

I stroke her cheek softly, trying to ease away the frown that has covered her beautiful features. My attempt comes up fruitless as it only eased her slightly as her eyes refocus back onto me.

"I have to tell you something." She whispers, almost like we're being watched and this was the largest secret Sombra keeps to her heart.

I nod, making sure she knows that I am listening and I won't say anything unless it's appropriate.

"It's about my past." She continues, her eyes dropping slightly from the sadness that weighed them down.

I feel how close this is to Sombra and how hard it is for her to talk to me about this. I continue to stroke her cheek, easing Sombra into a nicer path to tell me all about her past that I wanted to know but didn't want to pry.

"I- I was an orphan… My parents died when I was 14… they said it was a gang attack. I wouldn't be surprised if it was, it was pretty common in my area… I just didn't think it would happen to me…" Sombra says, keeping all emotion out of her voice, mainly so she could tell the story.

I feel sympathy wrench my stomach like a fist, making me pull Sombra down for a small kiss, to ease away the pain that her childhood caused.

"That isn't the worst part." Sombra whispers against my lips when we part, making my head spin. If that wasn't the worst part then I'm not sure if I want to know more. But I didn't stop her from continuing.

"I was sent to this small orphanage. I was surprisingly the oldest of all the kids and quickly took over for their loss of a parental figure... I guided a lot of them... Taught them… I even shown them how to hack into the computers." At the last comment, Sombra laughed nostalgically; probably remembering a time when it wasn't so bad.

But soon, her face turns somber again, her eyes reflecting pain that only Sombra knew of.

"Talon… they… they killed them… they seized the orphanage for… for the fun of it!... I tried to save them… I tried so hard…" at this, I saw tears pool over in Sombra's eyes, climbing along her cheeks like sad monkeys before dropping onto someplace under her head, I didn't want to check, all of my attention was on the grieving hacker.

I lift my other hand to Sombra's face, my chest twisting like a knife was forced in, ripping my heart. I was about to pull her down for a kiss, reckoning that there was no other way to ease my lover's heart.

She struggles against my pull, causing me to stop, please say there's no more of this.

"There was a boy… I thought I saved him… I thought… I thought…" Sombra wobbles out, her voice morphing into ugly sounds as she tries to battle her sadness.

Not being able to take it anymore. Sombra comes to me, her face finding it's home in my shoulder where she sobbed, finally letting out her pain and misery, allowing someone else to help her with the burden of her past.

I burry my fingers into her hair, holding her head close to me as my heart breaks from the sounds of mental pain that was being inflicted upon my girlfriend. I press my cheek into Sombra's hair, trying to ease her somewhat into peace, not wanting her to feel this sorrow anymore.

But even I knew, sorrow couldn't be fixed with the love you give someone, this kind of pain was only helped with letting it all out with someone to temper the person back into shape again, someone to listen.

I held her close and begged to any god that existed, not being one for religion or supernatural things, but I needed a divine intervention to help me, help my Sombra. I begged for Sombra to stop feeling this pain. To have mercy on her heavy heart.

I inwardly scoffed, nothing could stop this pain, sure it will dull down over time like a sword but it will always be there. It was something in her life that couldn't be forgotten. I knew this, so I begged instead for her to come to terms with this pain, to understand it and feel completely comfortable with talking to anyone about it, even if it wasn't with me. As long as Sombra was happy, I couldn't complain.

/.\

An hour later, Sombra was quiet, all sounds being overcome with the time it took for her to cry it all out. Her head was laid on my chest, her harm holding my waist so I was close and her legs found their way into my own.

A shadow of depression came over us as Sombra didn't move (besides breathing - which left a slight breeze on my chest next to her face.) I could feel the sadness radiating off her, losing all energy to cry any more.

I finally move my hand, brushing it through her thick hair slowly, which was surprisingly close to how unruly as Tracer's at this point.

I let her relax for a moment, not wanting to disturb her peace, because I knew it wouldn't last long.

After a long moment of me threading my fingers through her hair, Sombra surprisingly speaks.

"Thank you." she whispers quietly, obviously still fragile from the previous conversation.

"There's no problem baby. I'm glad you got this out." I whisper back, treating the situation like glass as I lean my head down to place a gentle kiss against the line of where her short hair comes in contact with her long hair.

I hear her scoff softly, "You probably think I'm a hypocrite." she says aggressively, her tone biting down hard on my heart.

"Of course not. Why would I think that?" I ask, much like I was offended by these very words that spewed out of her mouth.

Sombra took a moment to think about her response, making me almost claim victory before she continued.

"Because I joined Talon. Even though they killed my… my… even though they did such awful things I've still helped them do more awful things…" Sombra almost yells at the beginning, turning into a quiet whisper as she came to the end, her own words sinking into her brain as another shadow of depression clouds over us like a confining blanket that suffocated all of its victims.

I took a moment to think about this. Yes, she did join Talon, but was it out of spite for the kids or was it for something else, something meaningful?

"Did you join Talon to make the kids' lives worthless?" I ask simply, drawing a frown across Sombra's features, having half of her face buried into my upper chest.

"No. I… I…" Sombra stutters, struggling to find the words to describe what she felt at the time.

"Did you join Talon to make other people's lives an absolute misery?" I asked again, almost knowing what the answer would be.

"No-" She started, but I prematurely cut her off.

"You didn't join Talon for the same reason everyone else did. So tell me, why did you join Talon?" I ask, my voice strong with confidence.

"I did it to… to stop the kids from getting hurt… I also did it because… because I needed to fill a… a dark void inside me that Talon left… when they took the kids away…" She says slowly, her voice weak and honest as she let's out the truth.

And I know exactly what to say now. Knowing Sombra more than anyone in this world.

"Then you're not a hypocrite. You're just hurt…" I whisper the last bit softly, pulling Sombra closer to me, holding her like a mother would a damaged child.

To this, Sombra didn't reply.

But I could feel the stray tear, dripping onto my suit.

/.\

Tracer's POV

When we got in from the long day of perfecting gear and making sure we're prepared, I instantly dragged Amélie into the shower with me, wanting to relax. Even if it was just for tonight.

Amélie seemed to understand, her own cool body nestling my warmer one to her front, sending her fingers up and down my arms in an attempt to ease my tense shoulders.

Even though Amélie told me not to worry about tomorrow, the nagging feeling scratched at my insides, making me more on guard for my own and Amélie's safety.

"Est ce que ça va, Chérie?" Amélie asks, her cold smooth fingers finding their way to my hips, pulling me snug against her as the warm water runs over the both of us like a smooth fountain.

"If you tell me what that means I'll tell ya love." I reply, smirking cockily. This easily hides my previous apprehension and brings a slight chuckle from my french love.

"Are you okay?" she asks again, this time softer and quieter, probably noticing my feelings earlier. She's surprisingly good at reading me.

I frown softly looking to the plastic floor of the shower. Should I tell her? I've already spoken about it today so maybe I should just stop thinking about it. But before I could answer, Amélie makes an educated guess.

"Is it that feeling again?" she asks, her head leaning on my shoulder supportively.

"How did you guess?" I say weakly, knowing exactly how she knew. She just knows me too well.

I suddenly see the front of Amélie, the woman having spun me around to look at me face to face. Her fingers find my jaw, up turning my head so we could make eye contact.

The water was splashing down on Amélie's back, some speckles ricocheting into my direction and dripping onto my face or torso. Her golden eyes sparkling with determination and courage that could rival a hero out of a fictional book.

"We will be fine. I promise you." She says quietly but with the ferocity of a tiger. Her face coming close to rest our foreheads together, like it was natural for us to come together like this.

"And after everything cools down…" Amélie starts, her face lowering as she crouches slightly to come on the same level as me.

"I want to marry you." she whispers, the sound almost being lost in the loud splashes of water.

She wants to marry me..? My brows furrow heavily, did I mishear? She has to be joking… right?

Amélie pulls away, reading my reaction as a bad thing. Her face morphs into one of confusion, her brows crossing and her lips becoming a thin line.

"You don't seem pleased…" she states, her body standing back up straight as she tries to think of why I wouldn't be happy for this situation.

It's not that I don't want to marry her, but… I don't know how I feel at the moment. Marriage just feels like such a large step into our future and I don't know how to think about it being said so early on.

Before I could say anything that riddled my mind the cool feeling of her fingers left, leaving me with a sharp pain in the chest as the blue figure retreats out of the shower almost angrily. I heard shuffling and I could see her shadow behind the curtain grabbing a towel and leaving the bathroom. Leaving me alone.

I could have followed her. No. I should have. But why didn't I? Was I just too shocked to follow after what she just told me. Marriage is a huge thing. I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment, even if it was with Amélie.

What if I've upset her by not replying? Does getting married mean so much to her that she would act so brashly if I didn't want it too?

I lean against the cold, tiled walls of the shower, what if she doesn't stay the night because I've upset her? She wouldn't act so rashly would she? It's not in her nature to act on her instincts when emotions are involved. She would usually use her common sense.

We need to speak about this. If we want a relationship to work out we have to be adults and speak as such.

I switch off the water and step out of the shower, making my way out of the door and grabbing a towel on the way.

I wrapped the fabric around my body, making sure to cover everything for when I go into the bedroom where Amélie was stood, pulling on a purple t-shirt that has a collar with three buttons.

"So, you're just going to leave?" I snap, the words coming out before I had time to control them. I'm not usually this aggressive but I guess I don't want Amélie to leave on our last night together before the fight.

"Well, it is a bit awkward to sleep in the same bed as someone who doesn't reciprocate the feelings you have for them." She snaps back, her eyes full of anger and some hurt.

The words felt like spikes being pummeled into my chest, my stomach twisting merciless in emotional pain.

She didn't… She didn't just say that…

"Excuse me?!" I yell, my good side not showing one bit. I can't believe that she thinks that… even after all we've been through, how could she possibly think that.

"You heard me!" Amélie yelled back, the shouting only fueling our need to shout more to be heard.

"You cannot be serious! I've risked everything for you!" I yell back, my chest constricting painfully from the anger in Amélie's eyes.

"You've risked everything!?" Amélie mocked. "I could have been killed for being here! They could have done unspeakable things because I've fell in love with someone I shouldn't!"

She did have a point. Amélie did have more on the line than I did for being involved in this relationship. I would almost feel bad if my own fury didn't tell me to carry on, to defend myself against this verbal assault.

"That doesn't mean I love you less than you love me!" I yell, my heart clenching from the reminder of what Amélie thinks of me.

"It does when you don't want to marry me!" she continues yelling, her body lowering itself to pick up her equipment and toss it onto the bed.

"Stop being so childish! That doesn't mean anything!" I hold my towel closer to my body after feeling it slip slightly from all the shouting I've done.

"So I'm the childish one!? How fucking rich of you to say that!" She starts to equip her gear, making quick and aggressive work of the clips.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I ask, trying to defend myself more than hurt Amélie.

"I'm not the one who fools around on missions! I don't act like a five year old and launch myself into any dangerous situation I can find! I don't act like everything's okay when I'm obviously not okay!" obviously directing those comments towards me.

I frown softly. That was a little too far. My chest tightens in pain as my eyes prick with unshed tears. Did she mean that? Of course she did, she's a smart woman, she doesn't say anything without a reason.

Amélie seems to calm down when I don't fight back with more words. Her brows furrow in confusion, probably thinking of what she could have said that would have hurt me so much.

"Lena… I'm so-" she starts before I hastily cut her off.

"I think you should get out Widowmaker. It's what you wanted after all." I say, trying to level my voice the best I can so she can't tell how much it pains me for her to say such things.

I turn around to look away from her knowing tears will leave soon, I didn't want her to see that. I just want her to leave right now.

"Chérie… baby… s'il te plaît…" she mumbles quietly as she steps up behind me, her hands trying to find their place on my arms.

"Désolé." she whispers as she presses her head against the side of my own, her voice thick with pain.

I bite my lip harshly. I want to forgive her. I do. But the heaviness in my chest is stopping me from doing so.

"Please… just go…" I whimper out, covering my mouth with my hand to try to hold back the sobs while she is here, the tears already finding their salty trails down my face.

She hesitantly comes away from me, her body losing all contact with my own as she steps away. I say firm and still. Waiting for her to leave before I move. I know she won't leave if she knows how hurt I really am.

As soon as I hear the balcony door open and shut, I let all the pain out.

I cry as I collapse on the floor, holding my body to cradle myself.

Is that what she really thinks of me? Does she think there's something wrong with me?

All these questions swim around my head and this entire situation has caused something much worse to happen.

That dark ominous feeling has become worse, capturing me in its hold. What if this is what splits us apart for good?

What if I lose Amélie?

/.\

Ewa Kowal's POV

I place the bottle of spirytus delikatesowy vodka down on the table. I pull out two glasses as pour some of the clear liquid into the two.

Ana quickly comes into the dining room where I was stood with 95% vodka and a cigarette hung out of my mouth. She looks absolutely shocked to see me here.

She must have thought I wouldn't come home tonight. I guess I wouldn't if it was any other night.

It took a long moment for Ana to come to terms with me being here. And even then the response wasn't really what I expected. Well, I didn't know what to expect.

"I thought you stopped smoking. And drinking." she says, her hand reaching for the door frame to possibly hold her steady.

I shrug and push one glass towards her as I take a seat, taking a long drag from the expensive cigarette that was supposed to be healthy for you. I lean back against the chair as I hold the smoke in my lungs. God this feels great.

I slowly let it out as Ana takes a seat close to me but not directly next to me.

I sigh and take a small sip of the strong beverage. This is one thing I miss about Poland. Cigarettes and booze.

I flick my booted feet of onto the kitchen table, not bothering to listen to Ana's glare for me to remove them.

I hold the beverage on my chest as I take another drag from the addicting length of paper and pure tobacco. Letting my lungs bask in the full feeling of smoke corrupting them.

I look at Ana and see her nervously play with the glass of vodka. She probably feels terrible from today and yesterday. We have had a few bad days I'll admit. I'll also admit that I was the main reason for it.

I push out the smoke, wanting to speak to Ana rather than suck my life away and let her suffer in silence.

"I'm sorry. I've been an absolute ass these last few days and I shouldn't take it out on you…" I sigh softly before continuing. "Tonight is our last night before the fight and I can't think of anyone better to spend it with than you. If you want me in your life then I should let you decide that, not me deciding for you."

She seems to think over this for a moment, taking a sip of her drink to prolong how much thinking time she has.

I take another drag from my cigarette, letting it out a moment later to get a sip of my own vodka.

"Are you serious? Will you stay with me?" she asks, some weakness in her voice as she shows her vulnerability to me.

"Only if you want me." I reply, finishing the small glass of clear liquid with one big gulp.

Ana seems pleased with what answer I gave her as she carries on drinking her glass. Another thought must have passed her mind though.

"Will you go to the doctors?" She asks, my health one of her concerns besides the fact she's letting me smoke and drink alcohol.

"Already one step ahead of you." I say as I go into my pocket and toss a box of pills on the counter.

"They said to use these until I have a full appointment to tell me what's really wrong. Although they said it could be stress related." I say. Placing my empty glass on the table.

I take another drag of my cigarette as I wait for Ana to think, I finish up the lit up piece of tobacco and paper, aiming it out of the open window and flicking it outside to die out.

I earn another glare off of Ana and I just stand up, closing the bottle of vodka.

"I think someone needs to be taught their manners again." Ana says stiffly with a dominating edge to her tone.

Oh…

My…

God…

/.\

I pant heavily as I lay next to Ana. Her own body reacting in the same way.

That. Was. Amazing.

My arm finds it's way around Ana, holding her straining body close to my own.

"I didn't know you still had it in you." I let out between heavy inhales and exhales as I look at my bruised wrists where Ana held me captive with handcuffs.

I hear her laugh slightly as she presses to me tightly. Her nipples still hard from previous stimulation.

"Give me a minute to catch my breath and I'll do it again just to prove it." Ana whispers to me sexily, causing my still hard penis to throb.

"These pills really work don't they?" I groan as my face flushes red. I hope she does treat me again.

Ana laughs again, nuzzling her face against my neck affectionately. "I'm not complaining."

I smile, I am so much more happier now.

After a moment, when Ana catches her breath, she quickly sits up and straddles my lap, my erect penis pressed against her warm folds but not slipping inside.

"Put your hands together." Ana growls softly, picking up the handcuffs from the bedside table.

I place them together, holding them out to her. Oh this is such a turn on. She clips the cuffs to both wrists, making sure they're tight but not too tight.

She raises herself off me for a second, staying on her knees as she positions my penis to her folds directly, some of me already sliding in from the length I didn't even know I could achieve.

I see a dominating glint in Ana's eye as she gently rocks on the tip of my cock.

"Do you remember what you used to call me in bed? When we started to fuck?" she asks, her breathing trying it's hardest to stay level.

"C-Captain…" I groan out softly, wanting more friction on my sensitive shaft.

"Good girl… keep on saying it." Ana says before her hips turn into aggressive bounces and grinds, sending my stomach into a frenzy of sexual energy.

"Y-Yes Captain." I moan, Ana pushing my shackles above my head as her hips ferociously claim my penis.

Her sopping wetness made her slide easier and made soft noises that didn't come from our mouths.

This is heaven, I'm sure of it.

/.\

"Ana!" I yell before the person in question slams my shackles back in protest. "C-Captain!" I moan out loud.

Her hips carried on pounding down on my member, I want going to last much longer and she wasn't either by how her walls felt.

Throwing my head back, I pull hard against the handcuffs moaning out as her well lubricated vulva slammed and grinded with newfound rhythm. Her lips found home on the soft flesh of my neck as she sucked and bit the area she loved the most, my pulse point.

I knew I couldn't hold it any further.

I groan out as a large surge of pleasure crashes down on my pelvis and my balls tighten, sending a liquid down my shaft and into the waiting vagina of Ana.

Ana soon becomes rigid, sitting up completely and freezing after being filled, her body taut and tense as she feels her own orgasum. Her legs twitch softly as I feel her walls clamp down and spasm, releasing its secretion down my own penis.

Her body flops forward softly, her head finding it's way onto my shoulder and her grip on my cuffs coming off as her fingers trail down my sides in an attempt to relax us both.

We stay like this for a long moment, panting and closing our eyes to get some semblance of energy back.

Oh I love this woman.

My trapped hands move around Ana softly to hold her gently as she tries to come back from her high.

"I love you Ewa." She manages out through gasps.

"I love you too Ana."


	33. C32 - Get in position

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 32: Get in position

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

I could feel the pain in my chest intensify as I walked towards Lena's apartment. I needed to get my suit before I head into HQ.

But should I enter after what happened last night? After some thorough analysis I know what I said was wrong, even if I didn't look so deep into it, I knew I was in the wrong.

She didn't deserve anything I said last night. There's no excuse for why I said such cruel things. If I really did want to get married to that woman I shouldn't treat her with such a lack of respect.

Getting married to someone means you're their equal, it doesn't mean you have to throw a tantrum if you don't get your own way.

I can see the balcony from where I'm standing and know if I go in there and see Lena I won't be able to control my emotions very well.

I hesitantly pull out an injectable liquid from my jacket. It's an emotion compressor. Should I take it to avoid conflict with Lena? It won't last very long. Or am I doing this for my own selfish needs? So I won't hurt so much when I see her?

I know the side affects of this particular one. It doesn't last long but it makes me extremely honest and possibly tired if I take too much. I'll make sure to take enough but not too much.

I pull open the syringe cap and look at my exposed inner elbow. Without hesitating this time, I ease the syringe inside of my artery, emptying all that I needed into my blood flow.

I pull out once I start to feel the affects, I slip the cap back on and put it back into my pocket, it still having some content inside of its capsule.

My eyes shift over the surroundings, observing for any liabilities like a true hunter would. I move towards the edge and kick off it, landing past the railing to stop the noise of my boots clanging with the metal.

This was a mission, I need my suit.

I push the door open, stepping into the apartment quietly. I activate my visor so I can see through the darkness the apartment held.

Moving towards the bedroom where my suit was last placed, I crouch down slightly to reduce noise coming off my being. I can't be caught.

I notice the door is open by a crack, revealing more darkness. My visor detects life and shows me a golden image of a woman laid in bed cradling herself in her sleep.

I push open the door and walk inside, making my way to the closet where my stuff is being kept.

I look through the items but sigh heavily, this visor wasn't made to go clothes shopping at all was it?

I deactivate it and luckily I can see some colour with the limited light I have. I now work my way through the clothes, looking out for my skin tight bodysuit.

As soon as I feel the smooth but durable exterior of my suit I hear some shuffling in the other room.

"Amélie..?" I hear a familiar voice wonder, I turn my head to see the figure in the doorway but somehow I don't feel any emotional recollection with said shape.

I turn back to my suit and take it off the hanger. I look over it to check for any tarnishes from any bushes and see it absolutely fine.

"What are you doing?" Lena asks, her voice coming closer than before.

"Getting my suit before I have to go in for work." I reply, almost musing at how mundane that sounds. Almost.

"What's wrong with you? You seem… odd." Lena says, her voice showing concern besides the fact that I hurt her last night.

"I took an emotion compressor. Any other spontaneous questions you want to ask while I'm here? Like why I'm so heartless? Well, that could be the same answer granted you're talking about right now. But if it was for last night then I can't answer right now. My brain doesn't recollect the feelings." I say basically, folding up the material for easier carrying.

"Why did you do that?" She asks, more shocked than angry. I turned to look at her, my eyes blank and my face expressionless.

"It's simple isn't it? I'm just too selfish to deal with the pain seeing you would bring so I stopped that. Is that a problem for you?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

"We need to talk about last night." She replies, completely ignoring my previous question.

"Can't do that right now. Amélie isn't emotionally checked in. But talk to me later." I say in a similar tone to a service machine before I start walking out of the closet, past Lena.

I feel a hand clamp to my arm and I grab it, pushing the person attached into the door frame of the closet.

"What more do you want from me?" I sneer. Frankly, I've had enough of this woman pestering me while I'm trying to do something. I've told her to speak to me later yet she still persists to come after me.

"You can't just come and leave like that, not after last night." Lena says back, her head held high as she tries to speak to me.

"What do you want me to say? I can't feel anything right now so you might as well wait until later to have this conversation." I sigh out. She's starting to get on my nerves.

Lena sighs herself, looking around the room so she doesn't have to look at me. Emotions are overrated.

"Alright. Just make sure you come and speak to me and not chicken out." she says in a defeated tone, her eyes finally coming up to my face.

I nod firmly, I don't really have a choice to not see her.

Lena gets up on the tips of her toes and grabs my face in her hands, lowering it so she can place a soft kiss on my cheek. She let's me go soon after and nods to let me know I can leave.

I nod to her one last time before starting to walk again, only to have Lena's hand clap down on my ass softly.

"You better see me later, we need to speak about it. I know you can't help this right now so I'm not mad now but I need a serious conversation about us later. I won't be as nice either." she finishes as she makes her way back to the bed.

"I'll make sure to pass the message on." I say as I start to move again, waving slightly to her as I leave.

That was not as bad as I'd thought it'd be.

/.\

Lena's POV

I walk into the hangar where the ship is which will take us to the bunker. We will get ready here and Sombra, Amélie and Ewa will go on a separate aircraft to stop suspicion.

I look around and see that I'm the last one here. I scoff on the inside, I'm not really a morning person.

My eyes look for the familiar tall, blue woman and see that very person striding towards me wearing her full battle suit.

My heart stops temporarily and my chest twists in pain. No, it's okay, she didn't mean what she said last night, it was just out of an argument. She couldn't have meant it.

She loves me… doesn't she?

She stops in front of me, her gloved hand came up and held my chin. Her revealed finger cooling part of my jaw softly.

"Je suis désolé, Chérie." she whispers softly as she looks down at me. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and melancholy that no one else must have seen.

I grip her wrist softly. "Let's go somewhere a little more private."

To this Amélie nods, dropping her hand and eyes to the ground. God I want to comfort her so bad. But we need to talk about this.

Against my better judgement, one of my gloved hands lace with her own, she looks at our fingers for a moment before looking up at me, her eyes filled with confusion.

I look away and pull her off into a separate room.

/.\

I pull out a chair and point to it for Amélie to sit down. She does so, her elbows finding their way to her knees and her hands coming together, holding themselves.

I lean against a desk, my arms crossed. From this angle I'm currently higher than Amélie bit I couldn't see her face due to it preferring the look of the floor.

"I didn't mean any of it." I hear her mumble weakly like a child that was getting scolded.

My chest crumbles slightly, she's so upset about what happened last night. I just want to forget about it and just carry on but I know if we don't work through this then these feelings will haunt our relationship and make us unhappy.

"I know Amélie. But what you said hurt me last night." I say, trying to resist the sound of my internal cry.

I see Amélie nod softly before continuing.

"I know. I just got angry, I don't know why I acted so… strange." Amélie says again but her voice was thick with emotion. Was she crying?

"Oh baby." I say sympathetically, getting down on my knees in front of her so I can look at her face.

She must have been too embarrassed because she hid her head in my shoulder, shying away from me seeing her so emotionally raw.

My hands come up to her hair, rubbing her scalp softly.

"I love you." I whisper cradling her head as I press my own into hers. "I love you so much Amélie."

I feel her hands come to my waist as she pulls me closer to her. I manage to stand up so she isn't leaning so much and I move closer and straddle her lap so she can keep her head in my shoulder.

Her arms wrap around my waist tightly so I won't move away.

"I love you too."

But even though I heard those words, I still had doubts.

Did she think I have a problem?

/.\

I clutched Amélie's hand tightly, her airship was getting ready to leave.

I didn't want her to go yet. But… some part of me was happy for her to leave… not to be spiteful but… to stop the pains in my chest when I see her.

Maybe I'm the bad person in this relationship to think such a thing.

Or maybe we just need to talk more about it. But what more can we talk about? What should we talk about?

I feel like I don't know her anymore, I've never seen this side to her before. I hope I never will again but this kind of aggression doesn't stay under wraps forever. It could pop back out any minute if she's unhappy with something.

I don't want to see it again, but what if I do? It won't be her fault, her guilt today shows that. She doesn't like this side of her. But her anger is more of an instinct for her, she can't contain it when she loses her temper.

I feel a tug and look to my side to see Amélie looking sadly towards me. Her head moves towards me and presses it into my own.

Oh to hell with it.

I throw my arms around her neck and pull her in close, pressing my lips to her own.

My lips take her top one, sucking it softly as I hold her close. She reciprocates the gesture, her hands finding their way to my waist.

I don't want to give up on this. No matter what happens, I'm staying with Amélie. We can work through this.

I desperately pull us closer, pressing my face deeper into the kiss. Oh I love her. I love her so much.

No words could describe the alive burn in my chest. The burn that gave this relationship a meaning, that made all the pain worthwhile.

I hear a throat clear to the side of us and reluctantly pull away a centimeter. I glance at the sympathetic face of Ewa and understand.

She needs to leave.

My hands find her head and I pull her in again, turning my head to the side to snugly fit our lips together.

Just one more kiss.

Maybe another.

And another.

And another.

Amélie's lips part to let out a small laugh.

"Oh Chérie. It will be fine. You can get all the kisses you want tonight. I promise you." she says, our foreheads touching from the lack of lip contact.

My fingers slide along her cool neck. All the kisses I want… I can live with that.

I smile slightly, she's an amazing girlfriend.

I press my lips to hers softly for a brief moment. This is the last one. My goodbye.

Amélie smiles and parts from me slowly, our fingers lingering together until she was too far away for us to reach.

She looks to the ground for a moment, thinking something over before lifting her head and speaking.

"Je reviendrair pour tu. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, et, Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi." her French accent making my mouth salivate slightly.

I smile, "What does that mean?" I ask, tilting my head slightly like a curious puppy.

"Ask me when we next see each other." she replies with a smirk on her face, she then turns on the ball of her foot and walks into the ship.

I swear she put more sway in her hips this time.

/.\

I sit up against the trunk of the tree. Hana is sat next to me playing with her hand held device.

Our signal is when we hear Fareeha starting to create havoc. Pretty simple.

It's a solid plan.

But…

For some reason…

It feels…

...Wrong...


	34. C33 - Attack

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 33: Attack

/.\

Tracer's POV

The signal was orchestrated when the first rocket was released, making a whoosh as it propelled into the air.

A loud crack of an explosion followed afterwards, making it obvious it made its target. A barrage of bullets soon enveloped the atmosphere as the battle starts.

My chest tightens with excitement. The fight was starting.

Hana quickly jumps up and throws herself into the back of her mech suit, the carbon fiber body whizzing into life as it's mechanical parts twist into place, making the mech stand tall and proud.

I hear Hana's voice through the comms.

"Let's do this." she says strongly, her hands clutching onto her controls as she starts to move her mech through the shrubbery that was our hideout.

I follow, using a boost to jump up onto the back of the mech for a quick ride. Only to get smacked in the face by a branch. I swipe it out of my face quickly to be greeted with the angry rays from the sun.

In the distance I see smoke trails coming from a small blue figure with a slightly smaller white figure behind them, directing god like golden beams to their counterpart.

There was small flashes of metal on metal as bullets found their target on the blue intruder. But this didn't phase the warrior at all as she continued her barrage on the front steps of the bunker.

In the far distance, opposite to us was a small rocky cliff. A small glint off the top shows Ana is in position and ready to support.

Hana moved at a steady pace, keeping her energy usage at the most efficient so she can save the rest for the actual fight.

"You have a leaf in your hair Lena." I hear an old mothering voice say through the comms and blush as I finger through my hair.

I did in fact have a leaf in my head. A perfect joke pops into my mind and I can't help but execute it.

"Leaf me alone Ana." I say, my face cracking with a proud smile from a shitty joke only I could think up.

I hear several groans and my smile only widens. Oh I love to do this kind of comedy.

It's shitty but it makes people smile. All I want is for people to smile. Smiling is such a simple gesture but it changes everything. The mood, the tension, even people's day.

I guess we all need to smile on a day like this.

There's a large bang and I turn to look at Fareeha and Angela, they've pushed the problem and are now entering the building after taking down the door.

We're getting closer to the back door of the bunker. They should be out any second now. I crouch on the top of Hana's mech, ready to pounce on the people who leave.

I see small green bullets shoot towards the two pushers, giving them extra support for their treck inside of the building.

I hear a loud thud of metal against metal and then metal against concrete.

I turn to see Amélie jogging out of the back door, having kicked it open so hard it smacks the concrete wall behind it.

A bunch of men and women follow her, Sombra finding her way to the front with Amélie.

They both take aim at us, their eyes full of fire from the thrill of the fight. They soon spin around and aim their guns at the other people.

Bullets start to fly as I kick off the mech suit. Bodies of men and women in suits drop to the ground, Ewa starts to take care of some of the ones at the back of the group, trying to make their way to where the boss is, at the middle of the group.

He looked nothing like the average evil boss. He had scary blond hair that was long enough to reach his shoulders, it was styled back into a more informal look. His structure was small and scrawny. He was obviously the brain of the company. He wore red trousers with a black trench coat.

Before I could reach the concrete floor where the fight lay, the boss pulls out a remote from the inside of his trench coat pressing a button on it while aiming it at Sombra.

As he does so, Sombra becomes rigid. Her eyes roll back as she suddenly drops to the ground. Her body limply bouncing as she doesn't try to break her fall.

Bullets from behind me start to rapidly increase in rate, trying to shoot the person that hurt the one she loves.

Amélie's eyes move away from the target and to her best friend. Worry etches her features as she quickly drops to her knees to check up on the Hispanic girl.

A green bullet comes down and hits the caramel skinned woman, giving her healing properties.

Out of blind anger, Ewa pulls out a dagger that looks like a large red tooth. Her body coils up as she moves to strike the small man that caused damage to her teammate.

Unexpectedly, the blade gets captured by the man. He rips it out of her hand with ease throwing Ewa off guard. The hesitation long enough for the man to bury the blade deep into the woman's abdomen.

I hear the sudden gasp for air as Ewa claws at the handle of the blade. Her eyes glaring up at the man that caused this.

I yell out, kicking off the side of the concrete floor as I boost towards them, trying to free Ewa away from him so she can get medical attention.

He turns around with incredible speed and knocks me down from my speeding trail, sending me flying to the side from my previous momentum.

I look up in time to see Ewa being shoved down to the ground, her body tensing as the blade easily cuts it's way through even more tissue.

I stand back up, ready to take another swing at the man. I flick out my hands and catch my pistols in them, pointing them up at the blond.

But before I could shoot he pulls out another remote and points it at Amélie, who was checking Sombra's vital signs while Hana was holding said victim's hand.

He presses a button and Amélie goes rigid. Hana looking up, concerned with the lack of movement.

But this time, Amélie didn't drop to the ground, she just stayed perfectly still.

"Target: Lena Oxton. AKA: Tracer." the blond man says into the remote. As he does, Amélie's dead eyes look up to focus on me, yet not focus on me.

Oh fuck. My stomach rolls uncomfortably. He's controlling her.

Her hand reaches to her side as she picks up her rifle with new found strength but also stiff with command.

She stands up, leaving Sombra's body to sprawl on the floor. Her eyes are blank as she walks towards me.

Mercy comes out of the door they all exited through, looking around at the carnage. Her eyes look over the situation in shock.

"Help Ewa." I say briefly, nodding to her crippled body with green bullets buried into it.

She nods and quickly drops down next to her, looking over the wound and trying to keep Ewa awake.

With newfound vigour, Amélie raises the gun at me, pointing it directly at my chest where the glowing orb of my accelerator is.

That really is a target isn't it?

I see the man raise the remote towards Amélie and I almost see what's about to happen.

I panic as I worry for Amélie's fate.

Somehow, time slows, encapturing every detail for me to soak in.

A silver bullet shines as it explodes out of the barrel of the sniper, it's path slowly cutting through the air.

As if he was in normal speed, the blond man clicks his remote, causing the blue body in front of me to slowly lose all life in her system as she starts to crumble to the ground.

I see a purple bullet fly towards the man but I didn't care. All I cared for was the woman collapsing right in front of me. I speed forward to try and catch her, completely forgetting about the silver bullet that soon crashed into my chest piece.

I feel the pull of the anchor cut out, my partials staying still for a moment before they start to shift erratically. I didn't know I was screaming until I felt my throat raw.

My very being was tearing away from each other, demanding to be in different parts of time at the same time.

I felt my knees hit the ground and a hard metal hand clamp to my shoulder. I'll disappear soon. I can already feel it now.

"L-Look after Amélie… Please." I cry out, the pain being too much for me to bare.

Unfortunately, you can't pass out with this kind of pain, you don't really have a full body to pass out.

"Lena!" I hear several people shout before it all goes. I'm surrounded by light. Just so much light.

And so much pain.

But I can't scream to let it all out. I can't move to try to shake the pain away.

This pain is constant, persistent and so… normal.

Oh I hope Amélie will be okay.

/.\

Mercy's POV

I stare at the place Lena was just moments before.

She's… gone… again.

I snap out of it quickly, feeling blood drip down my hand.

"We need to get somewhere to help everyone." I say, pressing harder on the wound.

I hear a helicopter start up and shoot off into the air. It's logo having the Talon sign on it.

That bastard got away…

We have to deal with the people first. Heal and then revenge.

I hear quick padding of shoes as Ana runs up to me, sitting next to a slightly awake Ewa.

"T-Take us... to the secret base…" Ewa manages out to Ana her bloodied hand weakly taking her partner's.

Ana nods quickly placing a kiss on Ewa's head.

"Angela! Amélie is unresponsive!" Fareeha's panicked voice rings.

Oh god no…

What will Lena think if Amélie wasn't alive when she came back?

As if reading my mind Ana takes over at holding Ewa's wound. I nod to her and get up going to Amélie's side as quickly as possible.

Hopefully I'm not too late.


	35. C34 - Wake me up

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 34: Wake me up

/.\

Tracer's POV

It felt like a lifetime.

It probably wasn't. But the pain was so persistent. So… long.

This was only for the first stage.

The first stage always felt the worse. It's the most disorderly part. The part where my partials are deciding where to go.

I guess they never decide where they want to be. But they seem to calm down later on in the process.

If I could I would scream, I would weep, cry, throw things.

But I guess that's the worst part. Not being able to do anything about it. Not being able to control the things that happen to your very body.

It's exhausting.

The next thing I notice is that I am in the next stage a lot longer than last time.

There are three stages to this process. The going into time, staying there and then going back to the present.

the time spent here depends on how long I spend it time all together. And by the looks of things they are taking their time to bring me back.

Oh well. Just as long as Amélie is okay.

/.\

It feels like I've been here for centuries.

I've become so numb to everything that is happening around me. The flashes of the past and future becoming like advertisements, something you ignore completely.

The only time I do pay attention is when it shows me anything involving my old life.

There was one where Amélie got scared over a spider in the bedroom we shared. Me in that time laughed and removed it for her.

Oh this cruel cruel world. Showing me a life I wished for more than anything.

But sometimes time shows me something I don't want. Something I really don't want.

There was several where people I know die. The worst ones were the ones with Amélie.

Sometimes she kills them and other times she's the one who dies.

But still.

Time is cruel.

"That I am." an ominous booming voice says in my conscious.

What the fuck? Time isn't a person. Is it?

"Well no. But I am a personification of time. And you have been in my realm longer than most."

What do you mean? There's other people like me?

"No. Where do you think dreams come from? Sometimes people's consciousness comes here while they sleep to visit the past or to see possible futures. Most never remember though."

Ah. That makes sense.

"I want to see what's wrong with you that made you this unstable."

Time travel accident. I think plainly, time showing me a split shot of the slipstream.

Yeah. That.

"This is why you shouldn't play with time. Alright. I'll try to teach you some things to help you control your particals."

Really? I can control this?

"Well yeah. You won't be as strong as me but it's your own time and body you've lost control of. You won't be able to support yourself entirely but your friends are making an anchor for you."

They are? Do you know how Amélie is doing?

"I think it's best if you see for yourself when the time comes." it says cautiously.

What could have possibly happened?

/.\

"6 months."

That's how long I've been here?!

"No that's how long I've been teaching you for. You've made excellent process by the way."

Thank you but why is it taking so long?

"they had to work from scratch. The research on time was lost so they had to figure it out from there. It's almost finished by the way."

Really? How was it all lost..? Talon.

"Yep." the voice adds.

He got away?

"Yes. He's smarter than you think. But you can take him with your new abilities."

You're feeling nice today. Did you bang your head or something?

"obviously." the voice adds sarcastically.

/.\

I feel an angry pull from all of my particals.

"looks like they've figured it out. I'll visit to see how you're doing."

Thank you for everything love. I look forward to seeing you again.

I hear a slight chuckle before the pull becomes too much. Without thinking too much into it I dive into the current.

I'm going back.

I'm going back to see Amélie.

/.\

Gasping for air desperately I clutch my chest. My heart is beating. For the first time in a long time.

I take a deep breath relaxing against the cold hard concrete floor. Why does something so uncomfortable feel so good.

Cold… cold… Amélie.

I sit up abruptly and look around. I was in a medium sized room with a large blue cylinder in the middle. It has large coils of wire and enough tug to keep a thousand people mounted to the present.

"They really didn't have a clue did they?" I ask standing up to check it over in more detail.

I was half expecting a response from time but was greeted with silence. I sigh heavily. Will it visit me? It was my only friend through the time I spend there.

"Lena!" I hear a small, tired voice exclaim. I soon get tackled from behind in a bone crushing hug from someone smaller than me.

"Hana." I gasp spinning around and pulling the smaller figure closer into an embrace. Why does physical contact feel so good.

Said girl was wearing a t-shirt that has a faded image of one of her favourite games and pink skinny jeans with blue stitching.

I then feel another pair of arms wrap around me. Strong but tired from possibly staying up late for several nights.

I turn my head to see the Doctor, I wrap one arm around both of them and hide myself in their embrace. Oh god I missed this.

Angela was wearing a black turtleneck under a classic doctors jacket. Her legs are clad with white skinny jeans.

I bask in this feeling that I once took for granted. My chest swells with love as I hold onto them. They brought me back.

"Amélie." I whisper as I pull away slightly, looking at the two of them. Their faces suddenly turn grim as they think of what happened while I was absent.

"Where's Amélie?" I demand more than ask the pair, my brows furrowing.

"Amélie… isn't with us anymore…" Mercy says cautiously, her hand reaching out to cup my shoulder.

My chest explodes with pain and tears prick my eyes.

No…

She can't…

I feel my body become numb.

She can't…

She can't leave me...


	36. C35 - Widowmaker

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 35: Widowmaker

AN: Alright, alright. I'll put you guys out of your misery. I apologise for the heartache BUT there is more to come.

/.\

Tracer's POV

"She's not dead." Mercy clarifies. We was sat as a small table with four chairs around it. Each was occupied with either Mercy, Sombra or Hana.

Sombra looks emotionally drained, her body sluggish from sleepless nights. I don't blame her, Amélie was her best friend.

Sombra was wearing black skinny jeans with a jacket that was crammed with electrical gear. I guess she had a lot of time on her hands.

"What do you mean then?" I ask, trying to hide the thickness in my voice.

They all look at each other. Making it seem like there's a secret that they don't know if they should tell me.

"That is my girlfriend. Tell me what you mean." I almost growl at them.

"Lena. calm down." Angela says with motherly order, causing my impatience to flair ugly.

"Don't tell me to calm down when you're keeping secrets from me! I deserve to know what's wrong." I yell, almost standing up in my anger.

"They scrubbed her memories." I hear a tired upset voice say from my side. I turn my head to see an upset Hispanic.

"They took away everything… She tried to kill Angela when she woke up." Sombra continues her arms tightly coiled around her chest.

I look to Angela to see her eyes downcast as she thinks over the events.

"Tell me everything." I say softer than before but still demanding. I needed to hear this.

"Lena, you should go to sleep-" Angela starts before I cut her off.

"Tell. Me." I say slowly. Angela sighs softly before she leans back in her chair looking exhausted.

"He turned off all of her implants. She died while still on the concrete. We managed to get her to this facility and get her on life support before we lost her for good."

"Shutting off all of the implants must have overridden a programme and shut her memories off, like a mind sweep just in case they lose her on a mission."

"I replaced all of the implants and made sure she was healthy and could sustain herself before letting her awaken. That's when she tried to attack me."

"we've been trying for months to jog her memory, just in case she can still access them but nothing seems to be working. She doesn't trust anyone and keeps her guard constantly up."

"Lena, I just don't want you to get hurt when she doesn't recognise you." she tries to comfort me but I just lean back in my chair.

"What does she do when you're not around?" I ask wondering what she would get up to with being in such an unfamiliar setting.

"She speaks French to herself." Sombra says, obviously using her invisibility to spy on the woman.

I frown at her softly, surely she should have caught it on tape and checked it online.

"It's broken… some words she says and others she starts to say then mumbles the rest, changing the words so quickly I can't catch what she's saying." She continues, looking at the table in worry.

My decision was made before I could be discouraged.

"I'm seeing her." I say as I stand up.

"You can't leave the room, we don't know how far the anchor can hold you till." Angela says as she scrambles up to her feet to try and stop me.

"This anchor is very strong. I think I can move pretty far." I reply as I start making my way to the door. "besides, if it can't I'll just be sent back here."

Sombra speaks next, but what she says shocks me more than anything.

"I'll come with you." I hear the scrape of the chair against concrete as she moves to come walk with me.

I guess everyone needs support in times like these.

We step out of the room and I look down the dull concrete corridors.

"This place could really do with a lick of paint." I comment and Sombra leads me down the right hallway.

"You get used to it after a while." Sombra replies, a small smile ghosting her features.

"How long exactly have I been away?" I ask, preparing myself mentally for this.

"just under a year." she replies, her voice holding some sort of tightness.

"Shit. I must have missed out on all of the great British Bake off. I'll have to check online."

At that, Sombra let out a hearty laugh. "You always know how to make a bad situation into a good one."

"I try." I smile slightly. I'm glad I made her laugh, I guess she needed it.

"Is Ewa okay?" I ask, remembering the knife she got to the abdomen.

"Are you kidding me? Nothing can hurt that woman." She replies jokingly, I laugh slightly. She has a good point.

We soon find ourselves stood outside a steel door, with one small openable window in it.

"Are you sure you're ready?" she asks, turning her head to observe me.

I take a deep breath, nodding softly. There's nothing like the present.

Sombra opens the door after hesitating slightly. It must be hard for her, she was Amélie's best friend.

Once the door opens fully, I'm greeted with a familiar smell. A smell that I used to wake up to and snuggles closer to.

The room was a small concrete box with one window on the far side which had metal bars across it like a jail cell.

Against the far wall was a desk and chair with books spewed across the surface, some was open and some was piled up.

Across the right side wall was a bookshelf, not nearly full but it had enough to be plentiful. On the left was a wall covered in either drawn on paper or scratches in the wall.

I step inside for a better look and see a double bed pressed against the corner between the wall that had the door and the wall that was Amélie's canvas.

The bed was neatly made with dark purple sheets. This was definitely her room.

"Who are you?" Someone asks from my right, causing me to flinch and turn to see the taller blue woman. Her face looked more confused than threatening as she stands next to the now open door.

She was wearing black gym pants and a purple two tone long sleeved top where the arms were a darker purple to the torso.

She almost looked the same. Her Ponytail was the same apart from its length only reaching her shoulders now. Her golden eyes were the same, except they didn't have the same glow in them when she looked at me.

I catch myself staring and quickly look away. She doesn't remember me. If a stranger stared at me I wouldn't appreciate it.

Stranger… that is all I am to her now…

My chest tightens painfully. Oh get over yourself Lena. There's nothing that can be done now.

I blink away the unnecessary tears and look back at her, plastering on a fake smile.

"Just an old mate, love." I reply, my tone being very cheery.

She frowns softly but decides to ignore what just happened. Good. She moves around me and pokes her head out of the door.

"Hello Sombra." she says, nodding in said woman's direction as she goes to her desk.

"Hello Amélie." the Hispanic replies, stepping into the door frame.

"Anything new happened?" The French woman asks, taking a seat at the desk and pulling a book towards her.

Sombra shrugs slightly. "We got Tracer out of whatever she was in. The other girls call it 'time' but I can't see how that's possible."

From the mention of my prison for the last year, I suddenly feel out of control. I clutch my arms close to me and try some exercises that time taught me.

I take deep breaths, trying to concentrate on my timeline and my particals.

"Tracer?" I hear a muffled voice ask worriedly. My vision blurry so I couldn't see who said it.

I try to gasp for air that wasn't there, clutching my arms tighter to my being. I have to stay here. I need to.

I collapse after a small moment, my body becoming weak quicker than I thought it would be. I can't go back. I can't.

I find myself landing in strong cool arms. That's strange, people aren't usually cold. Am I losing my feeling?

I start to curl up. Oh god I'm going back. I'm going back and they won't be able to bring me back.

I hear quick footfalls as someone leaves the room. Leaving me alone with the person that's holding me. What if no one is holding me? What if it's just an illusion?

"Breathe Lena. It's okay." I hear the voice more clearly now. No, she can't know my name, I never said it.

I open my eyes to see concerned golden ones looking down at me. Her strong arms cradling my small, curled up body.

Oh this can't be real. Is this a flashback from time? She can't know me.

"Amélie." I whisper softly, tears making their trails down my face. Oh time is so so cruel.

Before anything else happens I hear someone shout my voice in the distance before everything goes dark.

Oh what did I do to deserve this?


	37. C36 - Memory exercises

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 36: Memory Exercises

AN: to apologise further. here's another Chapter. though it doesn't help much...

/.\

Tracer's POV

I could feel my body start to become heavy with the effects of waking up. I groan softly, I want to stay asleep!

I hear a hurried shuffle and slam my eyes wide to try and catch the intruder. I see golden eyes through the darkness first.

When my eyes adjust, I see Amélie frozen after making the noise she did trying to get up off the chair as quickly as she can.

I frown slightly and push my arms under me to help me sit up.

"Amélie?" I ask, knowing it is her but wanting to know why she's watching me sleep.

She takes a moment to think of what she's wanting to say before answering.

"Sorry. You worried me yesterday." She replies as she decides to sit on the chair again, hesitating for a moment. I'm sure she wants to run.

"What happened?" I ask, rubbing my eyes, I know I'm not back in time. I look around to see myself back in the room with my anchor inside. I'm laid on a bed that has its side facing the cylinder while sitting right next to it.

Amélie looks to the ground for a moment, obviously thinking of the day before.

"Angela said it was a panic attack." she mumbles as her fingers come together and clamp around each other.

I laugh slightly, a hint of bitterness in it. "I haven't had one of them in a while." I sit up on the edge of the bed looking over my clothes. They changed them out into gray gym pants and an orange vest.

Amélie stays quiet, staring straight at the floor like it held all of her thoughts.

Before I could say something to prompt a conversation, Amélie beats me to it. Asking a very peculiar question.

"Who are you?" she asks, her eyes looking up, confusion flooding her eyes as they squint slightly from the frown that married her brow.

I frown too, leaning my elbows on my knees.

"Who do you think I am? Because I know I didn't tell you my name was Lena." I ask, keeping my face natural to try and prevent her seeing any answers.

Her eyes glance over my face for a moment, completely out of reality as she thinks of the answer. Before she could reply her face scrunches up as she brings her hands to her face, pushing her knuckles into the sides of her eye sockets near her nose.

"I don't know." she growls out in frustration, her hands now shifting so her palms are covering her eyes.

"I don't know how I knew your name. I don't know how you're so god damned familiar but so unfamiliar. You feel so… normal to me yet I don't know why or who you are." she says slightly angry as she tries to release the tension that was built up.

All I want to do is hug her, stroke her hair and tell her everything will be okay. But she doesn't know me, and if she figures out that we used to be together then she could feel bad and try to make up for me. I don't want her to act on feelings that she doesn't have.

I look around the room to try and find something to help her with this confusing feeling. If seeing me brought back even a slight memory than I guess we could work from there.

I see something and stand up, making Amélie look up from her hands as I walk towards the bookshelf. I pull out one of my favourite Eric Brown books. I can't believe they moved all of my stuff here.

I make my way back to Amélie, taking a seat in front of her, at the edge of my bed.

"This is my favourite Eric Brown book. Read it and see if it jogs your memory a little." I say as I pass her the used book.

She takes it hesitantly, looking at me unsurely before turning her gaze back to the book.

She opens the front cover and a folded sheet of paper falls out. Landing on the floor at her feet.

She reaches down and picks it up, opening it and looking at the sheet. I see an outline of familiar blue lips on the sheet and quickly swipe it away. She can't read that.

She can't remember that yet.

Her brows furrow as she looks at me for a moment, then back to the sheet in my hands. I fold it back up and stuff it under my pillow.

"You can't read that. It's personal." I say to cover up for my quick actions, hopefully she didn't read any of it.

Her brows only furrow more as she looks back down at the book to gather her thoughts.

After a moment she speaks.

"I'll take this and read it. I'll bring it back when I've finished." she says blankly, standing up and starting to head to the door.

I didn't expect a goodbye from her. She doesn't know me. I can't force her to have feelings.

/.\

Angela walks in the room in the morning to check up on me. She looks more rested today.

Her fingers start to check the average places for my checkups; eyes, throat, chest, back etc.

I wonder why she hasn't asked about the panic attack yet until she clears up my confusion.

"I know why you had the panic attack, I also know that you like to figure things out in your own time. So I'll let you deal with it until you ask me for help specifically." she says, her eyes not leaving the area she's currently examining.

"Thank you." I say softly. I am actually grateful for this. I do prefer to do things myself. And I hate being pressured.

She glances up at me for a moment. Smiling softly before going back to her work.

When she finishes prodding me like a science experiment, she starts packing up her gear.

"You must be starving. There's food in the dining Hall for you. You might see some people down there but I doubt it. It's a little late for them to eat, most of them go out to get some supplies and stuff. If you need anything then just write it down for us. We don't know what you need to rebuild your accelerator."

"Thanks Angela. I'll work on it now." I say, standing up to move to my desk before I get stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

I frown in confusion at the blond doctor. She rolls her eyes.

"Food."

My face flushes red. "Oh yeah." I say sheepishly before grabbing a random jacket off a chair and walking out of the room with it.

I start making my way down the halls, where would a dinner Hall be?

Looking for any clues, I hit the perfect jackpot. I stop in front of a plastic sign that tells me where I am and where everything else is.

It's a fairly simple complex and I could figure it out quick enough.

I start at a quick jog towards the place where my stomach demands where I need to go. I soon find myself outside a pair of double doors.

I shoulder inside and look around.

It had five circular tables in the main area, all metal and concrete. To the side is the counter that splits the kitchen from the dining Hall.

What shocked me the most was that there is one person there that I didn't expect to see.

Amélie was sat on the table in the far corner, her head buried in the book I gave her this morning.

Maybe she doesn't have any jobs. I didn't know she was allowed out of her room.

I almost smack myself for that last comment. Of course she can, she's not a prisoner. And she was in my room this morning.

I step inside of the room and walk to the kitchen. What do I want to eat? I see a plate with a cover over the top and I go to it, lifting up the lid to smell fresh bacon on buttered bread with ketchup.

This is perfect.

I pick up the plate and start to make my way out of the dining Hall, Amélie would probably want her peace and quiet.

"Not going to say Bonjour?" I hear a familiar voice ask. I smile slightly, I understand that word.

"Sorry love, thought you might want to be alone." I reply, turning to look at her. She was looking over the top of the book at me.

"Come. Sit with me Lena." she says nicely, a smile playing pleasantly on her lips.

Well, I couldn't say no to that.

I walk over to her, as I do, Amélie puts her book down and rubs her eyes slightly.

I take a seat next to her. "been up late?" I ask, knowing that she must have been in my room for some time.

"Oh quiet you." she mumbles before it turns into a yawn.

I laugh slightly, taking a bite out of the sandwich. Her lips curl up into a gentle smile before picking up the book again and looks at the cover.

Her brows furrow as she tries to think about something possibly related to the book.

I take another bite and watch her. She's so cute when she thinks this hard. Her face scrunches up and there's this determined glint in her eyes.

The book slams down on the table before her fists scrunch up.

"All I can think of it a dog when I see his name." She growls out, like she thinks she has the wrong answer.

I put my sandwich down, wipe my hands on my gym pants and reach for her scrunched up hands to try and ease them. I pry one open and start to press my fingers into her palm and sliding them around to try and relax her.

"My dog is called Eric Brown. It's not his full name but I think that's what you're getting that idea from. There's more about me related to that book though."

Amélie looks at me shocked as she relaxes into the seat. Her eyes moving back to the book.

"German Shepherd. Big, protective… terrifying." she says the last comment slower, the word meaning more to us then it did to anyone else.

"You did call him terrifying." I confirm as she continues to stare at the book.

Her brows furrow as she looks at my hands that are massaging her own before looking at my face.

"Who are you?" She asks again, her tone carrying a lot more meaning than just the simple question.

I feel my heart drop painfully. I look away, stopping my hand movements for a moment before slipping my hands away altogether.

She can't know. She just can't.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I whisper to keep my voice from catching. My throat thickens as I say this. It hurts but it's true. It doesn't matter anymore because she can't remember.

I cough to clear my throat, this is pathetic, I can't cry over something that was over a year ago, even though I wasn't around for that.

"All you need to know is my name is Lena. And we used to know each other." I still couldn't bring myself to look at her. Oh on the Queen's life I'm so stupid.

I feel a cool hand cup my own in an attempt to comfort. The pain flares back up and I stand up snatching my hand away from the worried looking blue woman.

I couldn't look at her. I couldn't speak to her right now. I needed space.

I rush out of the dining Hall. But as I do I hear a familiar tone in Amélie's voice.

"Lena…" She says in a tone that she used when we was together. A worried but caring tone that only a lover could muster.

And at this I moved faster.

/.\

I sit at my desk with my headphones in, in some sad attempt to drown out thoughts of Amélie.

I'm drawing up what my accelerator would need and look like and making a list on a separate piece of paper.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and pull out my headphones, tossing them aside.

"Yeah?" I ask without even looking. They can just state their business and leave, I don't want anyone speaking to me.

"Can we… talk?" I heard the most unexpected voice to speak to me. Amélie.

I turn around in my seat to see her look at me with her emotions hidden under a mask. She liked using them when we was- don't fucking think of that time in your life Lena.

"What do you want?" I ask blankly as I turn back to my work, not wanting to get emotionally invested in someone who can't feel the same way.

"Who was you to me? Before that day." she asks, her voice determined to get answers.

"Friends." I reply sharply. "Now stop asking." I demand, not wanting to hear anything else of the subject until I've gotten over these feelings I have for her.

"Why do I think you're lying to me when you say that?" She asks, obviously ignoring my last comment.

I grumble softly, carrying on my work. She needs to stop asking these questions.

Suddenly, I feel something hard clamp down on my earlobe, I flinch away only to find cold hands holding my hips to keep me in position.

She starts to suck the bitten lobe softly as I try my hardest to move away. But my hardest was slight wiggles, because I want this. Oh god I want this.

Her lips soon release my ear. "Friends don't feel like this when they see each other Chérie." she whispers in my ear so softly, her accent making my heart jump in my chest.

"H-how do you know t-that name?" I stutter. Trying to make myself stronger to push her away but did I really want that?

"It was on the note I read this morning. If we was just friends, why would I call you that?" She continues asking, her tongue flicking out to edge around the rim of my ear.

I feel a pang of hurt course through my chest. She's only calling it me because she has read it written down for me? This isn't her remembering, this isn't what we used to be.

I stand up abruptly, causing Amélie to be knocked off balance slightly. She recovers and stands up, ready to walk to me.

"Get out." I say sternly. Trying to hold back the tears.

Shock flashes over Amélie's face as she still persists to walk towards me.

"I said get out!" I shout at her, stepping backwards to try and move away from her. Yet, she still walked towards me.

"Lena-" she tries to say before I cut her off.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" I yell again.

I hear rapid footsteps down the corridor and see Sombra and Hana in the doorway looking at the two of us.

Sombra seems to put the pieces together fairly quickly as she moves to Amélie's side.

"Come on Am, Let's speak about this in your room." She eases Amélie, placing a hand on her back.

Amélie spends a long moment just watching me, her face scrunched up in confusion.

Sombra soon leaves with Amélie, guiding her to her own room.

Once they leave Hana comes up to me and offers a hug, which I gladly take.

What have I done? I could have just left her alone. We wouldn't be in this situation if I wasn't such a heartbroken puppy.


	38. C36 - Diary Entry (mini chapter)

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 37: Diary entry (mini chapter)

AN: Apologies for being so late.

Add me on Twitter because I'm just speaking to myself on there.

Twitter: @C_L_Wesley

/.\

Widowmaker's diary POV

It's strange. Today I met a young woman called Tracer- no, Lena. Her name is Lena. She never told me that but it felt right to put that name with this person.

She was bright and bubbly, something I would avoid all together. But somehow, I felt… drawn to her.

She told me we was old friends. This would be reasonable but for some reason that felt so wrong. To put that kind of label on her.

Then she stopped breathing and started to become erratic. My heart leapt out of my chest at that moment.

Angela told me she had a panic attack from the mention of what has happened to her in the past year.

But that wasn't the shocking part. I felt something for her. I've never felt like this for anyone else in this facility, so why her?

Very strange, very strange indeed.

/.\

I decided to watch Lena sleep. She worried me a lot the previous day and I didn't want it happening again through the night.

I also hoped it would give some answers to what I am feeling.

Unfortunately, Lena woke up and saw me.

Not wanting the night to be for nothing, I asked her who she was. A simple question but it meant so much.

Strangely, Lena reversed the question back on me, asking me how I knew her name that she never gave me.

This only made me wonder more. That was the exact reason why I was there, to get answers.

I tried to explain to her that she was familiar to me but in a way that I couldn't access the information. Like it was blocked.

Being the odd woman she is, she brought me a book to try and get some more memories from deep inside of me about her.

When I opened the book a note fell out, I only managed to read the first line and see the blue kiss stain before she snatched it out of my hands and hid it away.

That strange note held my handwriting and a name I didn't recall using to anyone, but somehow… it felt right to call it her. It suited her.

I fled the scene soon after, I didn't need any more odd things to happen.

/.\

This book is so frustrating. Why the hell am I thinking about a dog when I see the author's name? I'm almost positive a test pilot couldn't be a dog.

Lena soon comes in the dining Hall and decides to take a seat with me after some persuasion on my part.

She commented on my tiredness so naturally, it almost felt… normal to be teased in such a way by this woman. I know for a fact I wouldn't let anyone else say that.

I get frustrated again. Telling Lena about the dog problem. She gives me a hand massage, suggesting whatever relations I had with this woman was caring.

The strangest feeling overcomes me when she does this. For some reason, I want to place my lips on her hand, caress the digits lovingly until I was content. But I resisted.

Apparently her dog was called Eric Brown. That'll explain a lot. But how did I remember her dog and nothing about her?

I asked Lena who she was again, wanting more of an answer, only to be shut down as she walks away.

Strangely, my chest hurt emotionally from this. Maybe we was more than friends.

/.\

I confronted her. I needed to know what we was.

She was super defensive at this and point blank refused to give any answer.

An unusual strong urge comes over me to bite her earlobe. I didn't stop myself this time, though, I probably should have to reserve a relationship with her.

My chest continued to hurt more and more when Lena pushed herself away. All I wanted to do was know what was between us.

And now, I'm on bedroom arrest. I have to try and avoid Lena as much as possible according to Sombra.

We all know I'm bad at following orders though.


	39. C38 - Learning more

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 38: Learning more

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

I need to learn more about Lena. It's just fact. Whatever she's hiding from me, I will find out.

I finished the book Lena gave me. It was sat closed in front of me on the desk.

I think I figured out what she wanted me to, she was a pilot herself, just like Eric Brown. But her career was cut short by an accident with one of the plains she tested.

But what accident? What did it entail? She's physically okay, so it can't be that.

Unless it had to do with Sombra's comment with Lena getting stuck in time.

Yes, it had to do with time. But how did it happen?

A flash of images overcome me, making my head hurt as they reveal what happened in the past.

/.\

All of the sounds were muffled slightly, but I could still hear them. The image came to me soon after, showing me being in a close embrace with Tracer, my arm looped around her shoulders as she retold a story.

"A offer came up, it was from Overwatch. They wanted me to test pilot one of their newest planes the slipstream. It was revolutionary, it could change time itself it goes so fast.

Of course my ambitious ass wanted to do it, I was barely an adult and told that I could work for Overwatch and test a life changing aircraft. I guess it was life changing, but for all the wrong reasons.

On the first test run, things started to go wrong. Some malfunction in the equipment I think but all I saw was a red light that shouldn't be lighting up.

My memory is hazy but all I felt was my body being ripped in every direction. I couldn't control it. I would be in different parts of time at the same time.

They told me I spent months in there. But it felt like a lifetime. Winston helped pull me out, creating my anchor and Mercy helped me get through the trauma.

My anchor messes up electrical stuff. Only certain things work around it. And they have to be made by Winston to work around it. I'll never fly a plane again. I've come to terms with that.

Winston knew how much flying meant to me, that's why he made the harness so I could control my own time and sometimes others, that's what happens when I blink or recall. It's different to flying but it kept me in the fight, so I'm content."

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement. Tracer has been through so much hardship and she's still a positive strong woman that doesn't back down.

"What happens if it breaks?" I ask as a whisper, already getting an idea of what would happen.

"I'd get lost again. They'd have to rebuild the anchor if they even notice I'm gone. My particles only stay in place when around an anchor. If I go out of proximity, I'll get dragged back to it. If there's not one, I'll stay stuck in time." I look down to see a couple of unshed tears.

"Hey, Chérie, it's okay." I whisper as I pull her face up to my own.

The memory cuts out and I know it's the end of the memory.

/.\

I gasp my head touching the tabletop from the pain of receiving these images.

This explains a lot. Her anchor must have broken a year ago so she got stuck in time.

The slipstream, it sounds familiar now that I've seen that memory.

The only way to tell Lena this would be through a note. But no one would take a note from me to her… unless… they didn't know it was a note.

My eyes land on the book Lena borrowed me, I'll write it in there.

I pick up my Blue inked pen and open the book on the first page. I think for a moment before starting to write.

After I finish I sign with my real name, and close the book. I hope she'll understand.

/.\

Sombra comes to visit every day. Talking to me about the outside world and what new equipment she was working on. I enjoyed her company thoroughly.

When she was about to leave, I gave her the book.

"Lena borrowed it me." I say simply, acting like I didn't care much for it.

Sombra looks at the book and back up at me shocked for a moment.

"To remember?" she asks. I nod at this and look around, should I tell her?

I feel like I can trust Sombra and maybe she'll appreciate the honesty.

"I remember some things… I got this weird… rush of a memory." I say as I lean against the wall closest to the door.

"This is great Amélie. What did you remember?" Sombra asks, her happiness true.

"Lena telling me about her passion for being a pilot. And then the accident she had." I say. Letting out all of the tension I have. Maybe it will let me remember more if I tell people.

"That's amazing. I'll tell Angela and we can work on it more. We can bring back your memory, don't worry." and with that, the smaller Hispanic leaves the room.

/.\

Tracer's POV

I was pushing a cart full of what the others considered junk, well, not Sombra or Hana or Fareeha.

Sombra was at the spare parts room when I was collecting the stuff I needed when she told me she put the book Amélie borrowed on my bed.

Did she feel like she had to give it back because of the argument we had? I'd prefer it if she finished the book than be left on a cliffhanger.

So I made my way back to my room and I pushed my cart next to my desk so I can sort through it later.

I can see the novel on my bed, it looked almost normal. But something seemed off about it.

I walk up to my bed and take a seat next to the book, picking it up and looking at the cover. It looked alright but it felt different.

I open the cover and see a blue scrawl I'm very familiar with.

Dear Chérie,

After reading the whole book I know more now. I remember more. Flying used to be the most important thing to you, and when Overwatch offered you a job as a test pilot you couldn't resist. You can't be a pilot anymore because of the testing you did with the slipstream went so terribly wrong. Your particals become erratic and you was split into time, always changing and never being whole. This explains why Mercy had to alter everything in this facility because the very thing keeping you here can damage average electrical equipment. I found it most peculiar when she told me about my implants and how they operated but it now makes sense.

I apologise for my forceful approach. I just had an urge and followed through with it blindly.

P.s. Chérie just sounds right for you. I'm not copying the note.

Amélie Lacroix.

I had to reread the message over and over to let the information sink in. She's remembering stuff. I told her all of this during one of our nights together.

I'll have to talk to her about this. But not now. I need to think this over. I also need to work on my anchor, I need to go outside and run. It's been too long.


	40. C39 - Making up

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 39: Making up

/.\

Tracer's POV

I've spent an entire week pretty much in my room. Angela brings me food and I occasionally leave to get more stuff to work on my coronal accelerator.

It has been tough trying to figure out what my accelerator needs, the anchor was simple, I have a huge one in the middle of my room. It's the ability to shift through time that got me stuck.

I need to be able to give my particals enough energy to vibrate so fast that I can pass through time and get back together when it's finished. Theoretically, I could move through materials if I move fast enough.

So basically, I've been drowning myself in work so I don't have to see Amélie.

Okay, okay, I'm pathetic. But I just need time. I don't know how to speak to Amélie. She's not the same person. I don't know what to say anymore.

I slam my tools down. Damn it's hard to concentrate with her prowling through my mind like a hungry tiger.

I need to get out of this room. I feel confined like an animal here. I stand up, pushing my chair back.

Fuck this concrete shit pile. I storm out of the room, making the metal door slam against the concrete as I start making my way down a corridor. I'm not sure which one but it's getting me somewhere other than that room with stupid scrap all over the place.

I soon see a sign and look for the closest exit. Great, if I carry on there will be stairs that will lead me up to an exit.

I carry on walking down the corridor with vigour, I need to get out, I'm suffocating.

I slam down on the emergency lever holding the door locked and push through the metal door. Why are there so many metal doors? It's driving me fucking crazy!

I almost sprint up the stairs, wanting to release myself of all these angry demons inside of me.

I see another metal door and kick it softly hard I'm surprised it didn't fall off its hinges.

What I'm met with is a run down building with holes all the way through it. At least these walls have white paint!

I carry on walking, making my way to a large hole in one wall. A barrage was happening outside from heavy rainfall. Oh the breeze! I need it.

I abruptly stop at the end of the hallway and in front of the hole. I can't go further. The anchor can't reach further than this.

I look out into the very wet world. Wanting to bask in the coldness that the water brings as it falls from the sky. I want to run through what seemed like a dumping yard, to feel wind hitting me in the face.

But I can't. Not until I finish the accelerator.

I drop down to my knees as I pull my arms close to me. All I wanted was to run. To be free. But once again, time has screwed me over.

"Fuck you!" I scream out at the rain, the wind and anything else that can hear me.

Oh why did I have to do it? Why did I have to be Overwatch's puppet? I could be free. I could be soaring through the sky on a attack jet. But I'm stuck here.

I'm stuck here, helplessly in love that can't feel the same way, trying to take one step at a time but finding myself stumbling my own feet on the flattest of lands. I'm stuck, and I have no one to help me.

My shoulders shake softly as quiet sobs racked my body. Oh what did I do so wrong to deserve this?

Tears left their trails down my face as I let it all out. The stress, the anger, the loneliness.

"Fuck you…" I say again, but weaker this time, emotion making my voice thick with tone.

I soon feel hands slipping onto my shoulders as said person gets down on my level.

Their hands shift to my neck, the cold shocking me slightly before I start to bask in the small neck massage said person was giving me.

"Oh Chérie… talk to me." I hear a familiar french purr whisper. I couldn't push her away anymore. I've lost the will to do so. I've given up on doing extra to hide my feelings. I've had enough.

"I'm so tired Amélie…" I whisper as my breath hitches in my throat. Maybe I can pretend she's the same person.

I hear a heavy sigh. "I am too... I think we need to talk."

/.\

Being the gentlewoman she is. Amélie carried me back inside. Her arms supporting my back and the backs of my knees.

I press my face closer into her neck. God did I miss her cold and soft skin. I take a deep sniff, capturing the most that I can while I'm close enough to.

"enjoying yourself?" I hear her ask teasingly. I slap her softly on the shoulder causing a miniscule laugh to come out of the blue woman.

We fall back into silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was quite nice actually. To be able to be so happy without communicating. Maybe this is the same woman that I fell for. Maybe she just needs to remember.

We make it to Amélie's room, myself refusing to go back to my room for now. I can't look at that piece of shit that's keeping me here.

She opens her door with her hip as she takes me to her bed. She places me down on the mattress.

As my weight moves away from her arms, they come up to either side of my head as she looks down at me. Making my breathing hitch again but for a very different reason.

"I'll shut the door." she whispers before standing up off the bed and making her way back to the metal door.

I take a sudden deep breath. How the fuck can she be so sexy? My heart was thundering and it was all because she looked down at me with so much care.

I hear a soft click before footsteps make their way back to me. I look up to see Amélie taking those steps. Leisurely taking her own time.

Oh that tease. I sit up against her headboard slightly as she finally gets to the bed. She climbs over me to lay on the side closest to the wall as she leans on the headboard too. Getting on the same level I am.

She slides close to me, her arm draping around my shoulders as she pulls me against her beautiful side.

I could feel everything. The curve of her breast, the slow heartbeat, quiet breathing. Even the curve of her hip.

I look up and see her looking down at me, observing me like I was supposed to be her pray but she's curious about me.

Her eyes glancing over my face for brief moments before she looks back into my eyes.

"Oh Chérie…" She mumbles as her free hand comes up to stroke my cheek slowly, her coldness contrasting with my blazing cheeks from the attention that was given to me.

She starts closing in. Her eyes fluttering closed as she comes closer. I happily close my eyes and make the connection we both wanted.

Our lips meddled together like they was supposed to be with each other. Like kissing was a normal basis of everyday life for us.

I feel her latch onto my bottom lip, tugging it softly as she sucks lightly. I raise my hands to her shortened hair and slip my digits into the black tresses.

I pull her close to me as I open my mouth to start a more passion filled kiss. Her tongue came out, pressing into my own mouth to taste and to play.

I played with her tongue in return, earning ourselves a battle of dominance.

I soon fall on my back as Amélie lays over me, her tongue having won the match. She takes my whole mouth as hers and I can't help but moan softly in desire.

Amélie finishes with a couple of pecks to my lips before she pulls away slightly to look down at me like before.

"So, about that talk." I start. My fingers tracing Amélie's jaw slowly.


	41. C40 - Reveal

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 40: Reveal

/.\

Tracer's POV

"I've been remembering things." Amélie whispers as we cuddle close, not wanting to break the moment.

"Like what?" I whisper back, pressing my ear to her chest softly. I feel the slow and steady beat pick up slightly. Is she that affected? She surely should remember something if she's reacting like this.

"It's um… mainly you. How we got in a relationship, what we was like before, some parts of you telling me about your past and some times we had in the relationship… I remember some more about the others but it's nowhere near as much as I remember about you."

I turn my body so my head can still rest on her chest but so I can see her face with my body perpendicular to her own.

"What do you remember about me?" I ask. Nuzzling my head into her chest softly.

Her own face flushes slightly, is she embarrassed? My hand comes up to her reddened cheek.

"Awe. Do you like me?" I coo like she was a teenager with hormones jiggling around her body.

Her eyes drop as she nods, trying to hide as much embarrassment as possible. This only made me coo harder as I shift upwards to bury my face in her neck.

"You're so adorable." I say, it being muffled from the column of her neck. I feel Amélie swallow thickly as she tries to get her composure back.

I giggle softly and sit up facing her. My legs crossing as my hands grip my ankles. Her own brows furrow slightly.

"You seem happier." she states like it is impossible for me to be this happy after what just happened.

But I do see her point. I was pretty upset earlier. "You make me happy." I say to try and justify. It was true, she does make me happier.

A small smile takes over the blue woman's lips as she looks away slightly.

"You make me happy too." she whispers softly, still not looking at me. What's brought out this shy side to the usually confident Amélie?

But before I could ask the question I hear the door click open. I twist my head to see Angela stood there looking between the two of us for a moment in slight caution.

"I'm guessing you want Amélie?" I ask, starting to stand up and straighten my clothes.

"Yes. But don't go too far, I need to check you after." She says walking into the room and pulling Amélie's chair from her desk towards the bed where Amélie is laid.

Amélie sits up and grips my hand before I could move away. I look down at her and frown in confusion. What does she want now?

"We need to talk more about this." Amélie says softly, meaning her remembering things and where we stand as a pair of people.

I nod and wonder if I should do anything before I leave. Maybe something short and sweet?

I lean down and place a gentle kiss to her cheek, lingering longer than usual before standing up and pulling away from her hand and making my way to the door.

We really do need to talk about this. One second I'm all over her and the next I want to keep my distance to protect myself from getting hurt if she doesn't feel the same way as before.

Life is so fucked.

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

"I can't tell her yet." I growl at Angela, pacing in front of the wall I put some drawings on.

"Why not? She's hurting. You can't just say that you remember some things when you remember everything!" she tries scolding me like a mother would a child.

I spin on my heel and face her. "Don't you even think of telling her. You don't understand!" I yell back, letting some frustration out.

"What don't I understand?" She asks, her tone softening slightly as she sits leisurely in the chair to make it seem like a calmer environment.

I sigh heavily and move to my bed, sitting on it tiredly as my hands come up to my face and starts to try and rub some of this stress away.

"I remember her… but I don't… I don't feel the same way… I still love her but… but I can't link how I feel now to how I felt then… I feel like a different person now."

I take a moment in the quiet where Angela is thinking to try to work through my feelings.

"I think you should speak to her about this. If she knows and understands you might be able to come to an agreement to what you both want."

I nod slightly. Maybe that would be for the best.

"I'll tell Lena to come see you when I've spoken to her." Angela says, satisfied with how today went.

I nod again. I feel like doing something stupid.

/.\

Tracer's POV

As I wait for Angela, I start to draw up some designs for how to get enough energy to my particals so I can move through time to execute a blink.

Really, the hardest part is making it small and being able to harness that much energy in a small space and so it can recharge so I can use it more than the battery life.

Energy. Energy. Energy… energy… energy…

"Oh bollocks to it!" I yell slightly, how can I make an energy source so small that's dependent entirely on itself!

"Now that's an overreaction." a feminine voice I didn't recognise is behind me. I quickly twist in the chair, ready to attack.

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask at the strange woman. Her features were very confusing. She had stark white hair with stunning blue eyes and tanned/ slightly aged skin. But she looks relatively young in other senses. Like she was old but young at the same time. She wore black skinny jeans and a light blue t-shirt with no shoes at all.

"Oh, you never knew me like this did you? It's time." she says off handedly, moving to lean against the wall next to my desk, her arms and legs crossing leisurely.

"You're a woman?" Was all I had to ask, there was never any pointers to the gender of the deity.

"Yeah. It doesn't appear it in time but when I'm in this realm I look female." she says looking down at some of my work.

"Oh. Okay." I reply shortly as I try to get over the shock of her being here. She's actually come, I thought she wouldn't. I thought it was just an empty promise.

"Which part are you struggling on? The anchor?" she asks, herself moving from the wall next to the desk to place her hands on it to look through my paperwork and the different spewed parts.

"No that was easy. It's just the energy. To be able to move through time as I usually do, I need to give myself enough energy but I can't figure out how to do it without strapping a power plant to my back." I tap the pen on the desk in impatience, trying to think of the solution.

"Power plant…" Time mutters softly, her brain working as fast as it possibly can. I soon feel the pen not in my hand and look to see Time scribbling down on a sheet of paper. Drawing diagrams and annotating them then sometimes it's a block of description.

I hear light muttering from her as she tries to figure it out as she goes along, but she's too quiet for me to hear.

I hear a definite click as my door unlatches and starts to open. I twist my head to see it opening. I turn back to warn Time to leave but all that's left is the pen and paper she was writing on, her signature marrying the bottom of the sheet.

"Hello Lena. How's it coming along?" Angela asks as she steps inside of the room. Time has written down the solution to my problem.

"I feel like I'm almost there…" I whisper looking at small strings drawn on the sheet.

/.\

"So, I think you're feeling okay. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Angela asks, coming to the end of what she calls a counselling session.

"Not that I can think of." I say. I think I should keep the whole time thing to myself for now.

"Good. Amélie wants to see you by the way." Angela says as she stands up, picking up her papers.

"Where?" I raise my brows in surprise. Didn't think she wanted to get this serious.

"She said, "Where I found her this morning."" she quotes.

I nod, remembering the place I shouted out of. Maybe she wanted privacy.

Angela starts to make herself out of the room, opening the door before I say anything.

"Thank you." I say loud enough for her to hear. A small smile tickles her lips as she nods at me in respect before carrying on her walk to wherever she's due next.

I slip on my shoes and look at the information filled sheet again. I'll get back to it after this talk. It must be important if she asked for me as soon as I was fairly free.

I retrace my steps from this morning, going down hallways and up stairs and through doors.

What could she possibly want to talk about not so long from the talk we had this morning. She couldn't have already made her mind up yet could she? Maybe I should tell her to have more time to think about it.

I see her tall figure at the opening, looking out at the clear but musky from the rain today. I make my way up to her as quiet as possible, not wanting to ruin the peace.

I make it up next to her in no time. "You wanted me?" I ask as I look out, it was a better view from here, I must say.

"I need to speak to you about something." She replies, with practiced strength in her voice. She must have been out here for some time to be this shut off.

"Yeah?" I say, trying to move the conversation on. One thing I hate is when conversation stalls, I'd like it just to be spit out and be done with.

She swallowed thickly before continuing. "I remember everything."

I look at her in shock. She didn't tell me that this morning. Was she lying to me?

"I do still feel something for you… but not in the same way… I feel like a different person now than what I was before." she says, still looking out into the wilderness of the junk yard.

"Okay." I say. Looking up at her. What point is she trying to make? Does she want to be a couple to see if we can still be connected the way we used to?

"I think we should just be friends." She says with no emotion. My heart crumbles painfully as my eyes flash with pain for only a moment.

Get yourself together. It's been too long. It's just not working…. It's just… just….

I look away from her quickly. Maybe I need space from her too. Maybe it will be for the best…. Maybe…

"Lena…" A slightly pained, familiar voice starts, making my chest throb. Control it. It doesn't need to be harder than it already is.

"No. I get it. All good. No problems here." I ramble slightly as I start to retreat to the opening of the wall where my anchor stops.

Maybe this will be a good time to test this theory out.

"Lena." Amélie says with more worry as she knows this is my limit.

I start to feel my particals go wild and take Times advice. Let time for what it has to do.

I kick off the ledge into the area where I can't be held and I feel my body painfully being pulled at.

"Lena!" Amélie shouts as her hand grips my arm tightly, trying to yank me back to safety.

I snatch my arm back and dive into time, embracing it as it drags me back to the strongest pulses of my anchor.

The image quickly changes as I find myself stood in my room with the two anchors. I laugh lightly, it worked!

I might have given Amélie a heart attack but oh well.

Amélie…

She was making out with me this morning like there was no problem but now that has all changed. What changed?

No. Forget about it. She's different. I'm different. It's just been too long. Of course I still love her. But sometimes love isn't enough. Maybe it's better if we do keep a distance.

Something smacks into the door frame and I spin to look at an out of breath Amélie looking into the room with complete and utter shock.

I shake my head like nothing special happened and move to my desk. She needs to leave. My wounds are too raw to see her metaphorical salt in them.

I pick up the sheet of paper Time wrote on. It was titled "Nuclear battery" I couldn't read any more before a person I didn't want to interrupt, interrupted.

"Lena…" She says, her breath caught with only worry and sympathy lacing it.

"I'm starting to think that's the only word in your vocabulary." I state more bitterly than I intended as I pretend to read the sheet. I couldn't possibly read with her around me.

"I'm sorry if-" I quickly cut her off before she carried on.

"Nope. Nothing to be sorry for. I'm fine, you're fine. There's no reason to be feeling anything but friendship." I say, placing the sheet down and tinkering with some things that need dealing with.

"Lena…" she repeats. And for some reason, my emotions has just had enough.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I almost scream at her as I throw the tool on the desk and turn to glare at her. I don't know why I'm so angry but it felt good.

She looks taken aback and ready to speak again.

"Lena. I just want to talk." She says calmly, her hands raised in a semi defensive show.

"I think you've done enough of that today. Maybe you're right, we do need space. Now get the fuck out of mine." I say aggressively.

"I never said I wanted space, I want to be friends." She tried to defend herself.

"Bullshit. It means the same thing. As soon as you're in a relationship there's no other choice but leave it completely or continue with it. And obviously the latter is a bit of a poor shot."

Pain flashes in Amélie's eyes and I feel nothing. I don't want to feel.

"Lena… please don't do this…" she almost whimpers, trying to keep composure.

I step up close to her, our bodies almost touching. Looking up at her face, feeling absolutely nothing in my gut but the need to ignore everything in life.

"Get. Out." I say softly, but with a cautious tone in my voice.

And with that, she lowered her head and left. The last thing I remember from her face is a small tear trickling down the curve of her cheek.

/.\

AN: Amélie likes saying Lena's name.


	42. C41 - Anchor

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 41: Anchor

/.\

Mercy's POV

I place a gentle kiss to Fareeha's cheek. We was resting on our bed for a small moment. I don't get many moments alone with her so I like it so we can relax.

Her fingers graze up and down my back slowly, sliding them along the bumps of my spine.

I move my hand to her cheek and pull her down for a soft kiss, coming back for small pecks afterwards. Which earned the slightest smile from my Fareeha.

I look over her features for a moment before crossing my arms on her chest and laying my head on them so I can carry on admiring her.

"You're beautiful you know?" I say taking in the features that I most adore. Her tattoo, the firm but gentle brow and her deep chocolate eyes. And let's not forget the cheekbones and jaw!

"So you say on a daily basis." She deadpans, trying to make it seem it doesn't bother her. Though I know that it touches her deep down, so I carry it on for that reason. She deserves every touch of love I can offer.

"And I'll keep on saying it." I whisper as I start to lean forward to catch her lips in my own.

"Angela!" I hear someone yell in the distance and the rushing of footsteps. I groan softly as I sit up on the edge of the bed giving Fareeha an apologetic look.

"I might as well go get some jobs done." Fareeha says as she stands up herself and picks up her jacket.

"I'm sorry babe." I apologise as I stand up and make my way to her. "It'll get better, I promise." I place my hands on her hips and look up at her slightly stony face that is so normal for the woman I love.

"Yeah, I know." She replies as she lowers her head slightly to press a soft kiss to my lips. Before we go too deep into it there's erratic knocks at the door.

I sigh into her lips and move away to answer it.

I pull open the door and look up at a very upset Amélie. My motherly side kicks in as I become concerned.

"What is it? Did Lena react badly?" I ask as I bring my hand up to her upper arm to comfort her.

This seems to affect Amélie as she starts crying hard, covering her face with her hands. I pull her in close and cradle her head softly as she cries into my shoulder.

I feel Fareeha slide past me and look at her giving her a slight smile. Her lips curve up slightly as she winks softly and moves away. Oh she's getting in trouble tonight.

My attention moves back to Amélie as my hand moves up and down her back.

"What happened?"

/.\

Tracer's POV

I feel my stomach grumble. I quickly check the time, 12:51pm. This is still classed as lunch time, right?

I push myself away from my desk and stand up. I might as well carry on the theory of my work while I eat. I pick up a few sheets that contains the most vital information for small sized powerhouses.

I pull out some orange circular shades and pop them on my face before combing through my messy hair with my free digits.

Thinking I must look presentable at this point, I start walking to the door. I step into my shoes on the way out.

I walk down familiar corridors towards the food Hall. Surely everyone should be finished at this point. Just walk in, sit at the back and eat while reading. Not so hard.

I get to the big doors in no time and take a deep breath. Let's just hope no one is inside. I push through the door to be met with 7 sets of eyes looking in my direction.

Of course my eyes train on Amélie's first. She looked upset before looking back to the table and not looking at me. I start to yearn to go to her but snap myself out of it. No, she didn't want anything more than this. I should show the same emotion a stranger was, because that's what we are. Strangers.

I start walking to the kitchen area, blanking the looks from everyone. Do they hate me for what's happened between me and Amélie? It wouldn't surprise me, they're all closer to her now.

I hear someone's chair pull out and footsteps making it towards me in an attempt to catch up.

"I'll put something together for you young one." Ana says as she starts getting close.

"Nah its good. You carry on eating. I can get something myself." I reply as I carry on walking.

Her steps falter for a moment before she stops. I get to the kitchen and go inside, looking around for something quick and easy to eat.

I come back out of the kitchen with a bag full of carrots and a tub of marmite. I consider staying in here but chose otherwise. They don't want this depressing picture to spoil their lunch.

I start to make my way to the door again, but before I could get too close I hear a familiar clearing of the throat, something I only get if I've done something wrong.

"I'm fine Ang." I say as I continue my walk, and strangely enough, no one followed me.

/.\

I sat back at my desk and dropped the carrots and marmite on the table, pressing the sheet of paper on the table and starting to read.

Nuclear batteries

Can be width of hair

Completely safe (if used with right material)

Strong output energy

Lasts longer

This power is from the energy released from radioactive materials during radioactive decay. It uses no fission/fusion.

Can use it to power anchor too. But also if you turn off/down your anchor your particals will get more energy so you could go faster. But you need complete control or you could get lost again.

Some technology can have radioactive batteries in them or radioactive substances.

After finishing the text I think it over while chewing on the end of a carrot. This could work. I just need the stuff and I'll be golden.

If I take my smaller anchor, I could go look for it myself and get exactly what I need.

I open the jar of marmite and dip my carrot inside and take a chomp off the end, basking in the sweet and salty mixture.

I'll do it later. When I can tell Angela I'm leaving without Amélie being there.

/.\

"I'm going out love. I'll be back soon." I shout through Angela's door waiting for a response of some sort before the door opens with a very annoyed Angela.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She says in a normal volume but with anger lacing her tone.

"I need to go get stuff for my anchor to make me go fast." I say simply for her to understand. I don't expect her to understand the physics behind it, she's a doctor.

"You can't go alone. Take someone with you." she says as she yawns slightly.

"I haven't spoken to a lot of them in a year. They all probably hate me anyway." I say as I start making my way to the exit.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks as I continue walking.

"Nothing."

Little did I know, Amélie was in Angela's room. And heard everything.

/.\

I sprint along the land of junk, taking in the breeze and air that I have been restricted from for so long.

God this burn feels so good. I kick off an old washing machine and do a front flip into a roll. I giggle as I carry on running. How the hell does this feel so good?

"Lena." I hear someone say behind me. I'm just about sick of hearing people say my name.

I stop and turn to see Ana catching up with me, a sack on her back to hold useful things.

"Hey." I say sheepishly as I rub my neck. I guess I was caught enjoying life too much.

"Angela told me I'd find you out here. I know this place pretty well so I'll tell you where to find what you need." She says nicely as she repositions the bag on her back.

"Radioactive substances or nuclear batteries." I say as I step to her.

Her brows furrow slightly as she thinks. "I don't know what that looks like, but we have a pile of things that could be useful but we don't know what they are. Do you want to have a look?"

"might as well." I shrug slightly and start to follow her as she starts walking back where she came from.

"So, what makes you think everyone hates you?" She starts, obviously speaking to Mercy previously.

But something tells me I can trust her. I've always been able to trust her with things.

I sigh heavily and cross my arms looking at the ground. "I'm different, I haven't been around for a year and I hurt someone they all like."

Ana takes a moment to think it over before replying. "What are you going to do about that?"

"I dunno, probably get my anchor made and get this over and done with. There's no point in staying afterwards, I don't have anyone, I left everyone else behind the day I disappeared."

"Don't you think that's a little too reckless? You haven't made any effort in speaking to them. They can't always run after you. You have to meet them halfway." she semi scoles.

"I hurt Amélie. They don't want to speak to me after I hurt one of their friends." I mutter as I look to the ground.

"You're their friend too." She says softly, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I look at her gloved hand for a small moment, before shrugging it off. "I'm not the same person."

She looks confused for a moment before understanding comes over her.

"I know. I wasn't either after I lost everything... But…" before she could continue, we was at a pile of a clump of what seemed like wires.

"This is it!" I exclaim as I grab a handful and look over the technology. This was perfect.

I grab as much as I can and look back at the slightly saddened Ana.

"Thank you." I say for more than just the power, but for also being a friend. She seems to understand and nod softly, giving me a gentle smile.

I start at a gentle jog towards base. I need to get this put together.

/.\

I drop the batteries on the desk and press a button on a music player, playing my working playlist.

The first song to come on was Redbone's 'come and get your love' and I turn it up slightly. This classic is the best.

I pull out the shell for my anchor which was black and looked the same as the one before. I place the computer boards inside that will control everything for me. With my new control over time, I should be able to activate the blinks by myself.

I solder them to some wires before gluing the board down so it doesn't move around.

I pull out my anchor from my pocket and push it in the circular hole where it belongs before soldering wires from that to the circuit board. This one is smaller than the one before but it's just as strong.

This should let me control the anchor too.

I pull out the end of a battery and start untangling it and pulling it free from the others. After I have a line of battery, I start to glue it down on the shell of the accelerator until there is no more left to glue, then I solder wire from that to the circuit board and repeat until I have used all of the batteries I got.

I push the back of the casing on the shell and start fitting some straps.

/.\

I'm stood in front of the mirror with my new anchor. It looked exactly like the one before but with a slimmer design and it is black now with a smaller anchor.

Now it just needs testing. And for that, I need my costume.


	43. C42 - Testing

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 42: Testing

/.\

Tracer's POV

I start walking down the corridor, it didn't feel uncomfortable to walk in. It moved with my body not against it. Which is always good for equipment.

Really, I need to be outside to do anything more than walking. Don't want to be stuck in a wall.

I make my way to the armory, where all our stuff should be. It would be nice to see some of my old gear.

I see the door open, it shouldn't be open. The rules state it should be locked.

I step inside and look around to see a figure in a white longsleaved top and black pants with shin high boots. The hair gives away who it was.

"Hey Ewa. Long time no see." I say as I move towards her. Her shoulders seize up slightly before relaxing again as she turns her head to look at me. Her face more worn than usual.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn't come see you, had to deal with running this place." she deadpans as she smiles softly from seeing me. I couldn't be that good to see.

"I gather we still haven't defeated Talon?" I say, looking at all the old equipment from our group and possibly others.

"...Unfortunately. We was mainly waiting for you, we have to go in as a team to get a higher chance of winning." she says, looking back at the gear in front of her.

It was her own battle gear, aside from the boots that she was wearing right now.

"Teamwork… doesn't sound right anymore. I'm not as close to them as I used to be." I say sadly, looking to the ground. Maybe I will be the reason we'll fail again.

"Being close… helps. But it doesn't deem success. I know you're different from a year ago, being in time, from what I heard, sounds like torture." she starts, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "But, you don't have to push people away. I'm always here for you. So is Ana."

I look back up at her, trying to blink away tears. "Th-Thanks. Can you help me with my training?"

A smile ghosts over Ewa's face. "Of course, sparrow."

/.\

We stood on some flat trash land which Ewa said was the training grounds for all of the people staying here.

It's definitely something.

Ewa was stood to the side to watch me, I had to try and blink successfully and then maybe recall.

"Do you know how to do this?" she asks, slight worry lacing her voice.

I laugh humorlessly "In theory."

"Wait. What does that me-" she starts, overly worried now.

I roll my eyes and cut her off by concentrating on my particals and firing them up with energy. I feel a sudden rush and tugs pulling me in any direction they wanted. I grabbed control of this and pushed forward in a small step.

I gasp as I come out of the blink, further than I wanted to be, so much further I was out of the arena.

"Fuck that was a lot of energy." I mumble. Maybe I should try and use less of it.

I concentrate again and blink again, aiming for the middle of the arena, the image changes and I look around to see that I am in fact in the middle of the arena.

I fist pump and start blinking around, aiming for different places and achieving them the way I wanted to. I laugh as I feel the breeze in a way I haven't in a year. Like I was free.

I feel myself trip over a protruding piece of pipe. Now would be a good time to recall.

I concentrate on my particals and try to draw myself back through time, so I can escape from the embarrassing fate of falling flat on my face.

I find myself a little further back where I notice the pipe, I carry on blinking but hop over it as I do.

I blink to the side of Ewa and smile happily. But her face just was full of shock and confusion.

"Lena... I barely saw you."

"Well, I am moving through time. It looks exactly like before." I say obviously. It can't be different.

"No, you was faster."

/.\

Ewa called a meeting with us all. We was still waiting for a couple of people like Amélie and Angela but most of us was in the medium sized room with the circular table.

While I wait, I started to practice my flips and tricks. What's the point of having amazing speed if you don't add a backflip into shooting the person in the face?

At least do it in style I say.

I was part way through a flip when I heard two people come through the door.

"Sorry we're late." Angela said in her thick swedish accent as she comes to sit down.

I land the trick in time to see Amélie sit next to her. Her head lowered and staring into the grain of the table.

I blink into the chair that was next to Ana and smile at her. She shakes her head softly, smiling as she turns her attention to Ewa.

"As you can see, Lena has got her chronal accelerator working. So our plans can finally come into action. I have been watching Talon very closely and know his routine. We'll get ready today and tomorrow and head out the day after. We will not lose this time."

A full day to prepare? Oh yes, I can find out some nice thick gloves and find my blasters and maybe get-

"I would also like to bring up something else." Ewa starts, trying to capture my attention, knowing it went elsewhere just then.

I blush softly and give her my eyes and ears.

"I understand that there has been a little… fallout between a couple of you. I want you to put that aside until we have finished this mission. I don't need casualties on this mission. You either get on or get out. Do I make myself clear?" she says her fingers looping into her black cargo pants.

There's a mumble throughout the room, and a lot of them were talking about me and Amélie.

"So we can lose it all because of them two falling out." one mumbled.

"we've come too far for this to go tits up." another whispered.

I couldn't take this pressure anymore. I need to get out. I can't breathe with all this judgement.

"Yes ma'am." I say quickly as I get up and blink out of the room. Carrying on blinking until I was outside. I grab my knees and breathe heavily.

I can't do this. I can't be around anyone.

I look back to see none of the doors was opened from my little dash. Did I move… through them?

I know it was a possibility but I never thought… I didn't think to try it out.

I blink again and aim for past the door. I find myself on the inside and turn to see the door not open a crack.

I frown slightly. This can be useful.

/.\

I sit at my desk with my feet propped up on it. Times where nothing is done my mind wonders. And this time it wanders in a place I don't want it to.

Amélie. Her silky smooth black hair and her light blue complexion. Even the daring glint in her eyes when she is on a hunt.

Oh I want to see that predatory side again. I want to see that cocky spider pop it's head out while she treats me like her pray.

But should I? Maybe she's changed in a way where that side won't come out. One thing I want more than anything is for her to hurt me. She's in such a place inside me that I am completely vulnerable to her. And I want her to hurt me. I want to feel pain from the person I love but can't love. I want to be punished for being a foolish girl.

I guess I should poke the bear to see if she will come out to play.

/.\

I blink into her room, knowing she wasn't in here. I need to do something that will piss her off to no degree measurable.

What does she hold close to her? I look around her bedside table, knowing she'll keep things safe here.

I lift up paper and a gun and two knives. Jesus, she keeps a lot of ammo in here.

At the bottom of the draw I see a long wooden box that could have held a bracelet if it was thinner and smaller in depth. It has something engraved into the top of it.

A.L and G.L

Curiosity bit away at me but the realness of this situation made me think for a moment, do I really want to do this? Intrude on her privacy?

I pull it out of the draw to have a better look at the box. It had a lock on it. The wood was some sort of chestnut with a wax over the top. It had very well made dovetail joints too.

The door of the room opens and I put the box down quickly and turn to see Amélie looking at the box for a second.

Her eyes turn back up to me, full of anger. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She growls out, striding towards me.

I couldn't find words for that question. What was I doing? Oh I'm such an idiot. I step away from the bedside table as she gets close.

She picks up the box and looks over it to see if I've done anything. I couldn't even tell her that I haven't done anything.

She turns to look at me pointing at me with the box like a weapon. "What was you doing?" she growls at me her golden eyes glowing with anger.

"N-Nothin'" I stutter out. Stepping away from her further. God I'm an idiot. All of this just for my own sick needs? I'm pathetic.

She throws the box back into the draw and slams it shut before stepping closer to me, I try to move away but find myself pinned against a wall Amélie holding me down by my covered arms.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" she growls, glaring down at me like an emotionless killer.

I can't possibly tell her that. I'll look like a psychopath. Not like being one is any better. God there is something seriously wrong with me.

"Tell me." She almost shouts my head drops to the floor, avoiding looking at her. I don't know what is so wrong with me.

"Lena." she says sternly, her hand going to my chin to raise my face to look at her. But when her bare fingers touched my skin I gasp and get a string of incoherent images thrown at me.

There's one where we're all fighting against Talon.

Then it changes to him pulling out a gun and pointing it at Amélie.

Then the next image is of her on the floor, clutching her side that was dripping with blood, staining her clothes and the concrete at a faster rate than savable. All life dropping out of her eyes.

The next thing I know I'm on the floor cradling my knees to my chest and muttering small incoherent sentences. I try to stop but I couldn't.

I see Amélie drop down beside me, her face full of worry and her hand goes to touch me.

Without thinking, my body flinched away from her touch. Shuddering as tears rack my body for no reason but fear. What if images come back? What if they show something worse?

I hear a muffled cry for my name but my brain wouldn't allow it to come through.

"Lena. It's time, you're okay." I hear and open my eyes to see the blond woman in front of me. Her hands come forward to touch me but I flinch away again.

"Lena… did you..? What did you see?" she asks, desperation lacing my voice.

"P-Pictures." I sob out. Was I crying?

"What pictures? Lena." she says, pleading me for more information.

"Amélie." I cry harder, thinking of what the images held.

"What about Amélie?"

"She- She dies." I sob hard this time, crumbling into myself and hiding away from anything that can hurt me. Theoretically.

A darkness soon surrounds me and a feeling of peace comes over me.


	44. C43 - Time

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 43: Time

AN: Finally! this chapter does feature other couples as requested.

And guys... We're almost at 100k words! I never thought I would have made it this far and its all thanks to my amazing readers so thank you all.

/.\

Time's POV

I pick up the now relaxed body of Lena. I can't believe it. She's got an ability that I never thought she'd be able to get. It must be from being so long in time it's hardwired into her system.

"Who are you?" The blue woman asks, her aura showing that she is very confused at this moment.

"My name is Time. I stayed with Lena the last 6 months of her stay in my realm. You must be her lover Amélie."

At this, the blue woman flinched. "Wow, you two actually broke up. I saw it but you can never be certain with time. It can always change." I say as I start walking Lena out of the room and towards her own. She needs to be as comfortable as she can be.

"What's happening to her?" The blue woman asks again, obviously ignoring my previous statement.

I frown softly. "It's hard to explain. Especially to someone who doesn't understand time in the way me and Lena do."

"Please. I need to know." She persists, catching up with me. I see her at the corner of my eye looking down at the brunette with so much worry and care. God she was stupid to give her up.

I walk into Lena's room and take her to the bed. I lay her on it and tuck the blanket over her, not trying to trigger her to see anymore images.

I turn back to Amélie and point to the desk chair. She takes this as a hint and hesitantly takes a seat, still looking at Lena.

I sigh heavily. Might as well get this over with. "So, when she was in time- wait, do you want to get your clan of people? Might be easier if I explain it to them all."

She looks up at me in confusion for a moment before nodding and pulling out her phone, understanding why I wanted them all here.

In under two minutes, the entire group was here. They all look at me like they're not sure how to think about me but are willing to listen.

"Hello, I'm Time, I helped Lena through the last 6 months of her time in time. I am the personification of time and I cannot change your future for the better, I just nudge things." I introduce myself. Many people looked confused but they understood it and some seemed more interested.

"Because Lena was subjected to the effects of time for a lot longer than any human should, she got minor abilities that I helped her train with. Nothing too major, just the ability to control her particals better."

"However, it's been brought to my attention that she could have gotten another ability. When she touched Amélie with skin to skin contact, she got a series of images. These images was a possible future. I say possible because it can be changed. She saw Amélie die. I'm not sure what triggered it but I'll work with Lena to get this under control."

I try to keep complete formality during my speech because I want them to get all the facts and not think I'm an unreliable source.

"One question." an older woman starts, her hair was a dark gray and from what I recall her name was Ewa. I nod to say I'm listening.

"What can we do to help?" she asks, her eyes full of motherly worry towards Lena.

"Try not to make skin contact with her. And try to avoid subjects that will upset her. I don't know how this works but I have a feeling that it is linked to her emotions."

Everyone seems content with what was said. They all looked worried but that was to be expected.

"You can all carry on with what you was doing. Just wanted to inform you." I say to finalise before turning around and looking over the British pilot.

I hear them all exit, I know they're all worried but they can't do anything to help. They don't really understand what Lena is going through.

"I'm staying." I hear a french accented voice say from my side. Determination laced in her voice as well as a little sadness.

"I didn't expect any less." I smile softly.

Somehow, I know everything will work out with this couple.

Call it a time thing.

/.\

Sombra's POV

"It's alright babe. That Time lady is here to help her." I say as I watch Hana fiddle with a mechanism for her mech suit.

She looks up at me and huffs. "But she's my best friend! I should be there for her."

I stand up and make my way to the smaller woman that was sat on the floor. I offer her my hand. She looks at it for a moment before taking it and getting up with a little help from me.

I entangle our fingers together with both hands and pull her close.

"Sometimes you can't always be there. She needs help from someone that knows what's going on and I didn't see you get a PhD in time." I joke lightly, making her let out a cute giggle.

"You can check on her tomorrow. I'll even come with you." I compromise, earning a smile and a nod off my Korean girlfriend.

I gasp, remembering something I wanted to tell Hana. "Babe, Babe." I say like a giddy child.

Said girlfriend just rolls her eyes playfully. "Yes?" she asks.

"You turn my floppy disk into a hard drive." I say, proud at my very old reference to computers.

"Oh my god." Hana says shaking her head with a small smile tickling her lips.

I slip my hands out of her own and place them on her hips. "Do you want to cuddle on the bed?" I ask, kissing her head softly.

"Depends, are you going to show me your "Hard drive"?" she asks, her brow arching with hidden meaning.

"Now that you say that…" I start, my hands creeping down her hips to cup her ass softly.

She presses closer to me as her hands slide under my arms to circle my upper abdomen. Her sly fingers tease my covered spine unit, making me shiver in delight.

"I'll need to explore this to find a hole that I can stick my whole finger inside." she whispers seductively as she presses even closer. I shiver again, becoming more overwhelmed with what she's saying. She knows how to make me weak in the knees.

"I might play with another hole that I know I can get two fingers inside." she whispers again her face coming to my ear.

I finally snap and pick up the smaller woman, her legs instantly coiling around my waist. I press our lips together, one hand moving up to cup her head.

I turn and move to the bed, skillfully stepping over the random pieces on the floor before I drop her on said bed. I lean over her and kiss her again, cracking open her mouth like I would a pesky file.

My hands slide up her thighs, aiming to rip her pants off and take her where she's laid.

But as usual, she always stops me. Her own hands slide underneath my shirt and press into a hole in my unit.

I moan out and press my head into her shoulder, damn this woman.

Her lips move to my ear. Saying "You're mine." before her teeth clamps down on my lobe.

Oh. My. Gosh.

/.\

D.va's POV

I come back into the room just waring Sombra's shirt. I was carrying a glass of water. From where I'm stood, I can see Sombra asleep, her back open to see.

Her new technology was still quite sensitive which I always enjoyed. But this time, her unit was more like an external spine, it having different parts to make it easier for her to move freely. They looked like vertebrae.

This part was a silver with different holes for different things. Which are always fun to play with. Then coming from there is different purple wires, embedded in her back like a spider but with a lot more legs.

The nubs of these purple wires where they end is also very sensitive. When she first got them they were sore and hard to move around with without making her flinch.

A purple wire leads from the top of her unit to her wires on her head. This has changed some but not a lot. Now she just has hair on the top of her hair, it's long enough to be tied up which she usually does. It still has purple highlights and has the same thickness.

But now, the wires span on both sides of her head, giving her a little more control over some of the electrical work.

I see her shift slightly and start moving towards her, taking a sip of the water before putting it on the bedside table.

I place a hand on her hip and lean down, placing a kiss to her cheek softly.

"There's some water if you want it." I say quietly as I straighten out before starting to unbutton the shirt.

She groans softly and turns around to grab the glass, she takes a sip before putting it back down. She then lays on her back and watches me undress, letting her entire upper body be on show.

It's not like I'm complaining.

I discard the piece of material and climb over her, getting back on my side of the bed.

In our room, the bed was pressed in the corner so we can have enough floor space to do our work on. The door was to the side of the bed.

I slid under the sheets and placed my head on Sombra's chest, my nose snug against her darker skin.

"I love you Chika." Sombra whispers before placing a kiss on my head.

"I love you too Kokoa."

/.\

Ewa Kowal's POV

I look over documents in my office. What if all of this was for nothing? I want to win but we need Lena in top shape or we could fail everything.

"Worrying again?" I hear someone ask and know exactly who it is.

"Aren't I always?" I say back sarcastically, earning a soft chuckle.

"Not when you actually come to bed at night."

I spin in my chair to look at my beautiful fiancé, she was wearing her robe from just getting out of the shower, her silver hair still damp from said activity.

"I'll come through soon babe." I try to compromise, thinking of all the work that needs to be done.

"Now." she demands quietly, her finger beckoning me to her. How can I refuse that?

I sigh heavily and put my pen down before standing up and starting to make my way to her.

"You can be so persuasive." I say to her as I walk inside the door leading to our room which is attached to my office.

Our bed was in the middle of the far wall. This room was just for us, we never brought our equipment in here.

"Please, if I wanted to persuade you I would have taken the robe off. You're just my little bitch that will listen to its master." and with that her hand clamps down on my ass.

"Oh shush babe." I say, turning to pull her hand off my cheek.

"Don't deny it. I have you wrapped around my little finger." she says, trailing her index finger down my chest.

I look to the ground and nod. "Yes you do." I whisper. She loves it when I'm so submissive.

Her hand clamps down on my ass again. "Get undressed and in bed."

I nod softly and decide to tease her a little more by putting on a show.

I unbutton my cargo pants and pull them down slightly so everything is still covered but it's close to being seen. I then kick off my boots and bend down to put them away, giving her a view of my ass.

I then slowly remove my top, grabbing the hem and slowly raising my hands before discarding it to the side. I look back at her to see her looking over my body like a predator would their prey.

They wasn't joking, as women get older they want sex more. I have firsthand experience. The first hand being her own.

I pull down my cargo pants, slowly letting my business let loose before letting them drop to my ankles.

"Commando?" She asks her voice caught in her throat.

To help verify her thoughts I turn my back on her and start to fondle with my business, knowing this drives her mad because she likes to watch me pleasure myself.

"Get on the bed." Ana demands, her hand coming back to my ass aggressively this time. I groan out softly before heading to the bed like I was told.

I sit on the bed and watch Ana make her way to me, her hands slowly pulling the robe open.

I carry on fondling my business as I see her tight, sexy body. I bite my lip as my eyes feast over her curves and body parts. The robe gets dropped to the floor and I know I'm in for a good night.

/.\

I pant softly as Ana presses against me. Her own breath desperate as we hold each other close. I'm sure every time we make love we feel more for each other every time.

I place a solid kiss against her head as I grab her thigh and pull her closer to me, said limb flicking around my waist.

"I love you so much." I whisper to her.

"I love you so much too." I hear back from a tired Ana. I smile as my brain begs for me to fall asleep.

Soon, everything turns dark. But I still felt warm from my wife-to-be that was right next to me.

/.\

Mercy's POV

I place a gentle kiss to Fareeha's neck, groaning as her fingers fondle over the peak of my right breast. I let out a sharp but quiet moan when I feel fingers jolt inside.

"It's been too long." I sigh out as I kiss Fareeha on the lips, flicking my tongue out to play before my moans suck it back in, her digits deciding to go at a faster pace.

"Fareeha." I whine, extending the 'a' at the end of her name longer as I start to feel it build up in my lower abdomen. I throw my head back, moaning away into the darkness of the room.

To this, said person latched their mouth to my neck as both hands continue their work faster, making the climax come quicker with every breath and thrust that was made between us.

All at once, my body tenses up, and Fareeha delivers the final blow that sends me into oblivion. I can't take in what has happening for a small while, sinking into the happiness of what has happened.

I soon come back to find Fareeha holding me close to her tanned body, easing me down from my high with her ever so skilled body.

"I love you." I whisper tiredly, not really processing what I'm saying just letting out how I feel to the one I trust the most.

"I love you too baby." She mutters back to me, giving me a strong kiss to my head.

She's such a softy.


	45. C44 - It must be love

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 44: It must be love

AN: Its here! 100k words have been achieved! and the chapter is perfect for the occasion! Lets celebrate and drink bad hooch!

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

I jolt awake, hissing slightly from the pang of pain in my back from sleeping against Lena's desk.

I blink away the tiredness and slowly raise myself, holding my hands above my head as I stretch out my unfortunate back, that creaked and popped in relief.

My hands drop back down as one hand comes up to my face to wipe away any annoyances in my eye, which is mostly the tiredness from the lack of better position.

"You sleep so peacefully." I hear a soft voice say, soft in a way like that said person was broken the day before, and is trying to compete with what is happening to her.

I turn in the chair to see the brunette sat up in her bed, pillows framing her body as her hair sticks in places which gravity shouldn't allow.

"Most nights." I reply, my mouth turning slightly sour from thoughts of some nightmares that meddle with my dreams, and the lack of dental hygiene this morning.

She turns her eyes to the ground. Maybe trying to think through some things. Her brows cross softly as a nasty thought sticks into her mind.

Before I could make my way to her. I hear the voice I did last night and turn my head to the door where the blond woman enters.

"So, let's get started." she states, flicking her white braided hair to her back as she moves towards the Brit.

/.\

This whole ordeal wasn't very interesting. I was invested in the health of Lena but most of the time they speak gibberish or Time touches Lena and stares at her for long periods of time, probably working through her mentally.

Lena looked tired. And not physically either. She just looks so mentally drained and I guess that's partly my fault. I just wish things could be simpler. Could be easier.

Despite how bored I was I stayed vigilant, I wasn't going to leave her again. No, she means too much to me now. I'm too stuck in her world to pull myself back out. Not like I wanted to be pulled out. I would happily drown in the waters of Lena.

But as the minutes turned to hours, my thoughts spiraled into more than just concern for the beautiful woman that was a lover in a past life. Did touching her really cause that much pain? I wasn't concerned for myself or how she saw me die. I was concerned about how I was supposed to hold her hand as I walked her down a beach in France and confessed my love to the infectious Brit.

Yes, I will admit. I have fell helplessly in love, again. Not a moment passes where I don't feel a rush of some sort for Lena. Sometimes it's dread when she expresses this look of pure sadness and other times It's happiness as I see her show some real emotion.

I'll admit. Life is like a roller coaster. But I'll ride it all the way with this amazing woman because I couldn't think of anyone better.

/.\

After a while, Time offers to give us some time to speak. Something I've wanted to do for a while but dismissed due to Lena's benefit.

After the white haired woman left. I kicked off the floor and slid the rolling chair to the bedside of Lena, a smile tickling her cheeks at my immaturity.

I lean back in the chair so far that it was almost a hazard. Kicking my legs on her bedside table as a form of bringing a relaxing aura to us both.

"Hey." I hear her say through a tiny giggle. Trying to hide her joy.

"Hello Lena Oxton." I reply formally. Giving her a crooked smile and a casual wink. At this, a rosy tinge overcame her cheeks as she averts her gaze to something else.

Sure, our relationship has been a little rocky. One second we're close and the next we're at each other's throats. But I guess that's the charm of it all. Things only changed in an instant because we didn't communicate like we did post-lost-in-time. I understand this now and am willing to go the extra mile to talk to this freckled beauty before assuming things and landing us in another shit pile.

"Why are you here?" She asks, her voice small and slightly scared. I smile and cross my arms over my chest casually.

"I'm here because I'm a jackass and want to redeem myself from the lack of understanding we have as a pair." I say softly, knowing how delicate this situation is.

I hear a slightly bitter laugh from Lena. "I thought I was the one who needed to do the redeeming." She mumbles, looking away from me with this scowl that worried me.

I kick my legs down off the bedside table and move closer to the brunette, I pick up the corner of her blanket and use it to twist her face to look at me, smiling softly at those curious hazel eyes.

"I think we both have some work to do." I whisper, rubbing my thumb over the fabric so she can feel the sensation of my finger against her face.

Lena sighs irritably as she grips my covered arm. "Why do you always have this affect on me?" she asks.

"What effect?" I ask her, not understanding what she was saying.

"The thing where you make me want to kiss you and forget about everything else in life except for us." she mumbles as she looks down at the bedsheets.

"I call it my irresistible charm. And if it helps any, the ban against skin contact is driving me a little insane." I whisper the last bit, wanting it to feel more like a secret between the two of us besides the fact that it was only us in the room.

She giggles softly. "Maybe we should test if I can see the future while I'm happy." her brow raises softly with slight cockeyness behind her words.

"If you do then I'll be in trouble by boss lady." I whisper, slightly giddy from the concept of breaking the rules with Lena.

"Now you're worried about being in trouble?" She asks like the idea is ridiculous.

"Well…" I start, drifting off as I let her finish the conclusion.

"Maybe you should live a little." She says, her hand moving higher up my clothed arm.

"Maybe you should stop trying to get me in trouble." I reply with the same cockeyness as she held before.

"It's not your fault." she replies. But before I get context, her hand crashes my head down to her level so our lips dance together in a futile tango.

I mingle our lips roughly, missing this sensation way too much as I start to press closer to her in an attempt to show more affections to the time traveling woman. I start to use my teeth to nip at her lips and clank her own.

We soon finish with me laying on the bed with her, us both panting like old dogs after a run as our foreheads touch in an attempt to be as close as possible.

"No images?" I ask her.

"I'm trying not to concentrate on that aspect. Time said it may only happen when I'm under extreme emotion or actively thinking about getting these images." she replies. Pressing her lips to my lips briefly to keep us connected.

"Alright beau." I whisper and slide closer to her, feeling one of her legs pull my own to her.

Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

/.\

"Are you going to be okay for tomorrow?" I ask. Holding the woman close to me, making sure she's snug against my figure.

"As long as you're there." I hear her say back cheesily, knowing full well that what she said was very cringy.

I groan softly in fake disappointment as Lena laughs softly. A melody I haven't heard clearly for a while.

After we calmed down some. Lena continued.

"I mean it though. You mean a lot to me Amélie." she says like she thought about the words.

If course she thought about what she was saying, I've hurt her plenty of times when she opens up fully to me, it's completely understandable.

"And you mean a lot to me." I whisper back to her, sliding my hands up and down her lush back that only made me want more of her smaller frame.

"After tomorrow Amélie." I hear her say more seriously, probably noticing my eager hands.

I quickly stop them from moving and pull one away to try and stop her from thinking I'm just like a horny dog in heat.

"I wasn't going to." I mumble, looking away from her completely. Less eyes mean less looking at parts which can be deemed unacceptable.

I feel her eyebrows furrow from this and I feel her hand on my face pulling me back to her so she can look into my eyes.

"Hey, don't be like that." she says, with a tone in her voice like she didn't want this to be the outcome of what she just said.

"Be like what? I'm not doing anything." I say back, trying to avoid the awkward conversation of speaking about what we can and can't do.

"Amélie... I know it's been a while, like a long while, but-"

"Lena. I'm not interested in having sex with you." I snap softly, trying to end her assuming that all I want her for is the sex. Like, sure it's great but I don't want it when I'm with her. I want a real and open relationship where we can talk and drink wine in an expensive beach house.

Her brows cross further as she lays back onto the pillows again. Her arm becoming slack against my body that she has shown no interest in staying close to.

I sigh and turn over on my side to face her, waiting for her to look at me. But when that doesn't happen I nudge her with my nose on her cheek. She looks at me for a moment before turning her attention away again.

"Come on Lena. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just didn't want you to think I was just in this for the sex." I say, my hand finding it's way onto her hip to try and sway her.

"It's just… are you sure this is going to work? Us I mean." she says, looking at me with sadness dressing her beautiful hazel eyes and making them ugly with tears.

"Yes. I know it will." I say with absolutely no doubt in mind. "I'm sick of leading a life where I do things for other people. I love you Lena, and I will never stop that. I want us to work and we will."

Lena's eyes cloud further with tears as she nods to confirm what I just said before nuzzling her head under my chin and tucking her arms under my own to hold me close.

I coil one arm around her small body and one at the back of her mass of hair, pressing my nose into the top of it and sniffing her ever so perfect scent.

Nothing is getting in our way.

Nothing.


	46. C45 - That day

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 45: That day

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

That night, Time didn't come back. I figure it was to give us privacy.

However, the next morning, I opened my eyes to see her sat at the desk facing us while reading a book.

I blinked away the sleep before turning my head to check on Lena. Her smaller figure was cuddling my arm like her own personal comfort cushion. She even had her legs pulled up to come closer to my arm.

I smile softly and lean down to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Lingering there to smell her. She always smelled great in the morning.

My free hand caressed her shoulder softly, feeling how tense she is. She must be god damned determined to stay by my side.

"She loves you. More than she'll admit And you make her very happy." I hear from across the room and turn my head to see Time still looking invested in her book.

I nod softly. Not sure what to say to receiving that information. I turn my head back to Lena to see her moving closer to my arm.

"She's about to wake up in a couple of minutes." Time says, flipping a page in her book.

"I know. She gets restless when she's about to wake up." I say back to her, moving closer to Lena as I move my free arm around her waist.

I hear a book get put down then a weight lift off the chair.

"I'll go get you two some breakfast." she says as she starts to leave the room. Probably wanting to give us some privacy.

"Time... Thank you. For bringing her back to me." I say, feeling like this was the right time to do so, I was looking at her as she pauses near the door.

She glances back and nods softly. "You deserve happiness. Both of you." She says before carrying on her journey to the food Hall.

I turn back in the bed to look at Lena to find that her eyes were open and staring right at me.

Her hands remove themselves from my arm and I feel like I've done something wrong until her hands move to my face to stroke my cheek.

"I love you too." she whispers before pulling my face forward to press our lips together.

This must be from when I said it last night. I slide my arms around her and kiss harder, trying to show my affections the best I can.

Unfortunately, she pulled away. She presses her nose into my neck and relaxes against me. Letting the silence envelope us.

It wasn't awkward, it was just a content silence. We didn't need words to fill in what we couldn't speak through because we're so adapt to each other that we can sit and say nothing and I'll know what she's thinking.

I looked down at the messy brunette and suddenly remember what's happening today. We're going out to grab Talon and finish it for good.

"We need to shower." I whisper. "Today is the day."

I hear her groan softly. "Better get it done then." she says as she sits up, supporting herself with her arms as she looks down at me.

I'm sure her hair has grown a little. Not so much that you'd notice but enough that I would. I lift my hand and finger through her messy hair, finding that it was almost effortless with no knots through it.

She leans into my hand, closing her eyes as she relaxes again.

I smile. She's so perfect.

/.\

The showers was a big room with several cubicles running down the wall. On the other wall was a line of sinks with mirrors above them. Lena and myself decided to go together but in different cubicles.

We washed in silence, not feeling the need to talk or do anything other than proceed with what we was doing.

Once finished. I turn off the water and rub off the excess water on my limbs before grabbing my purple towel and wrapping it around my figure.

I use a smaller towel for my hair before stepping out of the cubicle to see Lena looking in the mirror at the other side of the room.

I make my way to her, not surprised she finished first. She likes to do things fast.

I tie the end of my towel to the hem above my breasts so the towel won't fall down before wrapping my arms around the Brits waist and holding her from behind, my head resting on her shoulder.

I hear a slight laugh as Lena leans against me, I look at her reflection to see a small smile lie over her lips.

"You look beautiful." I say to her, glancing up to her face and not the reflection, seeing it turn slightly red in embarrassment.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She says back, popping her hips back to nudge me playfully.

I smile and press closer to her, my head finding itself closer to her neck.

"I don't want to lose you again today." I whisper, letting an insecurity out that I was originally going to keep to myself. My eyes avert down to the floor, trying to avoid those hazel eyes even though I know they wouldn't judge me.

"You're not going to. And I'm not going to lose you either." she says confidently, it only wavering slightly at the last bit. Obviously thinking of those images that she got before.

"Time said the future isn't definite." I say, trying to ease her slightly.

"I know… it's just… it's a possibility isn't it?" She says, completely unsure of herself.

"So is everyone else getting hurt. I promise I'll be careful today." I hold her tighter, making sure I am filling her with confidence.

I hear a large sigh come from my counterpart before I feel her nod.

"Good. Now let's get ready and make out as much as we can before we have to leave."

/.\

Turns out, we couldn't make out. We had to leave as soon as possible after filling ourselves with some food that Time brought us.

"You aren't coming?" Lena asks, hurt very evident in her voice.

"I can't. Meddling with big events in time like this can do damage to a lot of things. I have helped you all I can for now. Look after yourself today, and Amélie." Time replies, pushing her hands in her pockets.

"How would you do that much damage?" Lena asks again, trying to get her friend to stay.

"I can see the future. I can't choose sides in things like this. It's against my laws." She tries to sway the Brit, I see where she's coming from with this.

"Promise you'll visit after though." She says stubbornly, her arms crossing comically like a child and her bottom lip plumping up in an attempt to win.

"Of course." Time says without a doubt. Either Lena's pout was really good or Time had already planned this. Oh well, It doesn't really matter anymore anyway.

Before anything else could be said, Time pulls her hand out of her pocket and holds it up for a second as a silent goodbye before walking out of a door. Whatever happened, a blue flash came from the corridor and when someone checked, Time was nowhere to be seen.

It doesn't matter now. All that matters is preparing. We only have a small window to snag him and I won't miss it.

Not again.


	47. C46 - Attack take 2

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 46: Attack take 2

/.\

Tracer's POV

I clutch Amélie's hand tightly. We was on our way to where we thought Talon would be. And all that kept on running through my head was the image of my significant other lying in a pool of her own blood that was growing too fast to be normal.

I snap out of my own thoughts as I hear someone saying my name, I turn to address the person to see a very concerned Amélie next to me, her head lowered so she could speak to me only.

"What's wrong Chérie?" She asks, her hand fidgeting with my own to try and bring comfort as her thumb runs along my palm.

I sigh and whisper. "Nothing." Because it was that. Nothing. I was just being stupid in worrying about it.

But Amélie saw through it and understood where I was coming from. The arm closest to me moves around my waist and holds me close to her.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." she says into my ear, making sure only I heard it. No one needs to know I'm feeling off about this battle, we need to have full confidence.

I nod and press closer to Amélie's side. Everything will be fine.

At least...

No, it will be fine.

/.\

We followed Talon to a large plot of concrete that was starting to crumble at some parts. It was next to a large building with a rusted sign that barely read a name of a supermarket when they still existed.

The plot of concrete had lines drew on them with paint which probably means it's an old parking lot. It's a nice place to have a fight.

Not like there's anything nice about having a fight.

In the middle of the concrete pad was a figure we haven't seen in a year. Talon. He was wearing a blood red trench coat over a black full body suit so tight you could almost see his frog eye.

I snigger lightly as we fly over to land some way away. Amélie looks at me confused before looking at him and smiling in amusement.

"Someone really needs to put him out of his misery." I say trying to hold back laughs.

"I hope someone does. That look is awful. Especially on him." Amélie comments, emphasising the word 'Awful' in her sexy accent.

I look down at what Amélie was wearing, having changed out of her gimp suit into black combat trousers, boots, purple tight long sleeved top with a harness on her back to hold her weapon. She still wore her spider visor, grapple and her gloves.

"He must have fashioned your old outfit." I say giggling at the thought. At this, Amélie pulls a face that made her look ill from the thought.

The airship wobbles slightly as it lands on the ground, opening up its doors to let us walk out and confront the man responsible for many bad choices.

That included his choice to wear a black sex outfit to fight.

/.\

We walked up as a group towards Talon. If it was up to me, I would have just went in to kill him. But Ewa and Ana agreed that it would be best if we went for a peaceful approach first to make us look like the good guys.

We stopped a few meters away from him. Personally further away would have been better, I seriously am trying my hardest to keep a straight face.

"Kowal." He starts with a smirk on his face. Is he mocking us? "I'm surprised you showed."

"I'm surprised you did too, considering you look like you've just walked out of a sex dungeon." I relay loud enough for him to hear.

I hear a couple of sniggers from my sides as he looks down at himself and crosses his brows looking back at me. Was he offended? He seems to shake off the words I just threw at him and tries to one up me with another smirk.

"Well, I didn't expect you to show at all, Tracer." He says, emphasising my callsign. "What happened? Got stuck in time again?" He asks mockingly, fake pouting to try and enrage me anymore.

I start to full on breakdown laughing. I grab my knees as I try to laugh out how funny this whole situation was. I got a few looks from my teammates and decided to clear up anything they didn't understand.

"Sorry… I just can't take you seriously in… in that…" I struggle out, saying what I can between fits of laughter.

"Is this a joke?!" Talon finally snaps, yelling at whoever would answer him.

"To be fair, she is right…" Ewa says, placing her hand on her chin as she looks the strange man up and down.

This did as it intended. It pissed him off further.

"That's it!? Come here!" He yells back to the large supermarket. We barely hand time to understand what he was doing when a figure shot out of the building, launching into the air and landing beside the man in charge.

What stood there shocked us all.

"Doomsfist." Angela let out, backing up slightly as she does.

There stood a large muscular black man. His face painted with white stripes and his body covered with rags. And on his arm was a large mechanical fist that slowly came up off the floor as it was used to break his landing.

"Teach them a lesson." Talon growls, stepping back to let the large man take his first swing at the group.

As he starts to crash his large metal fist down on a cluster of our group, Pharah shoots forward with her jets and knocks the fist off its course, not being strong enough to stop it completely.

Sombra backs off slightly as Hana jumps forward in her mech to try and tackle the man head on, being one of the tanks of the group.

"Give me some time." I hear the Hispanic say over the comms and lower my brows in challenge. He's going down.

I blink forward and kick my feet out into his face, bouncing off him and back flipping into a clean land.

Hana's mech gets shoved aside and toppled over as he shoves her away. He reaches for Fareeha but she kicks off his fist and pushes away from his reach.

I see a couple of pangs of metal fling off his metal fist as Amélie tries to make quick shots at the man.

Hana seems to get her bearings as she fires at him from behind, she manages to get a couple of shots in before he turns to stop her bullets with his fist.

Fareeha sees this as an opportunity and fires a bunch of rockets at his back, sending him flying towards Hana and her mech. Luckily she steps out of the way in time for Doomsfist to land face first into the concrete.

He quickly stands up, showing his back raw from the attack but it didn't seem to sway the large character much. He twists around in time to knock myself out of the air to the side.

I roll to try and stop myself from getting hurt as much, twisting myself to stand back up on my feet and start to blink back towards him.

In the distance I see Ewa and Ana going toe to toe with Talon but holding up fine. They should be okay until we deal with this punk.

I see Hana moving back to collect Sombra and know that she'll need some help with getting him down. Amélie seems to get this too as she sends her grapple my way.

I catch it and look to Doomsfist. I quickly form an idea and start to use my blinks to run fast around the muscular legs of this man, making the length of tough wire coil around his legs.

He figures he can pull free with how thin it is but when he tries to snap it he falls over, not expecting it to just get tighter.

He lands on his side without the arm and he tries to defend himself further with the large metal fist as he kicks, trying to get out of the wire.

Hana speeds up to him, throwing Sombra onto his fist, she quickly works her magic while be was flailing madly to try and get her off but to no avail.

The limb suddenly becomes limp as it stops working. I let go of Amélie's grapple and she pulls it back to herself.

I blink to him and land a solid hit to his face with one of my pistols that I pulled out mid blink.

His whole body stops moving as he loses consciousness and I pant softly. That's a relief.

I hear a heavy thud and turn to see Ewa being thrown to the floor from Talon.

Everyone seems to notice and runs to them to help. I get there first and knock Talon back, to try and get him away from Ewa to make sure Ana moves her away far enough to try and heal her. Angela seems to go too to try and help out.

I get distracted by this and not see him throw me further away from the rest of the group.

Before I could react, he pulls out a pistol from his coat, pointing it towards the person I almost knew he would.

"No!" I scream as the shot gets fired, I blink with as much power as I can, throwing myself in front of Amélie.

Time seems to slow down as I feel a sharp horrible pain hit my abdomen and knock me off my momentum and throw me to the side.

The next thing I feel is a powerful force to my head before everything turns dark.

/.\

AN: I'm sorry.


	48. C47 - Just a scratch

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 47: Just a scratch

/.\

Tracer's POV

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

When I start to wake with an awful pain through my entire body demanding to be felt, all I could hear was this rhythmic beeping. A beeping I'm all too familiar with.

I look to the side before anywhere else and check my vital signs. I forced Angela to teach me what it all meant one day. I look good on the computer, but why so much pain?

Something catches my eye when I go to look away from the monitor. There, sat in a chair beside my bed was Amélie's sleeping body.

The position mustn't have been good for her back. Or neck for that matter seen as though it was slumped to the side with no real support.

I twist my head to the door when I hear it opening. I see Angela walk in, her head obviously in the clouds as she doesn't notice me awake until she gets close and actually looks at me just after writing down what the monitor says.

"Good morning Lena." she says with a tired smile, yawning part way through before starting her check up on my body.

"Mornin' love." I manage out, my throat groggy from underuse.

After Angela finishes her check up she was writing down on her clipboard and I give her a puppy dog eyes as she looks back. She knows exactly what I wanted and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She says like it's more of an effort than it actually is.

She opens up my gown on my stomach where there is bandages and gauze everywhere.

She puts on some gloves with practiced ease as she starts to undo the bandages and reveal the wound I received.

"Awe man that's awesome." I whisper as I see a plugged up bullet hole in my upper abdomen, it looks like it just missed my diaphragm.

"It missed everything vital when entering then it shattered and turned into lots of shrapnel which was an absolute pain to get out. You should be perfectly fine when it fully heals." she says and starts to bandage me back up with fresh gauze.

After she was done with that. She looked about ready to leave so I asked what I wanted now.

"Can you wake up Amélie?" I ask earning a confused look from the doctor.

"She'll have an awful pain in her back and neck if she carries on sleeping like that." I say, making Angela's face turn somewhat understanding as she does in fact move to Amélie.

"Amélie." Angela says as her hand goes on her shoulder, nudging her softly. Amélie wakes up slightly and yawns, throwing her arms above her head in a stretch to unknot her back.

"Lena told me to wake you because you was in a bad position." Angela says. Amélie nods softly, not taking the information fully before her head snaps to the bed.

I swear if she had a tail it would be swinging at 100 mph. The throws herself off the chair and slides on her knees to my bedside to clutch at my hand and press her face to it.

"You're such an imbecile." she says into my hand pressing kisses all over the appendage.

"I've had worse." I say to her, stroking her face slightly with the hand she has captive.

I hear a sarcastic laugh from across the room as Angela starts to leave. "You think she's joking with that too." She mutters closing the door behind herself to give us some privacy.

I place both of my hands to Amélie's face and pull her close. Amélie tries pulling away slightly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I got shot in the stomach not the face." I growl to her, desperate for her kisses to make me feel better. At this, she looks a little cautious but comes in slowly. Trying not to hurt me in any way.

Our lips touch and it feels like fireworks was going off inside me but in a good way as I pull her closer, forming my lips to her own. I lick her top lip softly, nipping at it slightly with my teeth.

At this, Amélie gets a little predatory and clicks our teeth together as she goes to kiss more roughly.

"I love you." I whisper against her lips, panting at the loss of breath before getting kissed again.

After this one was over Amélie says, "I love you too Chérie." a little out of breath too.

"You need to heal fast." She growls, her hand moving to caress my thigh. "Because I don't know how long I can wait anymore."

"I thought you wasn't interested in the sex?" I raise my brow, my breath caught in my throat from the dirty thoughts swimming in my head.

"I'm not. But seeing my Lena vulnerable like you are is turning me on faster than an on switch." she whispers to me, making sure no one can hear what she's saying even though we're in a room by ourselves.

"I'm glad this predator side of you hasn't gone. I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on." I whisper back to her. My hand reaching for her abdomen and stroking down it slowly.

Before it could go any further. The door opens and our hands move away from anywhere suggestive as Amélie stands up straight to see the person at the door.

It was just Sombra. She looked between us and smiled slightly before stating her reason for being here.

"Ewa and Ana want to speak to you Amélie." She says, starting to head out the door.

Amélie sighs heavily and leans down to capture my lips one last time.

"Rest." she commands in that sexy French accent and I nod weakly. She does know how to get under my skin.

She winks and starts to leave and I'm sure she puts more of a sway on her hips as she does.

Damned woman.

/.\

-A few of weeks later-

Amélie managed to get some time off work, being one of the heads of the newfound organisation that was the end goal for this group. She had a lot of work to attend to but Ewa showed compassion at her plea to spend time together.

My healing had been pretty successful, it was still quite sore but I managed to do basic things myself.

Today marked the day of our two year anniversary. Something we couldn't spend together for the first.

So here I was. Getting carried bridal style, blindfolded as Amélie takes me to a place she planned for the last week. She's such a sweetheart.

I press closer to Amélie, my head comfortably nestling under her chin. I knew we was outside, I could feel a breeze. It wasn't a huge breeze but it was a British summer night so there was a slight nip in the air.

I fiddled with my fingers that was tucked in my lap. I was a little nervous for today, who knows what will happen during this date. I could be my usual clumsily self and ruin everything!

I hear a hitch in Amélie's throat as she lowers me down. I feel cold concrete under a blanket touch my backside. My legs dangled freely from wherever I am and there doesn't seem to be any back support.

I next feel a slightly colder figure sit next to me, her heat was improving but Angela can only bring it up so far before risking another body failure. She's just too adapted to how she is so she can't change back.

I'm not complaining. I think her golden eyes are quite alluring, her complexion quite hot and her coolness perfect for a hot night. Before I could continue listing everything I love about her she stops my thought track.

"Alright. I'm going to take the blindfold off." She whispers to me before her cool fingers come to my head, slipping the elastic band off my head to let me see.

I gasp softly at the surprise she got for me. In front of me was a great view of the landscape and far away was a lights of a city. Where we was was on the top of the facilities roof, casting a brilliant view of the trees and long fields that beg to be ran across. Looking up into the clear sky I see a bright moon casting just the right lighting with billions of stars framing it's beauty.

I was speechless. She did all of this for me? I turn to look at the nervous French woman, her teeth worrying her bottom lip heavily.

I grab her face with my hands and pull her in close for a hard hug, pressing my face into her neck.

"Thank you baby." I whisper to her, absolutely struck with the lengths she went for our second anniversary.

"Your welcome Chérie."

/.\

We was casually sipping Amélie's favourite wine, "red like blood" she calls it, letting her French purr take me away.

I press closer to her muscular arm, smelling her clothes that she wore for the entire day, not having time to change. She smells amazing. I can't explain it. It's just addicting in the best way.

"There's something else." Amélie says, grabbing our glasses and putting them down next to her and away from me.

She stands up and pulls out her phone, playing some sort of slow music. She places it down and crouches down to pick me up by my underarms, standing me up beside her.

She helps me off the step and places her hands on my waist. I reciprocate, placing my own arms around said woman's neck.

We start a slow dance, careful not to hurt me further than what has already been done.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." She says to me. Her hips gently rocking us both.

"What would that be?" I ask, looking into her golden eyes. She smiles softly looking to the ground for a moment before looking back at me.

"Je reviendrair pour tu. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, et, Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi." She says. Instantly reminding me of the time before we had to split up and before everything went so wrong.

"You never told me what that means." I say softly, pressing my nose against hers for a second.

Amélie laughs nervously, looking beyond me for a second. Trying to gather whatever courage she has before looking back.

"I'll come back for you, you are the love of my life and I cannot live without you." She whispers to me.

At those words, my voice catches in my throat. She said that? Even when we wasn't so far in the relationship at that time?

"And it still counts now. I can't possibly imagine life without you. I love you more than anything." She adds, her voice quivering slightly from emotion.

I look up at her, so captured by the moment. I pull her down with my arms, placing a kiss to her lips, earning a kiss back, our lips changing to fit around each others. Her teeth leap out, gripping my bottom lip in her embrace, pulling it softly before letting it go to look me in the eyes.

"I love you too." I whisper breathlessly, almost facepalming at how pathetic that is compared to what she's just done for me.

"There's more." she says back. Placing a quick peck to my own lips before taking a deep breath to steel her nerves.

Amélie starts lowering to the ground. I quickly check the floor, I didn't see her drop anything. But before I could realise what was happening, Amélie started talking again.

"Lena. You've made me into a better person. Granted, I was an assassin that lost her memories… What you've done for me has changed me so much, and I would repay you in any way possible. But I hope you take this as the beginning of my payment."

I gasp softly, tears clogging up my eyes. She's…

Amélie pulls out a small box and opens it, showing two rings. Both rings holding two gems, one an excellent orange and the other a bright blue. The band being a silver looking metal.

"Lena, will you marry me and let me be the luckiest woman on the planet? I want to spend the rest of my life with you." she asks, slight water gathering in her own eyes as she tries to control her own emotions for this moment to work perfectly.

"Yes. Definitely. Yes." I say as fast as I can after recovering from the shock of what she's done.

Amélie laughs softly, pulling out a band from the box and taking my left hand before sliding it on the digit. I take the other ring and slide it on her own left ring finger. Helping her get up off the floor afterwards.

Before giving me much notice, Amélie picks me up, holding me close to her as she presses her face in my chest.

"God, I love you so much." I whisper into her hair as she still holds me up.

"I love you too Chérie. So fucking much."


	49. C48 - Tension

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 48: Tension

/.\

Tracer's POV

It has been a couple of months since my wound and I've been confirmed to do missions and to be able to use my anchor.

I raced down to Ewa's office and blinked through the door to save time to be met with Ana sat on the desk while Ewa was between her legs. Them both bare from the waist down.

I squeak in shock at the scene and blink back out of the room. So this is why I should just try to walk through doors before blinking through a locked one.

But all that could go through my head afterwards was how myself and Amélie are yet to have sex.

Like sure I drop plenty of hints and try to seduce her but she never gets what I'm trying to do. Always leaving for work or going to sleep because she's tired.

I go back to Amélie's room after she told me last night I'll be staying with her. I know she's in there because she's off duty. I would have gone to her about a mission if she was on duty.

I blink through the door, figuring that she can't be doing anything I can't see. And I was correct. She was just sat on the bed reading through a novel. And judging my the name, it's probably written in French.

"You need to take your top off." I tell her as I take my anchor off and place it on its holder.

Amélie was wearing the black combat trousers, black combat boots and purple tight long sleeved top today.

"How come?" she asks, flipping a page and stuffing her bookmark inside. She holds the book in her lap and looks at me.

"Because I asked you to." I reply, trying to be demanding and… like Amélie when she gets demanding.

"hmm, Non." she says simply before going to open her book again. That was one hell of a curve ball. I thought she would have done it for me.

"Why?" It was my turn to ask. I won't lie I am slightly offended.

"Because I am my own woman and if I want to keep my top on I will." She says, not looking away from her book again.

Yet, she can make me take my top off? She's really playing unfair. Two can play this game.

I sigh heavily and grab my anchor off its stand, starting to pull it over my head.

"Where are you going now?" The blue woman asks, putting her book down as concern flashes over her features.

"For a run. At least time will do what I want." I mutter the last bit to myself but of course she heard it as I was buckling up the harness securely.

"It's not like that babe." Amélie says, standing up and moving towards me. Her hands clamping down on my waist so I can't dash off.

"Just forget it Amélie." I say trying to pull away from her.

"No. Don't do this." she says as she holds me tighter, her hands locking together at my back.

"Don't do what?" I say, still trying to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Don't leave me. Come talk to me on the bed and we'll sort this out." Amélie says, true vulnerability showing at her first sentence.

I sigh and nod softly. I've left her too much in the past. She deserves the chance to talk. I relax against her firm arms and cross my arms, placing my head on her chest, trying to be angry and affectionate at the same time.

Obviously this wasn't working from the slight chuckle from Amélie. Figuring that I wasn't going to move freely, Amélie picked me up, walking me over to the bed.

One arm releases my waist only to move to my legs and help them get onto the bed.

Soon, we find ourselves snug against each other on the bed, my front pressed to her side as my ear rests on her chest.

"So, mind telling me why you asked for my shirt off?" she asks to start conversation. I figure I should just be truthful.

I sigh softly and press closer to her, making her wince slightly. I frown and sit up looking over her. It dawned on me fairly quickly. I still had my harness on.

I start to unbuckle it to find blue ones replace my own, Amélie doing it for me. I smile softly, she can be such a charmer sometimes.

My harness soon finds itself on the floor, it not really needing to charge up anymore due to its replenishing batteries it has.

I press next to Amélie again, happy to feel soft against soft. I sigh again, realising that I need to answer her question.

"I was… trying to be sexy… I mean, you're so sexy when you do it to me and I was just trying to-" I was stopped by a finger on my lips and I look up at the person who did it.

Her golden eyes look down at me with sympathy and love. "Oh Chérie…" she starts before her hand moves to my hair.

Before I noticed, my hair was pulled hard, throwing my head back and exposing my neck to me wife-to-be.

"I find you very… sexy… when you're like this." she says, emphasising her French purr to make me drool more. When she said 'sexy' a jolt ran through my stomach, making it turn with desire.

She pulls my hair a little harder, making me yelp in pleasure. "You're mine." she growls quietly against my throat, her teeth coming out to graze my skin softly.

"You should probably do something about that then love." I whisper out to her, not finding any more power in me to say it any louder.

Amélie's lips curl into a smile as she presses a gentle kiss against my neck before unleashing my hair. Her hands slide down my body, taking in all the curves before coming back up front and unzipping my jacket to show the white top underneath.

The jacket was discarded to the floor, Amélie's hands sneaking up below the hem of my white shirt to grope at the skin of my stomach and move closer to my breasts.

My hands weakly clutch Amélie's shirt, pulling it out of her combat trousers and sliding my hands under to feel her defined stomach.

She pulls away softly, her hands moving to her own shirt before pulling it from the bottom hem over her head and throwing it aside.

I sit up and capture her lips in my own as my hand cups her bra covered breast. Her breasts aren't as large as mine but they still are sexy as fuck.

Her hands move to my waist and pull me on her thigh, teasing my shirt up. I sit up to let her remove it before going back to kiss her, our breasts touching slightly.

"Hmm. Can I use it?" Amélie asks against my lips, her hands stroking my butt slowly, squeezing when appropriate.

"You can do whatever you want to me." I whisper as I sit up closer to her, pressing my nose into hers while my hands glide over her sides and stomach.

"Thank you." she says placing a soft kiss to my lips before my world gets turned the other way around.

Amélie has spun me so she's on top, her thigh pressed into my nethers and her head hanging over my own.

Her hand comes up to caress my cheek softly before lowering herself to nuzzle her nose into my own. "I love you Lena." she whispers.

"I love you too."

/.\

"Ah! Fuck!" I moan out to only receive a firm smack on the butt and harder thrusts inside of me from the strapon that Amélie was wearing.

"No swearing." She growls, before placing my legs on her shoulders and thrusting at a faster pace.

"nunnnnnnn! Ahh! A-Amélie." I moan out, throwing my head back at how good all these sensations feel. I feel a cramp in my legs from tensing up so much and try to relax some. Only to tighten them around her shoulders as I feel another orgasum coming on.

"F-Faster." I moan, it being the only thing I could manage. Amélie being the hero she is, compiled to my need, her skin slapping into my own with vigor and strength that only a 1,000 men could hold.

I hiss and moan out, my legs coming off of her shoulders and my hands grabbing her head, bringing her close as I feel the hard rock of it come over me as it's the most powerful orgasum yet.

I gasp and images soon flash before my eyes.

I was sat down, on the couch, my knees up and a cover over me as I watch TV.

Next, Amélie comes in, stripping off her coat and tossing it aside before kneeling beside me and taking the cover away slightly.

Under the covers was a large swell where my belly is, Amélie gently places her hand on it, leaning down to kiss the bulge softly. My hand reaches down and plays with her black hair as she snuggles up to the stomach, treating it like a monument to pray at.

"Lena?" I hear as I breathe heavily, coming out of the vision I just had. Amélie looks down at me with so much concern and love it makes my heart swell.

"Are you alright?" She asks, her hands holding my face to show affection and care.

Tears come to my eyes as I nod.

"I'm perfect."


	50. C49 - Planning

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 49: Planning

AN: this chapter is short so i just added it on. I've officially finished writing this fanfiction. chapter 51 will be the last chapter. in the future I may do something more for this story but I have settled it and I feel like its enough.

for future possibilities it could be the marrage and possible children of the other characters.

I would like to thank you for all you guys have done for me, you've motivated me and this story has been a safe place for me to sit and not talk to anyone for hours so thank you for reading.

/.\

Tracer's POV

"Let's start with attire and colours." Amélie says, putting a couple of magazines and notebooks on the table we're sat at in the dining Hall of the facility.

We decided that we was going to buy a place together when we get married so it would be a place for us to relax and be together as wives.

"I was thinking of wearing a suit." I say completely unsure of what Amélie's response would be. What if she wants me in a dress?

"Alright. I wanted to wear a dress." she says like an offhanded comment like it didn't matter what either of us wore.

Before I could ask further, Amélie had already wrote it down moving onto the next subject.

"What colours?" she opens a page in a magazine to give me some inspiration.

"Why not pale versions of orange and purple? It's what's on our engagement ring." I say, subconsciously rubbing said ring and twisting it around on my finger.

"That sounds like a good idea." She relays back to me before writing it down.

"Don't you want an input of what you want?" I ask. Surely she'd want some specifics.

"I would have told you if I wanted something different. I think your bow tie should have purple and I should have orange accents on my dress." she says, making note of it when I nod in agreement.

"You'll need to get your mop under control too." she says pointing the end of her pen to my hair to emphasise. I smile cheekily and nod.

"I'm not saying flatten it. I like it's perky nature, just make it look like you've tried to tame it slightly." she says, reaching a hand out to play with a strand of it for a moment.

"We'll have to learn how to dance properly too. I'm thinking that we do a traditional dance from each of our culture." she says, jotting down them notes too.

"I'll try Love. But I'll warn you now, I'm not the best dancer." I say, shifting closer to her and starting to feel more comfortable with this wedding planning.

"slow dance isn't that hard. I might show you how flexible I really am." she says winking softly. I gulp and stare at the table, imagining Amélie doing a dance for me and blinking hard to banish it only having bright crimson cheeks.

At this Amélie chuckles and wraps an arm around me, placing a kiss on my head.

"We still have flowers and cake to talk about." she whispers, kissing my forehead.

I frown softly, "Where are we having it?"

"The field that you could see when I proposed to you." She says softly and continues to jot notes down.

"You're such a softie." I mumble to her, pressing close to her side as I watch her scrawl down on the paper, admiring how her hand flows so gracefully.

/.\

"Nit taystes goob." I say through a mouthful of cake, earning an amused look from Amélie.

Her finger comes up and brushes my lip, picking up a dollop of frosting that didn't quite make it. She plops the finger in her mouth and takes it off, nodding softly.

"It does indeed taste good." She says before placing a kiss on my chocolate flavoured lips. I start to struggle the cake down but manage it soon enough.

"Tell me what overcame you to think you could do that?" She asks, looking at the other cakes up for debate.

"Just because I've been practicing with my mouth so much recently." I say back with a catch in my voice winking at her sexily.

This got me a hefty blush across Amélie's cheeks and a tight handhold as Amélie moves us along to the next table.

We decided which cake would be best for us and submitted our order, being very specific with the fondant.

/.\

Next was the flowers. And I was absolutely useless at this part.

Amélie gave the owner the colours we wanted and stepped aside as the florist picked out all the colours he had that matched our own.

"the iris flower could do very well." Amélie says, looking over at some light purple flowers before shifting to some roses. "And maybe light orange roses?" she asks the man.

Before too long, we placed our order and started to go home. Jesus this whole wedding thing was hard work.

/.\

This was the last part of planning before our wedding tomorrow. It's the night we have to spend away from each other.

I'm sure Amélie will fuss over wedding stuff for a while before being told that it was all taken care of then she'll go read for the rest of the night.

Me? Well, I'm having a full fledged panic attack.

"What if she decides that she doesn't love me enough to marry me? What then!?" I yell at Ana, not meaning to be rude or impolite but wanting to understand what was happening and what I should do in the worse case scenario.

"That won't happen Lena." she says calmly, like this whole idea of it failing was pointless to think about.

"How do you know?" I ask, thinking of all the ways she could leave me on our special day.

"Because you both love each other very much. I see it every time you look at each other." she says calmly and I start to listen to her. The logic making sense.

"Lena, love is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You're lucky to have found it twice with the same woman. Don't let this worry stop your special day. You'll grow old together and possibly have a child. But whatever you're worrying about, don't. It's not worth it, you two will get married tomorrow and you'll never regret it."

I nod and move to where she was sat on the bed. I take a seat next to her and nestle my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you." I whisper to her.

"No problem child."


	51. C50 - The wedding

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 50: The wedding

/.\

Tracer's POV

I looked in the mirror as I gelled my hair. I decided to let some strands stick up but not so far it would poke people in the eye. The front was gelled slightly, it freely moving to where it usually goes. The back was just left, it not being long enough to be too dramatic.

I looked to my bed, there was a clothes bag on there and I knew my suit was inside. Myself and Amélie agreed that we would choose what we was having for our attire to not let the other know what exactly we was wearing. Sure, I knew she was wearing a dress but other than that I have no clue.

I walked up to it and unzipped the front to show my suit. It was white trousers that hugged my legs slightly, a white shirt, a slightly lavender blazer which had its lapels and pockets and the napkin pure white like the trousers and shirt. Then the bow tie was a deeper purple, it not being silky, just matt purple. The shoes I was wearing was white with black laces and soles.

"You'll look great in it." I heard from behind me. No one was in here. I turned to see Time stood there. She was wearing a similar suit to myself but instead of purple it was a light blue. Her hair was in its usual french braid down her shoulder.

"Time." I say, going up to her and hugging her tightly. I missed her since the last time I saw her.

"Hey." she says hugging me back.

"I didn't know if you'd come." I bury my face into her shoulder, glad that she did come.

"I wasn't going to miss your big day." she whispers her hand running up and down my back.

We stayed like this for a small while, basking in each others presence.

After some time Time breaks the moment. "Come on then. Your bride won't be happy if I don't deliver you."

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

I was pacing the room slowly. Calm. I need to stay calm…

Oh fuck being calm. I'm getting married! To the woman of my dreams and to the only thing keeping me grounded at the moment. She's the whole reason I'm here today and I can never repay her for this.

My dress was hung up on the door. I need to get it on. But I don't know if I can. I don't know if I would be able to stay still enough to put it on my body.

I hear a knock at the door and walk to it, a bounce in my step as I open the door to see the person who was going to walk me down the Aisle. Ewa.

She stood there in a black suit, her shirt white and her tie a dark purple along with her napkin. Her hair was in its usual style, French braided down the center where her hair was and it stops at the back of her head.

"Hello Amélie. Still dancing around like an excited child on Christmas?" she asks, coming in as I wave her through the door and shut it.

"Obviously." I squeal softly, bounding up to her and pulling her in for a hug for accepting my offer to walk me down the aisle.

She laughs softly, patting my back. "Just don't cry. You don't want to look like you just came out of a French emo band from the amount of eye makeup you have on."

I laugh and slap her on the shoulder. Pulling away, I smile at her, especially happy that she is here right now to help me through this.

I may have been through a wedding previously but that wasn't love. That was just forced to make my mother happy. This marriage was out of love. I love Lena.

And because Ana and Ewa was now married I hoped she could guide me through the love filled event.

"Have you seen your dress?" She asks, I nod in response and move to my dress, opening it up for Ewa to see.

It was a dress that hugged my figure all the way down to my knees and then it had a split down one side for leg room. It trailed off to a semi long skirt that would drag slightly. The top was a love heart that showed my breasts slightly and it lead up to cover my shoulders. My back was completely exposed and covered with a fine mesh. The whole dress had a white underlay with a slight peach over mesh with lots of intricate embroidery. Not old style embroidery that looks ugly, the kind that you think it's beautiful.

"Damn… you're going to give Lena an aneurysm." Ewa says jokingly, admiring the dress fully.

"Really?" I ask, not sure of anything anymore.

"If she doesn't react to this then she must be the worst in bed." Ewa says as a joke again.

Well, I know she's not the worst in bed. She's very good actually.

"Come on then. There's no time like the present."

/.\

The ceremony was going to be held in a large gazebo with some light coming in. It had two wings on either side of the pedestal that me and Lena would be stood on.

The idea was to walk down the aisle together, so one would be coming from one side and the other would be coming from the other.

Tradition says whoever walks down the aisle is the person getting given away and myself and Lena thought we should give ourselves to each other.

I take a deep breath and cling to Ewa's arm as we stand at the end of our aisle.

This is it.

/.\

Tracer's POV

The walking music starts and Time starts to walk with me down the walkway. I clutch her arm tightly from the anxiety. What will she look like? Will she think I look just as good?

"Calm down. She's here, she loves you and you'll live a very long life together." Time whispers to me, obviously feeling my internal dispute.

I nod softly and feel sweat gathering in places that it really shouldn't. Luckily if it does show through my blazer will cover it.

I smile as I see other people in the audience; smiling at me and some admiring what I'm wearing. I'm glad I went with this.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a white figure walking down the opposite aisle and turn my head to look at the woman I will spend the rest of my life with.

I feel my face go blank as I stare at Amélie. She looks stunning. Her curves are on show for me, and her dress dips low enough to get some cleavage. At the bottom of her dress there was a slit, showing her calf to me in an enticing manner.

Her hair was tied back into a bun, making her neck perfectly clear for me. Oh she's so hot. So so hot.

We soon met in the middle, in front of a middle aged woman with a pale ginger hair and she was wearing robes from some sort of religion that didn't bother me right now. All that matters is the woman who I'm about to get married to.

Time releases my arm and stands behind me, Ewa following suit for Amélie, leaving us together in the middle of this celebration.

I reach my hands forward shakily to get a hold of Amélie's, feeling the slightly cooled skin and how soft it was. Did she bathe them in rosewater before the wedding? She doesn't get calluses usually due to the thickness of her gloves she uses but they wasn't always this smooth was they?

Oh god that smoothness will be touching me-

"We're here today to celebrate the joining of these two women in a bond like no other." The woman vicar starts, knocking all thoughts out of my mind as my hazel eyes meet with golden ones in an affectionate glance.

The next thing I know, a bunch of guns are obviously held in the audience and surprisingly one held by the priest herself before she continues.

"Does anyone object this marriage? No? Didn't think so." she says before all the guns are put away. I let out a small laugh at Amélie's amused face. I can't believe she planned that bit of the wedding.

She's an amazing woman.

"Now, you may say your vows. Amélie?" The priest says, holding her hand out as a gesture for her to go on.

Amélie takes a long shaky breath before starting her vows.

"The day I met you, oh Lena, you made me catch my breath as I looked at you through the scope of my sniper. I didn't know it was love. Hell, I didn't know I could feel that anymore. The feelings you made me have made me make you my test subject. I played with you, I aimed just above your head or where you used to be after you blink. I couldn't pull a killing shot on you. No matter how hard I tried. You always came back to mind.

The day I truly felt something for you was on a rooftop in London. You was so angry at me. You showed a vulnerable side to me that day that caught me off guard. And since that day I discovered so many more feelings. I didn't care for what Talon wanted for me, I wanted you. So I took the opportunity I had to get you.

We've been through so much together. You are the reason we're here today. If it wasn't for you and your damned persistence, I would still be a mindless slave of Talon.

You saved me Lena. In more ways than I'd admit. I owe you everything I have, everything I am. And getting married to you would be an honour I just cannot hold back any longer. I love you more than anything in the world. You are my world. You are my everything. And I want to spend a long and happy life with you."

Amélie finishes, her image completely blurry from the tears welling up in my eyes. I go to pull a hand away before Amélie's hand does so, going to my face and brushing the offending water away to show me the vision of a slightly crying Amélie.

I return the favour and wipe her own eyes. I'm so glad she wore waterproof makeup.

"And Lena?" The priest says to me, asking for my own vows.

"Well, I can say it won't be as good as what she just said but I'll try my best. Amélie, the moment I met you I knew there was something special. I also knew you had the best shot in the world and it wasn't just coincidence that you kept on missing.

I don't know when I started to develop feelings but I knew by the time that we was on that London roof that I fell for you hard. I wouldn't have been so hurt if someone else had done it. I guess I just wanted you to be this good guy that would fall for me too.

People called you heartless, lifeless. Even cruel. And I guess you was all of them things. But you're not them anymore; you're sweet, caring and goddamned good at making me feel better when I'm having a low day. I can sit with you for hours in silence and be content. Because you're like air to me. I need you. You're everything I'm based upon and you saved me in times when I didn't know that I did need saving.

I love you Amélie. I love you so much. And I want to spend eternity with you. I would bargain my anchor to have you with me. To make sure you're safe."

I feel Amélie's fingers back on my cheeks, wiping away my tears again. God this is a very emotional day. I reach up and wipe her own. Caressing her cheeks as I do.

"Now for the rings." The priest continues, probably used to crying spouses to be.

I hear a loud bark and turn just in time to see a large German Shepherd bounding up to me.

"Eric!" I shout as he takes a seat in the middle of us, his head forcing itself under our hands for a stroke that was well deserved.

Around his collar was a box for rings and I look up at Amélie and smile in appreciation and love. She got Eric back for me.

I lean down and open the box pulling the two rings out. They were just plain bands from first glance but on closer inspection I see our names engraved into the inside of the metal.

I pass one ring to Amélie and hold the other in my right hand. Shaking slightly from everything that had happened today.

"With this ring, I make you my wife. I will stay beside you through sickness and health and even after death. I promise to protect you and care for you with everything I have and everything I will have." Amélie says as she slips a ring onto my finger, her touch lingering longer than it probably should.

"With this ring, I make you my wife. I will stay beside you through sickness and health and even after death. I promise to protect you and care for you with everything I have and everything I will have." I repeat, slipping the ring on her own finger and lacing our digits together in both hands.

"With the power invested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride." and with those words, or faces come together like a rush for air after drowning for years.

I wrap my arm around her head to hold her close to me, her own hands find their way to my hips as she holds me close. Our lips dancing together in a slow embrace to show our love and commitment to each other.

I didn't want to stop but the people around us was waiting and Amélie must have sensed this too. We pull away slowly, keeping our noses touching for a second before turning to look at our friends that are here to support us.

This was the best day of my life.

/.\

AN: they're both Oxton now. Because Lacroix is from Amélie's ex husband so it was only fitting they had Lena's name.


	52. C51 - Baby fever

Title: Against the rules

Chapter 51: Baby fever

/.\

Tracer's POV

It's been a month since we've been married. A brilliant month. We've bought our house, a four bedroom detached house with a huge garden, perfect for running laps. We bought all of the furniture and set it all out. We gave Eric a kennel outside and a bed inside for his choosing. He's such a spoilt dog.

One night where Amélie was spending the night with me, we was sat on the couch watching a movie. We was under a cover up to our waist and I was nestled under her arm with my head on her chest.

I move closer to her as the adverts come on, taking my attention away from the screen. I press my face into her neck and flick one leg over the both of hers.

"I love you." I whisper to her. Pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Love you too." she replied, averting her face from me. Is she keeping something from me? I sit up and look at her. She still wouldn't look at me dead in the eye.

"What is it?" I ask. Taking her hand in my own. She sighs heavily and looks away.

"Just don't freak out." she says, making me even more cautious. What has she done? I nod, not trusting my mouth to say the right words.

She breathes in deep, gathering her courage. "I want a baby." she says just loud enough for me to hear.

"Correction: We want a baby. You can't be selfish and keep that want to yourself." I joke as I smack her shoulder lightly. She looks at me a little shocked.

"I was waiting for you to say something about it. I already knew we was going to have a baby anyway." I say sitting beside her and holding her hand in my lap.

"You knew? How did you kn- You read me? How didn't I notice you do that?" The question changes quickly, Amélie figuring it out quickly.

"During a great orgasum. It must have been a lot of emotion, I didn't request to see it." I say clarifying what I knew.

Amélie's hand holds my own tighter. "How much did you see?" she asks.

"up until I was heavily pregnant, you was still going to work." I say, rubbing my thumb over her hand.

A small smile tickles her face, herself moving closer to me to hold me. Her arm wrapping around my shoulder.

"I can't wait."

/.\

"You have no ovaries, am I correct?" The doctor asks Amélie. She nods still clutching my hand.

"We can make your regular cells into fertilizable eggs and put that DNA into the body of sperm and get Lena pregnant that way." The doctor says, writing down the notes.

"Whatever you think will work Doc." I say, reaching my hand up to stroke Amélie's hair softly. The doctor looks at me with a slight scowl from the name but doesn't mention anything else.

"We just need a healthy amount of cells from you." she says to Amélie. She nods and the doctor starts to get spit samples and blood from Amélie.

"Would you like to get her pregnant yourself? It would feel a lot more natural and Mrs Oxton won't have to have an operation." The doctor asks and Amélie smirks.

"I think that would be a great idea."

/.\

"So you just have to press a button to unload inside of me? How many times can it do it?" I ask, stroking Amélie's bare stomach above the fake penis the doctor gave us that held Amélie's sperm.

"3 or 4 unloads." She says, her arm around my waist. We was sat on the edge of the bed contemplating what was going to happen.

"I know that I'm in my most fertile state. The doctor checked." I say. Feeling rather nervous for what was about to happen.

Amélie smiles and kisses my jaw softly, her lips leaving a trail down my jaw and onto my neck. Her hand trails up my thigh, sliding down closer to my center and teasing just where it wouldn't satisfy my need.

"Maybe we should fuck in different rooms of the house." She whispers softly before biting my ear softly.

I get overwhelmed by it all and twist my head and smash our lips together, moving my hands up to her hair, pulling her close to me.

She pulls me up by my legs, placing me on her lap as she kisses back. I feel the bulge of the strap and grind on it, moaning into Amélie's mouth.

Amélie's hands move to my hips, helping me rock on the fake penis pleasurably. I groan out, trying to move the strap to my entrance to only be stopped by Amélie.

"That's my job." she growls as she spins us around so my back is on the bed. The next thing I feel is getting penetrated as Amélie slides inside of me part way.

I moan and beg for more, and that's what I get.

/.\

We finished on the bed, panting like dogs in a desert as we lay over the covers, embracing each other weakly.

"I love you Mrs Oxton."

"I love you too Mrs Oxton."

/.\

It's been a couple of weeks since that night of mayhem and Amélie had bought me a pregnancy test.

I came out of the bathroom holding the stick. "We need to leave it a couple of minutes." I tell her weakly as I place it on the bedside table.

I sit next to her on the bed and grip her hand tightly. I knew I was going to get pregnant, but I didn't know if it took more than once to get us pregnant.

"It'll be okay." Amélie whispers softly as she holds my hand tightly back. She wasn't sounding completely confident either.

I push my hair out of my eyes and grip it softly. God I want this baby. I want Amélie's baby. And I know she wants it too.

A few minutes pass and I couldn't bring myself to look at the pesky piece of plastic.

Lena Oxton, not able to look at a pregnancy test even after facing the world's worst criminals.

Amélie seems to sense this and tightens her grip on my hand.

"It's okay. I promise you." She says quietly. Her head coming to rest against my own.

I nod and try to fight back tears from what could be on that stick.

I sigh heavily to gather my courage and reach over to it, pulling it back to us and showing the two of us.

"We're pregnant."

/.\

I was 5 months pregnant at this time, my stomach bulging some but not as much as it will later in the pregnancy.

I groan as I stand up off the couch. If that woman has implanted me with a tall motherfucker I'll kill her. She was due to come home soon. I walked over to the kitchen and placed a tray of what Amélie has made this morning into the oven. I follow her orders and put it on a specific setting at a certain time.

I move back to the main part of the living room. I haven't told Amélie this but I'm feeling excessively horny. It's almost ridiculous how much I just want to start humping her leg like a dog in heat.

I've just been bathing in cold showers when it comes over me. Amélie seems content with no sex so I don't tell her these things.

I start watching a movie and wait for her to come home.

About half way through the movie she comes home, a couple of bags in her hands from going shopping for food.

"You could have told me and I would have got them." I say to her as she goes into the kitchen.

I stand up and start walking to her car, noticing she left the boot open. I pick up the carton of milk that was left in there as I shut the door, heading back to the house.

Amélie comes back and sees me with the milk and tries to take it off me and I hold it behind me.

"I'm pregnant not incompetent." I snap at her. Finding myself very angry for absolutely no reason. I storm into the house, leaving her out in the driveway as I go into the kitchen to start putting food away.

Amélie comes in ten minutes later, I counted as I put the food away. I start to feel guilt for snapping at her like that. So when she comes in and goes to check on the food, I step to her and wait for her to shut the oven and put the knife down.

I shift close, pressing my head under her own as my hands slink to her waist.

"Sorry for shouting." I mumble softly to her, not showing my face at all.

I start to think she didn't hear it until her arms move around me too.

"It's okay. I know you're having trouble here. Being alone all day and stuff." she says quietly, her head resting against my own.

"There's more." I whisper, deciding to tell her my current problem.

"I'm incredibly horny." I say as serious as I can because this is a very serious situation and a real problem.

At this, Amélie starts to laugh. Her body shaking with what I just said.

"Don't laugh at me! This is a real problem!" I yell at her. Only making her laugh harder.

"Oh Chérie… why didn't you just say so?" she says hugging me closer to her.

"Thought you wouldn't be interested. Y'know with the long day at work and stuff." Amélie let's out a small chuckle.

"After we've had dinner we'll go to our room." she says, pressing a kiss on my head.

"Can I do the shopping too?" I ask. Pressing my breasts closer together for Amélie to look at.

"I'll think about it." she says, grabbing my top by the bottom hem. "I'll also think we'll have enough time before dinner." she whispers before pulling it over my head to leave my entire upper body bare apart from my chest that is covered with a sports bra.

/.\

Widowmaker's POV

I woke up late in the night to get a drink. I stand at the counter and sip at the water.

I stare into the room and see everything, my eyes being adjusted so I can see in any situation. I hear footsteps upstairs and figure Lena just went to the bathroom. She'll settle back to bed soon.

I take another sip of the water and stare into the clear liquid. Water is so strange. So was life.

At this time, Lena was 8 months into her pregnancy and swelling like never before. By everything I've read, I know the baby is now working on its lungs, making the sacs and making them optimum to breathe in oxygen.

We set up our baby's room. We painted it a slight tan with wooden furniture. We bought some soft toys but wanted to wait until she was born to choose anything specific.

I heard steps coming down the stairs. She must be wondering where I am.

"Babe?" I hear from the living room.

"In the kitchen." I say for her to hear me. Placing the glass on the counter.

Lena wobbles in, one hand on her stomach as she presses the light switch with the other. She squints slightly as she moves towards me. She looks off.

"Are you alright?" I ask and she just waves me off for a moment as she snuggles up to me the way she usually does, her head nestled in my neck as she wraps her arms around my body.

"Just a really bad headache. I feel a little sick but it's all okay." she says as she presses closer.

"If it's still there tomorrow we'll call the doctor." I tell her, not leaving room for any other answer.

I just feel her nod weakly, not even trying to fight me back on this. There's definitely something wrong.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask again, but with a much more deeper meaning. I hardly got a nod before her weight collapses on me.

I catch her and hold her in my arms.

"Lena?" I ask, stroking her face to try and wake her up. I'm taking her to the hospital.

I grab my car keys and phone before picking her up bridal. Before I could get to the door, Lena starts to shake violently, her body twitching.

I'm definitely taking her to the hospital.

/.\

I already called the police to tell them what was happening from my speeding and they provided an escort to take me to the hospital.

I quickly dialed Mercy. Waiting a few rings before a tired Swiss woman answered.

"It's Lena. I-I don't know what's happening. I'm taking her to the hospital." I shakily say to her, watching my wife every few seconds.

"I'll bring everyone. Just make sure she's safe." I hear before the phone hangs up. I put it down in my cotton gym pants pocket and carry on driving. Shaking slightly from fear of what will become of my wife.

/.\

There was already people there to take Lena into the emergency room, hoisting her out of the car effortlessly as they wheel her into the hospital.

I park up the car and hop out, grabbing my keys and phone as I follow her inside.

"How far along is she?" someone asks. "8 months." I reply distantly, my only need was Lena that I was following.

"We'll need to make an emergency C-section." I hear someone say in the distance which only partly registered to me.

"What's her name?" "Lena Oxton."

"Who are you to her?" "Wife."

"Has she been subjected to anything abnormal lately?" "Not that I know of."

"What's the machine on her chest?" "Her chronal accelerator. She needs it to stay in this timeline."

"Can we take it off?" "Yeah, just keep it near her."

"Does she have a history of illness?" "Not that I'm aware of."

"Allergies?" I clutch my head softly. Why can't they just… fix her? I-I don't know what to do. What should I say?

"Amélie!" I hear someone shout down the corridor. I turn to see Mercy and the rest of them running down the corridor.

"Amélie what's happened?" Angela asks, I look to the ground.

"I don't know." I say softly, tears dripping down my cheeks as I clutch my middle like a lost child.

"Listen, I need to know if she has any allergies." The nurse says to us.

"I don't know!" I yell at her, raising my voice that was thick with pain.

"No, No she doesn't." Angela says pulling me back to the group of people. "Look after her while I help them." She says to the group before walking with the nurse and explaining some things.

Ewa grabs my wrist and leads us to a waiting area. Where we stay until there is more news.

/.\

"Lena Oxton?" someone says, I sit up quickly and see a woman stood in front of us.

"Y-Yeah that's my wife." I say quickly. Wiping my face and looking up at her.

The woman frowns softly but continues. "We had to give her an emergency C-section due to the baby suffocating because of the seizure. We have had her brain scanned to see if anything abnormal has gone off. It doesn't seem that it has so we sent it to a specialist, it will be back shortly. Your baby is premature so we put her in a cot with equipment to help her lungs work better. We don't know if this will affect her her entire life but right now she will struggle to breathe without oxygen."

"Can I see them?" I ask after soaking it all in. I need to see my family.

"You can. But it's only family, we'll bring the baby into Lena's room shortly." At this I stand up and give her a hug.

"Which room?" I ask pulling away from the tiny woman.

"328." she says, obviously surprised by my show of affection. I nod and start to jog down the corridor towards Lena's room.

I count the doors in my head as I start getting close.

"328" I mutter as I see the door, going forward and pushing into the room. In the middle of the back wall was the bed that held my wife. Her hair was tussled and she looked a lot less pregnant.

I move over to her bedside and sit on a chair, taking her hand in my own. I kiss it softly, pressing the flaccid hand to my face.

"I love you." I whisper to the one that probably couldn't hear me. Letting a tear flow freely down my face.

/.\

One of the nurses bring our daughter in. She was so small and frail with the large cannula in her nostrils.

"Can I hold her?" I ask, delicately stroking her tiny nose.

"Just make sure her equipment doesn't hook off." She says before reviewing Lena's paperwork.

I slide my hands under her neck and butt lifting her up gently. She was really light. I pulled her close to me, careful of the equipment. I place her head in the crook of my elbow holding the rest of her body with my other hand.

I look down at my daughter. She's so beautiful. She was bald and quiet but she looked so peaceful. Her eyes were shut tightly. I look down and see her hands coiled tightly.

I hold her entirely with the hand that was supporting her head and use my other hand to probe her hand. At the sensation, her hands loosen up and let me slide my finger into her hand.

At this new object, she grabs my finger tightly. Not hurting me but making it obvious she wanted to hold it.

"She's beautiful." I hear a groggy voice say in front of me. I look up and see Lena looking at us.

I stand up, minding the cables as I bring her over to Lena.

Lena lifts herself up a little and opens her arms ready for a baby. I gently lower her down, using my hand on the back of her neck and butt to help support the her as she goes into her mother's arms.

Lena smiles as she cradles her daughter. Pressing her lips to her head for a soft moment.

"They don't know how long she'll struggle to breathe." I tell her as I rest my elbows on the bed.

"She'll be okay." Lena whispers, pulling her baby close to her, resting her front side on her chest with her head on her shoulder.

I stand up again and press a kiss to Lena's head I stay there, smelling her hair softly.

"If my daughter has the same fixation over hospitals as you I don't think I'll live to 40." I tell Lena, making her laugh softly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you today." she says back, lifting her head to give me a kiss, I pull away. Making Lena frown.

"I thought I was going to lose you. The both of you. You can't do that to me." I say, trying to hold back tears as I tell her how I feel.

I see Lena smile sadly and wave me over. I move to her and she holds my hand, looking right up at me.

"You're not losing me. I'm here and I'm never going to leave." She says with determination lacing her voice.

I nod softly, leaning down to capture her lips in my own, pressing as close as I can.

"Mrs. Oxton?" someone asks and we both turn our heads to look at the doctor. He laughs nervously before correcting himself. "Lena."

"Yeah?" She asks as I take a seat, watching the situation.

"We have no idea how your seizure happened. Your brain function is completely normal and you have no history of seizures."

"it can't just happen though can it?" I ask wanting to fix my wife.

"Sometimes things just happen and no one can explain it. We'll keep tabs on her but other than that there's nothing we can do."

"Will it happen again?" I ask again.

"It's unlikely. But she should come to hospital if it does." The doctor finishes, I sigh and look up at the ceiling.

"The baby has to stay for a couple of days until her breathing gets better. Lena is free to go."

I nod softly and sit straight, moving to my family.

The doctor leaves and I stroke my daughter on her head and give Lena a small peck on the lips.

I will protect my family.

/.\

A week later, we was packing our stuff. Metis was fine to leave and was proven to have iron lungs.

During her time in the hospital, I bought some stuff for the car so she was comfortable. There was a little car seat that was pure black. There was also some soft toys for her to clutch. I also bought some nappys that would fit her smaller body.

I moved to her small plastic cot and reach inside, picking up the free baby. Her lips quirk up softly as I pull her to my chest, supporting her with one arm, picking up her bag with the other arm.

"Don't hog all of the responsibilities." Lena says, walking up to my side, kissing Metis' head before kissing my lips.

"Nope. Mama has got this one." I say holding the two things tighter.

Lena rolls her eyes, giving me another kiss before going to open the door for me.

I follow her, moving past her as she props the door open. I feel a smack to my butt and turn around to narrow my eyes at the brunette, her face not even denying the fact she did it. She looked more proud than anything.

I roll my eyes and carry on walking. Swaying my hips a little more. She followed me like a lost puppy, completely fixated on one thing.

I laugh as I take us outside, I pass Lena the keys and she opens up the back door, letting me place our daughter into the car seat. I strap her in and place a kiss to her head.

I move to put the bag in the back of the car as Lena give Metis a kiss on the head before going to the passenger side, taking a seat inside the car.

I shut the boot and move to the driver's side and open the door, sliding inside and grabbing the keys from my wife, I shut the door and put the keys in the car. I look back and check Metis.

She was sleeping like a rock… until I started the car. Then it was a screaming fit.

/.\

"Mama!" I hear from the door and turn to see my 11 year old daughter dashing out into the back yard. I stand up from my position where I was training my flexibility and prepare for impact.

I pick her up from under her arms and hoist her up onto my hip. She's grown up so fast. Her eyes were a bright gold like my own, she has brown hair that reaches just above her shoulders, a dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks and her skin was slightly tanned from all of her outside activities.

"How was school my darling?" I ask, placing a kiss to her head softly.

"Great. I got to do some more extra work for my comprehensive school. They gave me some homework no one else has got either." she says. Metis was currently further than anyone else, she already has started some work for her school next year and is impressing a lot of people.

"We also played rounders today. My team won." She says the last comment offhandedly like it didn't matter. She wasn't one to blow her own trumpet.

"Brilliant. I'm proud of you. Is your mum inside?" I ask, then a flash of pain comes over her face. "What is it?" I ask, putting her down on the ground and getting down on one knee to look at her.

"I don't want mum to find out." She says quickly, always being the one to talk to me more about deep stuff because I'm not around as much as Lena.

"I'll talk to her if I have to." I say like I always do. I usually make sure that Metis thinks I didn't tell her but I did.

"There's this boy at school…" she starts. I was going to make a joke about the no boys policy but the actual pain behind her eyes stopped me.

"Go on." I say, stroking her arms softly as I ease her.

"H-He makes fun of me." she whispers before tears start rolling. I frown and pull her in close. Why doesn't she want her mum to know?

"What does that salope say?" I ask, growling slightly at the thought of anyone picking fault at my baby girl.

"H-He says bad things about M-Mum and Y-you and then makes fun of m-me because I've started work he hasn't." she hiccups out. Her chest heaving heavily.

"What bad things?" I ask. Is this why she couldn't tell her mum?

"T-That you're a filthy "Dyke" and you shouldn't live for it. A-and that you're pedophiles and Y-you're not my real mum's." She says, full bawl crying now. Her head presses into my neck as I hold her tight.

Lena pops her head out from all the noise and starts to come over.

When she's over I explain it all, letting her know why her daughter is having a huge crying fit like the first time she was in a car.

"Oh Metis…" Lena whispers, getting on her knees beside her. Her hand coming up to stroke her brown hair.

"We are your real mum's. I promise you. And there is nothing wrong with having two mums. And we're not pedophiles and there's nothing wrong with being in love. Because me and your mum are in love, and that's why you was born." I comfort, rubbing her back as she starts to settle.

I pick her up and hold her tight. "Let's go inside and watch a movie. We can do it together." I tell her. She nods weakly as I take her inside.

/.\

I went with Lena today to take Metis to school, just so she could point out this bully and their father.

After the children go inside, I follow the father to the parking area. Lena following close behind.

"Hey, can we talk?" I ask, stepping up closer to him.

The father looks back for a moment before turning away. "No you faggots." he says loud enough for us to hear before moving to his car faster.

My anger flares up. This bastard taught his kid to be like this? "Oh you better run." I growl, going at him at a faster speed.

Before he could get to his car I grabbed his collar, smashing him against the side of it before showing him my official badge from working at Ewa's government run company.

"You're under arrest for being homophobic towards a general of POA." I growl at him, reaching for the cuffs in my bag.

"W-what? You can't do that!" He yells, thrashing in my grip before I twist his wrist to make him stop.

"Yes I can. I checked last night after I found out your son was being mean to my daughter. What nerve do you have teaching your own son this stuff when you don't know all the facts." I say as I call for some backup on my phone because I don't have a car to take him in.

"All I know is that you're both dykes that suck up the economy. She's not your real daughter and you just got her to perv over her." At this I spun around and kicked my boot in his face before Lifting him by the collar off the ground.

"I help the fucking economy for starters, and she is my real daughter. If you would like to know I fucked my wife with sperm made from my cells so she's our daughter. And what kind of sick man thinks that someone would get a child to perv over them. It's disgusting and wrong."

"You're disgusting and wrong." He says back pathetically like a five year old.

"This is all getting written down in a statement buddy. Carry the fuck on, please." I say, letting him go to fall on the ground as I feel Lena's hand on my wrist.

I see the car coming over to pick him up and move my hand so it wraps around Lena's waist.

"You're a very sad man." I tell him before a familiar face comes out of the car.

"Fareeha." I greet. The Egyptian smiling at me as she gets the guy off the floor before putting him in the back of the car. She was wearing some sort of classic cop uniform but in the POA standards.

"Heyup Oxton. How's it going?" She asks, not directing the question at anyone.

"Eh, it's alright. Just had to deal with some annoyances." I say nodding towards the man.

"I see, so I'll take the rough route back to base then." she says with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

I smile and nod. "And you should come over tonight. Metis is missing you." I say. Fareeha nods and gets back in her car.

"I'll bring Angela." She says through the window before starting to drive off, waving back at us.

I look down at my wife and kiss her head. "Well, now that's over. Do you want to grab a coffee and have sex excessively in honour of having the day to ourselves?" I ask, pulling her close to me.

"Sure love bug." she giggles, the nickname coming from my constant desire to make love to her.

"It was only an offer." I say raising my hands as I make my way to the car, Lena following close

"And I wasn't complaining."

/.\

So, life was great.

I have my wife, my daughter, an amazing job and a place to call my home. 15 years ago I wouldn't have been able to say that.

I'll always be in debt to Lena. She brought all of this to me, her love and care has brought us through the rocky mountains of life and I'll never regret anything.

I love my wife. I love my daughter. And in the future I hope nothing but good will come to Metis, but with her mother genes I doubt she'd be able to stay out of trouble.

/.\

AN: So, this is it. thank you for reading and I hope you liked this. as I've said previously I may come back to this in the future but I feel like it's done for now.

thank you for being such a great community and helping me get through this. I appreciate it greatly.

after a break I will start to write a RWBY fanfiction so stay tuned for that if you're intrested.


End file.
